Life's Changes (Adaptación)
by littlemisspetrova
Summary: Adaptación del fic de AnniePattz376. Nik se ve en la necesidad de cuidar de dos hermosos niñitos, en su búsqueda por darles una mejor vida acaba encontrando algo que pensó jamás obtendría. Esos lindos ojos como el mar les traerá el cambio que su vida estaba esperando. AH OOC
1. Capítulo 1

_**La historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes, yo solo estoy haciendo la adaptación.**_

**Bueno… hacía tiempo que no subía capítulos de ninguna historia. Pero os traigo este nuevo fic, es la primera adaptación que hago a ver que os parece y espero que la disfrutéis.**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**NPOV**

Es muy cierto ese dicho tan trillado que dice "nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido" no es que yo no apreciara lo que tenía, simplemente que con la pérdida pude valorar más profundamente lo importante de su existencia en mi vida. Vida que ahora dio un giro de 360º y aunque me resulta difícil adaptarme, prefiero millones de veces esta realidad que al menos me ofrece algo de mi vida pasada a sufrir el vacío causado por una pérdida total…

-¡Bekah vámonos ya! –escuché a Kol gritar cuando regresaba al cuarto.

-¡Noooo! No encuentro a Hippo.

-Hippo ya está en la camioneta –contesté en cuanto entré al cuarto-. Vámonos ya, se nos hace tarde.

Kol y Bekah corrieron a mi lado, Bekah inmediatamente estiró sus bracitos para que la cargara y sin importar lo cansado que me sentía cumplí con su petición. Kol simplemente me sonrió y vi en sus ojos que también buscaba un gesto de cariño aunque él no lo pidiera abiertamente, por lo que cargue a Bekah con un solo brazo y extendí mi mano para tomar la suya, no confiando en mi estado físico actual para cargar a dos niños. Estaba consciente de que me necesitaban más que nunca, estos últimos meses han sido bastante difíciles por decir lo menos para los tres y ellos estaban aún adaptándose al repentino cambio, sabía que necesitaban sentirse protegidos.

-Bien, creo que no olvidamos nada –dije mirado otra vez el pequeño cuarto que por casi cuatro meses había sido nuestra casa-. ¿Listos?

-Sipi, cuéntame otra vez a donde vamos –contestó Bekah sonriendo.

-¡Oh! Es un apartamento y…

-¡…y es enorme! ¿Verdad Nik? Y podremos tener nuestro propio cuarto –me interrumpió un muy entusiasmado niño.

-¿En serio? –preguntó Bekah sorprendida.

-Bueno, no es enorme pero al menos estaremos más cómodos y sí, podrán tener su propio cuarto.

-¡Y dejaremos de estar encerrados Bekah! –concluyó Kol casi brincando de la emoción.

Sonreí tristemente ante su comentario, no cabe duda que estoy rodeado de los mejores niños del mundo, muchas veces se quejaban de estar encerrados en ese diminuto cuarto, no entendían porque viviendo en una enorme casa, estaban limitados a esa reducida área, sin embargo lo aceptaron lo mejor que pudieron y trataban de no darme tantos problemas, aunque a su edad y con su curiosidad era imposible, pero al menos les daba el crédito por intentarlo.

Esta era una de las razones por la cual me vi obligado a mudarme, no solo por las presiones de servicio infantil o la incomodidad de vivir 3 personas en un cuarto de cuatro por cuatro, sino que la Señora Anderson, la que amablemente nos rentaba el cuarto, muchas veces se quejaba no tan amablemente de las pequeñas travesuras inocentes que mis dos monstruitos hacían. No es que sean malos niños, de hecho todo lo contrario, pero poned en encierro durante cuatro meses a unos niños donde sus actividades son sumamente limitadas y es de esperarse que algunas veces quieran liberar esa energía y creatividad acumulada. ¡Por Dios! Hasta yo moría por hacerlo, era totalmente justificable, pero no para la Señora Anderson. Así que previniendo que a su paciencia le faltaba poco para extinguirse y antes que nos echara sin previo aviso, era inteligente buscar un nuevo lugar más apropiado para mi familia. Así que tuve mucha suerte de encontrar este apartamento en relativamente poco tiempo que además está perfectamente ubicado, cerca de la escuela de los niños y cerca del hospital donde estoy luchando por acabar mi residencia, sin mencionar que está en una zona segura y parece un edificio familiar, lo que servirá a mi beneficio para cuando eventualmente se suscite alguna crisis infantil, al menos los vecinos no se alarmarán…o eso espero.

Todos mis conocidos me cuestionaban incansablemente el porque me tomaba tantas molestias con los niños que al fin de cuentas no es mi obligación responsabilizarme de ellos, que sólo me volverían más ermitaño que antes y que mis posibilidades de encontrar a una "chica sexy" como ellos decían serian prácticamente nulas y ese tipo de ridiculeces. Lo que ellos nunca entendieron es que a mí no me importaba en lo más mínimo seguir ese estilo de vida que ellos creen es el ideal, para mí la vida es más que ir de borrachera en borrachera o ir saltando sobre miles de relaciones superficiales y sin sentido a otras igual de insignificantes. Mis padres me educaron diferente y si antes tomaba en cuanta sus consejos, ahora con más razón lucho por mantener la esencia de ellos en mí…y en mis hermanos.

Ahora estas pequeñas dos criaturas que sostengo son mi vida y aunque desde que nacieron siempre lo han sido, después de la muerte de nuestros padres toma un sentido más literal, sin ellos no tengo nada. Ahora estoy 100% dedicado a ellos, son mi responsabilidad y prioridad lo cual me aterra hasta la muerte, jamás pensé que tan joven tenía que interpretar el rol de padre, aun no tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo con ellos, da vergüenza admitirlo pero en muchas situaciones he optado por aplicar el método del ensayo y el error cuando me encuentro completamente perdido y agradezco infinitamente a nuestros padres por haberlos educado tan bien durante los cortos años que pudieron compartir juntos, de otra manera no creo que ellos hubieran sido tan considerados conmigo, otros en su lugar ya estarían implorando por salir huyendo de mis cuidados inexpertos. Mis hermanos en cambio les parece divertido cada vez que quemo la comida o la ropa, o cuando mi cara refleja lo completamente incompetente que me siento cuando intento hacer alguna labor doméstica. Yo simplemente trato de olvidar estos detalles en aras de mantener mi cordura y frustración a raya, es cosa de tiempo ¿no? Digo apenas llevamos un par de meses viviendo así, dentro de poco seré capaz de hacer las cosas bien, o eso me obligo a pensar. Al menos ya fui capaz de conseguir un lugar para vivir decente…por algo se empieza.

Así que aquí vamos a mudarnos de nuevo por tercera vez en cuatro meses y realmente espero que sea la última, quiero darles estabilidad a los enanos y un ambiente lo más hogareño posible, lo menos que necesito es tener a los de servicios infantiles vigilando mis espaldas, esperando la oportunidad de quitarme lo único que me queda.

Miré por el retrovisor de la camioneta de mudanzas que renté para ver a mi pequeña familia, Kol parecía estar saltando, movía incontrolablemente sus piernecitas y mantenía la vista fija en la ventana, era fácil ver su excitación, lo cual me llenó de alegría ya que él rara vez demostraba emociones típicas de un niño. Por su parte Bekah tenía grabada en su cara esa sonrisita tan linda idéntica a la de mamá iba abrazando a Hippo con fuerza viendo frenéticamente a todos los lados de la camioneta como buscando pistas de hacia dónde nos dirigíamos.

-Bekah, pequeña, deja de mover así la cabeza o te lastimarás el cuello –le dije divertido por la visión de mis hermanos.

-¿Cuánto falta? –preguntó Kol ansioso.

-Mmmm…como 15 o 20 minutos.

-Ooooooooh –dijo Bekah claramente decepcionada-. Tengo hambre.

-Yo también.

Me reí aliviado de haber traído un tentempié, me costó algo de tiempo pero al fin aprendí que es mejor cargar con algo de comida cuando viajas con niños. Sin apartar por mucho tiempo la vista de las calles busqué las dos cajitas de jugo y sus trastecitos con fruta picada.

-Comed esto, cuando lleguemos a casa veo que podremos comer –les dije tendiéndoles las cosas-. Kol abre por favor el zumo de Bekah.

-Sip.

-Con cuidado enanos, la camioneta no es nuestra.

Los dos asintieron con la cabeza se veían chistosísimos con los cachetes inflados mientras masticaban.

15 minutos más tarde doblé en la calle donde quedaba el edificio que desde hoy era nuestra nueva dirección, San Francisco tiene unos edificios impresionantes, la ciudad en general es preciosa, con hermosas áreas verdes, diversos puertos marítimos, infinidad de atracciones y el clima es fantástico. En parte fue una de las razones por las que decidí venir a la UCSF por sobre otras opciones. Dejar Nueva Orleans, me resultó bastante difícil porque fue al poco tiempo después de que Kol naciera y quería ser capaz de ayudar a mi madre en lo que pudiera, pero teniendo los padres que tuve no me sorprendió que ellos me alentaran a seguir mi propio camino.

Con mucho cuidado, estacioné la monstruosidad de camioneta enfrente del Post Street Towers, nuestro nuevo hogar.

-Llegamos enanos –dije, mi voz reflejando el mismo entusiasmo que el que ellos mostraron durante el camino.

-¿Es aquí? –preguntó Kol perplejo.

-Aquí es, qué les parece.

-¡Wooooooow! –contestó Bekah, todo su cuerpecito contorsionado para poder asomarse a la ventana y ver la impresionante estructura.

-¿Aquí vamos a vivir? –volvió a preguntar Kol, su cara reflejaba lo atónito que se encontraba.

-Este es nuestro hogar chicos, nada mal ¿eh?

-Nada mal –repitió Kol aun aturdido, haciéndome reír.

-Me alegra que os guste.

Bajé rápidamente del camión, por mucho que me hubiera gustado quedarme sentado disfrutando ver las reacciones de mis hermanos, sabía que tenía que empezar a vaciar el camión sino quería pagar otro día de renta. Entre más rápido empiece con la tortura de la mudanza, mejor. Después de desabrochar los cinturones de los monstruitos (a pesar de las quejas de Kol diciéndome que él podía solo) y dejarlos sanos y salvos en la banqueta indicándoles que no se movieran de su lugar, no importaba lo ansiosos que estuvieran por salir corriendo hacia la entrada del edificio, me dispuse a recolectar algunas cosas que ellos pudieran ayudarme a cargar. Empecé por lo más fácil, a Kol le di una caja pequeña que contenía unos pocos de sus juguetes y le colgué su mochila. A Bekah le puse su maletita en los hombros con la cabeza de Hippo salida para que no sufra asfixia a sugerencia de ella, y le di sus libros de colorear para que los llevará en los brazos. Bajé las primeras dos cajas con mis libros y algo de ropa, cerré el camión por simple precaución, no quería correr el riesgo de volver y encontrarlo vacío.

Después de indicarles que empezaran a caminar, llegamos a la entrada del edificio, unas dobles puertas impresionantes todas de vidrio a juego con el edificio entero, el Señor Cooper, el dueño de los departamentos, un señor gordito de estatura media, cabello ondulado y bigote ancho estaba en el pequeño vestíbulo esperándonos.

-Buenos días Señor Cooper.

-¡Oh! Señor Salvatore, buenos días, veo que llegó temprano, una sabia decisión cuando se trata de mudanza –dijo cordialmente, volviendo su mirada hacia mis hermanos-. ¿Y quiénes son estas personitas?

-Mis hermanos, Rebekah y Kol Salvatore –contesté señalándolos a cada uno, mientras ellos sonreían tímidamente apenas poniendo atención a la conversación ya que estaban absortos viendo cada detalle del lugar.

-Bueno un gusto, espero que lo que dijo su hermano de vosotros sea cierto sobre vuestro comportamiento, yo no tengo problema mientras respetéis las instalaciones, pero algunos vecinos pueden no estar muy de acuerdo.

Mis hermanos inmediatamente se pegaron más a mí y voltearon a verme como esperando que les explicara lo que acababan de escuchar, les sonreí cariñosamente para después volver mi atención al señor que tenía enfrente.

-No se preocupe Sr. Cooper, intentaremos no ser unos vecinos incómodos.

-Bien, es bueno escucharlo, no les quito más el tiempo, tiene mucho trabajo que hacer Sr. Salvatore y me temo informarle que los elevadores están fuera de servicio así que tendrán que cargar todo por las escaleras, pero si necesita ayuda no dude en pedírmela…y bienvenidos al Post Street Towers.

-Muchas gracias –respondí tratando de esconder mi shock ante su confesión de los elevadores, esto me iba a tomar más tiempo del previsto y muchísimo más esfuerzo.

-¡Oh! Y siéntense libres de usar las áreas comunes, apuesto a que el patio trasero les encantará niños, tendrán un buen pedazo de tierra en donde correr.

-¡Siiiiii! -gritó Bekah, olvidándose de su timidez-. ¡Nik vamos a verlo!

-Cuando acabemos de bajar las cajas Bekah.

Mi pequeña hermana hizo un puchero encantador, Kol también parecía desilusionado pero ninguno de los dos dijo algo para quejarse. Me reí de sus gestos.

-Vamos, enanos, entre más rápido acabemos más rápido podré acompañarlos a conocer el edificio, ahora despídanse del Sr. Cooper.

Los dos me obedecieron inmediatamente diciendo sus agradecimientos y despedidas, no me sorprendió ver que Kol le tendió la mano en un gesto maduro, desde que murieron nuestros padres él ha desarrollado esa urgencia por demostrar que es una persona grande. No me pasa por alto que Kol es más consciente de la realidad que Bekah y este tipo de actitudes es su forma de decirme que me puedo apoyar en él. Se esfuerza por no aparentar ser un niño pequeño que necesita tantos cuidados y atenciones aunque su edad diga todo lo contrario. Y a pesar de que sí he llegado a necesitar su ayuda no me olvido de que es un niño de apenas seis años, y por lo tanto debe vivir como tal, no voy a permitir que se pierda estos años de inocencia ni que cargue con responsabilidades que no le corresponden, no me lo perdonaría…y sé que mis padres tampoco.

-Parecen buenos chicos Sr. Salvatore –dijo el Sr. Cooper interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-Lo son, se lo puedo asegurar, muchas gracias por todo Sr. Cooper.

-Para eso estoy muchacho, ahora con su permiso –contestó haciendo un gesto de despedida con la mano y se encaminó hacia un pasillo al lado izquierdo del vestíbulo.

En cuanto desapareció del campo de visión me giré para ver a mis hermanos, seguían parados en el mismo lugar, cargando sus cosas contemplando todo a su alrededor y hablando entre ellos en suaves murmullos, alcancé a escuchar algo así como "en un patio se pueden tener perros" lo que hizo sacudir la cabeza, ahora tenía otra conversación que evitar sigilosamente durante las cenas, la simple idea de tener una mascota en esos momentos me provocó tal estrés que llegué a pensar que sería cuestión de segundos para empezar a ver como se me caía el cabello dramáticamente provocándome una calvicie prematura. Me obligué a no pensar en eso por mi salud mental y volver a mi tarea.

-¡Hey enanos! –casi grité para llamar la atención de mis dos pequeños monstruos, una vez que estuve seguro que tenía su total interés en mí, continué.

-Escuchadme bien, dado que los elevadores no sirven tenemos que subir tres pisos por esas escaleras –dije señalándolas-. No quiero que corráis ni que caminéis rápido ¿de acuerdo? Tomaros vuestro tiempo, si en algún momento sentís que ya no podéis seguir cargando vuestras cosas me lo decís y yo las llevo ¿ok?

Los dos asintieron con su cabecita al mismo tiempo.

-Ok, entonces vamos a conocer nuestra nueva casa.

Encaminé la pequeña procesión hacia las escaleras seguido por dos entusiastas niños, Kol no tardó en acoplarse a mi paso y caminar junto a mí. Todo iba perfectamente bien, llevábamos paso lento pero constante, no quería que se agitaran mucho. Conforme subíamos podía ver como la emoción crecía en Bekah, conforme iba subiendo iba contando los pisos para no pasarse, poco después empezó a adelantarse poco a poco y yo la dejé ya que aún podía verla. Así subimos sin percance hasta el segundo piso, vi que Kol se estaba cansando un poco, traté de cargar su caja pero se rehusó, por lo que decidí aminorar el paso. Decisión que la sobre entusiasta Bekah no tomó en cuenta para nada y en un arrebato de desesperación por ver nuestro lento avance y sentirse tan cerca del departamento, echó a correr sin previo aviso cuando intenté reaccionar…fue demasiado tarde, escuché el sonido de libros caer seguidos del inconfundible grito de Bekah.

-¡Niiiiiiiik!

_Demonios_

Dejé caer las cajas lo más rápidos posible a un lado de Kol.

-Cuida las cosas –alcancé a decirle antes de salir volando hacia las escaleras.

-Bekah te dije que no corrieras en las…-empecé a hablar, en cuanto me iba acercando a ella, deteniéndome de golpe cuando vi que mi hermana ya estaba siendo ayudada por alguien más.

Una hermosa joven de cabellos rubios y rasgos delicados estaba inclinada sosteniendo cariñosamente las manos de Bekah. En cuanto notó mi presencia volvió su rostro y entonces los vi…esos ojos azules como el mar, los más hermosos que en mi vida he presenciado, acompañados por una tímida sonrisa y un sonrojo que se me antojó adorable.

**No sé qué os habrá parecido, pero ¡dejadme un review con vuestra opinión!**

**PD: no os preocupéis por las otras historias, estoy trabajando en ellas.**

**¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!**


	2. Capítulo 2

_**La historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes, yo solo estoy haciendo la adaptación.**_

**Como podéis ver he podido subir pronto el siguiente capítulo, espero que os guste.**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**CPOV**

Mi mente solo era capaz de registrar un solo pensamiento mientras volvía a mi apartamento: matar a Katherine…lenta y dolorosamente.

Estaba…cansada. Cansada de que por años me viera involucrada en situaciones incómodas y humillantes gracias a la pequeña mujer que se decía llamar mi hermana, una hermana normal me entendería y dejaría todo por la paz pero no Katherine, ella no va a parar hasta que me mate o la mate y en estos momentos es un empate aunque mi mente empieza a tomar partido por la segunda opción.

Sinceramente esto es el colmo y lo peor de todo es que sigo cayendo en sus juegos mentales. _Maldita Katherine y su cara de perro apaleado._ Es imposible negarle algo, hasta un ciego caería en esa trampa. Y cuál es la consecuencia: yo caminando totalmente enojada de vuelta a casa tratando de mantener la poca dignidad que me es posible, siempre es el mismo final una y otra vez, volver a casa enojada después de pasar una serie de eventos bochornosos y que es lo que Katherine hace al respecto…pues seguir exponiéndome a tal humillación como si fuera lo más divertido del mundo y hasta he llegado a pensar que Katherine en serio encuentra entretenido hacerme miserable.

Sé que en el fondo tiene buenas intenciones, desde que conoció a Elijah y se hicieron novios se ha empeñado en que yo también encuentre y disfrute de la felicidad que se siente al estar con el hombre de tu vida. Pero la mujer se lo ha tomado como una mantra personal, no importa mis negativas y resistencias, cuando Katherine visualiza su objetivo no descansa hasta alcanzarlo. Su objetivo: hacer que deje mi eterna soltería. Su hipótesis: el hombre ideal no se encuentra, se busca. Su método: hacerme salir en penosas citas una y otra vez con cuanto soltero conozca en San Francisco y sus alrededores. Su resultado obtenido: una hermana a punto de cometer homicidio y si…soltera.

De un tiempo para acá le ha resultado más difícil hacer que salga con alguien y ha recurrido a tácticas más complejas y elaboradas para que yo caiga, como la de hoy, ya sabía que su invitación para tomar el almuerzo con ella y Elijah era totalmente inesperado y extraño, pero la muy astuta supo cómo armar bien la coartada usando su discurso "el amor de hermanos y convivir en familia" y yo caí redondita y sin meter las manos. Todavía la muy descarada me hace cocinar, así que ahí voy yo a complacer a la enana con refractarios en los brazos, bajando escalones, cruzando calles y subiendo más escalones del edificio del diablillo, tentando a mi precaria suerte y todo para que…para encontrarme con la sorpresa que el almuerzo no era para tres sino para cuatro personas, ahí en la sala del apartamento de Katherine y Elijah estaba sentado sin pena ni gloria un hombrecillo del cual solo alcance a ver que era moreno antes de dar media vuelta y salir corriendo en una abierta invitación para que mi torpeza hiciera acto de presencia pero no me importó, en esos momentos prefería sufrir cualquier golpe, torcedura, esguince, contusión, etc. a soportar otro intento de Katherine la casamentera. Los gritos de mi hermana llamándome mientras escuchaba sus pasos apresurados atrás de mi para darme alcance no se hicieron esperar y siendo ella muchísima más ágil y coordinada que yo no le tomó mucho tiempo lograrlo. Recuerdo perfectamente su desfachatez al hablarme.

-¡Caroline! Que desconsiderada, no puedes irte, que falta de respeto, que va a pensar Jesse, no es bueno dejar una mala impresión en la primera cita…-Katherine iba despotricando mientras yo seguía mi avance hacia la puerta del edificio.

-¡Caroline, detente! –me dijo jalándome el brazo pero no logró su cometido-. Te juro que Jesse es muy buena persona, esta vez sí escogí bien, le gusta leer además es guapo…

-¡Katherine, BASTA! –le grité girándome para encararla-. ¡Ya basta! No puedes… ¡simplemente ya basta! –gruñí.

Katherine se veía en shock jamás había dirigido ese nivel de enojo hacia ella, ni siquiera cuando me arrastraba de compras cada vez que le apetecía.

-Caroline, por favor date la oportunidad…

-¡No! –la volví a interrumpir-. No quiero ese tipo de oportunidades, deja ya de obligarme a hacer algo que no quiero.

-Yo solo quiero ayudarte –susurró bajando la mirada.

-Y me ayudas en muchas cosas, ¡pero no puedes hacerme esto! Te lo he dicho infinidad de veces, Katherine. ¡No me gusta por favor entiéndelo ya! –le contesté, todavía víctima de la furia.

-Lo siento Care, yo solo…Elijah y yo somos tan felices…yo pensé…-empezó a balbucear, respiré profundamente para calmarme un poco dejando salir un largo suspiro.

-Se lo que piensas Katherine, pero por favor para con esto, estoy feliz de que tengas a Elijah y sé que tú quieres lo mismo para mí…pero yo soy feliz así como estoy, jamás te di indicios de que fuera una soltera amargada o deprimida llorando por los rincones ¿o sí?

-No –dijo rodando los ojos-. Pero Care, debes abrirte a las opciones que tal que…

-¡Nada Katherine! Lo añoro y lo sabes, también me gustaría vivir la experiencia de tener a alguien conmigo pero sé que llegará en el momento indicado, tratar de forzar las cosas no hará ninguna diferencia, cuando sea mi momento…pasará, así como tú y Elijah o Stef y Lexi…totalmente espontáneo e inesperado.

Por un momento pensé que Katherine lo había entendido cuando vi un atisbo de comprensión en sus ojos hasta que una mueca apareció en su cara y supe que esta discusión era caso perdido, como todas las demás que hemos tenido al respecto anteriormente.

-Pero Caroline…

-¡NO KATHERINE! –la corté exasperada-. ¡No es NO! Entiéndelo ya.

Me giré y volví mis pasos hacia mi edificio con el pensamiento homicida de compañero. Recordar lo sucedido hace unos momentos solo sirvió para incrementar mi ira, bufé desesperada muy cerca de la entrada del Post Street, mi vista periférica pudo registrar un camión de mudanzas estacionado enfrente pero simplemente no le di importancia, la mayoría de mis vecinos eran unos completos desconocidos para mí.

Entré apresurada al edificio por si a Katherine se le ocurría seguirme y en el peor de los casos con el tal Jesse de compañero, al menos dentro de mi departamento iba a estar más segura, o eso quería pensar, con Katherine nunca se sabe que esperar, esa loca hiperactiva no conoce límites.

Aun sintiéndome aventurera apresuré más mi paso, en esos momentos ya daba igual si me caía o no, cuando me dirigí hacia las escaleras escuché al Sr. Cooper despedirse de alguien pero ni siquiera se me ocurrió a voltear la mirada, subí las escaleras entre trastabilladas, pérdidas de equilibrio y una torcedura de tobillo…pero subí en una pieza y eso para mí ya constituye una hazaña.

Intenté abrir mi apartamento balanceando mis dos refractarios en un brazo y abrir con el otro, empecé a escuchar pequeños pasos apresurados por la escalera y entré en pánico, provocando que tirara las llaves, ya podía imaginarme a la condenada de mi hermanita hecha una rabia subiendo las escaleras. Tomé una bocanada de aire para recuperar la postura y mi mente y cuerpo volvió a agilizarse producto del mecanismo natural de sobrevivencia. Me agaché extremadamente rápido para recoger las lleves, sorprendida de que no tiré los recipientes, cuando escuché el ruido sordo característico de cuando un objeto cae al suelo, seguido de un ruido aún más familiar para mí…palmas de las manos chocando con el piso. Giré mi cabeza rápidamente hacia donde había escuchado el impacto y me sorprendió ver a una pequeña niñita en sus cuatro y libros alrededor de ella. Aun víctima de la adrenalina por pensar que Katherine me había seguido, dejé los refractarios en el piso y corrí a ayudar a la pequeña.

-Hey, ¿estás bien? –le pregunté inclinándome para levantarla, ella no me respondió ni siquiera me volteó a ver, simplemente gritó.

-¡Niiiiiiiiiikk! –alzó su carita, unos ojos azules brillando por las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir.

-Tranquila, déjame ayudarte –volví a decirle acercando mis manos lentamente a ella para no asustarla.

La niñita era hermosa, increíbles ojos azules, su boca chiquita con labios llenos formaban un perfecto corazón, sus cachetitos eran adorables y su cabello era de un tono rubio que jamás había visto antes y estaba hecho una maraña en lo que suponía era una cola de caballo. La niñita me vio y le sonreí para infundirle confianza, ella se quedó observándome fijamente, una lágrima salió por su ojito.

-Hola soy Caroline, ven vamos a levantarte, ¿cómo te llamas?

La niñita me sonrió tímidamente y me tendió sus manitas, yo las cogí suavemente asegurándome de que no tuviera alguna herida considerable, cuando la levantaba vi que la hermosa niñita abría su boca para contestarme pero volvió a cerrarla abruptamente cuando otra voz, una masculina increíblemente suave se escuchó proveniente de las escaleras.

-Bekah te dije que no corrieras en las…-la voz se detuvo repentinamente bastante cerca de nosotras, volví mi cabeza para encontrarle forma a la maravillosa voz y casi pierdo el aliento ante la visión.

Un hombre bastante agitado, no mucho mayor que yo e increíblemente guapo, cabello de color rubio igual de desordenado y hermoso como el de la niña, la cual supuse era Bekah. Sus facciones se podían calificar por perfectas, tenía la mandíbula apretada y sus fosas nasales se abrían demasiado rápido a causa de su evidente carrera por las escaleras, sus ojos se enfocaron brevemente en la niña antes de volver la mirada hacia mí impidiéndome seguir con mi escrutinio, no solo por la pena que me invadió en el momento sino por la intensidad de su mirada, sus ojos azules diferentes a los de la niña pero igual de hermosos sino es que más, tenían un brillo que jamás había visto más que en la televisión gracias a las maravillas de la tecnología y efectos especiales. Él me seguía viendo con la misma intensidad, solo había pasado segundos pero me pareció toda una vida, acerté en sonreírle tímidamente consciente del maldito rubor que inundaba mis mejillas. Sentí las manos de la niña moverse y eso me obligó a desviar la mirada hacia ella.

-¿Nik? –la niña habló dirigiéndose hacia el hombre parado a escasos pasos de nosotras. _Nik_ pensé _que nombre más interesante._

-Bekah, enana, ¿estás bien? –reaccionó Nik acercándose a ella, haciendo que yo perdiera el agarre de la niña. Él la revisó minuciosamente buscando alguna herida, el parecido entre los dos era increíble…entonces me golpeó.

_Claro, es el padre…_

_Casado. Debe ser casado…_

_Genial… simplemente genial, como ningún soltero me gusta ahora parece que voy a desarrollar interés por hombres prohibidos…eso es todo Caroline, ahora si me superé._

-Estoy bien –dijo Bekah a su padre, después sorprendiéndome con sus actos ya que volteó a verme, me sonrió y se aventó a mis brazos-. Gracias, Caroline, me llamo Bekah.

-Rebekah…se llama Rebekah –corrigió Nik poniéndose de pie.

-Oh –fue mi brillante respuesta mientras volvía a colocar a la niña en el piso y me levantaba.

-Gracias por ayudarla –dijo de nuevo Nik sonriéndome.

-No fue nada –murmuré, la cara me ardía para esos momentos aun así traté de devolverle la sonrisa.

-Nik vamos ya a la casa –interrumpió la niña, me llamó la atención que no lo llamara papá, papi, padre o cualquier otra cosa por el estilo como cualquier niño haría, supuse que era una familia moderna.

-¿Eh?...si, si…recoge tus cosas –le dijo sin apartar la mirada de mí-. Niklaus Salvatore, pero llámame Nik, un gusto en conocerte… -extendió su mano hacia mí, la cual tomé con un poco más de entusiasmo que el debido.

-Caroline –dije rápidamente-. Caroline M…

-¡Niiikk! –una voz infantil interrumpió mi ansiosa y patética presentación, el aludido volteó su cabeza y vi como abría sus ojos exageradamente como si la visión lo hubiera impactado, soltó rápidamente mi mano para bajar corriendo las escaleras. No me pasó por alto el cosquilleo que sentí en mi palma ante la pérdida de contacto.

-Demonios, Kol. Pero que estás pensando, te dije que cuidaras las cosas no que las cargaras.

Mis ojos se enfocaron en el que supuse era Kol, otro niñito igualmente guapo, pero con los ojos marrones, tenía el cabello castaño igual de desordenado, casi me rio al ver que esta familia tenía serios problemas con el cabello. El niñito parecía bastante agitado y estaba sudando y terriblemente rojo de la cara por su evidente esfuerzo al cargar las dos cajas que tenía bajo sus bracitos, obviamente era demasiado peso para sus pequeños músculos.

-Pero tardabas mucho –se defendió Kol-. Solo te estaba ayudando.

Nik le quitó rápidamente las cajas.

-No me ayuda en nada que te gane una hernia, Kol.

-Una que –respondió confuso.

-Nada, Kol. Vamos a casa a que descanses.

-Estoy bien, no estoy cansado, te quiero ayudar.

-Ya me ayudaste y ahora te necesito con Bekah.

-Pero…

-Basta, Kol –dijo Nik serio-. ¿Te sientes bien?

-Estoy bien –repitió el niño.

-Vamos a que te sientes y tomes agua… ¿dónde está la otra caja?

-La dejé abajo, en el otro piso –contestó Kol mientras terminaba de subir todos los escalones.

-Voy por ella –respondió Nik y se volteó a ver a sus hijos-. Sentaros aquí –señaló el último escalón-. Quedaros quietos, no tardo.

Y con eso Nik bajó las escaleras murmurando algo que no alcancé a escuchar, los niñitos obedecieron, se veían tan lindos ahí sentados con las piernecitas juntas y las manos en las rodillas, no sé de donde saque las agallas para ir y sentarme junto a ellos, pero había algo en esos niños que me atraía y ni hablar del padre…

-¡Oh! Caroline –dijo sonriente Bekah-. Kol mira ella es Caroline.

Kol me vio serio durante unos minutos, le sonreí y extendí mi mano hacia él, el niño la tomó inmediatamente y sonrió, al parecer le gustó el gesto.

-Hola, Caroline. Soy Kol –me respondió educadamente, me dio la impresión de estar enfrente de una personita adulta.

-Hola Kol –contesté mientras soltaba su mano, inmediatamente Bekah agarró la mía con sus dos manitas.

-Eres muy bonita –dijo ella haciéndome sonrojar.

-Gracias, tú eres preciosa.

-¿Vives aquí? –me preguntó Kol.

-Si, en la puerta de allá –dije apuntando con la mano-. Ese es mi apartamento. Y vosotros, ¿a qué apartamento os mudáis?

-No sabemos, Nik no nos ha dicho –contestó Kol mientras Bekah solo negaba con su cabeza.

La mención de Nik no pudo ser más oportuna ya que me hizo sacar el tema como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Así que…Nik…eerr…es su…mmm…digo, tenéis un papá muy joven –tartamudeé tratando de buscar la forma de ser sutil y fracasando inútilmente.

Los dos niños se me quedaron viendo como si de momento me hubiera salido un tercer ojo para después estallar en carcajadas. Confundida por su actitud en serio llegué a pensar que tenía algo en la cara y me pasé la mano nerviosamente sobre ella, como no noté nada raro volteé a ver a los niños que seguían soltando risas histéricas, los dos estaban rojos de la cara y lágrimas en los ojos…seguía sin entender el chiste y empecé a preocuparme de que les diera un ataque o algo.

-¡Hey! ¿Por qué tanta risa? –preguntó Nik divertido mientras subía las escaleras con tres cajas en los brazos. Como los niños parecían incapaces de contestar, es más hasta dudaba que lo hubieran escuchado, yo le respondí.

-No tengo ni idea -dije honestamente, poniéndome de pie-. Estamos hablando y de momento…-dejé la frase sin acabar y solo señalé a los pequeños, Kol estaba recargado en la pared sosteniendo su estómago con sus manos y Bekah estaba prácticamente en el suelo con una de sus manos sosteniendo otra de Kol.

-Nunca los había visto reír tan fuerte, sobre todo a Kol –dijo Nik mientras colocaba las cajas en el suelo-. No sé si alegrarme o asustarme.

-Pues no sé tú, pero yo estoy preocupada ya llevan un buen rato así, les debe faltar el aire.

Nik asintió levemente, sus ojos me vieron con curiosidad unos cuantos segundos y luego ante mis ojos vi como una increíblemente sexy sonrisa que mostraba sus hoyuelos se formaba en sus labios dejándome aturdida para después dirigir su atención a los niños.

_¡Dios! Casado. Casado. Casado…_

-¡Hey! Enanos –les dijo inclinándose hacia ellos y los levantó sin esfuerzo alguno, los niños seguían sacudiéndose pero parecían más tranquilos-. ¡Hey! Calmaros ya, respirad hondo.

Bekah recargó su cabecita en el hombro de Nik mientras él le tallaba gentilmente la espalda. Kol también se apoyó en Nik poniendo su mano en su otro hombro y tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire. La escena de los tres juntos quitaba el aliento, hasta sentí un golpe en mi pecho al ver la expresión de Nik…simple y pura adoración por sus hijos. No me pasó en alto que hasta ese momento la madre de los niños no se había aparecido. _Divorciado_ pensé _la mujer los abandonó_. Suspiré pesadamente, si ese fuera el caso, algunas personas no saben valorar lo afortunadas que son, uno añorando con encontrar aunque sea un poco de la escena enfrente de mí y ella simplemente lo tira.

-¿Caroline? –dijo Nik distrayéndome de mi desvarío-. ¿Estás bien? –su mirada era tan penetrante que me dejó en blanco ni siquiera sé cómo pude ser capaz de registrar que los niños ya estaban tranquilos.

-Oh, sí perdón –murmuré sonrojándome para no perder la costumbre, Nik me sonrió ligeramente.

-Y bien…-les dijo a los niños-. Que fue lo que os causó tanta gracia.

Sintiéndome también curiosa por su respuesta, traté de controlar mis emociones y poner atención.

-Caroline cree….-empezó Kol soltando pequeñas risitas.

_¡Oh, oh! _¿Esto tiene que ver conmigo? Me estrujé mi cerebro tratando de encontrar lo que fuera que dije que provocó esa reacción en ellos. Nik me volteó a ver rápidamente antes de incitar a Kol para que continuara.

Yo ya no estaba tan segura de querer saber la respuesta.

-Ella piensa…-continuó Kol.

-Que eres nuestro papá –terminó Bekah sonriente.

-¿Qué? –dijo Nik incrédulo antes de reír amargamente y murmurar un "típico" por lo bajo.

Para esos momentos sentía mi cara y cuello arder de seguro mi nivel de rojo de mi rubor sobrepasaba mi marca personal.

Vergüenza…sentía vergüenza y asombro y…alivio. _No es casado_ pensé_ no son sus hijos, al menos._

-Lo siento –murmuré pesadamente haciendo que las palabras apenas se escucharan.

-Está bien –respondió Nik secamente-. Todos piensan lo mismo, es la impresión que damos, no te disculpes…vamos chicos.

Nik tomó la mano de los niños y empezó a caminar, no dio ni dos pasos cuando lo paré.

-Nik, no está bien –dije nerviosamente-. No debí hacerme conclusiones ni juzgarlos cuando no los conozco, disculpadme no quería incomodarte.

-Estamos acostumbrados, no te apures –dijo en el mismo tono molesto, era claro que estaba batallando por mantener su enojo a raya.

-Lo siento…en verdad lo siento –susurré de nuevo y me dirigí a mi puerta, por algún motivo que no comprendía su actitud hizo que me dieran ganas de llorar.

-Caroline –me llamó Nik, volteé instintivamente y mi mirada se cruzó con la suya, sus ojos reflejaban tristeza, remordimiento y dulzura. Estaba a punto de hablar para preguntarle que quería o disculparme de nuevo, aun no me decidía, cuando sentí dos bracitos alrededor de mis piernas. Bajé la mirada para descubrir que era Bekah.

-No llores –me dijo cuándo alzó su cabecita para verme, sus ojos conteniendo sus lágrimas. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que mis mejillas estaban húmedas a causa de las mías. La abracé de vuelta, por extraño que parezca sus bracitos resultaron ser los que me confortaron en ese momento.

-Caroline…-dijo Nik suavemente-. Discúlpame, fue rudo de mi parte la forma en que te contesté, solo que no esperaba que tú…

-No –lo interrumpí-. No tienes que disculparte, estás en todo tu derecho de enojarte, yo fui desconsiderada.

-Simplemente me tomase por sorpresa –admitió-. No estoy enojado, disculpa si te di esa impresión.

-Eso no quita que me sienta igual de arrepentida, no debí…

-Caroline –me cortó-. Que te parece si los dos nos dejamos de testarudeces y aceptamos las disculpas…o mejor aún, olvidamos que esto ocurrió, ¿ok?

Nik me sonrió cariñosamente y no pude más que regresarle la sonrisa.

-De acuerdo –dije aliviada-. Lo siento.

-Caroline –me advirtió divertido.

-Ups, lo siento…digo… ¡ahs! –dije frustrada.

Frustración que se evaporó cuando escuché la risa de Nik, no la risa forzada de hace rato, sino una risa libre, melodiosa y simplemente perfecta.

-Bueno –dije tratando de ganar compostura-. ¿A qué apartamento os mudáis?

-Al 303 –me respondió aun sonriendo.

-¿En serio? –Nik asintió con la cabeza-. Entonces no solo compartiremos edificio sino también piso, yo vivo en el 304 –dije alegre.

-¡Siiiii! –gritó Bekah después de que Kol le susurrara algo al oído-. ¡303 y 304 son números seguidos!

Nik rodó los ojos ante el comentario y yo reí alegremente, si fuera más desinhibida también hubiera gritado entusiasmada.

-¡Pues, bienvenidos vecinos! –Nik volvió a darme esa adorable sonrisa que mostraba sus hoyuelos, Bekah estaba parada junto a él y dejó caer su cabeza para apoyarla en la pierna de Nik, tenía la sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sus ojitos brillaban mientras me veía con extremo entusiasmo. Kol estaba junto a ella tomándola de la mano y aunque su actitud reflejaba tranquilidad sus ojos brillaban con el mismo entusiasmo que su hermana.

No pude más que sonreír ante la imagen. Definitivamente ellos iban a ser por mucho mis vecinos favoritos.


	3. Capítulo 3

_**La historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes, yo solo estoy haciendo la adaptación.**_

**¡Hola a todas! Hoy es mi cumpleaños y he querido actualizar algunas de las historias como sorpresa para vosotras espero que disfrutéis ;)**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**CPOV**

-Probablemente debería volver a mis tareas y seguro tú tienes cosas que hacer –comentó Nik apuntando hacia los recipientes junto a mi puerta-. Disculpa si te atrasamos.

-¡Oh, no! –respondí rápidamente –Iba a ir con mi hermana para el almuerzo pero hubo un… inconveniente y eerrmm… me vi en la necesidad de regresarme.

-De acuerdo, pero nosotros si deberíamos apurarnos, un placer Caroline, nos veremos por ahí, supongo –se despidió Nik.

-¡Hey! Mmm… -me volteé para tomar los refractarios y después tendérselos-. Por qué no los tomas, deben tener hambre y os llevará mucho tiempo instalaros y cocinar.

-No, como crees. No te preocupes, podemos pedir algo –negó amablemente Nik, en ese momento Kol le jaló del pantalón para llamar su atención.

-Yo si tengo hambre –susurró, aunque pretendió ser discreto fui capaz de oírlo.

-Yo también –continuó Bekah imitando el tono de Kol.

-Considéralo un obsequio de bienvenida –interrumpí-. No es mucho, solo un poco de ensalada y sándwiches de pollo teriyaki pero creo que será suficiente.

-¿Nik? –dijo Bekah. Ella y Kol cambiaban miradas entre los recipientes y Nik. Él suspiró y tomó los refractarios de mis manos.

-Gracias, Caroline… ¿niños?

-¡Gracias Caroline! -dijeron al unísono haciéndome reír.

-Cuando queráis –respondí alegremente.

Me giré para recoger mis llaves, estaba abriendo mi puerta cuando de reojo vi como Nik hacia malabares para mantener la comida y buscar en sus bolsillos las llaves. Me reí suavemente.

-¿Ayuda? –dije simplemente volteándolo a ver.

-Gracias –contestó aliviado mientras me pasaba los refractarios-. Juro que no seremos así todo el tiempo.

Le sonreí en respuesta, no quería volver a pasar vergüenza con él admitiendo que en realidad la idea de que me pidieran ayuda me emocionaba más de lo debido. Nik sacó la llave de su bolsillo derecho e instantáneamente abrió la puerta. Kol y Bekah prácticamente saltaron dentro, los dos en su entusiasmo tiraron las cosas que cargaban en la entrada del departamento.

-¡Uauuuu! –gritó Bekah-. Kol, Nik mirad –continuó corriendo hacia la ventana, debo admitirlo una de las cosas buenas del Post Street son sus visitas, incluso en el tercer piso.

-¡Oh Bekah! Ven a ver los cuartos –gritó Kol desde el pasillo, acto seguido un bólido de niña cruzó el departamento.

-Están muy emocionados –comenté a Nik que estaba metiendo las cajas del pasillo.

-No los culpo, los pobres han tenido meses difíciles- susurró, yo agarré valor y sin ser invitada me adentré más al apartamento para poner los refractarios en el pequeño desayunador de la cocina.

-Les encantará este lugar, cuando sirvan los elevadores deberás llevarlos a la azotea, la vista es increíble.

-Me aseguraré de hacerlo entonces.

-¡El baño tiene tinaaa! –gritó Bekah provocando la risa de Nik y la mía.

-¡Niiiiik! ¿Cuál va a ser nuestro cuarto? –preguntó Kol mientras corría de regreso a la sala.

-Después vemos ¿está bien? Necesito descargar nuestras cosas.

-Oh, vamos –contestó Kol medio desilusionado dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-No, Kol –lo detuvo Nik-. Necesito que te quedes con tu hermana, yo iré por las cosas, vosotros solo portaros bien comed algo y no salgáis de aquí.

-Yo puedo… -dije haciendo que Nik volviera su atención a mí-. Digo si quieres, yo puedo cuidar a tus…

-Hermanos –completó Nik divertido ante mi momento de duda, mi cara debió demostrar mi perplejidad porque Nik comenzó a soltar risitas-. Son mis hermanos.

-Claro –dije sonrojada, bajando la mirada poniendo especial interés en mis zapatos-. Bueno, puedo ayudarte, si quieres.

-Sería bastante abusivo de mi parte, ni 24 horas llevamos aquí y ya has de pensar que somos unos vecinos aprovechados –iba a protestar pero Nik continuó-. Sin embargo, apreciaría muchísimo que te quedarás con ellos, sino tienes nada que hacer, claro está.

-No, no hay problema.

-Gracias Caroline –dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y cuando llegó se giró para verme-. También has de pensar que soy un terrible hermano, dejando a dos pobres criaturitas con alguien que apenas conocimos.

-¡Oh! no, no, sería incapaz…. –comencé a explicarme pero me detuve en cuanto escuché a Nik reírse.

-Fue broma, Caroline, confío en ti –me dijo sonriendo mientras salía del departamento-. Ahora, eso es lo extraño –susurró la última parte, haciéndome dudar si en verdad lo dijo o mi imaginación ya me estaba jugando otra broma de mal gusto como era su costumbre.

**NPOV**

Algo me pasaba, estaba seguro. En cuanto le dije esas palabras a Caroline me asombré de lo ciertas que eran. Confiaba en ella, pero por qué. No tenía ni más de media hora que la conocía y ya era capaz de confiarle a mis hermanos sin dudarlo siquiera. Durante toda mi vida he sido un desconfiado por naturaleza, las únicas personas en las que confiaba murieron hace cuatro meses y nunca nadie, por muy buenas intenciones que tuviera, se ha hecho merecedor de mi confianza. ¿Por qué ella?

Está claro que Caroline es hermosa por decir lo menos, jamás pensé llegar a decirlo pero si tuviera que describir a mi mujer perfecta, sería como ella: pelo rubio que se ve de un sedoso increíble, ojos azules sumamente expresivos, nariz fina, labios carnosos y perfectamente rosas, mejillas color crema con sorprendente capacidad de sonrojarse alcanzando un color adorable, figura delicada, piel cálida y visiblemente suave que hace que se te active el instinto de protección solo con verla. Y no solo eso, en el poco rato que llevaba de conocerla me di cuenta que era cariñosa, desinteresada, amable, comprensiva, tímida, sensible… simplemente encantadora. Sé que parezco un loco pervertido obsesionado por su siguiente víctima, pero es que hay en ella que me hace querer conocerla, hay algo que la hace diferente a las demás. Es por eso que me sorprendió que saltara a la conclusión de que soy padre, todo el mundo lo hace, pero el hecho de que fuera ella me hizo sentir… incómodo.

Algo me pasaba… con ella específicamente. Tal vez era porque era de las escasas dos personas que se han mostrado genuinamente interesados en ayudarme desde la muerte de mis padres: mi mentor y ella, solo que mi mentor ya tenía años de conocerme y habíamos formado una relación que se podría decir de amigos más que de colegas, fue una reacción esperada. ¿Pero Caroline? Solo tenía una sola respuesta en mi cabeza en esos momentos: _Caroline es única._

Sonreí al pensar que no solo encontramos un buen apartamento sino también una increíble vecina, los enanos ya parecían adorarla y yo no podía estar más entusiasmado por la idea de tener a Caroline a escasos metros de distancia y ante la posibilidad de entablar una amistad con ella. Sin duda la estancia aquí cada vez se hacía más y más interesante.

Tuve que cortar mis pensamientos en cuanto toqué a la puerta del Sr. Cooper, hace rato mientras bajaba por la caja que Kol había olvidado y otras dos que extraje de camión, el señor amablemente me ofreció un carrito montacargas y la idea no podía ser más atrayente, estaba deseoso de acabar con la mudanza.

-Señor Salvatore, que puedo hacer por usted –el señor Cooper preguntó sonriéndome amablemente.

-Me preguntaba si aún está en pie la oferta del montacargas.

-Oh, claro, faltaba más –contestó saliendo de su departamento-. Vamos a la bodega que es donde los tengo guardados.

-Gracias.

Después de que el Sr. Cooper me entregara un carrito no perdí tiempo en cargarlo con cuantas cajas se pudiera y subirlo al departamento junto con una maleta de ruedecitas. En cuanto entré fui recibido por una de las escenas más tiernas que haya visto.

Mis enanitos estaban sentados en los bancos del desayunador, se veían graciosísimos en ese enorme taburete con sus piernecitas colgando. Caroline acababa de darle un vaso de lo que parecía zumo a Kol y se inclinó hacia Bekah para gentilmente limpiarle la boca con una servilleta, una sonrisa tierna en sus labios. _Adorable._

-¿Todo bien, enanos? –pregunté para llamar su atención mientras descargaba el carrito.

-¡Nik! –dijo Bekah entusiasmada-. Caroline me dijo que ella me puede arreglar a Hippo.

-¿Qué le pasó a Hippo, princesa? –dije mientras seguía con mi tarea.

-Nos caímos juntos hace rato –respondió como si fuera la cosa más evidente del mundo.

-¿Y? –continué.

-Y se raspó su patita, mira se le salen los intestinos –alcé la vista justo para ver como Bekah sacaba el relleno de su peluche, no tuve más que reír, solo un niño de 4 años tan curioso y ávido por aprender como ella se le puede ocurrir semejante cosa.

Me acerqué para darle un beso en la cabeza y ella me correspondió con la más grande de sus sonrisas.

-Anda sigue comiendo –la incité cuando vi que su plato todavía tenía comida me gire para ver a Kol y le revolví suavemente su de por si alborotado cabello, estaba tan ocupado comiendo su sándwich que lo único que hizo fue desviar ligeramente su vista para verme y con la misma regresar a su objeto de atención.

Negué con la cabeza divertido antes de voltear a ver a Caroline, sus ojos brillaban en una mezcla de diversión, ternura y hasta podría decir que añoranza. Sus labios estaban curvados en una sonrisa tímida.

-Gracias –le dije honestamente apuntando hacia la comida-. Sé que no teníamos platos ni mucho menos zumo.

Ella se ruborizó instantáneamente, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-No es gran cosa –respondió casi en un susurro.

Le sonreí amablemente, era tan fácil leer sus expresiones. Podría decir sin temor a equivocarme que no le gustaba ser reconocida por sus acciones. Y estaba más allá que equivocada si pensaba que esto no era la gran cosa, no tenía ni idea de lo mucho que sus pequeñas atenciones significaban para una familia con una historia como la nuestra.

-Has sido muy amable, lo menos que puedo hacer es darte las gracias –el rubor de Caroline se intensificó sorprendentemente, así que decidí dejar de incomodarla y seguir con la tediosa tarea-. No falta mucho, dos o tres vueltas más y acabo.

Caroline asintió tímidamente con la cabeza, le volví a sonreír antes de caminar para recoger el carro.

-Mmm… ¿Nik? –me llamó Caroline nerviosa.

-¿Si? –contesté volteando a verla.

-Yo pensé… que a lo mejor… ya sabes, podrías tener hambre y, bueno… -Caroline trastabilló después paró para tomar un respiro y continuó-. Se me ocurrió que podrías ir comiendo el sándwich mientras vas de regreso al camión.

Caroline me estiró un sándwich cuidadosamente envuelto en una servilleta, lo tomé ávidamente, la verdad es que estaba hambriento.

-Gracias –dije sencillamente.

-¿Quieres zumo? –preguntó aun tímida pero con una sonrisa en sus labios-. O puedo traerte agua, té helado, café, no sé qué más tengo per puedo revisar, aunque no tengo mucho pero algo es algo o puedo…

-Zumo está bien –le aseguré divertido. Increíble como sus nervios la hacían reaccionar, en un minuto lucha por encontrar las palabras y al otro se pone a balbucear como carretilla-. Me lo tomo cuando regrese, gracias.

-De acuerdo –contestó alegre y después regresó con mis hermanos.

Agarre el montacargas con una mano y me dirigí hacia las escaleras, en el trayecto me fui comiendo el sándwich, aunque atragantarse sería un mejor término, estaba tan rico que olvidé los modales y simplemente mastiqué como poseído.

La tarde pasó lenta y extenuante, más de lo que me hubiera gustado, resultó que al final no di las tres vueltas que había pensado sino ocho, porque, no tengo idea pero las cajas parecían multiplicarse. Me sentía adolorido de todo el cuerpo por lo que decidí llamar a la compañía de mudanzas para que uno de sus trabajadores recogiera el camión, la simple idea de manejar ese animalote de nuevo era todo menos atrayente.

Caroline insistió en prepararnos la cena y aunque yo me negué incansablemente, argumentando que ya había hecho bastante por nosotros en un solo día, acabé aceptando su propuesta. Al parecer había encontrado a alguien aún más necio y testarudo que yo, por imposible que parezca.

Después de tomar una ducha express, decidí usar el poco tiempo que tenía libre en algo provechoso antes de ir con Caroline. Arreglé a los monstruillos lo mejor que pude aunque por más que lo he intentado por meses, parezco un total inepto cuando trato de peinar a Bekah, simplemente esa tarea rebasa mis capacidades. Así que la pobre niña termina con dos opciones: verse mediocremente decente con su cabello suelto y una diadema o verse como si acabara de ser arrastrada por el suelo usando su cabello, con coletas chuecas, caídas y mal amarradas. Lo mejor del asunto es que era bastante chica como para preocuparse de su apariencia, así que puedo descartar cualquier daño psicológico producido por mi ineptitud.

Cuando terminé de luchar con las imposibles ligas de Bekah, nos dirigimos hacia el supermercado que se encontraba convenientemente a dos cuadras del edificio. Los enanos estaban felices caminando delante de mí agarrados de las manos y platicando alegremente de un cuento que Caroline les leyó mientras los cuidaba. Estaba sorprendido del cambio de Kol, ahora parecía que se dejaba llevar más por los instintos propios de un niño de seis años y no podía estar más contento por eso, solo era cuestión de tiempo y dedicación para que volviera a ser el mismo. Al parecer el cambio de casa iba a ser beneficioso en muchos sentidos.

Al llegar al supermercado, coloqué a Bekah en el asiento del carrito y tomé a Kol de la mano, recorrimos todos los pasillos buscando las cosas más esenciales. Para no perder la costumbre, todas las personas con que nos cruzábamos se nos quedaban viendo y algunas hacían comentarios de mal gusto como "eso le pasa por calenturiento" o "pues con cuantos años los tuvo si se ve tan joven" y nunca falta la mujer que decía que un hombre con niños chiquitos es sexy. _Enfermizo._

Después de algunos debates sobre que cereal comprar, que aroma de champú les gustaba más, que sabor de helado querían probar hasta porque una manzana se veía más apetecible que la otra, fuimos capaces de salir de ahí. El regreso fue lento pero agradable, escuchar las ocurrencias de mis hermanos siempre es interesante. Cuando llegamos al edificio tomé inmediatamente la mano de Bekah por aquello de que se fuera a emocionar en las escaleras otra vez y nos dirigimos al apartamento.

Eran cerca de las 6:30 de la tarde cuando terminé de guardar las cosas que compramos, tenía la intención de empezar a mover las cajas que estaban por todos lados pero los enanos tenían otra cosa en mente.

-¡Ya es hora de ir con Caroline! –gritó Bekah desde el pasillo.

-No, princesa. Quedamos que a las 7:00.

-Pero yo quiero ir con ella –respondió haciendo ese infame pucherito casi imposible de resistir.

-Pero todavía no es hora enana.

-Porfiss… -siguió insistiendo ahora pestañeando rápidamente, creando una imagen que enternecería al más desalmado ser viviente.

-Vamos a ver si ya podemos ir y si no nos regresamos –sugirió Kol sumándose al chantaje emotivo con esa sonrisa inocente tan propia de él.

Suspiré derrotado, la verdad es que con Bekah no tenía ni pizca de posibilidad de ganar, ahora con los dos juntos era imposible. Además tampoco me iba a poner muy difícil si yo mismo ansiaba ver a Caroline de nuevo y sobre todo platicar con ella, empezar a conocerla.

-De acuerdo, vamos –dije tomando las llaves del departamento.

Ni siquiera había acabado de hablar cuando los dos salieron disparados hacia la puerta, tampoco se molestaron en esperarme para salir juntos, cuando llegué al pasillo del piso Kol ya estaba tocando la puerta de Caroline. Rodé los ojos ante la impaciencia de mis hermanos, estaba por cerrar el apartamento cuando escuché la puerta abrirse, instantáneamente Bekah gritó.

-¡Carolineee!

-Hola, pequeños. Pasad –dijo alegremente y mis hermanos ni tardos ni perezosos obedecieron inmediatamente.

-Estaban algo impacientes por venir, disculpa que lleguemos temprano.

-No hay problema, la cena estará lista en diez minutos máximos –hizo un gesto para que pasara, no me asombró encontrarme con un apartamento arreglado de manera simple pero sofisticada, todo parecía reflejar la personalidad de Caroline, en cuanto entrabas sentías esa sensación de tranquilidad y comodidad.

-Quieres que te ayude en algo –dije mientras la seguía a la cocina, los niños detrás de mí.

-No, tranquilo. Solo falta aponer la mesa.

-¡Ah! Seguro a Bekah y Kol no les importará hacerlo, ¿verdad? –me volteé para ver a mis hermanos con una ceja levantada como esperando a que me contradijeran, pero Kol simplemente se encogió de hombros y Bekah sonrió alegremente.

-De acuerdo –dijo Caroline, pasándole a cada niño dos vasos, ella cargó los platos con los cubiertos y servilletas y salieron de la cocina-. Nik podrías traer las copas.

-Seguro –respondí, cuando vi cuatro copas en la repisa me sorprendí. Iba a hacer el comentario pero me detuve en cuanto entre en al comedor y vi como Caroline les enseñaba amablemente a mis hermanos como poner la mesa y doblar las servilletas. Por alguna razón esa vista me provocó un estrujamiento en el pecho. Parecía todo tan natural, la forma en que mis enanos se relacionaban con Caroline y como ella los trataba como si los quisiera de toda su vida. Contuve el suspiro que amenazaba con salir y me obligué a cambiar de pensamientos antes de que estos se volvieron a un rumbo más peligroso.

-Acaso piensas servir alcohol a menores de edad –dije conteniendo la risa y agitando las cuatro copas antes de ponerlas en la mesa. Caroline me sonrió divertida y negó con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, te prometo que no probaras ni gota de alcohol –me guiñó el ojo siguiéndome el juego, sus labios apretados tratando de no sonreír.

-¡Oh! Me siento alagado, eso quiere decir que aparento menos de 18 –Caroline rodó los ojos y mis hermanos soltaron risitas ante nuestro intercambio.

-No te emociones, Nik –dijo sonriente, caminó hacia la cocina y regresó un momento después tendiéndome una botella de vino-. ¿Puedes abrirla, por favor? Voy a sacar la comida del horno.

-Así que en serio piensas inducir al vicio a inocentes criaturas –hablé un poco más alto para que pudiera escucharme desde la cocina.

-Por quien me tomas, Nik –dijo cuándo regresó al comedor, su cara reflejaba total shock e inocencia que estuve a punto de disculparme, estaba por hablar cuando Caroline rompió a carcajadas-. Eres gracioso, Nik. Hubieras visto tu cara, no te preocupes tengo zumo de manzana espumoso para ellos… totalmente libre de alcohol.

-Ya decía yo, eres demasiado dulce para corromper menores –inmediatamente que dije eso, las mejillas de Caroline se pintaron de un rosa intenso que se me hizo de lo más atractivo. Ella dejó el recipiente que traía en las manos en el centro de la mesa y regresó casi corriendo a la cocina. _Si seré idiota_ pensé cuando fui capaz de registrar que mis palabras la incomodaron.

Caroline regresó con otro refractario y aun sin voltear a verme lo colocó en la mesa. _Idiota, idiota, idiota…_ traté de buscar un cambio de conversación pero mi cerebro se negó a cooperar. Seguía luchando por encontrar algún tópico seguro cuando Caroline habló.

-Niños, venid a sentaros… -después se giró para por fin verme, se sonrojo ligeramente en cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron-. Nik, lo más seguro es que Bekah no alcance la mesa, porque no tomas unos cojines de la sala.

-Buena idea –murmuré rápidamente, agradecí que me pidiera ir a la sala así tuve tiempo de aclarar mi mente. Cuando regresé con dos cojines, me di cuenta de cuan en lo cierto estaba Caroline, lo único que se veía de Bekah por sobre la mesa era de su nariz para arriba. Reí suavemente y me dirigí a asistirla. Con cuidado la cargué y coloqué los cojines en la silla, cuando la volví a sentar Bekah me dio un besito en la mejilla y me susurró un gracias. Le sonreí y besé su frente en respuesta, cuando me enderecé vi a una Caroline estática cargando una botella, sus ojos se veían llorosos.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunté consternado.

-¿Eh? Aaah si, perdón –contestó, se acercó a la mesa y le sirvió el jugo espumoso a los niños, después se volteó a verme-. Tienes una bonita familia.

-Lo sé, gracias –dije sinceramente. Ella me sonrió tan tiernamente con sus ojos aun cristalinos que me dieron ganas de abrazarla. Se sentó junto a Kol y enfrente de Bekah indicándome con la mano que ocupara el lugar junto a mi enanita.

-Espero que les guste –dijo mientras empezó a servir los platos. Debo admitir que desde que llegamos me di cuenta que olía delicioso pero cuando destapó los recipientes se me hizo agua la boca. Caroline había hecho lo que parecía filete mignon bañado en una salsa café con hierbas, puré de papa y espárragos para acompañar.

-Todo huele y se ve muy bien.

-¡Yumiii! –dijo Bekah. Kol estaba con los ojos sumamente abiertos viendo la comida su boca estaba en forma de "O". Me sentí mal por ellos… más bien por los tres, sino íbamos a restaurantes no había forma de que en casa comiéramos así. Para los tres todo eso representaba un cambio agradable.

Caroline alzó su copa para brindar.

-¡Por mis nuevos vecinos! –dijo sonriente.

-¡Por Caroline! –dijo Kol, haciéndola sonrojar.

-¡Por Carolineee! –terminó Bekah.

-¡Salud! –dije patéticamente no queriendo incomodarla con mis palabras, no estaba tan seguro que si yo brindaba por ella lo iba a tomar también como con los enanos.

Todos sonreímos, chocamos las copamos y bebimos alegremente.

-Y… -dije tratando de hacer conversación-. Todos los vecinos son como tú, digo amables y eso o hay alguno de que nos debamos cuidar.

Caroline rio suavemente antes de contestar.

-Siendo sincera no lo sé, no trato mucho con ellos a excepción de la Sra. Lucy que vive en el 301, es muy agradable aunque de ideas poco convencionales –negó con la cabeza antes de continuar-. Por otra parte, el señor de abajo, el del 204, él es muy poco tolerante. Lo mejor es no cruzarse en su camino.

-Eso es un consejo útil –dije como respuesta, ella asintió mientras comía. Por un rato estuvimos en silencio simplemente disfrutando la maravillosa comida, de vez en cuando Bekah o Kol comentaban lo rico que estaba todo y debo agregar que se volvieron locos con el zumo espumoso, jamás lo habían probado y les encantó.

Durante la charla pude conocer a Caroline un poco más, me contó que nació en Mystic Falls Virginia y se vino a San Francisco cuando tenía 13 años, aunque no fue muy detallista en esa parte, hasta pude ver un rastro de tristeza mientras hablaba. También me enteré que estudió en la facultad de letras y ciencias de la Universidad de Berkeley y que trabaja para el San Francisco Examiner aunque su gran sueño es trabajar en una editorial. Cada palabra que decía las escuchaba con autentico interés.

-No es por ser grosero o metiche, es simple curiosidad –le dije después de un rato-. Es solo que el departamento es bastante grande para una sola persona ¿vives con alguien o simplemente te gusta vivir en espacios amplios?

-Solía vivir con alguien –respondió tranquilamente, sus ojos mostraban diversión.

-¡Oh! Y que pasó –no pude evitar preguntar.

-Me dejó por otro –respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

_¿Otro?_

-¿Otro? –vocalicé mis pensamientos y tragué en seco para continuar-. Quieres decir que tu… pareja resultó ser… -dejé la frase sin terminar consciente de que había niños presentes.

Caroline rompió a carcajadas echando la cabeza hacia atrás para recargarla en el respaldo de la silla, sus manos sostenían su estómago. Pocos segundos después Kol y Bekah se encontraban también riendo a carcajadas sin saber porque, la risa de Caroline era contigiosa. Hasta yo me hubiera reído sino hubiera estado tan confundido _¿el novio la deja por otro hombre y ella se ríe? _Cando se calmó un poco se enderezó y me vio, sus ojos estaban llorosos por tanto esfuerzo al reírse.

-Lo siento –dijo reprimiendo otra risa-. Es solo que esto es tan gracioso, no pude evitarlo, lo siento.

Yo la miré más confundido que antes.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso? –pregunté por fin.

-Tu cara –me dijo descaradamente volviendo a reír-. Y la vuelves a hacer… lo siento, Nik. Déjame explicarte.

-Por favor –contesté ya casi molesto por no entender absolutamente nada.

-Solía vivir con alguien… mi hermana, se mudó cuando su novio le pidió que vivieran juntos.

-Ooh -dije y después reí-. Eso tiene más sentido… y ¿no pensaste en buscar otro apartamento más chico?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-La verdad no, me gusta el edificio además odio las mudanzas.

-Dímelo a mí –murmuré.

-Cierto… bueno, ¿Quién quiere postre? –dijo Caroline alegremente.

-¡Yoooo! –gritaron al mismo tiempo mis hermanos. Caroline les sonrió para después de pararse y limpiar la mesa.

Después de ayudarla a quitar toda la comida, nos volvimos a sentar a comer las crepes con chocolate y fresas que hizo Caroline, los niños tomaron leche, Caroline y yo capuchino. Esta demás decir que las crepes estuvieron deliciosas. Mientras disfrutábamos del postre a Caroline se le ocurrió jugar UNO, ella y Kol contra Bekah y yo. Pasamos un momento muy agradable riendo y bromeando, me sentía completamente cómodo y realmente feliz y despreocupado, como en mucho tiempo no me sentía. Me alegraba ver que mis hermanos parecían compartir mis emociones. Caroline encajaba tan bien con nosotros.

Pasado las nueve de la noche, Bekah y Kol se quedaron dormidos, como yo quería ayudar a Caroline a lavar los trastes, muy a pesar de sus negativas, acosté a los niños en los sillones de la sala aunque inmediatamente Caroline me dijo que los acostara en el cuarto que solía ser de su hermana. Cuando regresé a la cocina, Caroline estaba de espaldas a mí… lavando los trastes. _Testaruda._

-Gracias por la cena, Caroline y por todo –dije mientras tomaba un trapo y comenzaba a secar los trastes, no la iba a dejar salirse con la suya. Ella no me contestó la volteé a ver y su semblante era serio y pensativo-. ¿Caroline?

-¿Hace cuánto fue? –susurró.

-¿Perdón?

-¿Hace cuánto tiempo murieron tus padres? –repitió esta vez volteándose para poder verme a los ojos.

-Tragué pesadamente.

Eso no me lo esperaba, para nada.


	4. Capítulo 4

_**La historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes, yo solo estoy haciendo la adaptación.**_

**Come he dicho en el capítulo anterior quería hacer una actualización de los fics, así que hoy os haré dos actualizaciones en un día. Espero que disfrutéis de los capítulos.**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**NPOV**

-¿Hace cuánto tiempo murieron tus padres?

-Emmm… -empecé a tartamudear-. Hace casi cinco meses –respondí al fin.

-Es muy reciente, ¿cómo está Kol? –me confundió su pregunta, no tenía idea de cómo pudo adivinar que algo pasaba con él, pero aun así la respondí con la verdad.

-Parece que mudarnos le ayudó un poco pero es el que peor la está pasado de ellos dos –dije, por alguna razón no me era difícil abrirme con ella como con el resto de las personas.

-Apuesto a que si –murmuró mientras guardaba las sobras en el refrigerador.

-¿Cómo sabes… digo como supiste que él…? –pregunté finalmente la duda que tenía en mi cabeza. Ella se quedó callada un momento, hizo una seña a la cafetera para ofrecerme café y asentí.

-Puedo entender sus sentimientos –sonrió tristemente mientras me pasaba la taza de café y salió de la cocina, la seguí hasta la sala donde se sentó-. Jamás pensé que me fuera a identificar con vosotros de esa manera, cuando os conocí había algo en vosotros, no sé cómo explicar… -empezó a susurrar en voz casi audible que pensé que estaba hablando para sí misma, después continuó volteándome a ver-. Sería muy entrometido de mi parte si te pidiera que me contaras como pasó… accidente, enfermedad…

Cuando supe lo que quería que le contara me paralicé, solo a una persona le había dicho lo ocurrido con mis adres y aunque quería decírselo no sabía como.

-No es entrometido, solo es difícil para mí… es tan reciente y trato de no pensar en ello.

-No tienes que hacerlo, te entiendo. Disculpa que te lo haya pedido.

-No, quiero hacerlo… -tomé un respiro hondo antes de continuar-. Nuestro padre, Giuseppe, él era un importante inversionista en Chicago, era bastante hábil y talentoso, la compañía donde trabajaba le dejaba a su cargo a los clientes más poderosos y era el responsable de conseguir nuevas cuentas millonarias. Su trabajo lo obligaba a viajar mucho y a nuestra madre Lily, no le gustaba dejarlo solo…

Hice una pausa para tomar un poco de café y así calmar un poco mi ansia, Caroline estaba jugando nerviosamente con su taza pero su atención estaba puesta en mí y en lo que decía.

-Antes de que nacieran mis hermanos –continué-. Era más fácil para mi mamá acompañarlo, cuando Kol nació dejó de hacerlo salvo que coincidieran sus viajes con mis vacaciones o los fines de semana que iba a visitarlos, entonces yo lo cuidaba y mis padres se iban juntos… hace casi cinco meses, en agosto, yo tomé mis vacaciones de la residencia, no quería hacerlo para poder tomarlas en diciembre y estar con ellos, pero papá se iba a Anchorage y mamá estaba emocionada por conocer la ciudad pero no querían llevarse a los niños porque iba a ser un viaje largo y ellos no estaban acostumbrados, Bekah en ese entonces tenía tres años, era muy pequeña para viajar así que terminé complaciendo a mi mamá.

Cerré los ojos por un momento, mis dedos índice y pulgar fueron instintivamente al puente de mi nariz, había hecho un buen trabajo hasta ese momento en enterrar los recuerdos, sé que no es sano pero teniendo al cuidado a dos niños era necesario, no podía permitirme cualquier tipo de flaqueza. Al poco rato sentí un suave toque en mi espalda, la mano tímida de Caroline frotaba casi imperceptiblemente mi espalda.

-¿Fue en el avión? –preguntó suavemente, yo negué con la cabeza aun sin abrir los ojos.

-Terremoto –susurré.

-¡Oh! Nik –dijo con voz quebrada.

-Sé que alcanzaron a registrarse en el hotel –dije abriendo los ojos e incorporándome un poco para poder verla, Caroline lloraba suavemente, en sus ojos se podía ver la tristeza y comprensión. Le di una sonrisa mostrando mis hoyuelos antes de continuar-. Sé que fue cuando iban de camino a la empresa donde papá tenía la reunión, fue tan repentino que los tomó desprevenidos, alguien fue testigo y llamó a la ambulancia… según el reporte médico cuando ingresaron al hospital decía que llegaron con lesiones graves y profundas y habían perdido mucha sangre, mamá ya estaba inconsciente, ya no había mucho que hacer… solo hubo cuatro víctimas, dos desconocidos y mis padres.

Cuando terminé de relatar sentí mi propia humedad en las mejillas lo cual me sorprendió ya que yo nunca fui capaz de llorar la muerte de mis padres. Dejar salir las lágrimas que durante todo ese tiempo estuve conteniendo fue de alguna forma como liberarse de una pesada carga. Ni siquiera sentí pena por llorar enfrente de alguien que apenas conocía, en esos momentos no se sentía como si fuera así. Sentir la mano de Caroline aun en mi espalda y escuchar sus sollozos junto a mi demostrándome que entendía mi dolor fue la mejor manera de confortarme, es como si ella supiera que eso era justo lo que necesitaba, no necesitaba personas que se enterarme del accidente, siendo mi padre una persona tan reconocida en Chicago los pésames no se hicieron esperar. Caroline simplemente se quedó en silencio, solo sus suaves respiraciones y llantos llenaban el ambiente y era un sonido relajante, tranquilo y reconfortante.

-¿Tus hermanos lo saben, me refiero a cómo fue que pasó? –preguntó después de estar un buen rato en un silencio cómodo.

-No, bueno más o menos, les conté una versión clasificación doble A –contesté sonriéndole un poco y ella me regresó otra igual de tímida en respuesta-. No vi la necesidad de contarles todo, no lo hubieran entendido y hubiera sido más traumatizante, quiero que sean felices y tengan una infancia lo más normal que pueda darles.

-Son afortunados en tenerte, lo que haces por ellos es admirable.

-Yo digo más bien que es egoísta –contesté honestamente.

-¡Nik, que dices! ¿Cómo va a ser egoísta el que cuides de tus hermanos?

-Fui egoísta y lo sigo siendo –murmuré-. Perdí a dos de las personas que más amaba y admiraba en un cerrar de ojos, simplemente no estaba dispuesto a que me quitaran lo que me quedaba de mi vida… pude dejar que se los llevaran a una casa hogar y tuvieran una mejor vida de la que les estoy dando, pero por mi egoísmo evité que eso pasara. No quise quedarme solo y sin nada.

-No sabes de lo que estás hablando, Nik –dijo Caroline casi enojada-. Tus hermanos están mil veces mejor contigo que en manos de cualquier otro. No sabes de lo que los has librado ni del regalo tan grande que les diste al mantenerlos contigo… no hay nada mejor que la familia.

-En eso tienes razón, no hay nada como la familia –dije más alegre-. Es curioso, eso mismo me dijo mi mentor.

-Pues tu mentor es un hombre sabio.

-Lo es, hasta ahora era el único que realmente me apoyó. Al principio tenía la intención de abandonar la residencia y buscar trabajo como médico general, pero él me animó a que continuará, me cambió mis guardias nocturnas para que no dejara a los niños solos o con alguna niñera y además me dio un pequeño trabajo como capturista, así puedo ganar un poco más sin necesidad de dejar la casa –sonreí tristemente solo de recordar como cambió mi vida en tan corto periodo de tiempo.

-Wow, lo siento, hasta ahora me doy cuenta que durante todo el día y la cena solo hemos hablado de mí, sabía que eres residente, pero ¿cuál es tu especialidad?

-Cirugía –contesté aliviado de dejar un tema tan doloroso para mí, pero a la vez contento de que conociera mi historia.

-¿En qué hospital trabajas?

-En el UCSF Medical Center.

-Ok esto se está poniendo raro –me reí ante su comentario aunque no tenía idea de que hablaba.

-¿Por qué? –pregunté curioso.

-El nombre de tu mentor acaso es Mikael…

-Mikaelson –completé asombrado-. ¿Lo conoces?

-Aja, se podría decir que si… digamos que es algo así como mi padre.

-¿Eres hija de Mikael? –no pude esconder mi asombro.

-No exactamente su hija, hija. Los Mikaelson me adoptaron –respondió tristemente.

-Mikael siempre me habla de sus tres hijos, pero jamás ha mencionado una adopción, la forma en la que habla de vosotros con tanto orgullo y amor hace parecer que todos sois sus hijos de sangre –me sentí un poco estúpido por no descubrirlo antes, Mikael mencionaba a una "Caroline" todos los días y yo no fui capaz de relacionarlo.

-Así son los Mikaelson, nunca me han hecho sentir que no soy parte de la familia, desde que llegué a sus vidas me aceptaron e hicieron todo por ayudarme, incluso mudarse de estado. Estoy agradecida con ellos –dijo sus ojos llenos de lágrimas que se veía luchaba con contener.

-N tienes que responder si no quieres –dije con la curiosidad reflejada en mi voz, pero aun así tratando de no incomodarla, no sabía si este tema también era tan difícil como lo era para mí pero al ver su rostro medio descompuesto supe que así era, por lo que en lugar de preguntar solo saqué mi conclusión-. Tus padres murieron, es por eso que antes dijiste que te sentías identificada con nosotros ¿cierto? –ella solo asintió con la cabeza y una solitaria lágrima corrió por su mejilla, sentí el impulso de limpiársela con la mano y antes de que mi cerebro pudiera reflexionar sobre aquello mi cuerpo actuó casi por instinto y mi mano rozó suavemente su mejilla limpiando su humedad, no me sorprendió comprobar que su piel era tan suave al tacto como lo era a la vista. Por un momento pensé que le iba a molestar tremenda violación al espacio personal pero ella sonrió levemente y ese atractivo rubor cubrió su cara.

Estuvimos quietos y en silencio un par de minutos, yo me estaba debatiendo entre preguntarle o no sobre sus padres, el hecho que yo me haya sentido cómodo con ella para abrirme y contarle la parte más dolorosa de mi vida no quería decir que ella se sintiera de la misma manera, o quería presionarla o que se sintiera obligada a contarme solo porque yo lo hice, no importaba cuan interesado estaba por conocer su historia.

Al final este debate fue totalmente innecesario e inservible ya que ella rompió nuestro cómodo silencio primero con un largo suspiro y después habló.

-Mis padres se llamaban Liz y Bill Forbes –dijo quedamente tomando un marco de la mesita que estaba a un lado del sofá y pasándomelo para que lo viera. El marco contenía una foto con tres personas sentadas en un columpio ubicado en el porche de una casa. Era una pareja y una tierna niñita sentada en medio de ellos sonriendo abiertamente mostrando su chimuela dentadura.

-Te pareces mucho a tu madre, pero tienes los ojos de tu padre –comenté después de varios minutos que pasé analizando la fotografía. Caroline sonrió ante mi comentario aunque su rostro reflejaba pura y absoluta tristeza.

-Han pasado casi 17 años y aún me duele su muerte como si hubiera sido ayer, nunca fuimos una familia sentimentalista ¿sabes? Pero los extraño tanto –Caroline volvió a suspirar al mismo tiempo que subía sus piernas al sillón para atraerlas a su pecho, pasó sus brazos alrededor de ellas y apoyó su mentón en las rodillas. Entendí perfectamente su sentir y en cierta parte estaba agradecido por conocer a alguien que me pudiera entender en ese aspecto. Mi cerebro aletargado hizo perezosamente los cálculos, Caroline no parecía mayor de 24 años lo que quería decir que sus padres murieron cuando ella tení años. Justo entonces entendí su preocupación por Kol y sus lágrimas cuando le conté lo sucedido, ella no solo lloró por sentir la pena o compasión por nuestra situación sino por entendimiento, por identificar sus propias cicatrices en las de nosotros… en las de Kol principalmente.

-¿Qué sucedió? –no fui capaz de reprimir más mi interés y la pregunta salió de forma involuntaria, Caroline parecía dispuesta a hablar y yo estaba deseoso de saber.

Caroline giró su cabeza de tal manera que ahora su mejilla reposaba en sus rodillas y sus ojos hicieron contacto con los míos.

-Bill era jefe de la policía, no que el pueblo realmente lo necesitara, en Mystic Falls nunca pasaba nada. Liz era… diferente –su cara se iluminó con una dulce sonrisa-. Ella era maestra suplente y una ama de casa poco convencional y con intereses muy cambiantes y complejo de científico loco cuando se trataba de la cocina cosa que Bill y yo cada vez que apreciábamos menos pero aun así la dejábamos ser, de todas formas nosotros ya habíamos encontrado la forma de comer pizza a sus espaldas.

Esta vez Caroline se empezó a reír y yo la secundé divertido por su relato. Poco a poco las risas se fueron a pagando, Caroline deshizo el agarre de sus piernas para estirarlas y quedar nuevamente sentada. Otro suspiro salió de su boca casi imperceptible.

-¿Qué edad tenías? –pregunté en voz baja.

-Siete –susurró-. Era viernes por la tarde, mamá y estábamos esperando a papá para cenar. Yo estaba emocionada porque era la primera vez que cocinaba, recuerdo que hasta Liz puso velas en la mesa diciendo que era una cena especial, además era viernes de padre e hija. Bill se propuso a pasar las tarde-noche de miércoles y viernes conmigo y me enseñaba a jugar cartas y ajedrez… nunca se me va a olvidar la cara de asombro que puso papá cuando vio la mesa y aunque era muy extraño que tuviéramos muestras físicas de cariño ese día me abrazó y besó y me dio las gracias por haberlo librado de los experimentos de mamá.

Caroline se removió en su asiento y supe que la parte difícil estaba por venir.

-Apenas íbamos a comer el postre cuando el teléfono sonó –continuó-. Era de la comisaria, al principio no supe lo que pasó, solo vi a mi papá salir corriendo de la casa disculpándose y diciéndome que preparara las cartas para cuando regresara. Notaba a Liz sumamente preocupada pero no me decía nada por más que le preguntara, así transcurrió el resto de la tarde y parte de la noche, ayudé a mamá limpiando la cocina y me fui a arreglar la mesa de centro de la sala que era la que usábamos para jugar. Me quedé ahí ensayando mis técnicas de barajeo, quería impresionar a papá cuándo llegará –Caroline se detuvo súbitamente y cerró los ojos, lágrimas caían furiosamente, se mordió el labio inferior que estaba temblando incontrolablemente, no sabría decir si era por la fuerza con la que sus dientes se incrustaban en ellos o por el esfuerzo de controlar sus emociones. Al final soltó su labio y un sollozo salió de su pecho, con la voz entrecortada continuó-. Ese día me quedé dormida en la sala… esperándolo.

Quería confórtala como ella lo había hecho conmigo, pero estaba bloqueado, lo único que era capaz de percibir era su dolor, mi pecho dolía y me sentía a punto de las lágrimas pero por extraño que parezca no era por mi dolor, el mismo que compartía con Caroline al haber experimentado la muerte de nuestros padres, sino que era por ella, me dolía verla sufrir de esa manera, cada lágrima y cada sollozo que salía de su cuerpo era como si pequeñas astillas se fueran clavando en mi pecho y lo peor era que me sentía un completo inútil, no sabía qué hacer y era insoportable.

Gracias al cielo, mi instinto me salvó en ese momento y sin que fuera consciente mi mano tomó la suya de su regazo y empecé a hacer gentiles movimientos hasta que Caroline se tranquilizó.

-Lo siento –dijo apenada-. No me suelo poner así cuando hablo de ellos o de su muerte pero supongo que hoy ando un poco sensible después de escucharte.

-No vuelvas a disculparte por eso, Caroline. Que extrañes a tus padres no es motivo de disculpa.

-Gracias –contestó sonriéndome, sentí algo moverse bajo mi mano y cuando bajé la mirada me di cuenta que todavía seguía sosteniendo la mano de Caroline y lo que sentí fue el giro que su mano hizo para así quedar palma con palma y los dedos entrelazados. Caroline me dio un ligero apretón y yo sonreí y le devolví el gesto en respuesta. Escuché como tomaba aire pesadamente y volví mi mirada a ella temiendo que estuviera llorado de nuevo, pero estaba sonriendo viendo a su regazo donde nuestras manos se encontraban-. ¿Aun quieres saber cómo murieron? –me preguntó volteándome a ver.

-Solo si tú quieres contármelo –le respondí sinceramente, lo último que quería era presionarla. Ella me sonrió ampliamente y asintió con la cabeza.

-Si quiero –respondió tranquilamente.

-No tiene que ser ahora, podemos esperar para cuando te sientas más segura –insistí.

-Como te dije, al principio no supe lo que había pasado aunque Liz se negaba a contármelo yo no tardé en enterarme… las ventajas de vivir en un pueblo pequeño –dijo con tono sarcástico-. Ese día mi papá fue requerido de emergencia en la estación de policías, habían recibido una llamada del departamento de Richmond al parecer un delincuente burló toda la seguridad en esa ciudad y había huido por lo que llamaron a todas las estaciones cercanas para que patrullaran sus perímetros y lo detuvieran. ¡Y cómo no! El tipo ese tuvo que tomar la carretera hacia el norte, rumbo al pueblo donde nunca pasa nada…

La voz de Caroline se volvió a quebrar por temor a verla sufrir de nuevo, intervine.

-Caroline no tienes que contarme, no neces…

-El compañero de mi papá fue el que identificó el vehículo –continuó como si yo nunca hubiera hablado-. Y fueron a su encuentro. Lo que la policía de Richmond nunca dijo fue que esa persona no iba sola y además sus compañeros iban amados… ver una solitaria patrulla con dos policías mal informados no significó ningún desafío ni obstáculo en su huida –Caroline se calló por un momento, su rostro mostraba tranquilidad aunque podía ver una fachada por la forma en la que apretaba mi mano-. Bill actuó con velocidad y llamó a las demás unidades, gracias a eso pudieron detenerlos, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

Caroline dejó caer su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón y respiraba forzadamente, me costó mucho trabajo tragarme la ira que sentía en ese momento hacia esos desconocidos que destruyeron la vida no solo de Caroline y su madre sino también la de la familia del otro policía. Como ya es costumbre cuando la desesperación me ataca, apreté el puente de mi nariz con mis dedos. Cuando me tranquilicé un poco, la ira dio paso a la tristeza nada mas de pensar en lo duro que debió haber sido para una Caroline de siete años pasar por eso proceso tan traumático.

-Nik, ¿estás bien? –escuché a Caroline decir en voz baja mostrando preocupación. Ese simple gesto no hizo más que admirarme. _Yo_ debí haber sido el que le hiciera esa pregunta a ella, _yo_ debí haber sido el que debería mostrar preocupación por ella y sin embargo Caroline me volvía a sorprender con sus actos.

Me volví para verla y le sonreí con toda la ternura que fui capaz, ella se ruborizó inmediatamente y me devolvió la sonrisa.

-No te sientas mal, Nik, han pasado muchos años. Aun me duele no lo niego, pero he aprendido a sobrellevarlo – me dio una sonrisa confortadora.

Caímos otra vez en un silencio, yo estaba aun metido en pensamientos encontrados al recordar todo lo que Caroline me había platicado. Fui ligeramente consciente de cuando ella se paró del sofá porque sentí la pérdida de calor en mi mano pero no hice reparo en seguirla, aun había una incógnita en todo esto y no sabía si sería buena idea preguntárselo.

Caroline regresó con una bandeja que tenía galletas y dos tazas de café humeante, la colocó en la mesa de centro y me ofreció la taza.

-Gracias –dije ausente tomando la taza y una galleta.

-¿Qué piensas, Nik? –preguntó Caroline después de un rato-. Has estado raro desde que te conté lo de mi papá, disculpa si te incomodó, no era mi…

-¡No, Caroline! –la detuve rápidamente-. No es eso, es solo… bueno me estaba preguntando… -dejé la frase sin acabar aun inseguro de si sería buena idea sacar el tema ahora.

-¿Qué cosa? –dijo curiosa.

-¿Caroline? –le dije, aunque no sabía cómo continuar pero determinado a preguntárselo, _que mejor momento que el momento ¿cierto?_

_-_¿Si?

-¿Y Liz? –susurré, casi me golpeó la cabeza a mí mismo cuando me di cuenta del poco tacto que utilicé para sacar el tema que me estaba dando vueltas en mi cerebro.

Caroline suspiro pero contestó al instante.

-Me preguntaba cuando lo ibas a sacar –dijo sonriente antes de encogerse de hombros y volver su expresión un poco más seria pero controlada-. Liz cayó en depresión después de lo de papá, trató de volver a la normalidad o al menos actuar de esa manera enfrente de mí, pero aun yo siendo una niña podía ver el sufrimiento y el esfuerzo que hacia cada vez que trataba de llevar su rutina de antes. Poco a poco su estado se fue deteriorando tanto físico como emocionalmente, no tardó en enfermarse. Yo traté de ayudarla tanto como mis limitadas capacidades me permitían. Tampoco ayudaba que en el pueblo todos le recordaban que era viuda… mi mamá alcanzó su límite de tolerancia y simplemente colapso.

-¿Nadie trató de ayudarla? –pregunté incrédulo.

-Mi mamá odiaba Mystic Falls, aguantaba lo más que podía por Bill pero la gente de ahí es muy resentida y orgullosa de sus tierras y cuando mi mamá mostró su desagrado hacia el pueblo casi todos se lo tomaron personal, escasas personas se dirigían a ella con respeto y las demás solo lo fingían por ser la esposa del jefe de policías.

-Increíble –murmuré.

-Fueron tres meses insufribles, me sentía impotente de ver a mi madre consumirse lentamente y no ser capaz de pararlo. Cuando murió yo me desplomé –la voz se le quebró cuando dijo la última parte-. Por una parte, por cruel que parezca, estaba aliviada porque sabía que mi mamá ya estaba descansando y suerte feliz al lado de papá, pero por la otra me sentía totalmente perdida y abatida, solo tres meses bastaron para que me quedara completamente sola y estaba aterrada.

Me quedé sin palabras, estaba totalmente sorprendido que esta hermosa mujer sentada junto a mí, tan amable y tierna tuviera una historia tan desgarradora, me parecía verdaderamente injusto que alguien como ella viviera semejante calvario.

-Entonces los Mikaelson… -dije confuso cuando recordé su adopción.

-Conocí a los Mikaelson cinco años más tarde –contestó en voz baja-. Antes de eso, como no había quien fuera mi tutor y no tuve la gran bendición que tienen tus hermanos al contar contigo, terminé en el orfanato de Mystic Falls el mismo día que mamá murió, una semana antes de mi cumpleaños debo agregar.

-¡Dios, Caroline! –fui incapaz de contener mi desasosiego, cada cosa nueva que sabía de ella era cada vez más y más dramática, parecía increíble creer que todo eso le puede pasar a una sola persona, este tipo de situaciones no suceden ni en películas ni novelas baratas, es inconcebible tanto sufrimiento y desventura.

-No te apures –dijo con tono divertido, queriendo aligerar el ambiente-. Siempre odié mi cumpleaños y todo lo que implica, así que los hechos no cambian nada, es más me dieron la excusa perfecta para evitar festejarlos.

Caroline rio suavemente y por extraño que parezca su risa si demostraba diversión. Eso me dejó todavía más impresionado, aparte de que a su corta edad vivió cosas impensables, era capaz de bromear con ello. Eso solo reflejaba la increíble fortaleza que Caroline poseía. Aun estando abrumado, no podía dejar de cautivarme por la persona que era y mi curiosidad por saber más de ella estaba lejos de ser saciada.

-¿Los Mikaelson te conocían de antes o cómo fue que te adoptaron, que supieron de ti?

-No, los Mikaelson llegaron a Mystic Falls cuando yo tenía seis años según los cálculos de Esther –dijo pensativa-. A ella la conocí en el orfanato cuanto tenía 12 cerca de 1 año, aun no entiendo que vio en mí que la hizo querer adoptarme pero estuve agradecida y aliviada de dejar ese lugar… mi estancia ahí no califica como una de mis mejores experiencias.

Caroline se quedó en silencio unos minutos perdida en sus pensamientos, después suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

-En fin, cuando llegué con los Mikaelson –siguió contándome-. Todos me acogieron inmediatamente, Mikael y Esther se preocuparon por ayudarme a superar mis problemas que con la muerte de mis padres y las experiencias en el orfanato me produjeron. Katherine estaba sobre entusiasmada con la idea de tener una hermana y sobre todo de su edad y Stefan estaba aliviado de que Katherine ya tuviera a otra persona a quien molestar, así lo dejaría tranquilo.

Me reí a causa de sus palabras, por lo que podía percibir esa Katherine era alguien de cuidado. Caroline me sonrió alegremente y continuó platicando.

-Katherine y yo íbamos a empezar la secundaria, pero regresar al pueblo después de cinco años encerrada y enfrentarme a los recuerdo fue difícil, cada cosa que veía me recordaba a mis padres, ir al colegio era un verdadero suplico porque mi paso obligado era la estación de policías. Mikael al ver mi sufrimiento decidió aceptar el trabajo en el UCSF Medical Center aquí y a pesar de que yo me quejaba diciéndoles que no tenían por qué cambiar su vida por mí, ellos simplemente me ignoraron, como puedes ver.

-Ósea que lo que tengo que hacer para vender tus necedades es ignorarte –comenté en tono burlón.

-No, eso funcionó una vez pero aprendo rápido y ahora mis "necedades" son prácticamente inmunes a todo –dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Estoy seguro que yo puedo encontrar el punto débil –respondí devolviéndole una sonrisa provocadora haciendo que Caroline se ruborizara furiosamente y se moridera el labio nerviosamente. Debo admitir que disfrutaba más de la cuenta hacerla sonrojar.

-Como sea –dijo después de limpiarse la garganta-. Resultó que el cambio fue benéfico para todos, nadie conocía mi historia así que lo único que tuve que soportar fue ser la chica nueva por un tiempo pero teniendo a Katherine conmigo realmente no importó. Stefan fue el que tuvo que enfrentar eso solo pero con lo loco y extrovertido que es, rápido se adaptó además al poco tiempo conoció a su ahora esposa, Lexi y la enana conoció a Elijah.

-¿Y tú también encontraste a tu pareja ideal? –no pude evitar preguntar.

-No –dijo suavemente sonrojándose y luego agregó con veneno en a voz-. Pero Katherine se está encargando de eso.

Caroline casi gruñe y yo reí entre aliviado y confuso.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "encargándose de ello"? –Caroline soltó un pesado suspiro.

-Larga, triste y humillante historia –se limitó a responder. Mi curiosidad estuvo lejos de clamarse pero por el momento me conformé con esa respuesta, pues me di cuenta que el teme en verdad le disgustaba-. Te lo digo, Katherine como hermana y amiga es estupenda pero cuando desarrolla su complejo de casamentera de cuarta es… exasperante.

-¿Tan malo es? –dije divertido-. Es que acaso Katherine tiene mal gusto o tu eres muy quisquillosa –me burlé.

Caroline bufó y rodo sus ojos provocando que soltara una risita.

-No es eso, digo independientemente de que el gusto de Katherine para encontrarme pareja es nefasto –dijo fingiendo un escalofrío para darle más énfasis a su desagrado-. Por loco que parezca, hay quienes nos gusta ser capaces de elegir a la persona con la que queremos compartir nuestra vida –dijo sarcásticamente.

-¡Wow! Sí que estás demente por pensar así –me burlé-. Desde ahora apoyaré a Katherine y me uniré a su causa, en el hospital hay una gran diversidad de especímenes que puedo presentarte.

-¡Calla! No es gracioso –respondió con los labios apretados reprimiendo su risa-. Si tú fueras la víctima no te estarías burlando –luego se quedó pensativa unos segundos para después sonreír traviesamente-. Aunque uno nunca sabe, puede que lo disfrutes, es mas quien me puede asegurar que ahora no lo estés haciendo ¿eh? A lo mejor cada semana sales con una chica nueva –dijo en lo que suponía era un tono acusador pero su voz delataba diversión.

-Seguro, porque ser tutor de dos niños resulta taaaaaaan irresistible, las mujeres caen rendidas unas atrás de la otra –contesté siguiéndole el juego, Caroline me vio con ojos grandes que reflejaban shock, después los dos empezamos a reír incontrolablemente. En mi intento por calmarme me pude dar cuenta de lo tarde que era y por mucho que estuviera disfrutando reírme y verla reír después de una conversación tan emotiva, sabía que tenía que despedirme, suspiré renuente antes de hablar-. Caroline, es muy tarde lo mejor será que nos vayamos.

-¡Oh! –dijo volteando a ver el reloj que estaba en la pared de al lado del sillón-. Mmm… no pensé que fuera tan tarde, lo siento debes estar muy cansado y yo te estuve reteniendo.

-Nada de eso, disfrute mucho este rato –contesté sinceramente-. Gracias, Caroline por todo, pero sobre todo por esta conversación. Me hacía falta hablar con alguien, sacar mis lágrimas reprimidas.

-Gracias a ti por confiar en mí y contarme y por escucharme también –dijo suavemente-. No es una conversación típica que mantienes con alguien el mismo día que lo conoces, pero me agradó haberlo hecho.

-Técnicamente, es el segundo día –respondí señalando el reloj haciendo que sonriera dulcemente.

-Oh bueno, eso cambia las cosas –dijo rodando los ojos.

-Ya, se a lo que te refieres, es fácil hablar contigo. Desde el principio me sentí cómodo contigo, pensé que era porque eres muy amable y dulce pero ahora sé que es mucho más que eso, eres la primera persona que no siente pena por nuestra situación sino que la entiende.

Caroline se sonrojo levemente y sus ojos se cristalizaron a causa de las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, sus labios estaban curvados en una tierna sonrisa.

-Cuando quieras, Nik. Se lo abrumante que debe ser tu vida ahora, pero no tienes por qué hacerlo solo si no quieres, yo quiero ayudarte si tú me dejas –iba a protestar pero ella alzó una mano para que esperara y continuó-. Y no es abusivo de tu parte y tampoco me vas a arruinar la vida, ok.

-Pero es demasiado, no gracias, yo no podría… -empecé a negarme pero ella otra vez me interrumpió.

-Puedo hacerme exámenes psicológicos si te deja más tranquilo.

-No es eso –dije divertido por su comentario-. Solo que no tienes por qué cargar con cosas que no te corresponder, agradezco tu ayuda pero si en cuatro meses fui capaz de mantenerlos vivos creo que seré capaz ahora.

-Nik tienes de dos; quedarte aquí despierto toda la madrugada discutiendo conmigo que da una vez te adelanto el resultado sería el mismo o puedes aceptar mi ayuda de una buena vez e irte a descansar.

Suspiré derrotado y me paré del sillón tomando la bandeja con las dos tazas sucias y me dirigí hacia la cocina, Caroline detrás de mí con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-Te lo juro, Caroline voy a encontrar tu punto débil.

-Será divertido vete tratar –dijo muy confiada mientras caminábamos hacia la recámara donde estaban los enanos-. Nik, porque no los dejas aquí esta noche así no los tienes que despertar y se ven tan cómodos –comentó cuando nos paramos al pie de la cama matrimonial.

-No lo tomes a mal, Caroline, pero no es conveniente. Ellos no están acostumbrados a dormir con alguien que no sea yo y no sé cómo reaccionarán cuando despierten en un lugar desconocido para ellos y no verme.

-De acuerdo –dijo haciendo un ligero puchero-. Tú carga a Kol y yo a Bekah.

Sin dar oportunidad a otro debate decidí hacer lo que dijo, le pasé a una Bekah inconsciente antes de que yo cargara a Kol, empezamos a caminar fuera de la habitación en silencio y yo riéndome internamente al ver la cara de esfuerzo y concentración de Caroline, antes de dar un paso revisaba la superficie y se movía con extrema precaución, pude ver que sus labios se movían rápidamente como si estuviera rezando después mordía sus labios y después continuaba con sus murmuraciones bajas. _Encantadora._

-Puedes sentarte en el sofá, ahora vuelvo por ella –susurré tratando de aliviar su predicamento-. Para una niña de cuatro años pesa bastante ¿cierto?

-No es eso, tengo miedo de tirarla, suelo caerme mucho –respondió ruborizándose y si no hubiera estado rodeado de niños dormidos me hubiera soltado a reír fuertemente.

-En ese caso, siéntate y ya vengo por ella –repetí entretenido.

-Estoy bien, solo… déjame ir a mi propio ritmo.

Con un suspiro dejé la conversación ahí, en serio Caroline era a persona más necia que había conocido y el desafío de doblegar su testarudez cada vez me resultaba más atrayente.

Caminamos despacio… muy despacio por el pasillo del departamento, me estaba empezando a desesperar de ese ritmo, pero una vez que Caroline volvió a hablar ese sentimiento se extinguió.

-Tus hermanos son encantadores y tan bien portados, has hecho un buen trabajo con ellos.

-Tuvimos padres excelentes, yo solo trato de no arruinar lo que ellos les enseñaron –ella volteó a ver sonriéndome cálidamente antes de regresar su vista al piso.

-Me preocupa Kol –dijo en tono triste-. Sé por experiencia que a su edad los recuerdos no se olvidan. Bekah es pequeña, apuesto a que hay muchas cosas que ella todavía no se da cuenta ni las cuestiona.

-Definitivamente, Bekah sabe que sus papás están en el cielo pero aun no comprende la dimensión de los hechos como Kol, él… cambió bastante, mi idea es que se dejó llevar por el recuerdo de las últimas palabras que nuestra madre le dijo antes del viaje.

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijo?

-Mi mamá le pidió a Kol que me ayudara a cuidar de la casa y Bekah mientras ellos no estaban, que como el hombrecito que era debía apoyarme… ahora es lo único que hace, se obligó a madurar, dejó de ser el niño divertido, juguetón y despreocupado para volverse un… hombrecito. He tratado de cambiar esto, pero todo es tan reciente que me resulta difícil, el mayor progreso que le he visto hacer fue en este par de días.

-Déjame ayudarte, tal vez pueda lograr algo, se lo que está sintiendo puedo comprenderlo. Déjame intentarlo –susurró, su voz más que sonar como cuando está empeñada a lograr algo sonaba más bien como suplica. Y en esos momentos me di cuenta de lo rápido que Caroline se estaba abriendo a mi corazón. Su sincera preocupación por mis hermanos y sus ganas de ayudarme hacia que mi ritmo cardiaco se alterara y lo único que quería era abrazarla.

-Lo apreciaría mucho, nada quisiera más que ver a mis hermanos felices y recuperar a Kol, el niño.

-Gracias –dijo alegremente-. Hay que tener paciencia e intentaremos diferentes métodos si es necesario, de hecho conozco a la persona perfecta que puede ayudar a Kol a reencontrarse con su niño interior.

-¿Quién? –pregunté inquieto mientras salíamos de su departamento.

-¡Stefan! –contestó sonriendo.

-¿Stefan? –dije confuso-. ¿Stefan, tu hermano?

-Ajam, ya lo verás a simple viste es intimidante todo grande y musculoso pero cuando lo conoces lo ves como un osito, solo quieres abrazarla.

-No creo que Kol quiera abrazar un oso –dije escéptico y Caroline solo rodó los ojos.

-Tú ya lo verás, es la única persona que conozco que aparenta 26 pero actúa como de 7. Será perfecto para Kol.

-Si tú lo dices –dije reacio mientras abría la puerta de nuestro apartamento, dejé que Caroline entrara primero antes de adentrarme yo también, cerré la puerta con el pie y me dirigí a la recámara, cuando volteé a ver me di cuenta que Caroline no me seguía, de hecho estaba parada estática en la entrada del apartamento, sus ojos excesivamente abiertos y sus labios estaban blancos de la fuerza con la que se los mordía.

-¿Caroline, estás bien? –pregunté extrañado, ella me volteó a ver, sus ojos igual de grandes-. Pasa, por aquí –le señale con la cabeza que me siguiera.

-Estás bromeando ¿cierto? –contestó y detecté un poco de histeria en su voz-. ¡Mira cuantas cajas hay! Están por todos lados, es un campo minado para alguien como yo.

Inmediatamente me reí.

-Estarás bien –le aseguré.

-¡No, no! No temo por mi sino por Bekah –dijo negando con la cabeza-. Anda ve y yo te espero aquí.

Todavía riéndome me giré para ir a la habitación que antes había preparado, acosté con cuidado a Kol en la orilla del colchón pegada a la pared, lo arropé rápidamente sin molestarme en ponerle la pijama (de todos modos no sabía donde estaba) y volví a la entrada donde Caroline seguía parada y nerviosa. Reprimiendo la risa que otra vez amenazaba con salir, tomé a la enana gentilmente de los brazos de Caroline.

-Ya pasó el peligro –dije en tono de broma.

-Puedes apostar, no te hubiera gustado que le hubiera provocado una contusión a tu hermana.

Negué con la cabeza antes de dirigirme a la recamara, Caroline pisándome los talones. Cuando entramos puse a Bekah junto a Kol con cuidado para no despertarlos, cuando acabé de taparlos me puse de pie y me giré para ver a Caroline cuya cara expresaba confusión.

-¿Qué? –pregunté entretenido.

-¿Van a dormir los tres en ese colchón? –dije señalando al colchón matrimonial inflable. Yo me encogí de hombros.

-No tenemos camas, además será solo una noche –le aseguré.

-Pero esterareis incómodos, podemos regresarlos a la cama de Katherine, tu puedes tomar el sofá cama del estudio, o duermes con Kol y yo con Bekah o…

-Caroline –la interrumpí-. Estamos bien, créeme hemos estado peor, esto no es incómodo para nada.

-¿Peor? –preguntó incrédula.

-Sí, peor. Prácticamente uno montado sobre el otro, esto no es nada, aparte al rato traerán las camas y demás muebles, podemos soportar una noche más hechos bolita –le sonreí mostrando los hoyuelos provocando su sonrojo, después salimos de la recamara.

-¿A qué hora vengo? –preguntó suavemente.

-¿Perdona? –respondí confundido.

-Quiero ayudarte y no lograrás convencerme de lo contrario, tienes mucho trabajo: muebles, cajas, sacudir, trapear, barrer, ordenar, mas cajas…. –Caroline empezó a enlistar con los dedos todas las actividades que tenía que hacer y sin poder evitarlo gruñí-. _Odio las mudanzas_ –ella rio suavemente por mi reacción-. ¿Lo ves? Ahora a qué hora vengo.

Derrotado por enésima vez en esta noche, contesté.

-La hora que quieras está bien por mí.

Caroline volteó a verme con esa sonrisita de suficiencia que había visto demasiadas veces para mi gusto… sonrisa que se convirtió en una mueca de horror cuando Caroline tropezó con una de las muchas cajas que estaban regadas por toso los lados, trastabilló unos cuantos pasos antes de que reaccionara y la ayudara, agarrándola de la cintura para que recuperara su equilibrio.

-Gracias –susurró completamente roja.

-Pensé que estabas bromeando con eso del campo minado –comenté ocultando bastante mal mi diversión.

-Deberías dar las gracias que no traía a Bekah –respondió-. O que no caí en ninguna de tus cajas y la aplastara.

-Gracias entonces.

Caroline me miró con los ojos entrecerrados y en un gesto de madurez, de esos que casi hacen volar tu mente, Caroline me sacó su lengua haciendo que mi deficiente autocontrol que mantenía a raya mis carcajadas se desplomara, al poco rato Caroline se unió a mis risas.

Caminamos en silencio el resto del trayecto hacia la puerta de su departamento, nos detuvimos ahí los dos sin saber qué hacer, después de la forma en la que nos conocimos hoy, se me hacía ridículo despedirme de ella con un simple apretón de manos o de cualquier otra forma igual de fría e impersonal. Yo quería algo más como una despedida de amigos, porque aunque el tiempo fue extremadamente corto, yo ya consideraba a Caroline de esa manera. Así que agarrando valor me incliné para posar mis labios suavemente en su mejilla, con esa cercanía me maravillé del aroma de despedía su cabello y su propia piel, era una esencia única, dulce y delicada… justo como ella. Sentí como el calor en su cara iba en aumento y supe que la había hecho sonrojar. Me incorporé lentamente, mis ojos buscaron los suyos.

-Buenas noches, Caroline. Que descanses –susurré sonriéndole amablemente.

Caroline aun sonrojada se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, sonriéndole me di la vuelta para volver a mi departamento, en cuanto abrí la puerta escuché la voz de Caroline.

-¿Nik?

-¿Si? –volteé a verla y me sorprendió verla a mi lado y no junto a su puerta. Se estaba mordiendo el labio levemente y sin más palabras apoyó sus manos en mis hombros y se levantó de puntitas para darme un tierno beso en mi mejilla.

-Buenas noches, Nik –dijo antes de entrar a su apartamento sonriendo tímidamente.

Si, definitivamente iban a ser buenas noches.

**¡Espero que os haya gustado!**

**La verdad es que no sé cuándo podré volver a actualizar. Ahora mismo tengo que hacer demasiadas cosas y no tengo tiempo, por eso he querido subir dos capítulos seguidos, pero prometo que en cuanto tengo un hueco me pondré con los fics. ¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!**


	5. Capítulo 5

_**La historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes, yo solo estoy haciendo la adaptación.**_

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**CPOV**

Entré al apartamento con una maraña de sentimientos, en esas casi 24 horas pasé por todos los estados de ánimo posibles desde la ira irracional hacia Katherine hasta la tristeza y desolación causada por mis propios recuerdos y los de mis vecinos. Y para colmo de males todavía tengo la osadía de devolverle el beso a Nik, como si mi mente no estuviera lo suficientemente confusa sin eso.

Por mucho que me haya gustado su inesperado gesto, la verdad es que no sabía qué hacer con eso, culpé a la Sra. Lucy por mi descontrol emocional, ella y sus predicciones me dejaron susceptible y ahora era un desastre. Quería creer que fue un gesto de agradecimiento y de amistad que obviamente habíamos desarrollado, pero mi estúpido subconsciente jugaba conmigo y las palabras de mi vecina resonaban en mi cabeza cada vez más fuerte y era verdaderamente ridículo, yo nunca he creído en esas cosas ¿por qué simplemente no podía olvidarlo? O mejor aún ¿Por qué sentía esa urgencia de que sus palabras fueran verdad, aunque sean por única vez en su vida?

-Caroline querida, ya viste a los nuevos vecinos –la Sra. Lucy me saludó en la tarde cuando regresaba de comprar lo necesario para la cena, en ese momento no le di importancia a lo impaciente y emocionada que se veía.

-Sí, son bastante agradables –le respondí amablemente mientras entrábamos a mi apartamento.

-¡Ay, mi niña! Son más que eso –dijo poniendo en el desayunador un montón de papeles y cartas que en el tiempo que tenía de conocerla había aprendido a identificar perfectamente. Sin poder evitarlo sentí los nervios recorrer mi cuerpo-. Estaba tratando de descubrir cómo eran, ya sabes cielo, por simple precaución pero en el proceso he quedado impactada con mis revelaciones.

Rodé los ojos sin que se diera cuenta mientras marinaba los filetes que acababa de comprar.

-Tus revelaciones siempre son impactantes –comenté con el mismo tono amable.

-¡No, no, no! Muchacha –me cortó inmediatamente y vino casi corriendo a mi lado, me tomó bruscamente mi cabeza con sus manos y me dio un beso tronado en la frente antes de soltarme dejándome mareada-. Estoy tan contenta por ti, cielo. Ya era tiempo que algo así te pasara.

La Sra. Lucy me sonreía tan cariñosamente casi con orgullo y yo le devolví una media sonrisa nerviosa, conocía esa cara bastante bien para saber que no me iba a gustar sus razones.

-Sra. Lucy no sé de qué…

-¡Lo vi, cielo, LO VI! –interrumpió entusiasta volviendo al desayunador y empezó a revolver sus cosas-. Cuando salió no lo pude creer. ¡Tu vecino! Quien lo iba a decir, pero todo está clarísimo… ¡Ay que emoción! Es un buen hombre, Caroline querida y además bien parecido.

-No entiendo de que está hablando –le respondí sinceramente, en ese punto me sentía confusa y con miedo.

-¡Ay pero que tonta, si no te lo he enseñado! Ven aquí, mi niña –con temor me limpié las manos y caminé lentamente hasta quedar junto a ella, me mostró unos papeles con un montón de símbolos que por más que la Sra. Lucy se había esforzado en enseñarme su significado, seguía sin entender-. ¿Ves? Justo aquí y sale en todas partes, vuestro camino tenía que cruzarse tarde o temprano.

-¿El camino de quién? –dije frunciendo la nariz.

-¡Pues el tuyo y el del nuevo vecinito! –dijo casi aplaudiendo. Sentí como mi respiración se cortó en seco y mi vista se nubló, no sé porque me impactó tanto su declaración, nunca tomé importancia a lo que me decía que supuestamente iba a pasar en mi vida-. No te abrumes, cariño, solo deja que fluya… aunque puedo ver que las cosas ya se están dando, por la cantidad de comida que preparas o ¿es que viene Katherine a cenar contigo?

Negué con la cabeza levemente y regresé a la cocina, comencé a lavar las papas para el puré.

-Los invité a cenar –susurré tratando de convencerme que lo que dijo no significaba nada.

-¡Lo sabía! –casi gritó emocionada-. ¡Ay como me emociona cuando las almas gemelas se encuentran! Y créeme vosotros tendréis bastante en común, habrá muchas cosas que os una.

-No cree que diciéndome esto, las posibilidades de que pase lo que dice sean menores, digo ahora que lo se puedo evitarlo.

-Tonterías, mi niña. Cuando alguien está destinado a ti no importa lo que pase terminaran juntos, incluso si ese carácter tuyo tan necio que tienes se pone en el camino.

Y con eso me dejó aturdida, con pensamientos revueltos que hizo que toda la cena y parte de la noche me preguntara si podría ser verdad. Y luego pasa todo: me doy cuenta de lo similar que nuestras historias son, lo bien que me siento charlando con él incluso si hablamos de situaciones difíciles, lo fácil que es bromear y reír, lo extrañamente cómoda que me siento a su lado, lo rápido que sus hermanitos se ganaron mi corazón y luego… me besa, en la mejilla pero beso al fin y al cabo. Eso debía significar algo.

Bufé y me pateé mentalmente, jurándome a mí misma que nunca volvería a escuchar a la Sra. Lucy y sus visiones, lo único que me provoca es un desgaste mental y volverme paranoica tratando de buscar explicación a todas las reacciones, movimientos, palabras y cualquier clase de gestos que Nik tenga para mí.

Casi gruñendo por mi lapso mental me metí en la cama, obligándome a olvidar todo, al final de cuentas lo que tiene que pasar… pues va a pasar. Me moví inquieta un par de veces entre las sábanas tratando de encontrar una posición que se ajustara a mis exigencias de esa noche antes de caer en un sueño intranquilo.

**LC**

Fui despertada abruptamente por el sonido del teléfono, gruñí, bufé y aventé una almohada al aparato con la intención de callarlo pero obviamente fue en vano, abriendo los ojos frustrada me di cuenta que afuera seguía de noche, enfoqué mis ojos al despertador y casi grito exasperada. ¡Quien es lo suficientemente inconsciente de llamar a las 5:30 de la madrugada en domingo! Aun con mis neuronas adormiladas supe la respuesta inmediatamente. _Katherine._

-Será mejor que sea importante –gruñí cuando levante la bocina.

-Yo también te quiero hermanita y me alegra escuchar tu voz –dijo alegremente provocando que mi enojo creciera.

-Katherine, que quieres –dije con los dientes apretados-. Eres consciente de que aún no amanece.

-Bueno si alguien no se hubiera desesperado ayer no habría necesidad de esta llamada.

-¡Tuviste todo el día y la noche para hablarme y decidiste hacerlo ahora! –dije atónita.

-Bájame el tonito, Caroline. Si te estuve hablando a tu casa pero no contestabas.

-Y porque no intentaste al celular o cruzar la calle en tal caso, sabes que vivimos literalmente una enfrente de la otra ¿verdad?

-Porque querida hermana, mi vida no solo se basa en buscarte pareja y checar lo que haces, también tengo cosas que hacer –rodé los ojos inevitablemente, Katherine cambió su tono a uno más alegre cuando continuó-. Y… ¿dónde estuviste toda la tarde?

-Yo, mmm… me distraje en algo –dije titubeante, mi enojo pasó a alegría solo de recordar mi tarde y noche del día anterior.

-¿Con que cosa? Bueno me lo cuentas al rato, para eso te hablaba. Sabía que te ibas a dormir, dijiste que me ibas a acompañar al juego de la compañía de Elijah ¿recuerdas? –llevé mi mano a la frente, lo había olvidado por completo, la verdad no quería ir y sabía que Nik me necesitaba más que Katherine en esos momentos.

-Lo siento mucho, Katherine. Lo olvidé totalmente y… ya tengo planes –dije con mi mejor tono de disculpa.

-¿Qué? Planes, ¿con quién? Es por eso que te "distraje" toda la tarde de ayer.

-Algo así –murmuré.

Katherine chilló emocionada.

-¡Ay, Dios! ¡SALISTE CON JESSE! Fue a tu casa ¿no es cierto? ¡Ay, Caroline! Cuéntamelo todo –me quedé callada por un momento tratando de averiguar quién con un demonio era Jesse… cuando la lucidez volvió a mí, vi rojo.

-¡Por que en la tierra, iba a salir con él! –escupí enojada-. En todo caso, ¿cómo demonios iba saber dónde vivo?

-Eeeeh… no sé, porque yo para nada le di tu dirección –contestó descarada y yo bufé en protesta-. Bueno ya, esto no responde mis preguntas –dijo con su tono de emoción extra exagerado típico de Katherine-. ¿Dónde estuviste ayer? Y ¿con quién tienes planes?

Suspiré para calmarme y decidí que era mejor decirle, tarde o temprano se iba a enterar.

-Ayudé a mi nuevo vecino –susurré, en mi cara se dibujó una sonrisa.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Oh por DIOS! ¡OH POR DIOS! –gritó alegremente, hasta me la podía imaginar dando saltitos-. ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Qué edad tiene? ¿Es soltero? Debe ser soltero ¿Cómo es? ¿Es guapo? Bueno eso no importa ¿Te gusta? ¿De dónde viene? ¿Lo conozco?...

-Katherine, respira –dije soltando risitas.

-Bueno, responde –respondió impaciente.

-Se llama Nik –dije en voz baja y contenido un suspiro-. Es muy agradable y sus hermanos son increíbles, Kol es…

-¡Esperaa! –gritó interrumpiéndome-. ¿Hermanos? ¡Oh por Dios de mi vida! Son más de uno, así que tienes de donde elegir y a quien prefieres ¿Nik o Kol?

Contuve mi risa. Katherine siempre exagerando las cosas.

-Kol tiene seis años… -traté de explicarle.

-¡Ay no, Caroline! –suspiró pesadamente antes de volver a hablar-. Ok está bien, no pasa nada aun así te quiero, eres mi hermana. Te voy a ayudar, encontraremos un psicólogo, tratamiento o algo que te ayude. No te estoy juzgando, Caroline pero necesitas tratarte… -cuando pude entender de lo que estaba hablando la paré en seco. Tenía que ser Katherine, solo a ella se le ocurre pensar semejante cosa.

-¡Para, Katherine! –mi voz era fuerte-. Deja de decir estupideces, cállate y deja que hable antes de que saltes a tus conclusiones exageradas.

-Ok, Care. Te escucho, tranquila –la forma en la que sonaba su voz me hacía sentir como si estuviera a punto de aventarme al precipicio y ella trataba de meterme algo de sentido en la cabeza. Rodé los ojos ante su evidente dramatismo.

-No me gusta Kol –la corregí malhumorada-. Al menos no de la manera retorcida que te imaginaste. Nik es el único adulto, Kol tiene seis y Bekah cuatro. Los conocí ayer después de… visitar tu casa y simplemente congeniamos.

-Entonces, este Nik ¿vive solo con sus hermanos? No es algo raro –casi pude verla frunciendo su nariz.

-No empieces a sacar tus conclusiones otra vez, no tiene nada de raro yo diría que es admirable.

-¡Oh! Ahora entiendo –dijo Katherine en tono sombrío-. Sus padres están…

-Aja –susurré.

-¡Quiero conocerlos! –chilló de repente-. Sobre todo a ese Nik, tengo que darle el visto bueno. Tus planes son con ellos ¿verdad?

-¡Que! ¡No, Katherine, no! –negué rápidamente-. No creo que sea buena idea considerando que los acabo de conocer y además no haremos nada emocionante más que terminar con sus mudanzas.

-Me siento herida –dijo teatralmente-. Aparte de que te da vergüenza presentarme ahora también me privas de la oportunidad de acomodar guardarropas… ¡Eres una desconsiderada!

-No es eso, Katherine –dije volviendo a rodar los ojos-. Y que va a pasar con el partido de Elijah ¿eh?

-Él se las puede arreglar solito, no es como que me vaya a necesitar mientras juega, además será hasta medio día después nos puede alcanzar, ¡será tan divertido!

-No sé, Katherine, no creo que Nik vea con buenos ojos que llegue con desconocidos a su apartamento, mejor otro día que le avise –traté de persuadirla.

-Tonterías, es hombre por lo tanto lo único que quiere es acabar con las labores del hogar y no le importará como ni quien lo ayude con tal de terminar. Sin mencionar que dejaremos de ser desconocidos en el momento en que nos presentes.

-Katherine… -empecé a quejarme.

-Vamos, Care, quiero conocerlos, para que atrasar el proceso, cuando vosotros dos empecéis a salir tendrás que presentárnoslo así que mejor vamos empezando.

-¡Ni siquiera te he dicho que me gusta! –grité exasperada, no que la idea ni me gustase pero teniendo la cabeza hecha un lío lo menos que quería escuchar eran comentarios como esos.

-No hace falta que lo hagas, tu voz te delata –me dijo confiada-. ¡Entonces te veo dentro de dos horas! –dijo firmemente sin dar oportunidad de negarse, pero como siempre mi carácter salió a flote.

-Katherine, no… -empecé a replicar, pero si alguien era sordo a mis desplantes de necedad esa era Katherine y como siempre sabia como salirse con la suya.

-¡Dos horas! Te quiero –y con eso colgó.

Colgué a regañadientes el teléfono y me dejé caer un rato en la cama tratando de controlar mi humor. Desvelada, y con Katherine despertándome no es la mejor combinación para empezar bien el día. Como sea, decidí que lo de Katherine no iba a arruinar mi día pero no pude evitar sentir pena por los Salvatore. Más me valía recoger todo lo que mi cuerpo y mente pudiera de paciencia porque ese día iba a ser largo. Como era inútil seguir en la cama dado que todo el sueño se me había ido decidí aprovechar estas dos horas en mi terapia de relajación. Tomé un baño de burbujas de más de media hora, me vestí con unos jean súper cómodos, una playera común y corriente y un par de sandalias, sabía que Katherine protestaría por mi "outfit" como ella dice, pero funcionaba perfecto para mis propósitos: comodidad era la clave para ese día.

Me mantuve el resto del tiempo ocupada en tareas pequeñas como hacer mi cama y la de Katherine, acomodar unos libros que tenía regados, recoger la ropa sucia. Todo con tal de ignorar el para nada molesto dolor de estómago causado por la expectativa de volver a ver a Nik, era tonto y parecía peor que una adolescente pero estaba muriendo por saber cómo iban a ser las cosas entre nosotros ahora.

Fui a la cocina por mi obligado café de la mañana cuando escuché la puerta abrirse, ni siquiera me tomé la molestia de voltear para saber quién era, solo una persona aparte de mi tenia llaves del apartamento.

-¡Caroline, Caroline, Caroline! –cantó Katherine mientras caminaba con su clásico paso danzarín hacia mí-. ¡Traje bagels!

Le sonreí agradecida por haberme evitado preparare el desayuno, tomé otra taza para servirle café, estaba todavía estirada para alcanzar la taza de los gabinetes de arriba cuando sentí sus pequeños bracitos alrededor de mi cintura, sorprendida por su gesto volteé a verla incrédula, mis cejas alzadas y frunciendo el ceño, como respuesta Katherine rodó los ojos.

-Que no puedo abrazar a mi hermana –dijo a la defensiva, abriendo sus ojos exageradamente.

-Usualmente tus abrazos son señal de que algo retorcido planeas –le contesté mientras servía el café y escuché como Katherine bufó.

-No planeo nada, solo estoy emocionada –dijo mientras me volvía a abrazar-. En todo el tiempo que llevo de conocerte es la primera vez que hablas de un hombre con tanta… ilusión. ¡Me muero por conocerlo! –chilló lo último antes de tomar su taza y sentase en el banco del desayunador.

Pensé por un momento lo que dijo ¿en verdad me escuchaba ilusionada? No es que no lo estuviera, en lo más hondo de mi subconsciente secretamente estaba haciendo el baile de la victoria por haber conocido a Nik. Entré en pánico por un segundo al darme cuenta que no estaba escondiendo mis sentimientos tan bien como creía y que cualquiera podría darse cuenta (y con cualquiera me refiero a Nik). _Bravo yo y mi súper cualidad de libro abierto_. Sacudí esa idea tratando de convencerme de que Nik no me conocía tan bien para saber leer mis expresiones y además Katherine siempre ha tenido ese raro sexto sentido y su percepción bastante desarrollada.

-¡Aw! Hasta sueñas despierta con él ¿a qué si? –me interrumpió Katherine, como siempre me sonrojé dándole la razón provocando que su sonrisilla se ensanchara-. Cuéntame de él.

-Es… amable y cariñoso con sus hermanos, se preocupa por ellos y sabes que es lo extraño –dije sonriendo. Katherine negó con la cabeza sonriéndome, sus ojos brillaban de genuina emoción-. Es médico y está haciendo la residencia en el hospital donde trabaja Mikael y no solo eso, sino que resulta que es su mentor.

Katherine abrió los ojos en shock y después se golpeó la frente dramáticamente.

-¡El hospital de papá! –gritó-. Como no se me ocurrió antes, yo buscándote prospectos con los compañeros de 'Lijah y jamás pensé en buscar ahí.

Le mandé una mirada envenenada pero Katherine no se inmutó, solo se encogió de hombros.

-Iba a ser cuestión de tiempo, solo me quedaban tres solteros disponibles y uno lo ibas a conocer hoy en el partido –dijo descaradamente mientras untaba crema a su bagel-. Después de eso a lo mejor iba a inspeccionar el hospital.

-¿Qué? Katherine, me volviste a involucrar en una cita a ciegas, aun después de lo de ayer, ¡pero es que nunca vas a entender que no me interesa! –bufé frustrada solo de pensar que si no hubiera sido por la mudanza de los Mikaelson en estos momentos estaría agregando otra situación humillante cortesía de Katherine Mikaelson.

-Era por tu bien, Care –dijo tranquilamente-. Además eso ya no importa, 'Lijah canceló la cita por mí y tú encontraste a tu vecino médico.

-¡Eres increíble, Katherine! –contesté aventándole dagas con la mirada.

-Bueno, bueno… ya bájale a tu actitud que no tuviste que hacer anda, el doctorcito te ha salvado. Espero que con él no seas tan difícil, Caroline, así la relación no va a funcionar.

Me quedé atónita.

-¿De qué relación me estás hablando? –dije molesta-. Apenas nos conocimos ayer, en qué mundo paralelo eso es suficiente tiempo para llamarlo relación, es más ni siquiera sabes si estoy interesada… o él…

-Bueno, entonces dado que no te interesa no tendrás problemas con que te siga presentando solteros –dijo sonriéndome maliciosamente y yo gruñí enojada-. Eso pensé –terminó diciendo antes de volver a su desayuno.

Malhumorada, también regresé a mi casi intacto bagel, todo mi almacén de paciencia en el que trabajé horas antes estaba completamente vacío y no había pasado ni una hora desde que Katherine llegó y pensar que aún no había soportado lo peor no era exactamente reconfortante.

El resto del desayuno lo pasamos en mayor parte en silencio, salvo por algunos comentarios de Katherine acerca de su nueva colección en la que trabajaba y mis respuestas monosilábicas. No pude evitar sentir esa sensación de déjà vu al pensar en las muchas mañanas que pasábamos así cuando Katherine vivía conmigo: yo enfurruñada por la cita de la noche anterior o por la que Katherine me hacía saber que tenía esa noche y ella tan feliz y normal como siempre. Sin embargo, era bueno volver a pasar la mañana juntas como solíamos, a veces extrañaba sus grititos de emoción que se escuchaban por todo el departamento o sus ocurrencias poco comunes para nuestras "noches de chicas", simplemente su presencia le daba vida a nuestra casa y a veces sentía este espacio demasiado grande y solo.

Yo nunca le dije que la extrañaría cuando se mudó porque sabía lo mucho que deseaba vivir con Elijah y no quería impedirle su vida solo porque yo tenía miedo de quedarme sola, pero así como yo sabía lo que ella quería así Katherine sabía lo que yo sentía y aunque estuvo a punto de cancelar la mudanza yo no lo permití, no iba a ser capaz de vivir sabiendo que estaba privando la felicidad de alguien. Ahora somos felices las dos, ella disfrutando su vida en pareja y yo, extrañamente, disfrutando de la soledad del apartamento. Por eso en ocasiones como ésta donde podíamos revivir nuestros momentos, todo el enojo desaparecía.

-Me da gusto que hayas venido para el desayuno –le dije sonriéndole sinceramente con los ojos llorosos causados por mis pensamientos previos. Katherine me devolvió la sonrisa y tomó mi mano para apretarla suavemente.

-Te quiero, Care.

-Yo también te quiero, Kat.

Terminamos de desayunar y entre las dos ordenamos la cocina, Katherine colocó en un plato los aderezos a diferentes recipientes más presentables, cuando le pregunté por qué hacía eso me dijo que era su muestra de bienvenida hacia Nik y un ofrecimiento de paz solo por si las dudas se molestaba de que ella invadiera su departamento, no hice más que reír por su comentario ganándome que Katherine me sacara la lengua.

Después de arreglar todo y hacerle prometer a Katherine casi con sangre que hiciera todo lo posible por comportarse y no abrumar tan rápido a los Salvatore, salimos del departamento, no sin antes Katherine arreglar su atuendo, alisó su hermosa blusa azul celeste sin mangas y cuello en V con un ligero recogido y aplicaciones de pedrería en el centro del pecho y sus pantalones cortos y blancos. Se acomodó su cabello peinado en perfectas rizos y retocó su maquillaje. Si no la conociera de como toma en serio su arreglo personal podría jurar que estaba nerviosa.

-¡Listo! –dijo agarrando el plato de los bagels-. ¡Conozcamos al futuro cuñado!

-Katherine… -empecé a quejarme.

-SI, si, ya se –me cortó caminando hacia la puerta.

Así que ahí estábamos paradas, hombro con hombro, enfrente del 303 esperando a que abrieran, pudimos escuchar un "Bekah quédate quieta" antes de que un Nik agitado abriera la puerta.

-Caroline –dijo aliviado pasándose la mano por sus rebeldes cabellos-. Buenos días –cuando se percató de que no estaba sola frunció levemente el ceño confundido, estaba a punto de explicarme pero fui atacada por un cuerpecito que se aventó a mis piernas.

-¡Caroline! –me saludó Bekah, al verla no pude contener la risa. Su pelo hecho una maraña en una cola como siempre, llevaba unos shorts de cuadritos que se le estaban cayendo ya que no estaban abrochados, su blusa estaba a medio poner con una manga de fuera colgando libremente en el bulto que se formó en su cuello y para completar el look solo tenía un calcetín y el otro pie desnudo.

-Estaba intentando vestirla –susurró Nik casi avergonzado, tallándose la parte trasera del cuello. Yo seguía soltando risitas mientras cargaba a Bekah.

-¿Caroline? –dijo Kol acercándose a la puerta, cuando me vio me sonrió e hizo ademan de querer abrazarme pero se detuvo en cuanto vio a Katherine y retrocedió agarrando fuertemente con su puño el pantalón de Nik. Parecía asustado.

-¡Oh, chicos! –dije animada, tratando de confortar a Kol-. Ella es Katherine, mi hermana.

Nik sonrió en entendimiento y hasta parecía divertido, Kol se relajó y soltó el agarre de Nik.

-Nik Salvatore, un gusto –contestó Nik extendiendo su mano para saludarla. Cuando Katherine no respondió el gesto, Nik volvió a fruncir el ceño y sorprendida por la descortesía mi hermana, volteé a verla enojada.

Entonces descubrí que Katherine no le dio la mano porque ni siquiera se dio cuenta ya que no lo estaba viendo a él. En su lugar veía intensamente a Bekah con el ceño sumamente fruncido y toda su cara reflejaba horror. Por instinto abracé más fuerte a Bekah como si eso la fuera a proteger de la mirada mortal que Katherine le daba. Me sorprendió bastante su actitud, que cosa le pudo haber molestado de una niñita tan adorable como ella sin mencionar que ese no era un comportamiento normal en Katherine.

-¿Katherine? –dije en tono más fuerte del normal para llamar su atención, cuando volteó a verme continué hablando entre dientes y en susurros para que solo ella me escuchara-. ¿Qué estás haciendo? Deja de ver a Bekah y discúlpate con Nik que lo dejaste con la mano extendida.

-¡Oh! –dijo sorprendida, obviamente disgustada por algo que aún no era capaz de descifrar-. Lo siento Nik. Katherine Mikaelson, bienvenido –dijo apurada y secamente tendiéndole el plato con los bagels.

-¿Gracias? –dijo Nik confuso volteándome a ver como esperando una explicación.

-Caroline, me permites –Katherine dijo seriamente, alzando los brazos como queriendo cargar a Bekah. Mi instinto actuó otra vez y me aparté de ella.

-¿Para qué? –le dije con ojos entrecerrados aun sin entender sus intenciones. Ella rodó los ojos y se volvió a acercar.

-Dámela, Caroline, no le voy a hacer nada –Katherine colocó sus manos en los costados de Liz haciendo que ésta pusiera su atención en mi loca hermana. Katherine le sonrió dulcemente obviamente era parte de su técnica "siempre consigo lo que quiero con mi cara bonita" y Bekah cayó redondita en el chantaje ya que le devolvió la sonrisa y soltó mi cuello para que Katherine pudiera cargarla, aun así mis brazos se rehusaban a remover mi abrazo de su cuerpecito. Katherine volvió a rodar los ojos-. Suéltala Caroline.

Totalmente en contra de mis deseos y viendo que estábamos armando un escena enfrente de Nik, solté a Bekah, de todos modos iba a estar cerca para poder intervenir en cualquier momento.

-Compórtate –le advertí en cuanto Bekah estaba segura en los brazos de Katherine. La enana me sacó la lengua provocando la risa de Bekah.

-Preciosa, Bekah, ¿te puedo decir un secreto? –Katherine empezó a caminar dentro del departamento, su voz era melodiosa para lograr la confianza de la niña. Bekah le sonrió alegremente y asintió con la cabeza, Katherine se acercó más a ella para hablarle al oído pero su voz salió en su tono normal por lo que fui capaz de escucharla-. ¡Tú estilista apesta! Y obviamente tu asesor de imagen no está bien capacitado.

Nik hizo un gesto que demostraba vergüenza y si de por si mis ánimos estaban encendidos con la actitud de Katherine, ver a Nik hizo que mi sangre hirviera.

-¡Katherine! –le grité-. ¡Déjala en paz!

Increíble que mis advertencias y todo el trabajo y tiempo que me llevó para que ella me prometiera que iba a controlar sus arranques solo haya durado cinco minutos. Pero como no, Katherine es capaz de tirar todo a la borda cuando se trata de moda y demás cosas que para mí eran trivialidades. En todo caso a quien le importa como viste una niñita de cuatro años, en serio la condición de Katherine era más allá de enfermiza, su amor por el diseño de modas no tenía límites y lo peor es que todos los que estábamos a su alrededor irremediablemente caíamos en sus manos. Hoy pobre Bekah fue la víctima.

-Shh, Caroline –me cortó tranquilamente y para incrementar mi enojo me movió su mano en un gesto de "cállate la boca que no me interesa lo que digas"-. No te preocupes, Bekah, por suerte tía Katherine sabe cómo arreglar este atropello.

Katherine caminó alegremente hacia el baño mientras aconsejaba a Bekah sobre cómo evitar el maltrato hacia la moda, algo sobre la ropa también tiene sentimientos bla bla bla. Bufé en frustración cuando escuché las risitas provenientes de baño.

-¿Caroline? –dijo Nik preocupado poniéndome la mano en mi hombro para que le prestara atención, en ese momento me di cuenta de que mi vista le hacía un hoyo a la puerta donde Katherine entró con su prisionera.

-Lo siento, Nik –dije apenada-. Lo siento muchísimo, no tienes idea de cuánto.

Nik se rio suavemente antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

-Veo que no bromeabas sobre ella –dijo divertido-. ¿Tía Katherine?

-Ni siquiera te canses en contradecirla –le conteste honestamente-. Lo siento tanto, en mi defensa hice todo lo que pude para evitar que viniera.

-Está bien, Caroline –dijo entretenido-. Haces parecer como que has traído a un homicida o psicópata al departamento.

-Pues estamos cerca –murmuré para mí pero al parecer no tan bajo porque Nik empezó a reír histérico.

-¿Hey, Nik? –hablé nerviosa al acordarme de algo.

-¿Sip? –respondió dándole una mordida a su bagel.

Antes de continuar escaneé el departamento rápidamente buscando a Kol, cuando no lo vi pregunté.

-¿Por qué Kol se puso tan nervioso cuando vio a Katherine? Hasta parecía asustado.

Nik asintió con la cabeza dándome la razón pero espero a contestarme hasta que termino el bocado que tenía.

-Eso pasa cada vez que alguien que no conoce nos va a buscar a donde vivimos, piensa que son los de servicios infantiles. Es consciente que si yo cometo algún error me los pueden quitar y ese es su miedo cada vez que nos vienen a ver.

Me quedé callada analizando su respuesta, no era justo que un niñito de su edad tenga que vivir con la preocupación de perder a su familia cada vez que toquen la puerta, eso me dio una visión más amplia sobre la situación de Kol y los problemas que esperaba, con mi ayuda, poder erradicar. Estaba tan metida en mis cavilaciones que cuando escuché la voz extra entusiasmada de Katherine, salté.

-¡Chicos! Les presento a los nuevos y mejorados Kol y Bekah Salvatore –casi chilló, venia por el pasillo prácticamente saltando en cada mano sostenía a un niño, no me extrañó que Kol también acabara bajo sus garras, casi empezaba a reclamarle por su falta de tacto para hacer sus cosas pero cuando vi las sonrisas de mis vecinitos me olvidé por completo, los dos parecían brillar de la emoción.

Los dos venían con ropa totalmente diferente a la de hace rato. Bekah estaba usando una faldita de mezclilla muy mona que tenía bordados en rosa y morado, una blusita tipo polo con los mismos bordados de la falda y unas converse rosas que se le veían chistosísimos. Kol usaba unos pantalones vaqueros oscuros, unacamiseta blanca con un estampado azul con un dibujo minimalista que no entendí y encima traía una camisa de manga corta cuadriculada en varios tonos de azul y negro, para completar el look traía unos converse negros. Me pregunté vagamente si Nik se molestaría por el claro atrevimiento de Katherine para buscar en las cajas de la ropa, pero cuando volteé a verlo solo pude ver adoración.

-Se ven muy bien –contestó Nik sonriéndole a sus hermanos.

-¡Oh! ¡Nik, que insulto! –dijo Katherine llevando sus manos a su pecho-. ¡Se ven mejor que bien, están excelentes! –luego agregó en un murmullo "otro que no sabe apreciar la oda, ya con Caroline era suficiente" o algo parecido.

Rodé los ojos pero ni siquiera me molesté en contestarle, como sea verdad, yo nunca he visto el sentido de cambiar guardarropa cada temporada cuando la ropa que tienes está en perfectas condiciones y los años de convivir con Katherine no han logrado convencerme de lo contrario.

-Mira, Nik, mi cabello –le dijo Bekah mientras se acercaba a él. Efectivamente, Katherine hizo un trabajo magnifico en Bekah. Pequeñas trenzas formaban una red dándole la apariencia de diadema, su cabello caía suelto, se veía encantadora. Nik le sonrió y elogió su peinado, cuando estaba a punto de tocárselo… Katherine gritó.

-¡Noo! ¡Nik, por Dios! Logré que se dejara de ver como indigente y tú ya quieres destruir mi obra.

-¡Katherine! –le llamé la atención, Nik se soltó a reír seguido de sus hermanos.

-Es verdad, admito que no he sido bueno en esto –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno, no todo lo has hecho mal –respondió-. Tienen ropa bastante decente –Nik le sonrió tristemente y supe que él no tenía anda que ver con la ropa, sino su madre. Katherine pareció no notarlo o prefirió ignorarlo y continuó con el mismo tono animado-. Por cierto, disculpa lo de hace rato, los crímenes de la moda me vuelve loca. Ahora sí, déjame darte la bienvenida como es debido.

Sin más, Katherine se abalanzó la cuello de Nik abrazándolo fuertemente, rodé los ojos ante su evidente entusiasmo, hay cosas que nunca cambian y una de esas es la forma tan efusiva de ser de Katherine, recuerdo perfecto que fue lo mismo que hizo cuando nos conocimos.

-Bienvenido a la pandilla –gritó-. Verás que nos llevaremos de maravilla.

-Gracias, Katherine –contestó Nik educadamente, tratando de zafarse del abrazo estrangulador.

-Bueno, bueno. No perdamos tiempo que hay armarios que arreglar. De una vez te digo, Nik, que no te sorprenda que me deshaga de alguna que otra prenda –dijo mientras caminaba fuera de la cocina-. Por cierto, ¡Elijah viene a medio día y traerá el almuerzo! –gritó cuando estaba fuera del campo de visión, Bekah detrás de ella.

-¿Elijah? –me preguntó Nik.

-El novio de Katherine –le dije apenada-. Disculpa que te vine a invadir el apartamento.

-Tranquila, si todos los que traigas me van a ayudar a acabar con mi tediosa tarea, no es problema –respondió alegre.

-Bueno, pues Elijah llegará a tiempo para cuando traigan tus muebles, seguro le encontraremos algo que hacer.

-Me gusta cómo suena eso.

Nos dirigimos a la sala que era donde había más concentración de cajas, empezamos a desempacar entre Kol y yo las cajas que Nik nos indicó mientras él se fue, por sugerencia mía, a su recámara a arreglar su propia ropa antes de que Katherine lo hiciera por él.

Al poco rato el apartamento cobró vida, Katherine puso música y ella y Bekah iban de un lugar a otro bailando, ya podía darme cuenta lo mucho que ellas dos se iban a entender. Kol y yo, por nuestra parte, nos la pasamos riendo de los desplantes de nuestras hermanas y hablando de cosas triviales, traté de sutilmente sacarle información sobre sus gustos y aficiones con la idea de ir formando mis estrategias para el plan "liberemos al niño". Nik de vez en cuando se daba sus vueltas para platicar con nosotros, cuando descubrió lo que estaba haciendo me murmuró un gracias que por demás está decir hizo que mi corazón se acelerara.

**NPOV**

El tiempo pasa volando cuando te diviertes, si, por extraño que parezca la tediosa actividad de desempacar y limpiar se convirtió en una agradable y divertida experiencia y estaba plenamente consciente de quien había hecho esa diferencia.

Me gustaba mucho ver la interacción de Caroline con mis hermanos, me gustaba ver como Kol son ser realmente consciente buscaba a Caroline y la facilidad con que se abría con ella y eso hacía que mis esperanzas crecieran, con un poco de suerte y la ayuda de Caroline podría tener a mi hermanito de vuelta.

Conocer a Katherine fue un bono esa mañana, uno bastante agradable e hiperactivo. Caroline se quedó corta con su descripción. Al principio pensé que Caroline exageraba sobre ella, como cualquier hermano cuando se queja del suyo, pero más que exagerar Caroline había sido modesta, Katherine era un caso peculiar, jamás había conocido a alguien como ella, generalmente no suele caerme bien las personas entrometidas y criticonas y al principio pensé que Katherine caía en esas dos características, pero luego me di cuenta que sus intervenciones eran con la intención de ayudar, método medio anormal la forma en la que actúa, pero terminé por encontrarlo divertido, al fin de cuentas nada parecía convencional en ella y me agradaba. Y por lo visto Bekah creó cierta adoración hacia ella, ya que desde que la vistió y cambió rara vez se ha separado de ella y no la culpo después de meses de parecer "indigente" quien no lo haría.

Cuando terminé de medio acomodar mi ropa fui a buscar a Caroline y Kol, cuando llegué a la sala me los encontré tomados de las manos y dando vueltas como locos y riendo a todo pulmón, me acerqué un poco más a ellos tratando de pasar desapercibido y no interrumpir el momento. Cuando llegué cerca del sofá vi como Caroline tropezó aparentemente con nada y sin remedio caía al suelo, trató de soltar a Kol para evitar que cayera pero fue demasiado tarde, reaccioné lo más rápido que pude tomando a Caroline por lo brazos pero la caída fui inevitable, caí de espaldas y ellos encima de mí, Kol y Caroline reían como histéricos y no hice más que acompañarlos. Obviamente el ruido y las carcajadas alertaron a Katherine y Bekah, quienes aparecieron enseguida en la sala, al vernos a los tres tirados sonrieron divertidas, vi como las facciones de Katherine cambiaban de repente y aun con mis ojos empañados por las lágrimas provocadas por la risa pude ver un destello de travesura en los ojos de Katherine e inmediatamente supe porque.

-¡BOLITAAA! –gritó.

-¡No, Katherine! –Caroline respondió tratando de pararse pero fue demasiado tarde, sentí como el aire se salía de mis pulmones cuando la presión en mi pecho aumento. Acto seguido mi enanita salió corriendo con todas sus ganas y se aventó encima de los cuatro.

Todos estamos riendo como locos incluso yo carecía de aire, en un extraño movimiento Caroline logró girarse y me vio, sus ojos azules brillaban y sus mejillas estaban rojas de tanto reírse, alzó su mano y acarició mi mejilla suavemente. Contuve un suspiro.

-Te estamos aplastando –me susurró en voz suave pero divertida.

-Mmhmm –logré responderle, mis manos estaban seguras en su cintura y la sensación no era para nada desagradable. Caroline me sonrió en respuesta.

Las risas de todos murieron en cuanto escuchamos a alguien llamar a la puerta. Como pudieron todos se rodaron para que me pudiera levantar, me encantó ver las caras de mis monstruitos cuando iba camino a la puerta, esta vez el suspiro si salió de mi boca. Acomodé un poco mi camiseta antes de abrir la puerta, un poco molesto por la interrupción.

-¿Sr. Niklaus Salvatore? –dos hombres estaban parados enfrente de mí, por su vestimenta me di cuenta que eran del flete de la tienda de muebles, sin mencionar que había una base de cama y otro señor sosteniendo una cabecera detrás de ellos.

-Sí, pase por favor –abrí la puerta lo máximo que pude y me dirigí a mostrarles el camino a los señores, Caroline y Katherine corrieron a quitar todas las cajas del pasillo y las que estorbaban, les sonreí agradecido.

Así pasé mínimo una hora diciéndoles a los señores donde iba cada mueble, en una de mis tantas vueltas noté a un hombre moreno sentado en uno de los bancos del desayunador hablando animadamente con Katherine, por lo que supuse ese debía ser Elijah. Cuando despedí a los señores decidí ir primero con Caroline y los enanos ya que me sentía un poco incómodo con la presencia de alguien que no conocía y prefería que fuera Caroline la que me lo presentara.

Cuando llegué a la recámara de Bekah casi rompo a carcajadas otra vez al escuchar como Caroline trataba de explicarles a los enanos los contras de saltar en la cama y las diferentes formas en las que te pues caer, todo con ejemplo gráfico.

Kol fue el primero en notar mi presencia y después de darme las gracias por escoger la cama perfecta regresó su atención a Caroline, la cual estaba más roja que un tómate al verme ahí parado, obviamente apenada.

-Interesante método de enseñanza –comenté entretenido provocando que su rubor creciera de intensidad, después de lograr mi cometido, retomé mi propósito-. Creo que Elijah está aquí, ¿te importaría acompañarme a la cocina?

-No, para nada –contestó tímida, después volteó su atención a mis hermanos-. ¿Queréis comer?

Después de los gritos de aprobación por parte de mis enanos, Bekah hizo el ademan de buscar a Caroline para irse con ella, pero tuve que parar la acción.

-Princesita me siento dolido, no has estado conmigo en todo el día, ¿es porque yo no te puedo peinar tan bien? –dije con fingido dramatismo pero diciendo la verdad, extrañaba no ser el único al cual mis hermanos recurrieran, no era que me molestara solo era cuestión de acostumbrarse. Bekah soltó risitas y empezó a negar con la cabeza.

-¡Nop! –dijo estirando sus bracitos para que la cargara y yo lo hice gustoso.

Caroline me sonrió con ojos picaros, tomando la mano de Kol y adelantándose a la puerta antes de gritar.

-¡Él ultimo lava los platos! –y salieron corriendo, me empecé a reír de sus desplantes, pero al escuchar las carcajadas de Kol entendí perfecto sus actitudes, estaba trabajando sutilmente en la mente de mi hermano y sabía lo que hacía porque era evidente que estaba funcionando.

A pesar de los gritos de Bekah animándome, por no decir exigiéndome, a correr más rápido estaba bastante distraído como para concentrarme en esa "carrera" y muy a pesar de mi enana, perdimos.

Caroline y Kol estaban casi bailando y cantando que no tenía que lavar nada, antes de que una risa extraña para mí se escuchara en la cocina.

-¡Elijah! –Caroline lo saludo alegremente.

-¡Hey, Care! –contestó el moreno acercándose a ella para abrazarla y darle un beso-. ¿Te diviertes?

Caroline se ruborizó y le pegó en el estómago juguetonamente.

-Y que si lo hago –le respondió para después sacarle al lengua, se giró y sonrió-. Elijah, ellos son los Salvatore; Nik, Kol y Bekah. Chicos, él es Elijah, el novio de Katherine –nos presentó.

-Un gusto –dije dándole la mano, la cual tomó amablemente. Saludó a los monstruitos también y regresó al banco donde antes lo había visto sentado.

-Disculpa, Nik la intromisión pero a veces es imposible llevarle la contraria a Katherine –dijo negando con la cabeza-. Como sea, acepta el almuerzo como señal de disculpa –terminó señalando a las dos cajas de pizza y otras bolsas que parecían contener refrescos y jugos.

-No es problema –le aseguré mientras sentaba a Bekah en el banco e iba por los platos.

-¿Dónde está Katherine a todo esto? –preguntó Caroline, sacando los vasos.

-Fue a tu apartamento por salsas y todos esos condimentos que le gusta poner en su pizza –dijo rodándole los ojos provocando que Caroline riera-. Care, por cierto, lamento mucho lo de ayer, traté de persuadirla pero ya la conoces.

-Lo sé, Elijah, no es tu culpa –contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

Curioso no me pude quedar callado.

-¿Qué pasó ayer? –Caroline bufó y negó con la cabeza mientras les servía pizza a mis hermanos, no dispuesta a contestarme, Elijah la vio mortificado por un momento antes de responder.

-Katherine y su manía de hacer que Caroline salga a citas a ciegas, solo que ayer Care tuvo la audacia de escaparse de ella –dijo guiñándole el ojo y Caroline sonrió sonrojándose-. Y hoy también, algo me dice, Care, que tendrás tiempo de descansar mientras Katherine perfecciona sus planes y tácticas de ataque.

-'Lijah, hablemos de otra cosa por favor –susurró Caroline completamente incómoda-. ¿Cómo te fue en el partido?

-Bien, ganamos –contestó simplemente.

Así que otra cosa que Caroline decía de Katherine resultó realidad, al parecer su objetivo de buscarle novio era bastante serio y no perdía tiempo para lograrlo. No pude evitar sentir pena por mi reciente amiga, no se necesitaba conocerla por años para darse cuenta lo mal que eso la hacía sentir. Otra vez confirmé el carácter de Katherine, no dudaba que lo hiciera de buena intención, tratando de ayudar a su hermana pero sus métodos eran… exagerados, como bien decía Caroline.

Pasé junto a ella y como quien no quiere la cosa le tomé la mano y se la apreté suavemente, ella me volteó a ver sorprendida y yo le sonreí abiertamente, tratando de demostrarle con ese sencillo gesto que ahora me tenía a mí y que iba a hacer lo necesario para librarla de que viviera de nuevo ese tipo de situaciones humillantes.

Empezamos a comer todos en silencio hasta que llegó Katherine con su característica hiperactividad, me pregunté cómo es que Elijah y Katherine terminaron juntos, el tipo parecía tímido y reservado totalmente lo contrario a Katherine y sin embargo al verlos interactuar era innegable el amor que se tenían.

-Entonces, Nik –dijo Katherine para iniciar conversación, al parecer tampoco soportaba periodos largos en silencio-. Como es que tienes hermanos tan chicos, digo no lo tomes a mal, pero bien podrías ser su padre.

Mis hermanos rieron suavemente como siempre que escuchaban a alguien decir que soy su padre. Caroline le lanzó una mirada envenenada a su hermana y ella solo se encogió de hombros y la miró como diciendo "qué tiene de malo que pregunte". El sentimiento de culpa se hizo presente en mí, al recordar como actué con Caroline por este mismo tema. Traté de sonar lo más tranquilo posible.

-Mis padres intentaron por años darme un hermanito después de que nací, no querían que creciera solo –empecé a contar-. Con el paso de los años se dieron por vencidos y al poco tiempo nació Kol seguido poco después por Bekah.

-Quien haya dicho que la planificación es la clave del éxito obviamente no considero los detalles –comentó Caroline haciendo que todos riéramos.

Continuamos bromeando por varios minutos, me sorprendió lo cómodo que me sentía con ellos, era raro en mí que tuviera a tantas personas, jamás tuve "amigos" y estaba disfrutando de la experiencia.

-Nik, ¿tienes planes para dentro de 15 días? –preguntó Katherine con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja, moviéndose energéticamente de arriba abajo en el banco dando la apariencia de que estuviera saltando.

-No lo sé –dije confuso volteando a ver a Caroline inmediatamente tratando de que me advirtiera si debería temer a su pregunta, pero ella estaba distraída viendo con la misma confusión a su hermana-. Supongo que nada especial –contesté por fin.

-¡Perfecto! –saltó fuera del banco-. ¡Es el fin de semana oficial de los Mikaelson y tienen que ir!

-¿El qué? –pregunté perdido, Caroline me volteó a ver, una tierna sonrisa bailaba en sus labios.

-Los Mikaelson tienen esa tradición… -empezó a explicarme antes de que Katherine interrumpiera.

-Tenemos, hermanita, tenemos. Eres parte de la familia –Caroline y Katherine cruzaron miradas, las dos sonrieron alegremente, era fácil ver el cariño que se tenían muy a pesar de las quejas de Caroline.

Caroline suspiró y continúo.

-_Tenemos_ la tradición de pasar un fin de semana al mes, juntos –continuó explicándome-. Es difícil que nos veamos seguido a excepción de nosotros tres que vivimos cerca, así que todos nos vamos a casa de Mikael y Esther.

-Oh, pero esa es una reunión familiar… -empecé a excusarme.

-Yo soy un Pierce y aun no pertenezco a la familia… legalmente –me cortó Elijah-. Pero eso no me hace menos miembro de ella.

-¡Exacto! Además ahora eres el… ¿amigo? De Caroline por lo tanto eres el amigo de todos nosotros –dijo Katherine aun entusiasmada-. Sin mencionar que yo ya me enamoré de tus hermanos, será divertido.

-Y podrás conocer a los demás –agregó Caroline-. A Esther le encantará conoceros y recuerdas que te hablé de Stefan, ¿verdad? –dijo viendo a Kol rápidamente para que captara su idea-. Será la oportunidad perfecta para que se los presente.

-Yoo… -dije dudando de que hacer, sonaba atractiva la idea pero tenía miedo que la situación nos rebasara a mis hermanos y a mí, tal iba a ser demasiado incómodo para nosotros estar con toda la familia, aunque ya conociera a la mayoría contando a Mikael.

-¡Vamos, Nik! Los niños la pasaran increíble –volvió a hablar Katherine-. La casa de nuestros papás tiene piscina y han añadido un cuarto de cine recientemente.

Mis hermanos y Caroline me veían expectante. Kol y Bekah con ojos entusiastas, claramente las palabras "piscina" y "cine" hicieron el trabajo de convencimiento. Caroline me miraba ilusionada, mordiéndose el labio inferior nerviosamente, me daba gusto que quisiera compartir su fin de semana familiar conmigo… digo nosotros.

-Bien –dije por fin-. Supongo que iremos. Gracias por la invitación.

De mas esta decir que mis hermanos casi se caen de sus bancos de la emoción, Caroline me sonrió alegremente y me dio las gracias, Katherine poco faltó para que empezara a dar vueltas por el apartamento gritando de alegría y Elijah solo me miraba con ojos de aprobación. Al ver sus reacciones me sentí confiado de haber hecho lo correcto.

El resto del día pasó en un borrón, Bekah y yo lavamos los trastes cumpliendo con nuestro acuerdo, después fui con Elijah, quien me ayudó a mover los muebles y acomodarlos según los consejos de Katherine y Caroline incluso de mis hermanos. Al fin de cuentas a mí me daba igual y confiaba en ellas, lo único que sentía era agradecimiento y alivio por haber rentado un apartamento semi amueblado, la idea de cargar más muebles era desgastante.

En ese tiempo pude conocer a Elijah mejor, me contó cosas básicas de su vida y su trabajo, que era en una compañía aseguradora, y debo decir que me agradó lo bien que nos relacionamos, al parecer todos los Mikaelson tenían esa cualidad y llegó el momento en el que me empecé a sentir ansioso por conocer al resto de ellos.

Después de un cansado día, casi todas las cajas habían desaparecido. Katherine y Elijah se despidieron poco antes de la cena no sin antes agradecerles sinceramente su ayuda y volver a prometerle a Katherine que iríamos con ellos a casa de sus padres. Caroline cocinó para nosotros esa noche también y estuvimos un rato conviviendo los cuatro antes de que mis hermanos cayeran rendidos en los sofás, fue un día largo para ellos también.

Caroline me ayudó a cambiarlos por sus pijamas que estaban perfectamente dobladas en el armario, tal vez debería agradecerle otra vez a Katherine por eso. Arropé a cada niño en su respectiva cama sintiéndome extremadamente contento de que por fin pudiera darles algo mejor para dormir.

Caroline se quedó en el cuarto de Kol un rato, cuando fui a verla descubrí que estaba parada al pie de la ventana sosteniendo un cuadro, cuando me acerqué a ella me empezó a hablar en susurros.

-Con razón vosotros sois tan guapos, tenéis mucho que heredar de vuestros padres –vi que el cuadro que sostenía era el que tenía la foto donde todos estábamos en hospital el día que nació Bekah. Yo cargando a Kol de poco más de un año y mis padres estaban juntos sosteniendo a mi princesita.

-Gracias por el cumplido –dije sonriente provocando que Caroline sonriera también y por supuesto se sonrojara.

-No esperaba que te la creyeras tan rápido –dijo sacándome la lengua y poniendo el marco en su lugar-. Mañana vas a trabajar, ¿cierto?

-Cierto, después de dejar a los enanos en la escuela y guardería –contesté mientras salíamos hacia el pasillo.

-Ok, yo salgo a las 8:30 de aquí si no es tarde para ti puedo llevarlos –ofreció a lo cual agradecí enormemente y ni siquiera hice el intento de protestar.

-Suena perfecto, gracias –contesté amablemente-. Prometo que solo será mañana, después del trabajo pienso ir por mi Volvo –dije emocionado, como extrañaba mi carro.

-¿Vas a comprar un coche? –preguntó sorprendida.

-No, lo tengo guardado en una bodega cerca de Bahía Monterrey, donde antes vivíamos no tenía donde estacionarlo –le expliqué brevemente.

-Oh, bueno eso tiene más sentido –dijo riendo suavemente-. Nos vemos mañana, entonces.

Esta vez ni siquiera dudamos en inclinarnos el uno hacia el otro para darnos un beso de despedida, cada vez era más cómodo estar cerca de ella y tener detalles de ese tipo.

-Descansa, amor –la llamé con el nombre que escuché tantas veces ese día produciendo un leve sonrojo de su parte-. Hasta mañana.

-Seguro –dijo saliendo y dirigiéndose a su puerta, me quedé ahí parado esperando a que entrara a su departamento antes de cerrar la puerta. Cuando estuvo dentro se giró y sonriente añadió-. Por cierto, mañana yo peino a Bekah.

**Como podéis ver he podido subir un nuevo capítulo, sé que he tardado un poco pero este último mes ha sido muy horrible para mí además de estresante por lo que casi no he tenido tiempo. Por lo que he buscado un pequeño hueco para seguir con las adaptaciones y las traducciones.**

**No sé cuándo volveré a subir porque sinceramente los meses que vienen ahora hasta las vacaciones de verano van a ser bastante agitados, pero esperó poder subir algún capítulo más de las otras historias pronto.**

**¡Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, y no dejéis de leer!**


	6. Capítulo 6

_**La historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes, yo solo estoy haciendo la adaptación.**_

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**NPOV**

No recuerdo haber dormido tan bien en meses como esa noche, la comodidad de mi nuevo colchón, el aroma de la madera, las texturas de las sábanas nuevas, todo era invitación a permanecer en mi cuarto por el resto del día, así que cuando sonó la inoportuna alarma maldije en voz baja el inicio de semana.

En estado zombi y con músculos adoloridos me levanté de mi nuevo y cómodo lecho muy a pesar de que mi cuerpo me pedía lo contrario. Siendo que a mis hermanos les iba a costar igual o mayor trabajo que a mi pararse, me apresuré a arreglarme. Mientras me bañaba y contemplaba el nuevo baño no pude más que sentirme agradecido, la rutina era la misma pero el simple hecho de estar en un lugar más estable y que podríamos llamar nuestro hacia una diferencia enorme. Recuerdo como la Sra. Anderson se quejaba por cada mínimo detalle: que si gastábamos mucha agua caliente, que si teníamos la televisión encendida toda la tarde, en fin. En lugar de sentirnos medianamente cómodos nos hacía sentir como unos intrusos aprovechados, a pesar de que pagaba por ese estúpido cuarto casi la mitad de lo que ahora voy a pagar por un departamento.

La necesidad nos hizo soportar varios desplantes de la señora, el colmo fue un día que llegué del supermercado y me armó un circo bien montado porque mis hermanos se salieron del cuarto y se fueron, como era costumbre, a contemplar unos estantes que había en la sala con una colección de muñecas y carritos que a mis enanos les llamaba mucho la atención. Siempre respetaban los juguetes y jamás los tocaban, solo se quedaban paraditos viéndolos, pero ese día a Bekah se le ocurrió que una muñeca estaba mal vestida y cometió la "osadía" de cambiarles los zapatos a unos que combinaran más, como consecuencia ardió Troya ese día y el veto de la casa se extendió aún más, dejándonos una reducida área para transitar de la puerta de entrada al cuarto. Y obviamente la necesidad me hizo tragarme el coraje por su exagerada y ridícula reacción, temiendo que ese mismo día nos echara de su casa y después como explicaba a servicios infantiles que tenía a mis hermanos vagabundos. Y sin hogar.

En definitiva este departamento nos trajo además de comodidad, libertad y eso era todo lo que importaba. Sin mencionar que nos dio la oportunidad de conocer a personas maravillosas, sin contar a Caroline que ya era mi amiga, Katherine y Elijah realmente eran buenas personas e igual de atentos y considerados que Caroline, ya podía ver una amistad con ellos también. El día de ayer pasó de ser incómodo a increíblemente agradable, los seis convivimos como si tuviéramos años de conocernos, mucho se debió al carácter de Katherine pero me hizo sentir bien pensar que tal vez ya no tenía por qué hacer todo solo, ahora había personas dispuestas a ayudar. Mi familia estaba creciendo sin siquiera buscarlo.

Cuando terminé de cambiarme me apuré al cuarto de Kol, no me sorprendió encontrarlo profundamente dormido, me sentí mal al despertarlo, este fin de semana fue agotador incluso para ellos. Abrí las cortinas para dejar que la luz traspasara el cuarto antes de acercarme a su cama y sacudirlo levemente.

-Kol, hora de despertarse. Vas a llegar tarde a la escuela –el enano medio abrió los ojos para después girarse y volver a dormir-. Kol, por favor, no tenemos tiempo. Caroline vendrá en cualquier momento.

-¿Caroline? –dijo modorro, volviendo a abrir los ojos y yo sonreí, al parecer ya había encontrado su nuevo punto débil. Y no lo culpaba.

-Sí, Caroline, te va a llevar a la escuela –contesté mientras Kol se tallaba los ojos y se medio incorporaba-. ¿Dormiste bien? –le pregunté sonriéndole y él me respondió con una sonrisa que demostraba alegría.

-Sip, cuando regrese lo primero que haré es volver a la cama –respondió emocionado.

-Eso suena bien, pero ahora a bañarte –Kol asintió y se paró de la cama buscando a tientas sus chanclas de baño, le pasé rápido su ropa interior y me dirigí al armario para buscarle unos pantalones y una playera per él me detuvo.

-¿Qué va mal? –pregunté confuso.

-Tía Katherine me dijo que no dejara que tú escogieras mi ropa –rodé los ojos ante esa declaración, esa mujer tenía un poder de persuasión muy elevado.

Después de que cogiera unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta, que yo también hubiera sido capaz perfectamente de escogerlos, se dirigió al baño. Le enseñé rápidamente como usar la ducha y lo apresuré para que no tardara mucho tiempo antes de ir con mi otra enana, quien obviamente seguía acurrucada con su Hippo al lado.

Mis intentos por despertarla fueron inútiles, cuando logré sacarla de su cama ni siquiera podía mantenerse de pie, la pobre estaba más inconsciente que nada. Desesperado por el tiempo, la cargué y me la llevé al segundo baño del apartamento. Con sus ojitos aun cerrados la puse de pie y rápidamente le saqué la ropa y abrí la regadera, en cuanto sintió el agua en su cuerpo dio un salto, abrió los ojos confundida y empezó a llorar. Me sentí terriblemente desgraciado por eso, odiaba verlos llorar y más cuando yo lo provocaba.

-Tranquila princesa –le dije suavemente mientras le ponía champú-. No llores, Bekah, tranquila.

Ella siguió llorando hasta que fue capaz de controlar sus lágrimas pero sus labios seguían temblando furiosamente y sus ojos estaban terriblemente llorosos. Me quise patear en ese momento.

Terminé de bañarla y la envolví en una enorme toalla y casi corro a su habitación, la vestí rápidamente con lo que encontré, unos pantalones vaqueros y una blusa rosa, ella estaba demasiado afectada como para reclamarme mi elección de ropa o recalcarme que según la "tía Katherine" era un inepto para vestir y combinar ropa de niños. Le sequé el cabello y no hice el intento de arreglárselo, confiando en que Caroline mantendría su palabra y ella la peinaría.

Cuando me dirigí a la cocina con Bekah en brazos, quien seguía con los ojos cristalinos y el eterno puchero en sus labios, vi que Kol estaba en la sala arreglando su mochila. Lo llamé y rápidamente para que desayunara mientras sentaba a la enana en el banco.

-Perdona princesa –le susurré y le di un beso en su cabeza, su aflicción me estaba provocando serio dolor de pecho.

Serví dos cuencos con cereal y piqué extremadamente rápido un durazno para que desayunaran ya que no tenía tiempo para elaborar otra cosa. Los comieron en silencio, Kol de vez en cuando limpiaba las lágrimas de Bekah preocupado por verla triste. Flagelándome internamente por ser tan idiota y hacer llorar a una niña de cuatro años, continué preparando sus cajas para el almuerzo con un paquete de galletas, más fruta picada, una caja de jugo y medio sándwich con el pollo horneado que sobró de la cena de anoche, entre tanto y tanto aprovechaba para quemarme la lengua dando sorbos del café casi hirviendo que representaba mi desayuno.

Cuando volteé a ver a mis hermanos y ver si habían terminado me di cuenta que Bekah apenas había probado bocado. Me acerqué a ella con la intención de alimentarla yo mismo si era necesario.

-Bekah, tienes que comer algo –le dije tomando una cuchara de cereal y acercándola a su boca, sin decir palabra se comió el cereal y su silencio me estaba matando. Estaba por darle otra cucharada cuando la puerta sonó indicándome que Caroline había llegado.

Me apresuré a abrir la puerta y efectivamente Caroline estaba ahí parada vistiendo un traje negro y una blusa azul que hacía que el tono de su piel resaltara. Nunca la había visto así y se veía hermosa, la falda dejaba ver sus largas y estilizadas piernas.

-Buenos días –dijo Caroline haciendo que regresara de mis ensoñaciones.

-Caroline, pasa –casi carraspeé para encontrarme mi voz. Caroline se adentró, sonriendo en cuanto vio a los enanos.

-¡Hola, chicos! –dijo alegre, primero se dirigió a Kol dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla, cuando vio a Bekah su sonrisa desapareció-. Bekah, ¿qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?

Bekah negó con la cabeza pero no dijo nada.

-Fue mi culpa –dije honestamente mientras agarraba las loncheras de los niños-. La desperté rudamente y está sensible.

-¡Oh! –dijo volviendo su atención a mi hermana-. Ven, pequeña Bekah y vamos a ponerte más linda de lo que estás –le dijo cariñosamente, Bekah dejó que la cargara apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Caroline, mientras se dirijan al pasillo me habló-. Nik, pon la fruta para llevar, no tardamos.

Hice lo que me pidió y guardé en una bolsa el durazno picado intacto de Bekah y agregué unas cuantas uvas, mandé a Kol a lavarse los dientes en lo que yo ponía todos los tratos para lavar y terminaba mi café. Para cuando regresé de lavarme mis dientes y recoger mi bata blanca, los tres estaban en la entrada esperándome, no sé cómo lo hizo pero Caroline cargaba ahora a una sonriente Bekah, perfectamente peinada debo agregar, todo rastro de mi salvajismo completamente borrado. Cuando me acerqué, Caroline le dijo algo al oído a Bekah, y ésta sintió con la cabeza, volteó a verme y sonrió y estiró sus bracitos para que la cargara, cosa que cumplí instantáneamente.

-Te quiero, princesa –le dije besando su frente, ella me sonrió y acostó su cabeza en mi hombro.

Salimos apresurados del departamento hacia el estacionamiento, cuando llegamos enfrente a un hermoso Audi A7 blanco, Caroline me tendió las llaves.

-Será más fácil si tu manejas porque conoces la escuela –me explicó mientras abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad de Kol.

Rápido nos hicimos paso hacia la calle, no pude evitar sentirme como un chofer porque Caroline también se sentó atrás con los niños para poder darle de comer a Bekah, por el retrovisor pude ver como el ánimo de mi pequeña volvía a ser el mismo sonriente y juguetón de siempre, cosa que me aliviaba de sobremanera. Cuando llegamos a la escuela, los cuatro bajamos como alma que se la lleva el tren. Caroline insistió en que quería conocer a las maestras y sobretodo que éstas la conocieran a ella, por si en ocasiones futuras tuviera la necesidad de pedirle el favor que recogerá a los enanos y evitar todo el rollo de que la confundieron con un secuestrado o algo por el estilo.

Caminamos los cuatro tomados de la mano, Bekah en medio de Caroline y yo, y Kol del otro lado de Caroline. Cuando alcanzamos el salón de Kol, hice la presentación más rápida del oeste a la maestra para que conociera a Caroline. Inevitablemente sentí una ternura extrema al ver despedirse a Kol de Caroline sentí como mi corazón se estrujaba cuando escuché a Caroline decirle que lo quería y ver la enorme sonrisa que se formó en la cara del enano.

Repetimos el mismo proceso cuando llegamos a la sección de guardería, Bekah se despidió de nosotros entusiasmadamente sobretodo de Caroline que se dedicó a llenar su cara de besos provocando la risa de la maestra y la mía. No me pasó por alto como la maestra veía una y otra vez el cabello de Bekah con asombro, no sabía si encontrarlo divertido o insultante.

Volvimos al coche y esta vez Caroline tomó el volante. Debo decir que cuando conduce trata de compensar su desequilibrio y cuidado para caminar porque maneja extremadamente rápido y ágil, nos ganamos uno que otro bocinazo pero Caroline parecía no darse cuenta. Solté unas cuantas risitas cuando eso pasaba y Caroline me volteaba a ver como si hubiera perdido la cabeza por irme riendo solo, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo, _cómo era posible que tuviera coordinación al manejar pero no al caminar._

Después de cruzar el Golden Gate manejamos otras pocas cuadras más antes de llegar al hospital, ella me explicó que el edificio donde trabajaba estaba a cuatro cuadras más arriba, y no pude evitar preguntarme porque estando tan cerca durante mucho tiempo no nos conocimos antes. Luego de despedirnos y de que yo le diera las gracias por ayudarme con Bekah, nos deseamos buen días y salí del coche.

Mientras entraba al área personal, sentí como una sonrisa se formaba en mis labios, a simple vista mi rutina era la misma; niños, hospital, más niños y más hospital, pero los cambios sutiles en ella hacían una diferencia abismal cuyos efectos ya estaba disfrutando y el pensamiento de que esto solo era el principio me hacía anhelar la felicidad que estaba seguro el futuro me traería. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentía deseoso por tener la vida que siempre quise ya la cual había renunciado, pero era inevitable cuando tienes la sensación de haber encontrado lo que ni siquiera sabias que estabas buscando pero que te hacía sentir completo… feliz.

-Buenos días, Nik, por tu cara asumo que tuviste un buen fin de semana, pareces contento –me saludó Mikael sonriente.

-Buenos días, Mikael –respondí animado mientras me ponía la bata y caminábamos hacia el área de cirugía-. Si, tuve un fin de semana bastante… interesante y adivina quién es mi vecina…

**CPOV**

La semana pasó sin mayores a excepción de que esa semana había sido por mucho la mejor que he tenido en un buen tiempo, la inclusión de los Salvatore en mi vida le dio ese cambio a mi monótona y por demás aburrida existencia, siempre y cuando no estuviera siendo torturada por Katherine o en su defecto siendo blanco de burlas de Stefan, no había nada emocionante que rescatar de mi vida.

Sentía como si los Salvatore hubieran venido a completar la parte perdida de mí, amaba pasar todo el tiempo que podía con ellos. Bekah en cierto sentido es como Katherine, divertida y entusiasta, siempre con ocurrencias disparatadas y eran como una chispa de alegría. Kol era tierno y considerado y me encantaba hablar con él, era el perfecto caballero versión miniatura. Y Nik era otra historia, cada día que tenía la oportunidad de conocer algo más de él era como si poco a poco me fuera derritiendo a causa de su extraordinaria personalidad y encanto y cada vez que aparecía esa infame sonrisa con hoyuelos o cada vez que sus manos se paseaban por la cabellera rubia, incluso cada vez que lo veía tener gestos de cariño hacia sus hermanos… era mi perdición, cada segundo me veía a mí misma caer sin remedio ante su deslumbrante persona.

Cada conversación que teníamos era igual de interesante y las disfrutaba palabra por palabra, desde las más emotivas como cuando me contó de su pasada navidad, su primera navidad solos, hasta las más graciosas e impensables como sus travesuras de la infancia hasta los "experimentos" que ha hecho con sus hermanos en estos últimos meses.

Pero una conversación que en particular me rondaba la cabeza desde el miércoles pasado cuando acordamos almorzar juntos en un pequeño restaurante italiano que se encuentra exactamente en el punto medio entre el hospital y mi oficina.

-¡Nunca has tenido novio! –me dijo con los ojos exageradamente abiertos y con voz de falso asombro.

-No –le dije apenada.

-¡Uau! No lo puedo creer –murmuró negando con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no? –le respondí medio enojada-. Acaso piensas que te estoy mintiendo.

-¡No, no! Es solo que me resulta imposible creerlo, digo tú eres… -sus ojos azules se encontraron con los míos, para ese entonces ya sentía mi sonrojo y me mordía el labio nerviosamente, hasta contuve la respiración esperando el final de esa frase, pero él me sonrió con sus hoyuelos antes de apartar su mirada y suspirar-. Solo que debes tener muchos admiradores, sin contar todos los que gracias a Katherine has conocido, pensé que tal vez uno pudo llamar tu atención.

-¡Oh! –dejé salir el aire que retenía-. No, ninguno ha llamado particularmente mi atención.

-Claro, tus estándares deben ser muy altos y estoy de acuerdo, tú mereces alguien que realmente valga la pena –su voz sonaba triste, me quedé observándolo por un momento mientras él regresaba a su olvidado platillo, su rostro reflejaba conflicto, como si lo que acababa de decir le produjera algún tipo de sufrimiento, aunque no pude entender porque.

-No, no es eso –susurré-. Es solo que gran parte de mi niñez me la pase encerrada y sufriendo así que cuando tuve la oportunidad de volver al mundo yo estaba ocupada lidiando con todos mis sentimientos y por un tiempo no fui la persona más agradable del planeta y la única reacción que causaba en la demás gente era miedo y se alejaban de mí. Después cuando superé todo, yo me envolví en los estudios y nunca vi la necesidad de estar con alguien, me sentía contenta con lo que tenía y no buscaba nada más.

-¿Y ahora? –preguntó suavemente, viéndome a través de sus pestañas.

Me encogí de hombros tratando de parecer indiferente, no veía la necesidad de confesar mi creciente interés por él, pero como siempre mi cuerpo trabaja en mi contra y sentí como el calor subía por mi cara y cuello.

-Sé que se dará en su momento –ahora que pensara que el momento ya había llegado era otra cosa y por supuesto no se lo iba a mencionar.

Nik asintió con la cabeza y me veía con detenimiento como si estuviera tratando de descifrar algún mensaje escondido en mi respuesta, cuando comprendí que mis ojos bien podrían demostrar mi fascinación hacia él bajé la mirada rápidamente y traté de ocultar mi rostro con el cabello. Él rio levemente antes de susurrar.

-Interesante respuesta –después de un rato en silencio continuó hablando con susurros casi como si estuviera pensando en voz alta y hubiera olvidado que tenía compañía-. Eso quiere decir que tampoco ha habido primer beso, no citas románticas no como las tonterías que ha vivido, o incluso detalles de cariño, cartas, flores, desayunos en la cama…

-¿Nik? –lo interrumpí súper sonrojada.

-¿Si? –me miró extrañado.

-Estás divagando –quise burlarme pero estaba demasiado alterada por lo que había escuchado que la pena dominaba la diversión. Cuando Nik se dio cuenta del significado de mis palabras, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve rosado que casi me hace volverme morada, por alguna razón ver a un Nik ruborizado hacia que mi propio sonrojo explotara en su tono más alto. _Patético._

-Lo siento –dijo avergonzado.

-Por cierto, si ha habido beso –susurré después de un incómodo silencio.

Nik volteó a verme casi con shock en sus ojos.

-¿Hablas en serio? –después de que asintiera, parpadeo varias veces antes de continuar-. Pero pensé… tú dijiste… ¿Cómo? –ahora me miraba con auténtica confusión.

-Tenía nueve años, un niño del orfanato me lo robó –resumí rápidamente aquel capitulo vergonzoso de mi vida.

-¿Qué? Eso no cuenta –dijo divertido.

-¿Cómo qué no? Fue un beso –repliqué.

-Para empezar eras una niña, no pudo ser más que un piquito –respondió sonriéndome entretenido.

-Un beso al fin de cuentas –dije testarudamente.

-¿Siquiera te gustaba el niño?

-No –dije haciendo una mueca provocando que se riera.

-¿Te gustó que te haya besado? –ahora su tono era burlón.

-No –dije enojada.

-Caroline, eso difícilmente se puede clasificar como un beso.

-¡Fue un beso! Haya sido como haya sido, aunque me provocara nauseas. ¡Fue un beso! –empecé a necear-. Dos labios se juntaron, a esa acción se le llama besar.

Nik empezó a reír fuertemente provocando que los demás comensales posaron su atención en nosotros.

-Si tú lo dices –dijo limpiándose las lágrimas provocadas por sus carcajadas.

-Bueno, tú has de tener muchísima experiencia como para venir a criticar mi beso –contraataqué cruzando mis brazos en mi pecho como vil niña berrinchuda. Lo veía con ojos inquisidores lo cual supongo encontró divertido en lugar de aterrados porque se destapó otra ronda de carcajadas.

-Tonta, Caroline –murmuró.

-¿Entonces? –dije seriamente.

-¿Entonces qué? –copió mi postura, sonriéndome.

-Debes tener tu buena cuota de besos para considerar el mío insignificante –una vez que salieron las palabras me arrepentí inmediatamente al darme cuenta de lo atacantes que sonaron-. Lo siento, no pretendía… olvídalo –dije apoyando mis codos en la mesa y tapando mi cara con las manos, al poco tiempo sentí la cálida mano de Nik apartar las mías suavemente.

-No criticaba tu beso, solo lo encontré divertido –dijo aun sosteniendo una de mis manos y haciendo pequeños círculos con su pulgar-. Lo cierto es que no soy quien para criticar, mi cuenta no es mucho más grande que la tura.

-¿En serio? –dije asombrada, olvidando por un momento mi vergüenza.

-Ajá, solo he tenido una novia a los catorce años –comenzó a contarme-. Duramos algo así como dos meses.

-¡Solo has tenido una novia! –casi grito incrédula.

Nik rio suavemente dándome un ligero apretón a mi mano que seguía sosteniendo.

-Solo una –me aseguró-. Si te soy sincero solo lo hice por curiosidad, ya sabes, saber que se siente, me hice novio de la primera chica que mostró la misma curiosidad que yo. La relación, si es que así se le puede llamar a lo que tuvimos, fue realmente incomoda nos era casi imposible encontrar un tema de conversación, al final hasta besarnos se sentía extraño.

-Bueno al menos fue mejor eso a que un niño que ni el nombre conocías te tomara desprevenida –bromeé apretándole su mano y sonriéndole divertida.

-Supongo –dijo regresándome la sonrisa.

-¿Y por qué no has tenido más novias? –pregunté curiosa-. No creo que haya sido por falta de voluntarias.

Nik volvió a reír antes de echarse para atrás y recargarse en el respaldo de la silla, rompiendo el contacto de nuestras manos. Ahogué mi quejido de protesta.

-La experiencia me hizo valorar algunas cosas, se puede decir que ahora soy más… cuidadoso al tomar mis decisiones –contestó con tono pensativo-. Me prometí que mi próxima novia iba a ser alguien que realmente me interesara y me sintiera bien estando con ella, alguien con la que me haya tomado el tiempo para conocerla, no quiero relaciones huecas y sin sentido. Llámalo cursi o gay si quieres pero… -Nik se inclinó a la mesa y me miraba intensamente, sin ser consciente de mis movimientos también me acerqué a él completamente deslumbrada-. Cuando encuentre a _ese _alguien quiero ser capaz de decir que soy de ella y de nadie más y que no hubo ni habrá otras en mi vida.

Por imposible que parezca su mirada se volvió aún más intensa y yo me descubrí conteniendo el aliento, estaba a un pelo de rana calva de colapsar, estaba deslumbrada tanto por él como por sus palabras.

-Pero que tal que la persona que tú piensas es "ese" alguien resulta que no fue así –me las ingenié para encontrar mi voz y comentar algo… aunque fuera una estupidez. Me asustaba como este hombre tenía tanto efecto en mí.

-¡Oh! Créeme, sabré cuando tenga a_ mi _alguien enfrente –me guiñó el ojo y yo me puse a rezarle a todos los santos que conocía para que me salvaran del desmayo y humillación pública.

Volví al presente cuando escuché un golpe sordo, bajé la mirada al piso y me di cuenta que en mi estado de estupor dejé caer el folder que estaba sosteniendo. Molesta conmigo misma por mis reacciones, me paré de mi silla para recoger los papeles regados. Admitía que Nik cada vez me intrigaba más, por no decir fascinar, esa pequeña confesión de querer guardarse para la indicada me producía dolor en el pecho, sin mencionar el insomnio de las dos noches siguientes pensando en lo mismo, me quedaba claro que Nik era único… y para mi gusto perfecto y no podía evitar sentir envidia por la personas que se convertiría en "su" alguien sin duda iba a ser la persona más afortunada y feliz de la faz de la tierra.

Estaba tan metida en mis recientes alucinaciones que consistían prácticamente en mi audición para el papel de "alguien" que cuando sonó mi teléfono, salté llevándome un buen golpe en la cabeza al impactarme con el escritorio. Entre aturdida y adolorida me levanté y tomé el celular.

-Hola –contesté medio agitada sobándome la cabeza.

-Hola, amor –respondió Nik con voz suave. Casi me daban ganas de volver a golpearme con el escritorio cuando sentí el rubor recorrer mis mejillas, increíble que hasta por teléfono lo consiga, pero no podía evitarlo cada vez que me llamaba amor era mi reacción inmediata-. ¿Cómo va tu día?

-Bien, dos horas más y seré libre de disfrutar el fin de semana –respondí mientras me dejaba caer en la silla-. ¿Qué hay de ti?

-De hecho, por eso te llamaba.

-¿Pasa algo malo? –pregunté alarmada.

-No, solo que… necesito un favor –dijo titubeante-. Me programaron una cirugía de la que no tenía idea y saldré más tarde. ¿Crees que podrías recoger a mis enanos?

-¡Seguro! –le dije alegremente y sin pensarlo. Disfrutaba internamente cada vez que él recurría a mí y más cuando se trataba de los niños.

Nik rio suavemente ante mi evidente entusiasmo.

-Gracias, voy a dejar las llaves del Volvo con la secretaria de Mikael ¿ok? Así cuando salgas podrás recogerlo –me ofreció. Aunque desde el lunes Nik recuperó su coche eso no implicó que viajáramos separados, según él como trabajábamos por la misma zona y salíamos a la misma hora no veía la necesidad de viajar en coches diferentes y yo por supuesto, no lo iba a discutir, me gustaba nuestra pequeña nueva costumbre: nuestras charlas camino al trabajo y cuando íbamos por los niños. Esta semana solo dos días maneje el Audi ya que Nik tenía la urgencia de recuperar el tiempo perdido con su amado volvo.

-No te preocupes, tomaré taxi de aquí a la escuela y después podremos caminar, el clima esta agradable, nos hará bien algo de ejercicio y sol –le aseguré.

-No lo sé, no quiero que por mi culpa tengas que caminar.

-¡Nik, por Dios, no es nada! Hasta podremos pasar por un helado en el camino.

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias, Caroline. En agradecimiento hoy yo invito la cena, tú escoges –comentó en tono alegre.

-Suena bien, te veo en la noche. Suerte en tu operación.

-Hasta luego, amor, y gracias.

Guardé mi celular con una sonrisa en la cara, esta era la segunda vez en la semana que Nik me pedía ir a recoger a mis vecinitos. Me hacía sentir tan bien ver como se les alegraba la casa al verme y como casi pasaban atropellando a todos los que se interpusieran en su carrera hacia mi encuentro. Esos detalles me aseguraban que no solo me aceptaban porque yo me imponía a ellos y no les dejaba otra opción sino que en verdad apreciaban mi presencia en sus vidas.

Estaba tan ansiosa por terminar con mi día de trabajo que cuando por fin se llegó la hora de mi salida casi me abalancé hacia la puerta ganándome unas cuantas miradas de desaprobación, cuando llegué a la entrada del edificio vi que ya estaba estacionado el taxi que media hora antes se me ocurrió pedir, ya sé que parecía desesperada pero justifiqué mis actos con el hecho de que no quería hacer esperar a los niños mucho tiempo. Cuando llegué a la escuela caminé felizmente hacia el área de guardería, donde sabia se encontraban mis dos angelitos. Nik me había explicado que en la escuela conocían su historia y por lo tanto permitían cuidar a Kol después de que sus clases terminaran, cosa que él agradecía porque le daba oportunidad de hacer turnos completos en el hospital, ya que quería atrasar más su residencia.

Entré al amplio y colorido salón de la guardería, empecé a escanear el área para ubicar a mis dos pequeños objetivos, cuando los vi una sonrisa se formó en mis labios. Kol y Bekah estaban sentados en una mesita de color amarillo, tenían un libro en medio de ellos y parecía que Kol le estaba explicando a su hermana la que estaban viendo, sus cabecitas casi pegadas, se me estrujaba el corazón al ver la ternura con la que Kol se dirigía a Bekah y como ella, con su Hippo en brazo, veía a su hermano mayor con admiración, como si lo que le estuviera diciendo fuera la clave para descifrar los secretos de la vida. Estaban tan concentrados en su actividad que ni siquiera notaron cuando tomé asiento enfrente de ellos.

-… y entonces el huevo lo rompen con su pico y cuando ya hicieron un hoyo grande, sacan la cabeza –escuché parte de la conversación.

-¡Uauuu! –dijo Bekah con ojos sorprendidos.

-¡Hola, chicos! –saludé llamando su atención.

-¡Caroline! –chilló Bekah parándose y corriendo a mi lado para abrazarme. La recibí con los brazos abiertos, dándole un beso en la cabecita. Kol se acercó a mí un poco más reservado pero con esa linda sonrisa tan propia de él y envolvió sus brazos en mi cuello, lo recibí igual de alegre y con su respectivo beso. Si no era por el hermano, estos niños iban a ser mi perdición.

-¿Dónde está Nik? –preguntó Kol mientras guardaba sus cosas en la mochila.

-En el hospital, va a llegar un poco más tarde a casa –Kol asintió con la cabeza mientras guardaba el libro en las repisas de atrás. Bekah fue corriendo por sus cosas, cuando regresó me tomó inmediatamente de la mano y me lanzó la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Salimos de ahí después de decir nuestras despedidas y agradecimientos a la encargada del lugar, caminamos sin prisa disfrutando del clima y la compañía, cuando les ofrecí el helado no tuve que decirles dos veces para que aceptaran. Nos tomamos nuestro tiempo en la heladería riendo y platicando de todo, Kol me platicó emocionado del proyecto que tenía que hacer, poner una semilla en algodón con agua y verla crecer, me las ideé para contestar sus dudas de si por que crecen sin tierra o si no necesitan la tierra porque todas las plantas están en ella y cosas por el estilo. Para esos entonces ya estábamos en el Post Street rumbo al departamento 303, por suerte Kol tenía un juego de llaves que Nik le había dado para emergencias.

Íbamos subiendo alegremente las escaleras, Bekah casi marchando delante de nosotros, contenta porque Kol le había dicho que lo podía ayudar a sembrar su semillita. Cuando llegamos al tercer piso me paré en seco al ver a dos mujeres bien vestidas justo enfrente del departamento de los Salvatore, en cuanto Kol las vio se tensó y apretó mi mano, por instinto lo jalé más a mí y me adelanté para también tomar la mano de Bekah. Una de las mujeres era castaña, cuerpo perfectamente… operado, su expresión era dura y arrogante, la otra mujer era morena, delgada y de expresión más amable. En cuanto notaron nuestra presencia, la castaña empezó a cambiar mirada entre los dos niños y yo para después sonreír sombríamente como cuando la bruja mala de los cuentos sonríe esperando que algo malo les pase a los protagonistas. La otra mujer nos vio primero con confusión, noté que su mirada se enfocaba mucho en nuestras manos unidas, después volteó a verme y sonrió cordialmente.

-Buenas tardes, estamos buscando al Sr. Niklaus Salvatore –dijo la morena-. Veo que lo conoce porque está con sus hermanos.

-¿Quién lo busca? –dije seriamente mientras atraía más a los niños. _Como demonios sabe que son sus hermanos._

-Servicios infantiles –contestó la castañas haciendo una mueca. Su compañera negó levemente con la cabeza como si desaprobara su comportamiento. Yo tragué pesado ante su respuesta.

-April Young –dijo dirigiéndose a mí y dándome la mano, con renuencia solté a Kol para corresponder el gesto, pero él inmediatamente me tomó del bolsillo del pantalón-. Mi compañera es Vicki Donovan. Fuimos notificados del cambio de domicilio y necesitamos evaluar algunas cosas.

-Oh… bueno, Nik, quiero decir Niklaus no debe tardar en llegar, tal vez puedan regresar más tarde –ofrecí amablemente, no sabiendo que más decir.

-¡Por quien nos tomas! No estamos aquí para hacer complacencias –dijo molesta Vicki-. Ahora abre el apartamento que tienes mucho que explicar.

April rodó los ojos y volvió a negar con la cabeza. Respiré profundamente para calmar mi enojo y mis nervios.

-Te importaría enseñarnos el apartamento, podemos empezar a evaluar en lo que llega el Sr. Salvatore –dijo más amable April-. Además creo que necesitamos preguntarte algunas cosas.

Me mordí el labio nerviosamente, la verdad es que no creía buena idea dejarlas pasar pero no veía que me fueran a dar opciones, sobre todo con la actitud pedante de la castaña y además no quería provocarle problemas a Nik por negarme. Suspiré antes de pedirle a Kol las llaves y dirigirme a abrir a puerta, con los niños bien asegurados delante de mí.

-De acuerdo, pasen –dije lo más calmada que pude, April me di una sonrisa tímida y se adentró seguida de Vicki quien no dejó pasar la oportunidad para mandarme una mirada envenenada.

-De todos modos, ¿quién eres tú? ¿La niñera? –preguntó Vicki mientras observaba con detalle cada parte del departamento.

-Soy su vecina –contesté tragándome el enojo, la actitud de la mujer ya me estaba colmando la paciencia-. Caroline Mik…

-¡La vecina! –respondió tratando de aparentar shock-. ¿Niklaus confió a sus hermanos a su vecina de una semana?

Kol se tensó horriblemente, no había que ser un genio para entretener el significado de sus palabras, pasé mi mano por sus hombros para calmarlo, él entero su cara en mi pierna, y hasta podía sentir su temblor. Bekah me abrazaba la pierna y me volteaba a ver con confusión en su cara, cambiaba su atención a Kol y podía notar su preocupación por su hermano y después veía a las dos mujeres.

-Caroline –me habló April-. Esto es realmente inusual, podemos pasar a la sala para hablar, por favor.

-Claro –dije escéptica, apreté mi abrazo en los niños para llamar su atención, cuando voltearon a verme les hablé-. Dejad vuestras cosas en los cuartos y esperadme ahí, ok.

-No, Caroline –dijo Kol con ojos llorosos-. No nos dejes solos.

-No voy a ninguna parte –les dije con el corazón destrozado al ver su carita-. Cuando termine de atender a las… visitas, voy a veros. Cuida a Bekah, por favor.

Kol sorbió sus lágrimas y asintió tomando la mano de su hermana, en un impulso por consolarlo me agaché y los abracé, me acerqué al oído de Kol y susurré.

-No voy a dejar que os pase nada –alcé mi cabeza para verlo y él volvió a asentir, se dieron la vuelta y caminaron juntos por el pasillo. Kol volteaba a cada rato, viendo sobre sus hombros la escena que dejaba atrás.

Sin decir palabra las tres caminamos hacia la sala, ellas tomaron asiento en el sillón pequeño, dejándome ninguna otra opción más que tomar el sillón de enfrente, podía sentir la mirada asesina de Vicki pero traté de ignorarla, lo menos que quería es que saliera mi temperamento y pensara que los niños estaban al cuidado de una loca.

-Bien, Caroline –comenzó April-. Entenderás que como ahora eres parte de la vida de los niños es nuestra obligación saber con qué clase de personas conviven.

-¿Desde cuándo conoces a los Salvatore? Recién que se mudaron hace una semana o de tiempo atrás –preguntó secamente Vicki.

-Desde hace una semana –contesté honestamente provocando una sonrisa maliciosa en Vicki.

-Esto es delicado, lo sabes ¿verdad? Que Niklaus deje sin más a sus hermanos en manos de una desconocida.

-No soy una desconocida, somos amigos y sabe que sus hermanos están bien conmigo.

-Nadie se hace amigo de un desconocido en una semana –comentó mordazmente la mujer. Quise replicar su comentario, pero sabía que era inútil, hasta yo hubiera creído imposible la formación de una amistad en tan poco tiempo sino lo hubiera vivido por experiencia propia. Decidí mejor darle por su lado, tampoco tenía porque explicarles mi increíble conexión con ellos, eso era algo que nadie iba a entender y menos una persona tan cerrada como Vicki.

-Yo quiero mucho a los niños, Niklaus me ha visto convivir con ellos y ha aprendido a confiar en mí, él no es irresponsable ni ciego y sabe distinguir con quien y con quien no dejar a sus hermanos.

-Aun así, Caroline –habló April un poco apenada-. Nosotros como departamento tenemos normas que seguir y no pueden ser violadas, Niklaus sabe que no puede dejar a su hermanos con cualquier persona, debe ser o un profesional o un familiar.

Sentí como las manos me empezaban a sudar, estaba poniendo en serios problemas a Nik y sobre todo a sus hermanos.

-Estoy segura de que Niklaus es consciente de eso, esta es la primera vez que estoy sola con ellos y fue una emergencia –mentí, para que decir que desde el primer día pasé toda la tarde a solas con los niños, lo que quería era tratar de solucionar el problema en el que los metí. _Si tan solo nos hubiéramos quedado en la heladería más tiempo_-. Niklaus siempre ha estado presente cuando yo estoy con los niños.

-Eso no cambia nada, rompió las normas y eso no lo toleramos –contraatacó Vicki, cuya sonrisa crecía con el paso del tiempo, me pareció inhumano de su parte disfrutar la situación, tal pareciera que encontraba divertido separar familias.

-¡Noooo! –escuché la voz de Kol gritar, giré mi cabeza hacia el lugar de donde provenía el grito agónico de mi pobre angelito. Kol estaba parado al inicio del pasillo con carita triste y llorando, apenas nuestros ojos se encontraron partió a correr hacia mí, se aventó cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, enterrando su cabeza en mi cuello, sus bracitos se engancharon a él fuertemente-. No, Caroline, no…

-Shhh… -traté de calmarlo sobando gentilmente su espalda y de vez en cuando besando su cabecita. La verdad es que estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para no derramar lágrimas, el dolor de Kol me estaba calando hasta lo más profundo de mi ser. La otra parte de mí, luchaba por no pararme y patear el trasero de esa Vicki para enseñarle algo de tacto y respeto.

-Caroline, ¿qué pasa? –preguntó Bekah subiéndose al sillón, no quitando la vista de su hermano, me dio mucha ternura cuando puso manita en su espalda tratando de reconfortarlo, luego se acercó para besar su hombro antes de recargar su cabecita en él.

-No hay porque precipitarnos, esperaremos a Niklaus y dejaremos que nos explique, tal vez podamos llegar a un acuer… -ofreció April mirando fijamente a los niños, en sus ojos podía ver el conflicto que tenía, era obvio que la escena la había conmovido.

-Young, eso no va a hacer ninguna diferencia, será mejor que procedamos –la cortó Vicki aun con esa sonrisa estúpida, mi primera reacción fue querer parame y partirle la boca a ver si seguía sonriendo después de eso, pero al sentir que el agarre de Kol se intensificó, mi mente se enfocó en lo que realmente importaba. Mis angelitos.

Mes estrujé la cabeza pensando en algo que decir que pudiera persuadirlas o al menos ganar tiempo en lo que llegaba Nik… cuando la idea vino a mí no pude evitar sonreír, iba a disfrutar mucho la reacción de la castaña. Dándole otro beso a Kol que seguía temblando, hablé con más emoción que la debida.

-Disculpen, mis intenciones nunca fueron meter en problemas a los Salvatore, no pensé que se violará ninguna regla. Tendré que pedirle que me aconseje mi madre, Esther Mikaelson, ella sabe de esto –comenté tratando de ocultar mi sonrisa.

-¿Esther Mikaelson? –preguntó April asombrada.

-¿Eres una Mikaelson? –chilló Vicki con ojos saltones. Si no es porque tenía que guardar la compostura, me hubiera reído de su expresión de horror. Ni siquiera me sentí culpable por encontrar entretenida su reacción, esa mujer necesitaba una dosis de "estate-quieto" urgente.

-Sí, Caroline Mikaelson, para servirles –respondí ahora sí, sin ocultar mi sonrisa-. A mi mamá le gusta mucho involucrarse en obras de beneficencia, hasta tengo entendido que ella es la mayor benefactora en su departamento, que mejor que ella para que me asesore.

-Sí, claro –contestó April atónita-. La Sra. Mikaelson tiene buen juicio.

-De todos modos tenemos que reportar la situación –comentó Vicki después de recuperarse de la impresión pero su tono dejó de ser amenazante.

-Si –concedió April-. Pero no te preocupes, Caroline no creo que este incumplimiento pase a mayores, por lo que se puede ver, Niklaus ya consiguió un lugar para vivir propio para los niños, así que solo quedaría aclarar tu relación con ellos.

-Bien, cualquier cosa que se necesite hacer con tal de solucionar esto, lo haré –dije con voz esperanzada.

-Tal vez tengas que ir un par de veces a la oficina junto con Niklaus y posiblemente también quieran entrevistar a los niños –dijo Vicki inanimadamente.

-Lo único que tienes que hacer -continuó April-. Es demostrar que eres una personas confiable y que los Salvatore te aceptan, cosa que es evidente que lo hacen –dijo señalando a los niños que seguían acurrucados junto a mí-. Y ser hija de la Sra. Mikaelson siempre ayuda, todos en el departamento sabemos lo buenas personas que son esa familia.

April me sonrió amablemente y pude escuchar el bufido que soltó Vicki obviamente molesta por el cambio de eventos.

-Young, si Niklaus va a tener que ir en la semanas ya no veo el punto de esperarlo –dijo Vicki incomoda y April asintió y se puso de pie.

-Nos vemos pronto, Caroline, disculpa los inconveniente que causamos –dijo dándome la mano, como pude me paré con Kol llorando en mi cuello y Bekah pegada a mi pierna, cargué a Kol con un brazo para estrechar su mano.

-Gracias por venir –en realidad no dije en serio esas palabras pero era lo más educado que pude encontrar en ese momento.

Las acompañé a la puerta, Vicki ni siquiera se molestó en despedirse provocando que April me sonriera a forma de disculpa antes de salir del departamento.

Volví al sillón con mis dos pequeños, sintiéndome un poco aliviada y contenta de que fui capaz de al menos solucionar un poco la situación. Me dejé caer con cuidado y abracé a los niños fuertemente.

-Ya pasó todo, tranquilo Kol –le dije con tono dulce, podía sentir el cuello de mi blusa empapado señal de que no había parado de llorar y ya estaba temiendo que le diera un ataque porque su cuerpecito no dejaba de temblar-. Shh… todo está bien.

-Por que llora Kol –me preguntó Bekah preocupada.

-Porque se asustó un poquito con las visitas –le contesté palmeando su cabecita-. Pero nosotras vamos a hacer que se sienta bien ¿verdad?

-¡Sip! –dijo contenta antes de salir corriendo a su cuarto, aproveché ese tiempo para volver a asegurarle a Kol que todo estaba bien. Al poco rato Bekah regresó con Hippo en la mano y se paró enfrente de su hermano.

-Hippo te quiere decir un secreto –le dijo en voz baja, después gesticuló con su manita para que se acercara a ella, cuando Kol se inclinó Bekah sostuvo el peluche cerca de él y en un movimiento rápido e inesperado Bekah apartó a Hippo y en su lugar se acercó ella para darle un beso en la mejilla provocando que una leve sonrisa apareciera en su hermano.

Así estuvimos un rato, Kol en mi regazo, su cabeza recargada en mi hombro de vez en cuando se le escapaba un sollozo pero ya estaba calmado. La pequeña Bekah se quedó colgada de mi pierna, encontró divertido columpiarse en ella, estaba echada de panza sobre mi muslo, sus bracitos y piernas al aire, en ocasiones lograba sacar otra sonrisa en Kol. Cuando escuchamos la puerta abrirse los tres alzamos la cabeza casi a la vez.

**NPOV**

-¡Buenas noches, familia! –saludé en cuanto entré al departamento. El día en el hospital había sido agotador y estresante así que lo único que quería era ver a mis enanos. Pero en cuanto entré y los vi a los tres en la sala, el pánico me invadió inmediatamente. Como si hubiera tenido un choqué de adrenalina salí corriendo y me acerqué a Kol que tenía su cara roja y ojos vidriosos. ¡Kol! ¿Kol que te pasó? –dije alarmado.

-Nik –dijo con voz entrecortada antes de saltar del regazo de Caroline y abrazarme.

-¿Qué tienes Kol? ¿Qué te pasó? –dije devolviéndole el abrazo, pero él en lugar de contestarme empezó a llorar y yo cada vez me ponía más ansioso-. ¿Caroline? –le pregunté con el miedo reflejado en mis ojos tratando de encontrar la razón por la cual mmi enanito parecía morir de sufrimiento.

-Servicios infantiles vino a verte –susurró clavando sus ojos que mostraban preocupación en Kol. No necesitó decirme más para entender el problema.

-Tranquilo, Kol –traté de calmarlo mientras me paraba y me sentaba junto a Caroline-. Me dijeron que iban a venir la próxima semana ¿Qué pasó?

-Querían evaluar el apartamento –respondió Caroline nerviosa-. Al final no revisaron gran cosa porque les mortificó el hecho de que hayas permitido que alguien a quien apenas conociste la semana pasada cuide a tus hermanos.

El pánico volvió a invadirme, sabía que esa era una de las mayores violaciones que podía hacer, pero confiaba tanto en Caroline que no me paré a pensar en otras cosas y también sabía las consecuencias que eso podía traer. Apreté más mi abrazo en Kol cuando por mi cabeza se cruzó una imagen que representaba mi error: mis hermanos siendo arrebatados de mis manos.

-¡Dios, no! –dije ahogado-. No, no, no, no, no…

-Tranquilo, Nik –volteé a verla incrédulo. _Me van a quitar a mis hermanos, lo único que me queda de vida y ella me dice que me tranquilice._

-Voy a hablar con ellos ahora, tal vez pueda explicarles –me paré abruptamente buscando un teléfono pero estaba tan abrumado que lo único que hice fue dar vueltas como mosquito revoloteando, frustrado por no encontrar el fregado aparato me dirigí a la puerta-. Voy a verlos, a lo mejor todavía estén ahí, tal vez haya algo que pueda hacer…

-¡Nik! –la voz de Caroline me sacó de mi aturdimiento, me volví bruscamente para verla-. Ven, siéntate y déjame explicarte.

-¡Caroline, no! No entiendes –dije pasando la mano libre por mis cabellos-. Me los van a quitar.

-No, no lo van a hacer –dijo acercándose a mí y tomando mi mano-. Escúchame y deja de asustar a tus hermanos.

Respiré honda y profundamente, cuando volvió algo de sentido a mi noté que Bekah estaba parada en la sala viéndome con ojitos asustados y fui consciente de que seguía cargando a Kol, el cual se estaba sacudiendo ferozmente. Volví mi vista a Caroline y vi que sus ojos azules también reflejaban miedo y me veían suplicantes. Tomé otra bocanada de aire tratando de eliminar la culpa por causar angustia a las personas que más me importaban.

Caroline me jaló gentilmente de la mano y no opuse resistencia, volvimos a la sala y mi princesita corrió rápido al lado de Caroline, me veía con ojos cautelosos como si esperara que en cualquier momento volviera a tener un arranque de desesperación. Una vez sentados, Caroline abrazó a Bekah y volvió a hablar.

-No te voy a mentir, la cosa se puso tensa durante un momento –mi mandíbula se apretó y mis manos se cerraron en puños, Caroline lo notó y puso su mano libre en una de las mías-. Sin embargo, ser una Mikaelson me trajo más beneficios que solo pertenecer a una familia.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –dije aun con los dientes apretados.

-Quiero decir que solo tuve que mencionar el nombre de Esther para que las cosas se arreglaran –mis cejas se alzaron en confusión, se sentía un poco aliviado pero seguía sin entender nada, obviamente Caroline se dio cuenta y continuó explicándome-. Esther ha hecho mucho por ayudar a instituciones de beneficencia, dentro de esas está el departamento de servicios infantiles, la conocen muy bien y saben la calidad humana que posee y ese mismo concepto lo aplican para el resto de su familia.

Me quedé pensando por un momento sus palabras, tratando de comprenderlas pero lo único que mi cerebro era capaz de registrar era que mis hermanos se quedaban a salvo conmigo.

-Ósea que se fueron sin más –pregunté aun asombrado.

-Bueno, no. En la semana tendremos que ir a un par de entrevistas y debo demostrar que no estoy loca y puedo estar cerca de tus hermanos sin problema, pero eso es todo.

Dejé salir un largo suspiro. Sus palabras por fin asimilándose en mi cabeza.

-Gracias, amor –dije apretándole la mano.

-En realidad, gracias a Esther, lo único que yo hice fue meterlos en este problema –dijo bajando la mirada.

-No, Caroline, no… -empecé a replicar pero como siempre me paró.

-No importa, lo único que importa es que no pasó nada –comentó sonriendo tímidamente-. Ahora creo que deberías enfocarte en otra cosa –continuó señalando a Kol que por estar metido en la conversación no había notado que seguía llorando.

-¡Oh! –volví mi atención a mi enanito, lo acomodé en mi regazo de tal forma que tuviera su car enfrente de mi-. Kol, todo está bien, ya escuchaste a Caroline, nada malo va a pasar.

-Pero… ellas dijeron… -empezó a balbucear.

-Pero solo querían asustarnos –le dijo Caroline dulcemente-. Tienes una familia hermosa, nadie se atrevería a separarlos.

-Nadie –le aseguré-. No tienes por qué preocuparte por esto, nunca más ¿de acuerdo?

Kol asintió con su cabecita y me dio un abrazo, para después zafarse de mi agarre e ir a abrazar a Caroline, aplastando a Bekah de paso.

-¡Ouchii! –dijo mi princesita sobándose la nariz haciendo que todos riéramos.

-Bien si no mal recuerdo, alguien nos debe la cena –dijo Caroline moviéndome las cejas sugestivamente-. Se me antoja china ¿a vosotros chicos?

Los dos asintieron energéticamente, pero como no, nunca le podían decir que no a ella, hasta a mi resultaba imposible.

Después de ordenar la cena estuvimos hablando y jugando en la sala, Kol pareció haber vuelto a su ánimo normal, de vez en cuanto notaba como Caroline lo veía con preocupación y otras cuantas se acercaba a darle un beso. Me gustaba ser testigo de todos esos desplantes de cariño, Caroline se culpaba por lo que pasó pero la verdad esto me pudo haber pasado en cualquier momento y de no haber sido por ella estoy seguro que los resultados no hubieran sido los mismos. Cada día mi deuda hacia Caroline crecía de manera exponencial.

Cuando la comida llegó prácticamente nos aventamos a ella como pirañas, ya era tarde y todos estábamos hambrientos, pasamos un buen rato tratando de olvidar los acontecimientos de la tarde bromeando y haciendo tonterías, Caroline y yo intentamos inútilmente de enseñarles a los enanos a usar los palillos pero ellos se desesperaron y decidieron que las manos eran más efectivas.

Pasamos otro rato juntos, simplemente disfrutando la compañía, justo como casi todas las noches de esta semana. Planeamos nuestro fin de semana, Caroline sugirió dar un paseo por alguna bahía y aprovechar a comprar los trajes de baño para los monstruitos que iban a necesitar cuando fuéramos a la casa de los Mikaelson, yo dije que quería probar el nuevo restaurante de comida mexicana, los enanos mencionaron que querían regresar a la heladería otra vez. En fin después de tan animada conversación decidí que era hora de llevar a dormir a mis hermanos. Caroline me dijo que ella se encargaba de arropar a Kol. Cuando terminé de leerle el cuento a Bekah para que se durmiera, apagué la luz de su habitación, me estaba dirigiendo hacia la sala donde pensaba iba a estar Caroline esperándome, pero cuando pasé por el cuarto de Kol escuché suaves murmullos, la curiosidad pudo más que la decencia y me acerqué a la puerta para poder escuchar bien.

-… nada va a pasar –escuché terminar la frase que estaba diciendo Caroline.

-Tengo miedo, Caroline –susurró Kol e hizo que mi corazón se encogiera.

-No tienes porque, ni Nik ni yo vamos a dejar que algo les ocurra.

-¿Qué va a pasar en la entrevista?

-No lo sé, pero no te preocupes.

-SI fuera más grande, esto no hubiera pasado, yo podría ayudar a Nik –recargué mi cabeza en el marco de la puerta odiando que no fuera capaz de cuidar bien de ellos, que hasta provocaba que Kol sintiera la necesidad de ayudarme. Cada vez me sentía más culpable por el cambio en él.

-¿Y quién te dijo que Nik necesita ayuda? –le preguntó suavemente Caroline-. ¿Sabes lo que Nik necesita? –después de un rato en silencio en el que supuse Kol negaba en silencio, Caroline continuó-. Él necesita que vosotros seáis felices y disfrutéis de vuestra niñez, eso es lo más importante para él.

-¿Nada más eso?

-Nada más, si Nik necesita ayuda para eso estoy aquí…

-Pero yo también puedo –interrumpió Kol la dulce explicación de Caroline.

-Claro que puedes, pero ahora lo único que necesitas es disfrutar de tu familia sin preocupaciones ¿a poco no se te antoja hacer algo divertido todos los días con tus hermanos?

-Si –susurró Kol casi inaudible-. Y contigo también.

-Entonces, todos los días nos encargaremos de hacer algo divertido ¿de acuerdo? Verás que feliz harás a tus hermanos.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo, Kol.

-¿Caroline?

-¿Hmmm?

-Me gusta mucho hablar contigo –dijo entre bostezos-. Te quiero.

-Te quiero mucho, Kol –contestó Caroline con voz quebrada-. Te veo mañana, que descanses.

-Mmhmm.

Pocos minutos pasaron para que Caroline salieron de la habitación limpiándose sus lágrimas, cuando me vio recargado en la pared de enfrente, dio un saltito.

-¡Nik! –dijo poniéndose la mano en el pecho.

-Lo siento –dije divertido, tomé su mano y la llevé hacia la sala, una vez sentados fijé mis ojos en ella y le sonreí-. No sabes cómo te agradezco lo de hoy, amor.

Para no perder la costumbre se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

-No he hecho nada que merezca un agradecimiento –susurró.

-Es cierto, mereces mucho más que eso –le dije sinceramente-. No sé cómo retribuirte lo que hiciste hoy, Caroline, sino fuera por ti… -dejó la frase sin terminar, la sola idea de perder a mis hermanos era suficientemente dolorosa como para decirla en voz alta. Dejé caer mi cabeza en el respaldo y cerré los ojos.

-Nik –me habló suavemente, poniendo su mano en mi brazo. No sé de donde saqué la determinación, solo sentía que lo necesitaba y sin pensarlo dos veces la abracé como si mi vida dependiera de ello, le di un beso en la mejilla antes de enterrar mi cabeza en su pelo.

-Me hubiera quedado solo –susurré en su cabello, terminando la frase de hace un momento, sentí como los brazos de Caroline me rodeaban con más fuerza mientras me susurraba al odio.

-Tú nunca estarás solo.


	7. Capítulo 7

_**La historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes, yo solo estoy haciendo la adaptación.**_

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**NPOV**

La semana pasó volando y estaba agradecido por ello, entre el trabajo y servicios infantiles apenas pude tener descanso así que cuando llegó el fin de semana suspiré aliviado. Era viernes por la tarde y me encontraba guardando nuestras pequeñas maletas en el maletero del Volvo, el fin de semana de los Mikaelson había llegado y la verdad estaba entusiasmado por eso. Mis temores y mortificaciones por la posibilidad de sentirnos incómodos poco a poco se fueron esfumando, y es que entre Caroline, Mikael y Esther se encargaron de lavarme el cerebro y asegurarme que todos íbamos a disfrutar estos días.

Aunque a Esther solo la había conocido por teléfono en esta semana, no me pasó desapercibido lo encantadora que era, no dudó ni un segundo en ayudarnos incluso sin conocernos y se mostró genuinamente emocionada por la idea de tener a tres personas más en su casa y por fin utilizar el cuarto de huéspedes en el cual, según Caroline, ha trabajado por años y nunca ha tenido la oportunidad de necesitarlo, en las tres veces que hablamos se aseguró de mencionarme lo halagada y entusiasmada que se sentía de recibirnos en su casa.

Por su parte, cuando Mikael se enteró de que había aceptado la invitación de Katherine su primera reacción fue de alegría seguida por reproche ya que él me había invitado incontables veces a su casa antes y yo siempre me había negado, en su tiempo me pareció que era la mejor decisión pero ahora que era consciente de que pude haber conocido a Caroline años atrás, me daban ganas de patearme. Tanto tiempo estando tan cerca de ella y yo dejé pasar la oportunidad de conocerla antes por simple cabezonería. Sin embargo, era increíble ver como nuestros caminos estaban entrelazados, en definitiva solo era cuestión de tiempo y coincidencia para encontrarnos.

Sonreí ante mis pensamientos, en tan poco tiempo ya había más personas involucradas en mi vida que en todos los 24 años anteriores, era una nueva experiencia para mí que estaba acostumbrado a hacer las cosas solo sin necesidad de recurrir a ayuda, así que poder contar con alguien en quien apoyarme resultó un cambio agradable.

Ahora que conocía a Esther me sentí más cómodo de pasar el fin de semana con los Mikaelson, prácticamente conocía a toda la familia a excepción de Stefan y Rebekah y si lo que me contaron los demás miembros de su familia era cierto, la aceptación no iba a ser problema.

Cuando terminé de guardar todo, cerré el maletero y me dirigí al edificio, teníamos que esperar a Elijah y Katherine ya que nos íbamos a ir juntos, mientras tanto Caroline estaba arriba con los niños haciendo rollos de canela que quería llevar para la cena y Kol estaba terminando su tarea. Entré por la puerta trasera que daba al estacionamiento y me encaminé hacia las escaleras, aunque los elevadores tenían casi una semana que funcionaban, ya me había acostumbrado a ellas. Estaba poniendo mi pie en el primer escalón cuando la voz inconfundible de Katherine gritó mi nombre. Me giré justo a tiempo para ver entrar a una hiperactiva mujercita por la puerta principal seguido de Elijah que parecía bastante entretenido viendo a su novia dar saltitos mientras se acercaban a mí.

-Hola chicos –saludé alegremente.

-Hey, Nik ¿estáis listos? –respondió Elijah dándome un pequeño golpe en la espalda mientras empezábamos a subir las escaleras.

-Eso creo, ahora mismo iba a ver si Kol terminó sus deberes.

-¡Estoy tan contenta de que vayan! –dijo Katherine emocionada-. Tengo planeado tantas cosas que un fin de semana será insuficiente… ¡SERÁ INSUFICIENTE! -chilló la última parte mientras terminaba de subir las escaleras y prácticamente danzaba hacia mi departamento.

-Al menos podremos dormir ¿cierto? –le pregunté a Elijah esperanzado.

Elijah negó con la cabeza y después suspiró pesadamente.

-Yo no pondría mis esperanzas en ello –respondió fingiendo mortificación provocando la risa de los dos.

Apenas estaba abriendo la puerta cuando Katherine se escabulló por debajo de mi brazo para entrar al apartamento, solté unas risitas ante su impaciencia haciéndole un gesto a Elijah para que pasara. Una vez dentro vi a Kol sentado en el banco de la mesa con libros por toda la superficie, él estaba concentrado en su cuaderno y se rascaba la cabeza furiosamente. Caroline tenía a Bekah sentada en la pequeña barra de la cocina acomodando los rollos en una caja, Katherine estaba junto a ellas hablando, aunque al parecer algo de lo que decía no fue del agrado de Caroline porque frunció el ceño y puso una de sus manos en su cadera.

Curioso, me acerqué a Kol con la intención de ayudarlo en su tarea en la que obviamente tenía problemas y de paso fui capaz de escuchar la discusión de las hermanas Mikaelson.

-… Caroline, por favor –suplicó Katherine haciendo una perfecta imitación de un cachorrito arrepentido.

-¿Para qué? Ya guardamos todo –replicó Caroline.

-Solo déjame hacer una evaluación rápida.

-No, Katherine, por eso le pedí a Nik que guardara las cosas antes de que llegaras, por si no te has dado cuenta podemos vestirnos solos, muchas gracias –cuando Caroline dijo eso supe que estaban hablando del equipaje, probablemente Katherine quería asegurarse de que mis enanos llevaran la ropa adecuada. Rodé los ojos antes su enfrentamiento, típico de ellas dos, no había visto o conocido a nadie que pudiera alegar por semejante tema como ellas y lo más impresionante es que nunca llegaban a un acuerdo, porque si Caroline era necia Katherine no se quedaba atrás.

-¡Bien! Pero entonces… -Katherine se calló a media frase mientras su dedo índice golpeaba su barbilla y sus ojos recorrían rápidamente la habitación como pensando en su nuevo movimiento, cuando sus ojos se enfocaron en Bekah sonrió triunfante-. ¡Me llevo a Bekah para cambiarla!

Dicho eso, cargó a mi enana más rápido de lo que creí posible y salió volando hacia el pasillo, Caroline parpadeó varias veces como queriendo asimilar lo que acababa de pasar, después bufó y rodó los ojos antes de gritar.

-¡Muy maduro, Katherine! –inevitablemente la risa que estaba conteniendo salió libremente provocando que Caroline fijara su atención en mi-. No sé cómo puedes reírte, Nik, tu hermana es víctima de la frustración de Katherine, ¡solo Dios sabe que puede hacer con ella! –dijo drásticamente haciendo que ahora todos estalláramos en carcajadas, incluso, ella.

Elijah y yo ayudamos a Kol a entender su tarea en lo que Caroline seguía refunfuñando y murmurando "no pensé bien las cosas" mientras acababa de guardar los rollos, que por cierto olían deliciosos, después fue a su apartamento por dos botellas de zumo espumoso para mis monstruitos, cuando regreso todos estábamos listos para irnos. Caroline volvió a rodar los ojos cuando vio a Bekah, efectivamente con nueva ropa y peinada, Katherine le regaló una sonrisa de suficiencia que no ayudó mucho a su ánimo pero que a todos los demás nos estaba entreteniendo demasiado.

Después de varias vueltas por el departamento para no olvidar nada, sobre todo los dulces que llevaba como muestra de agradecimiento a Esther y que Caroline me había dicho eran sus favoritos, verifiqué que todo estuviera correctamente cerrado y nos dirigimos al pasillo, Katherine nos hizo tomar el elevador en lugar en lugar de bajar las escaleras como normalmente acostumbrábamos, al parecer ya le urgía salir del edificio. Cuando llegamos al vestíbulo Katherine y Elijah salieron por la puerta de enfrente donde nos iban a esperar en el Porsche de ésta mientras nosotros caminamos hacia la puerta del estacionamiento, una vez solos tomé la mano de Caroline para detenerla.

-Amor, ¿qué tienes?

-Nada, solo que por una vez en la vida me gustaría saber que se siente tener una hermana normal –suspiró exageradamente para darle efecto melodramático a su respuesta.

-¡Oh! Los misterios de la vida –respondí siguiéndole el juego haciendo que Caroline riera suavemente y negara con la cabeza. Le sonreí antes de pasar mi brazo por sus hombros y empujarla gentilmente hacia el Volvo donde ya estaban los enanos esperándonos.

Una vez que acomodamos todo, aseguré a mis hermanos y abrí caballerosamente la puerta del copiloto para que Caroline subiera, salimos del estacionamiento e inmediatamente fuimos recibidos por el Porsche amarillo de Katherine, ella tomó el liderazgo ya que no tenía idea hacia dónde dirigirme.

El trayecto fue animado, a Caroline se le ocurrió poner un disco con canciones de Disney que encontró en una de las tantas cajas durante la mudanza, cuando sonó _Hakuna-Matata _juro por todo lo sagrado que estuve a punto de morir asfixiado por la risa incontrolable que tenía, y es que escuchar los gritos, casi berridos, de Bekah mientras intentaba cantar la canción era graciosísimo y se puso peor porque con la risa de todos era como alentarla a seguir gritando a todo pulmón provocando una nueva ronda de carcajadas aún más fuerte, llegó el momento en el que tuve que disminuir la velocidad al mínimo por temor a chocar, cuando Caroline se dio cuenta del cambio de movimiento me volteó a ver extrañada.

-Esto es tu culpa ¿sabes? Acaso intentas matarnos –la miré acusatoriamente pero mi tono era divertido. Caroline puso sus manos en el pecho, sus hermosos labios estaban entreabiertos y sus increíbles ojos azules tan expresivos estaban abiertos exageradamente como si mi declaración la hubiera insultado. Después una tierna sonrisa se formó en sus labios y empezó a parpadear rápidamente. _Encantadora._

-Jamás haría algo así –contestó casi haciendo un puchero. _¡Dios! Esta mujer será mi muerte._

Tratando de ganar compostura enfoqué todos mis sentidos en la carretera y en mi Volvo. Los monstruitos empezaron a platicar entusiastamente sobre cosas triviales, de vez en cuando se reían y no sé si era consciente o inconscientemente pero cuando Caroline se reía dejaba caer su mano sobre mi brazo y cada una de las veces que eso pasaba aparecían las malditas cosquillas que sentía cada vez que me tocaba y a las cuales ya estaba enfermizamente acostumbrado.

Cuando llevábamos aproximadamente media hora de viaje, me empecé a preguntar si es que tendríamos que salir de San Francisco, estábamos ya muy a las orillas de la ciudad y no veía que Katherine tuviera intención de estacionarse en algún momento cerca, de todos modos esas dudas las dejé a un lado, si estuviéramos perdidos o siendo víctimas de alguna conspiración malévola de Katherine, Caroline ya se hubiera dado cuenta. Por lo tanto me relajé de disfrutar el hermoso paisaje que la autopista nos ofrecía, veníamos rodeando la bahía, el agua del océano se veía cristalina y de un azul resplandeciente que contrastaba hermosamente con el cielo anaranjado y rosa que proporcionaba la puesta del sol.

No pasó ni cinco minutos cuando Katherine desapareció una pequeña entrada apenas visible entre la hermosa decoración compuesta de diferentes arbustos, rosales y palmas. Cuando giré casi sentí como se me caía la mandíbula ante la imagen, obviamente habíamos entrado a una zona residencial y las casas que había ahí, que más bien entraban en la clasificación de mansiones, eran increíblemente asombrosas cada una resaltaba con su propia belleza y originalidad.

Casi al final de la calle Katherine se detuvo finalmente, cuando volteé a ver la casa en la que se había detenido no pude más que seguir impresionándome, sabía que Mikael tenía una casa hermosa por lo que él me había contado y lo poco que Caroline me había dicho, peo tenerla enfrente era casi abrumador.

Aun con la poca luz solar que quedaba pude apreciarla, la casa estaba en lo alto, tenía una entrada muy bien diseñada, escaleras al frente y a los lados con pequeñas áreas verdes que tenían palmas y mezclas de arbustos y otros árboles de mediano tamaño en jardineras superiores. La casa era de dos pisos de estructura compleja pero moderna, ventanas por todos lados y en diferentes formas y diseños, era simplemente impactante. Estaba evaluando el diseño del techo cuando fui traía abruptamente de mi ensoñación por el ruido de un claxon, cuando volteé a ver al lugar donde provenía el sonido vi que era Katherine que me estaba haciendo señas para que la siguiera. Me quedé viéndola confundido. _Acaso esta no es la casa_ pensé _en tal caso si no es la casa para que se detuvo aquí entonces, esa Katherine tiene ideas raras…_

-Vamos a entrar al garaje, para que guardes el coche –habló Caroline entretenida sacándome de mis conjeturas disparatadas. Obviamente vio mi cara de desconcierto y decidió intervenir.

Le sonreí casi avergonzado por comportarme como un ciego que ve por primera vez la luz del sol, no es que me sorprendiera ver una casa así, mis padres en Chicago tenían una igual de grande y hermosa, solo que siempre me ha gustado apreciar la buena arquitectura… hábito adquirido de mi madre.

-¿Aquí viven tus papis, Caroline? –preguntó Bekah mientras yo recuperaba mi coordinación y conduje hacia el garaje que quedaba debajo de la casa.

-Si –le respondió Caroline dulcemente, regalándole na sonrisa-. Y por este par de días nosotros también viviremos aquí.

-Uauu –dijo mi princesita emocionada, después hizo gesto pensativo y volvió a hablar-. ¿Y la piscina dónde está?

Caroline y yo reímos ante su preocupación mientras entrabamos al garaje, que por demás está decir era hermoso y súper espacioso, a simple vista podía calcular que entraban sin problemas unos quince coches. Me estacioné junto al Porsche donde Katherine y Elijah estaban de pie esperándonos. Pude reconocer el Mercedes de Mikael y junto estaba un enorme Jeep todo terreno, en la parte de enfrente había un par de motos y cuatrimotos y un hermoso Ferrari. Era como entrar a una juguetería para adultos, si estuviera aquí el Aston Martin de mi padre seria el cielo en tierra para mí.

Suspiré ante los recuerdos que el coche de mi padre me trajo, Caroline notó mi cambio de humor y me volteó a ver preocupada, le sonreí para decirle sin palabras que todo estaba bien, ella me devolvió la sonrisa y me dio un ligero apretón en mi mano.

-Te prometo que todo irá bien, confía en m –susurró tiernamente y sentí como mi corazón se escapó nos latidos. _Esta mujer me afecta más de lo normalmente permitido._

-Gracias –respondí simplemente, no siendo capaz de encontrar mejor manera de corresponder a sus gestos. La sonrisa de Caroline creció haciendo que la mía la imitara, después se giró para ver a mis enanos.

-¿Estáis listos chicos? –preguntó animada, cuando volteé vi como Bekah asentía furiosamente con su cabecita, haciendo que sus coletitas rebotaran. Kol le dio una sonrisa triste pero también asintió, sabía que estaba muy susceptible con la idea de venir a pasar estos días en casa de unos desconocidos para ellos, pero Caroline lo convenció ya que estaba muy esperanzada con su plan "rescatemos al niños por medio de Stefan" aunque yo le aseguré que si no se sentía a gusto podíamos regresar al departamento.

-¡Por Dios! Que hacen ahí dentro –gritó Katherine golpeando la ventanilla de la puerta de Caroline-. No me obliguéis a sacaros… ¡moved los traseros!

Los cuatro reímos por sus palabras y yo agradecí internamente que el carácter de Katherine haya logrado aligerar un poco el humor de mi enano. Después de que Caroline nos advirtiera que Katherine no estaba bromeando y efectivamente si no salíamos en ese instante iba a ir por nosotros, los cuatro nos desabrochamos los cinturones apresuradamente y salimos del volvo.

Abrí el maletero rápidamente y Elijah me ayudó a cargar con todo el equipaje, Katherine tomó a Bekah de la mano y Caroline a Kol, vi como le decía algo en el oído y mi enano asintió mientras una sonrisa más alegre se posaba en sus labios. _Nadie se resiste a sus encantos_. Ahogué un suspiro tratando de contener mis emociones pero al parecer Elijah tiene una especie de monitor sensorial porque me volteó a ver con una mirada de entendimiento y sonrisa confidente, me palmeó la espalda y me dijo quedamente "tienes buen gusto" antes de caminar para alcanzar a los demás, mientras cerraba mi coche traté de encontrarle otro significado a sus palabras que no fuera el único que se me venía a la mente y que ardía mi pecho cada vez que lo pensaba, aun no estaba listo para confrontarme con esos sentimientos, así que en su lugar me fui por un camino más seguro y decidí que Elijah estaba hablando de mi buen gusto para escoger mi coche o las maleas que cargaba.

Caminé rápidamente para alcanzar a los demás que me estaban esperando junto a una puerta que suponía era la entrada alternativa para la casa. Una vez que me encontré con ellos Elijah abrió la puerta y entró, tomé una bocanada de aire antes de entrar, los nervios que sentía antes volvieron a aparecer y es que no sabía cómo iba a resultar estos días para nosotros, por mucho que Caroline y los demás me aseguraran que todo iba a estar bien eso no cambiaba el hecho de que para mis hermanos y para mí esto era completamente nuevo, estuvimos meses viviendo por nuestra cuenta y estábamos acostumbrados a ser solo nosotros tres a excepción de hace tres semanas que Caroline pasó a ser un agregado a la familia.

Entramos a una hermosa estancia que comunicaba a la sala, si la casa era deslumbrante por fuera por dentro era una maravilla, espacios abiertos y luminosos, techos altos, paredes de color que daba el efecto de más luminosidad, los muebles elegantes y estaban acomodados de tal manera que te hacían sentir cómodo, todo el ambiente se sentía muy… hogareño.

Caroline me volteó a ver sonriéndome ampliamente y agradecí ese gesto, ella sabía lo nervioso que estaba y ese pequeño detalle me reconfortó inmediatamente. Antes de que pudiera perderme en esas piscinas color azul que brillaban de felicidad, una voz que reconocí por las veces que hablamos por teléfono se escuchó por el otro extremo de la sala.

-Por fin llegáis, que os tomó tanto tiempo ya me teníais preocupada –dijo Esther mientras se acercaba a nosotros.

Cuando fijé mi mirada en Esther pude darle forma a la voz que ya conocía, era delgada, cabello rubio, ojos azules, sus facciones eran delicadas y su cara casi daba el aspecto de un corazón. No me sorprendió ver que la dulce voz de Esther iba acorde con su aspecto físico, toda ella irradiaba ternura y amor maternal.

-No me mires a mí –dijo Katherine alzando sus brazos inocentemente-. Aquí ellos tuvieron la culpa primero se les ocurre bajar la velocidad de buenas a primeras y cuando por fin llegamos casi acampan en el coche.

Caroline rodó los ojos y Esther rio suavemente, una risa melodiosa y sincera. Abrazó tiernamente a Katherine y Elijah para después ir con Caroline, cuando Esther me vio sus ojos brillaban emocionados.

-¡Nik! Que gusto conocerte por fin –dijo sonriente, un poco incómodo por no saber que hacer extendí mi mano para saludarla pero ella me envolvió en un abrazo cariñoso-. Me da tanto gusto que vinierais.

-Gracias por la invitación –contesté cordialmente y ofreciéndole los dulces que había comprado para ella, Esther me sonrió y me dio las gracias antes de bajar la mirada a mis hermanos.

-Y quienes son estas personitas –dijo sonriéndoles amablemente intercambiando miradas entre Kol y Bekah. Como si fuera un don de esta familia, mis hermanos inmediatamente se derritieron ante la sonrisa de Esther y le respondieron con una igual de grande.

-¡Oh! Esther son mis hermanos: Kol y Bekah –dije señalándolos a cada uno. Esther los abrazó igual de cariñosamente como su fueran sus hijos y nos conociera de toda la vida lo cual me reafirmó la idea que tenia de ella de ser una persona amorosa.

-Bienvenidos, sentiros como en vuestra casa –dijo dirigiéndose a los tres-. Nunca hemos tenido niños antes, o visitas en general en tal caso, así que pido disculpas por anticipado si encontráis exageradas con mis atenciones… estoy muy emocionada de tenerlos –terminó con una sonrisa que se me antojó encantadora y no pude más que devolvérsela.

-Muchas gra…

-¡Enanas! ¡Por fin llegáis… me muero de hambre! –una voz masculina interrumpió mi agradecimiento, cuando volteé a ver quién era el que me había cortado a media frase, supe inmediatamente que era Stefan.

Un hombre alto y corpulento entró a la sala, cabello rubio, ojos verdes y pude entender perfectamente porque Caroline me decía que era un niño, todas sus facciones le daban esa apariencia.

Caroline y Katherine casi chillaron al mismo tiempo su nombre, Caroline prácticamente le aventó la caja de rollos que sostenía a Esther antes de salir corriendo al encuentro de su hermano. Stefan abrió sus brazos para recibir a sus hermanas con una enorme sonrisa en su cara, sonrisa que cambio a una malévola en cuanto las tuvo demasiado cerca, al parecer las dos se percataron de eso e intentaron retroceder pero fue demasiado tarde.

Stefan las levantó cada una en un brazo como si pesaran medio kilo y las aventó a sus hombros haciendo que colgaran de piernas y brazos. Las dos pataleaban, gritaban y reían a la vez y trataban de formar palabras pero todo lo que se escuchaba eran chillidos.

Todos estábamos divertidos viendo la escena, Bekah estaba riendo suavemente y Kol sonreía entretenido, cosa que me gustó, al menos parecían tan cómodos como yo. Al parecer los gritos se escucharon en varias partes de la casa porque de repente una mujer rubia, alta y bien parecida apareció, la que supuse era Lexi, cuando vio la situación en la que se encontraban sus cuñadas rodó los ojos y sonrió levemente.

-¡Stefan, bájalas ahora! –dijo autoritariamente, Stefan volteó a verla inmediatamente su cara de diversión se convirtió en una casi de dolor.

-Pero, Lexi, han llegado tarde tengo que castigarlas –dijo haciendo un puchero y batiendo sus pestañas a su esposa. Lexi rodó los ojos de nuevo y antes de que pudiera contestar Caroline encontró el suficiente aire y fuerza para formar una frase completa.

-Stefan traje tus rollos favoritos si me bajas te doy uno extra –negoció Caroline entre risas e inspiraciones.

-Dos –respondió Stefan sonriente.

-¡Hecho! –chilló Caroline, Stefan la bajó al instante provocando que Caroline se tambaleara un poco para buscar su equilibrio. Su cara y cuello tenían un tono de rojo profundo por el esfuerzo u las risas que se me hizo adorable.

Caroline caminó hacia donde estábamos sentados y se dejó caer junto a mi recargando su cabeza en mi hombro y tomando grandes bocanadas de aire, tuve el impulso de pasar mi brazo por sus hombros, como normalmente lo hubiera hecho, pero al ver y sentir las miradas de asombro y perplejidad de todos puestas en nosotros decidí que era mejor reprimir mis reacciones. Bekah sin embargo, gateó de mi regazo al de Caroline y se acurrucó en su pecho acomodando su cabeza de tal manera que pudiera ver la cara de Caroline, mi enanita le sonreía divertida y Caroline le respondió con un beso en la frente antes de regresar su cabeza en mi hombro y empezó a jugar acusetemente con el cabello de Bekah, de vez en cundo soltaba risitas entre dientes.

Llegó el momento en el que me empecé a sentir incómodo con toda la atención que estábamos provocando pero gracias al cielo el chillido de Katherine, quien era la única que no estaba pendiente de nosotros debido a su actual situación, logró distraer a todos por completo.

-¡Stef! ¡Que a mí no me piensas bajar! –casi en tono de indignación.

-Lo siento, Kat, tú no tienes comida que ofrecerme –respondió Stefan mientras su mano libre voló a un costado de Katherine y le empezó a hacer cosquillas provocando que ella se retorciera y pataleará aún más fuerte.

-Stefan –intervino Elijah-. Se está poniendo morada, bájala ya.

Stefan negó con la cabeza.

-Ya sabes cómo son las reglas, 'Lijah –después le dio una palmadita en la espalda de Katherine y agregó-. Que ofreces por tu libertad, hermanita.

-¡Un juego de lencería! –gritó después de pensarlo un rato entre risas y jadeos. La mirada de Stefan se volvió confusa.

-Yo para que quiero eso –contestó.

-No para ti, tonto, para Lexi –el entendimiento cruzó por la cara de Stefan y en un movimiento más rápido de lo humanamente posible Katherine estaba en el suelo acomodándose la ropa y sonriendo victoriosa. Todo el mundo estalló en carcajadas al ver la mueca de satisfacción y las miradas provocativas que Stefan le mandaba a su esposa.

Estaba claro que sus hermanas conocían sus puntos débiles a la perfección.

-¿A qué se debe tanta conmoción? –escuché la voz de Mikael preguntar al mismo tipo que entraba a la sala aun usando su bata y cargando su maletín. Esta mañana me había comentado que iba a trabajar hasta tarde en orden de adelantar sus pendientes y tener estos días libres.

-Stefan –cantaron todos al mismo tiempo como si eso fuera explicación suficiente. Aunque daba la impresión que en este caso no había necesidad de usar más palabras.

Mikael asintió con la cabeza diciendo con ese simple gesto que comprendía la situación, palmeó la espalda de su hijo como saludo antes de que todos los demás empezaran a recibirlo con abrazos y besos. Suspiré quedamente mientras veía la interacción de los Mikaelson, era por eso que temía ir a su casa, sabía que cada minuto iba a ser un recordatorio de lo que ya no tenia y que extrañaba tanto. Acerqué más a mis enanos a mis costados, sentir sus cuerpecitos junto a mí era una manera de decirme a mi mismo que no toda la vida estaba perdida.

Cuando terminaron su intercambio de saludos, Mikael se acercó a nosotros sonriéndome amablemente.

-Nik, hijo, que gusto por fin tenerte en casa –me paré haciendo que mis hermanos copiaran mis movimientos y saludé a Mikael cordialmente. Él volteó a ver a los niños y abrió la boca para saludarlos pero Stefan interrumpió sus intenciones.

-Con que tú eres el famoso Nik –dijo mientras se acercaba a mí, me pasó el brazo por los hombros atrayéndome a él y me alejó un poco de los demás, miró a todos con aire sospechoso antes de volver la atención a mí y susurrarme, o al menos eso intentó porque sus murmullos estoy seguro de que todo el mundo los escuchó-. Caroline me ha hablado tanto de ti Nikki –reprimí un gruñido cuando escuché como me llamó, el hombre siguió hablando como si nada-. No le digas que lo te he dicho, pero ahí donde la ves toda rarita, me alegra que al parecer ya esté desarrollando interés por el sexo opuesto… ¡y todo gracias a ti hombre! Ya me estaba preocupado la situación para ser sinceros, hasta pensé en regalarle su primer gato en su próximo cumpleaños para que empiece con su colección y…

-¡Stefan! –gritó Caroline enojada y extremadamente sonrojada mientras todos los demás trataban de camuflar sus risas con tos. _Si todos escucharon_. Pude sentir mi propio sonrojo y es que no lo pude evitar, broma o no, sus palabras me produjeron cierta satisfacción que en otras circunstancias las hubiera tomado de mejor humor pero estando rodeado y sintiéndome blanco de las miradas por parte de la familia de Caroline no era precisamente tranquilizador.

Stefan me soltó y vio a Caroline con ojos inocentes pero sonrisa divertida, Caroline puso los ojos en blanco y decidió ignorar a su hermano, caminó hacia donde estaban mis enanos y los tomó de la mano antes de murmurar que era hora de ir a cenar antes de que los niños desfallecieran de hambre. Pero antes de que pudiera completar tres pasos, Stefan la detuvo en seco.

-Momento, enana –dijo poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Caroline y provocando un pequeño saltito por parte de ella producto de la sorpresa. Stefan cambió su mirada hacia mis hermanos y les sonrió abiertamente, me sorprendió ver que ellos no se sintieron intimidados con su enorme presencia ya que le devolvieron la sonrisa casi instantáneamente. Él volvió a ver a Caroline y continuó-. Primero presentadme a las pulguitas.

Caroline no le respondió, más se dedicó a enviarle una mirada envenenada, yo tuve que reír ante su manera de referirse a mis hermanos, supongo que es lógico que alguien de su tamaño y proporciones vea a mis monstruitos como pulgas. Sin embargo mis risas se apagaron abruptamente cuando escuché y vi como Lexi golpeaba la parte trasera de la cabeza de Stefan, él la volteó a ver entre confundido y dolido mientras se sobaba la nuca. Lexi no le prestó atención ya que veía a mis enanos fijamente aunque con ternura. Se acercó a ellos y se puso en cuclillas antes de hablarles.

-¿Cómo os llamáis pequeños?

-Bekah.

-Kol.

Contestaron al mismo tiempo con sonrisas tímidas.

-Pues mucho gusto –contestó Lexi cariñosamente-. Yo soy vuestra tía Lexi y como tal es mi deber enseñaros algunas cuantas cosas fundamentales… cuando ese gigantón os diga pulgas otra vez –dijo señalando despectivamente a su esposo-. Me lo decís y yo os puedo sugerir algunos nombres con los cuales le podéis contestar –terminó sonriendo malévolamente.

Mis hermanos, no siendo conscientes del significado oculto de esas palabras, asintieron solemnemente. Sin embargo, Caroline era harina de otro costal.

-Lexi –le dijo en tono de advertencia. Lexi se incorporó alzando las manos inocentemente.

-Yo solo digo –murmuró, después volteó a verme y me sonrió amablemente-. Gusto conocerte, Nik.

-Bueno, bueno –interrumpió Mikael-. Yo opino que traslademos esta charla al comedor, no sé vosotros pero yo me muero de hambre.

-Buena idea, querido –secundó Esther tomándolo del brazo antes de empezar a caminar y haciendo un gesto con la mano para que los acompañáramos.

Sin más, todos se enfilaron hacia el pasillo que se encontraba al lado izquierdo de la casa. Caroline esperó por mí sonriéndome apenada.

-Disculpa a Stefan, a veces no controla sus palabras –me explicó mientras yo cargaba a Bekah.

-Todo está bien, amor –le aseguré sonriéndole, ella me devolvió la sonrisa antes de volver a tomar la mano de Kol y salir de la sala.

Caminamos en nuestro típico silencio cómodo, yo iba apreciando los detalles de la construcción así como algunas obras de arte que estaban dispuestas en la casa, no cabía duda que Esther tenía un muy buen gusto y talento para el diseño.

Nuestro momento de silencio fue rotó por la vocecita de Bekah.

-¿Caroline?

-Sí, princesa –dijo Caroline volteando a verla.

-¿También eres una enana? –preguntó curiosa y yo tuve que carraspear incómodo para controlar mi risa que amenazaba con explotar. Caroline rio suavemente y contestó.

-Supongo… para los ojos de Stefan, lo soy.

-Bueno… de hecho… -dije sugestivamente con tono burlón.

-¡Oh! Calla Nik –respondió dándome un golpecito juguetón en mi brazo antes de volver a reír.

Cuando llegamos al área del comedor otra vez me maravillé con los muebles de esa casa, la mesa era lo suficientemente grande para acomodar a diez personas, era rectangular de madera lustrada, las sillas a juego con hermosos acabados y asientos y respaldos acojinados forrados en cuero. Al llegar noté que el comedor estaba vacío pero Caroline me dijo que lo más seguro es que estuvieran en la cocina para traer la comida

Después de que Caroline nos indicara donde sentarnos, nos dirigimos a los lugares que nos dijo, estábamos acomodando a los enanos cuando escuchamos los murmullos de Lexi y Stefan.

-Eres increíble, Stefan –dijo Lexi que se escuchaba un tanto molesta.

-Solo piénsalo, Lexi –contestó emocionado Stefan-. Ya tengo mis enanas, acabo de adquirir pulguitas, con los gatos de Care y alguna que otra atracción que pongamos ya tenemos un mini circo bien montado… seremos millonarios, bebé.

Inmediatamente después de la declaración, por demás incoherente, de Stefan se escuchó un golpe seco seguido de un "ouch" que solo pude asociar como que Lexi volvió a golpear la cabeza de su marido. Tanto a Caroline como a mí se nos escaparon pequeñas risitas pero fuimos capaces de recomponernos antes de que la pareja entrara a la habitación.

Caroline se ausentó un momento para ir a ayudar a Esther y traer el zumo espumoso para los niños, aunque ofrecí mis servicios ella se negó y decidí dejarlo así, su familia no tenía por qué presenciar nuestras batallas sin fin para ver quién era más testarudo. Aunque pensé que me iba a sentir incomodo sin la compañía de Caroline, la verdad es que fue todo lo contrario, los Mikaelson eran personas fáciles de tratar y me resultó casi natural convivir con ellos y entablar conversación.

Cuando por fin Esther, Katherine y Caroline regresaron de la cocina, se acomodaron en la mesa Caroline junto a mí y cada uno de mis enanos al otro lado de nosotros, en las orillas de la mesa, enfrente de nosotros estaban Elijah con Katherine y Lexi con Stefan, dejando en la cabecera a Mikael y a Esther del lado opuesto.

Todo olía delicioso, Esther se esforzó demasiado, había hecho lasaña y dos tipos de ensaladas cuyos nombres no recuerdo unas patatas al horno gratinadas, según ella quería hacer una cena especial para celebrar el hecho de que tenía visitas y además unas muy queridas por su hija Caroline (sus palabras no las mías) provocando que Caroline volviera a sonrojarse y que Stefan me agradeciera miles de veces por haber ido y me animaba para que viniera más seguido si eso significaba comer siempre así.

La cena trascurrió sin muchos eventos trascendentales a excepción de los comentarios de Stefan a los cuales con el paso de la noche ya me estaba acostumbrando (menos al estúpido diminutivo de mi nombre). Esther mostró interés en conocer un poco más a mis hermanos y a mí así que vi bombardeado por un sinfín de preguntas. Me gustó ver que mis hermanos estaban cómodos y realmente disfrutando de la cena y de la compañía, de vez en cuando reclamaban su participación en la conversación y hacían cualquier tipo de comentarios que por demás está decir arrancó la risa de todos.

Era agradable también conocer este lado de Mikael, aunque en el hospital también nos relajábamos y hacíamos alguna que otra broma y nos tratábamos más como amigos que colegas, era diferente verlo ahí sentado en otro tipo de ambiente, riendo con su familia, disfrutando la conversación. Todos eran realmente agradables y por extraño que parezca al final de la cena casi sentía que mis enanos y yo encajábamos perfecto con los Mikaelson.

Cuando terminamos la cena eran alrededor de las nueve de la noche, Katherine decidió que aún era temprano para un juego y nos mandó a todos los hombres junto con mis hermanos al salón familiar para arreglar todo mientras las mujeres recogían la comida y limpiaban la cocina, obviamente mi enana reclamó su lugar con las mujeres y Caroline muy alegremente se la llevó a la cocina con ella.

Pasar el rato con los hombres Mikaelson fue algo más que interesante y en definitiva un cambio agradable, nunca había experimentado algo así pero estar con ellos bebiendo cerveza mientras conversábamos de cosas sin sentido era refrescante, algo que no sabía que necesitaba porque en realidad nunca lo había hecho y además no tenía con quien hacerlo.

Seguí disfrutando de la agradable compañía llena de testosterona mientras acomodábamos los juegos, Stefan nos hizo reír a carcajadas cuando se le ocurrió el "plan perfecto" para hacer que las mujeres perdieran y empezó a seleccionar las tarjetas del _pictionary_ intercalando una fácil con una difícil, según su criterio… plan que resultó no ser a prueba del ingenio femenino, ya que con lo que no contaba Stefan es que las mujeres decidieran hacer equipos mixtos y para gran frustración suya y diversión de los demás hombres a él le tocó estar en el equipo de las tarjetas difíciles.

El juego resultó de los mas entretenido, yo estaba llorando de tanta carcajada que tenía y es que para completar el cuadro perfecto, a Stefan no solo le tocaron las tarjetas incorrectas sino que también a Bekah de compañera, la cual cada vez que le tocaba dibujar ponía completa concentración en hacer sus bolitas y palitos a la perfección olvidándose del tiempo o de lo que en realidad tenía que dibujar. Suerte para Bekah que tenía a Katherine y Lexi cubriéndole las espaldas cada vez que Stefan se exasperaba o intentaba quitarle el lápiz, demás está decir que se ganó incontables golpes, miradas envenenadas y alguna que otra palabra poco cariñosa.

Decidimos terminar el juego por el bien de Stefan y porque mis enanitos ya se estaban cabeceando de lo cansados que estaban y es que con toda la diversión perdimos el sentido del tiempo. Elijah me ayudó a cargar a Bekah mientras yo cargaba a Kol, Esther y Caroline delante de nosotros con las maletas de los niños iban indicándonos el camino.

Cuando llegamos a la segunda planta nos dirigimos al cuarto de Caroline donde habíamos decidido que Bekah iba a pasar la noche con ella, una vez que Caroline y Esther acomodaron la cama Elijah colocó a mi princesita inconsciente, después tomó la maleta de Kol y se fue conmigo hacia el cuarto de huéspedes mientras Caroline y Esther se quedaban cambiando a Bekah en sus pijamas.

El cuarto de huéspedes era impresionante, todos los años de dedicación de Esther se veían reflejados en cada rincón de la habitación, estaba decorado con unos colores que combinaban diferentes tonos de dorado, azul y negro, se veía elegante, moderno y luminoso. Una vez que termine de apreciar el cuarto me dirigí a la enorme cama para acostar a mi enano. Elijah dejó la maleta y se retiró, después de que le diera las gracias, para que pudiera cambiar a mi hermano. Me moví velozmente y en un par de minutos tenía a un Kol en pijama y completamente arropado.

Estaba saliendo de la habitación con la intención de ir al cuarto de Caroline, que cabe mencionar era la puerta de al lado, _(¡Aaah! Coincidencias de la vida)_ cuando vi a mi objetivo recargada en la barandilla de las escaleras. Sonriéndole ampliamente me acerqué a ella.

-Los demás están el cuarto familiar, podemos regresar si quieres pero… -Caroline se mordió los labios nerviosamente.

-¿Pero qué? –dijo divertido, disfrutaba mucho verla nerviosa.

-Quería enseñarte la casa, ya sabes, hacer el tour oficial –susurró-. Si tú quieres claro, o si ya estás cansado y quieres irte a dormir… -empezó a balbucear como siempre y esa era mi señal para intervenir.

-Suena bien, tu dirás por donde empezamos –respondí tendiéndole mi mano para que la tomara, Caroline me sonrió y sin pensarlo ni un segundo su mano se posó en la mía y empezamos a bajar las escaleras.

Caroline me fue enseñando los cuartos que me faltaban por conocer, de vez en cuando la paraba cuando veía alguna foto que me llamaba la atención, principalmente donde aparecía ella, y Caroline me empezaba a contar el donde, cuando porque y demás detalles fundamentales de dichas fotos, estaba disfrutando mucho ese rato que pasábamos solos, era difícil y raro que eso pasara ya que siempre estábamos con los enanos y el poco tiempo que teníamos para hablar era en la noche lo cual a ninguno de los dos nos convenía teniendo en cuenta que al otro día teníamos que levantarnos temprano.

Sin embargo, estando ahí sin responsabilidades, simplemente disfrutando la compañía era algo nuevo y relajante, hablamos de todo mientras seguíamos el recorrido de la casa. En algún momento nos encontramos con los demás cuando ya se retiraban a descansar y nos despedimos de ellos y yo les volví a agradecer. Caroline me condujo al último cuarto de la planta de abajo, el cual me había dicho casi no se ocupaba pero a ella le encantaba pasar el tiempo ahí porque se estaba tranquilo y le permitía aislarse del mundo cuando quería.

Cuando entramos al cuarto mi boca se abrió sin mi permiso ante la visón que tenía enfrente, era un tipo estudio tenia algunos estantes con libros y un par de sillones que se veían bastante cómodos y elegantes, pero eso no fue lo que atrajo mi atención. En uno de los rincones de la habitación estaba parado en toda su gloria un hermoso piano de cola negro, no fui consciente de que mis piernas se estaban moviendo hasta que llegué al banquillo negro que acompañaba esa maravilla.

-¿De quién es? –pregunté aun deslumbrado.

-Esther, ella toca de vez en cuando –susurró conservando el ambiente de serenidad que se sentía.

-Es hermoso –dije casi ausente mientras pasaba mis dedos por la tapa del teclado. Tenía tanto tiempo sin tocar uno y había olvidado lo mucho que lo extrañaba.

-¿Sabes tocar? –preguntó quedamente, asentí con la cabeza mientras seguía maravillado por el instrumento.

-Mi madre me hizo tomar clases cuando tenía cinco, lo amé desde el momento en que mis dedos tocaron la primer nota.

-Me gustaría escucharte algún día.

-Algún día –concedí que a Esther le importaría si lo tomara prestado algún día.

-No, es más le encantaría saber que alguien más compartiera su amor por tocar.

Dejé mi embelesamiento por el piano a un lado y volteé a ver a Caroline, le sonreí agradecido antes de tomar sus manos y atraerla a mí un poco.

-Gracias por insistir en que viniera, la verdad es que no es ni la mitad de malo de lo que me esperaba –dije mitad verdad mitad en broma, Caroline se rio suavemente.

-Me alegra –contestó sinceramente-. Aunque estamos empezando ¿sabes? No me hago responsable de lo que pueda ocurrir en el siguiente par de días.

-No, ya sé que no serás responsable de nada, Katherine me dejó bien claro que todo lo que hagamos es parte de sus planes.

-¡Oh! Eso no puede ser bueno –susurró haciendo que riera ante su evidente preocupación.

-Tal vez deberíamos descansar entonces- dije viendo mi reloj y dándome cuenta de que eran pasadas la una de la madrugada-. Creo que la mejor preparación que podemos tener para enfrentar sea lo que sea que Katherine planea es no buen descanso y estar lo más relajados posible.

-¡Que Dios nos ayude! –terminó Caroline seriamente, quería reírme pero una parte de mí se dio cuenta que Caroline no estaba bromeando y que en realidad necesitábamos ayuda divina para soportar la hiperactividad de Katherine durante todo un día completo.

Salimos del cuarto en silencio y nos encaminamos hacia las escaleras una vez en el pasillo del segundo piso, nos paramos enfrente de la puerta de su cuarto.

-Buenas noches, amor, que descanses –le dije besando su mejilla-. Y ten cuidado con Bekah, tiende a patear cuando duerme.

Caroline rio divertido antes de pararse de puntitas y regresarme el beso.

-Lo tendré en mente, buenas noches, Nik.

Caroline entró sonriendo a su habitación, despidiéndose con la mano antes de cerrar la puerta. En silencio me dirigí al cuarto de huéspedes y sin prender la luz para no molestar a Kol busqué a tientas mi maleta. Después de cambiarme rápidamente y lavarme los dientes me subí a la cama, disfrutando de la agradable sensación del colchón bajo mi espalda.

**LC**

A pesar de lo cansado que me sentía no pude seguir mi propio consejo de tratar de dormir y descansar, me estaba resultando bastante difícil conciliar el sueño, me encontré dando vueltas en la cama sin cambo alguno. Frustrado de no ser capaz de disfrutar tan agradable colchón me paré y decidí deambular por la casa hacia la cocina, tomar un vaso de agua y tratar de relajarme.

Con cuidado para no despertar a Kol, que nada mas de verlo despatarrado me daba envidia, salí de la habitación el previo recorrido que Caroline me dio rindió sus frutos ya que fui capaz de caminar sin perderme en esa inmensa casa hacia la cocina. Cuando llegué me sorprendió ver luz, detuve mis paso sin saber qué hacer, si regresarme y pasar desapercibido o seguir con mi idea original.

Cuando decidí que no había motivo por el cual regresar a la habitación y seguir dando vueltas en la cama, retomé mi camino hacia la cocina, al entrar me encontré con Esther sentada en un banco de la barra de la cocina leyendo un libro y bebiendo té. En cuanto entré notó mi presencia ya que alzó la vista inmediatamente y me sonrió.

-¿Problemas para dormir? –me preguntó me preguntó aun sonriéndome.

-Eeeh…si…venia por algo de agua –respondí honestamente pero inseguro de decir la verdad por miedo a que pesara que no me sentía cómodo en su casa.

-¿Te apetece algo de té? –preguntó cariñosamente.

-Sí, gracias –contesté, Esther se levantó de su banco y me indicó que tomara asiento en lo que ella preparaba rápidamente la bebida. Decidí que era el momento perfecto para volver a agradecerlo lo que hizo por mi familia la semana pasada-. Esther, muchas gracias por lo que hiciste por nosotros en servicios infantiles, no sabes cómo apreció que nos hayas ayudado.

-Tonterías, Nik, ya te dicho que no tienes por qué agradecerme nada nada –dijo restándole importancia al hecho de que me haya ayudado a conservar a mi familia. Era fácil ver de dónde Caroline heredó un corazón tan desprendido y caritativo.

-Evitaste que me quitaran a mis enanos, agradecerte es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

-Lo cierto, Nik, es que no solo lo hice por ti –respondió mientras me daba la taza y se sentaba enfrente de mí, la miré confundido no sabiendo a que se refería con eso, ella me sonrió antes de continuar-. No me malinterpretes, te hubiera ayudado no importando que, pero la verdad es que tuve un doble incentivo para solucionar tu problema.

-Oh, gracias de cualquier forma –respondí sin saber que más decir.

-Mi Caroline estaba sufriendo –susurró, sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas pero se controló antes de que se derramara alguna-. Les tomó un cariño casi instantáneo que al principio no entendía, pero después de pasar la noche con vosotros es fácil por qué.

-Bueno, Caroline se puede decir que causa el mismo efecto –Esther asintió dándome la razón.

-La idea de que por su culpa tus hermanos terminaran en una casa hogar la estaba consumiendo –me confesó.

-No fue culpa de ella, yo no debí dar por hecho… -empecé a explicarme.

-No es culpa de nadie, Nik –me interrumpió-. Esas cosas pasan todo el tiempo.

-Pensé que Caroline ya no se sentía de esa manera, traté de hacerle ver que ella no tenía nada que ver con lo que pasó –comenté.

-Nik, lo que hacía sufrir a Caroline no era la culpa…era el simple hecho de imaginarse a tus hermanos vivir el mismo calvario que ella, los quiere demasiado que la simple idea era atormentador –me explicó antes de tomar un sobro de su té y después continuó-. Sé que es un tema muy delicado para ella, ero dime ¿alguna vez te ha contado de sus años que pasó en el orfanato? ¿O cómo fue que nos conocimos?

-No gran cosa, me comentó que fueron años difíciles y que sufrió mucho pero nuca me dio detalles y yo no quise pedírselos, es evidente su dolor cuando menciona algo relacionado sobre esto.

-Mi pobre Caroline –dijo entre suspiros-. A mí siempre me ha gustado ayudar a los niños, es un hobbie que me ha dado muchas recompensas y Caroline sin duda ha sido la mejor.

-Cuando nos mudamos a Mystic Falls una de las primeras cosas que hice fue buscar las instituciones de beneficencia –continuó contándome-. Al año de vivir ahí nos enteramos de la trágica muerte del jefe de policías y a los pocos meses después la de la esposa, pero yo nunca conocí a Caroline antes, ni siquiera sabía que ella era la hija de los Forbes, vivíamos a las afueras de Mystic Falls, nos gusta tener privacidad y por lo mismo uno pasa desapercibido muchas cosas.

-Caroline me dijo que te conoció a los doce años, casi trece.

-Ajá, es tan raro que no la haya conocido antes considerando las visitas frecuentes que hacía a esa casa hogar, le hubiera evitado tanto sufrimiento –dijo negando con la cabeza-. El primer día que la vi fue en verano, yo había ido a dejar cosas de despensa y unos libros para su escuela y materiales escolares.

Esther tomó un descanso para beber más té y yo copié su acción tratando de calmar mis ansias.

-Eran muchas cajas las que llevé ese día y una de las encargadas dijo que iba a mandar a los niños que tenía castigados para que ayudaran a cargarlas… fue entonces cuando la vi –sus ojos se le volvieron a llenar de lágrimas-. Estaba tan flaquita y llevaba ropa que le quedaba enorme, su cabello hecho un lio y sus ojitos estaban llenos de tristeza, cuando la vi lo primero que quise hacer era protegerla, evitar que cargara esas pesadas cajas, se veía tan débil.

Se me estrujó el corazón cuando mi cerebro formó una imagen de Caroline siendo niña, triste, sola, débil con sus ojos azules que me fascinan apagados por el sufrimiento que cargaba.

-Ella no siquiera me volteó a ver, caminaba con la cabeza gacha y sin decir palabra empezó a levantar una caja pero obviamente el peso la venció y se le cayeron las cosas, la mujer que estaba a cargo empezó a regañarla, vi como los ojitos de mi Caroline derramaban una lagrima que ella rápido limpió con su manita maltratada y siguió recogiendo lo que había tirado, eso me partió el alma y sin pensarlo dos veces me acerqué a ella, en silencio la ayude a levantar todo. La mujer exasperada le gritó y le ordenó que regresara a la cocina y ella se fue no sin antes darme un tímido gracias.

La ira me invadió al pensar en el pedazo de ser humano que se atrevió a tratar así a mi Caroline.

-Quedé conmovida y simplemente sentía que tenía que ayudarla, así que ese mismo día hablé con Mikael e hice la investigación correspondiente, ahí me di cuenta que era hija de los Forbes y mis ganas por ayudarla amentaron, así que Mikael y yo acordamos en adoptarla, los dos nos quedamos con deseos de tener más hijos y Caroline estaba pidiendo a gritos que la sacaran de ahí. Así que regresé al día siguiente y pedí hablar con ella –siguió narrando casi en susurros-. Primero me la negaban argumentando que estaba castigada y no podía salir de su cuarto, usualmente no recurro al chantaje pero el ansia por saber si estaba bien pudo más que cualquier otra cosa, y ocupé mi carta de benefactora, obviamente todas las negativas cesaron y me dejaron hablar con ella.

-Nos sentamos debajo de un árbol a hablar, al principio me costó mucho trabajo sacarle palabra así que me limité a decirle mis intenciones y a que me conociera, infundirle confianza –me dijo dándome una leve sonrisa-. Cuando por fin se abrió conmigo pude ver que era una niña encantadora pero llena de sufrimiento y resentimiento, me contó todas las cosas que en ese lugar le ponían a hacer como castigo por preferir pasar el tiempo leyendo que con los demás niños, todo el mundo la catalogaba como la problemática y preferían tenerla ocupada cumpliendo castigos que darle, según ellos, oportunidad para que su mente pensara en alguna manera de causar daño… y entre lágrimas me contó que lo único que quería era que entendieran que a ella le gustaba estar sola en compañía de los libros.

Me tragué el nudo en la garganta que tenía atorado al escuchar todo eso, mi percepción sobre Caroline tomó un nuevo significado y la admiraba más de lo que creí posible.

-Aun me cuesta trabajo asimilar que tantas cosas le hayan pasado –confesé-. Es una persona maravillosa, que resulta imposible pensar que tenga una historia tan dolorosa.

-Efectivamente, Nik, aunque es doloroso y difícil de recordar, todo eso es _historia_ –me dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora-. Ahora me alegra decir que mi Caroline tiene un presente lleno de felicidad y un futuro que promete solo ser mejor.

No pude más que asentir ante sus palabras, la vida de Caroline le había cambiado para bien después de conocer a los Mikaelson, dejando su historia en el pasado y me gustaba pensar que a la nuestra le pasó lo mismo. Caroline fue nuestro cambio para empezar una nueva vida y traernos esa felicidad y bienestar que tanto necesitábamos. Gracias a ella encontré una amiga, una persona en quien contar y en la que mis hermanos pueden apoyarse y no conforme con todo lo que haya cambiado en nuestras vidas, ahora nos regala una familia.

Sin duda alguna así como Esther fue el ángel salvador de Caroline, así Caroline es el nuestro.

-Me da gusto, Nik, que ahora vosotros seáis parte de la vida Caroline –comentó Esther sacándome de mis reflexiones profundas casi reveladoras-. Nosotros tratamos de darle todo lo que podemos pero hay cosas que no somos capaces de ofrecerle y me da gusto que esas partes perdidas las haya encontrado en ustedes.

-Yo diré que es lo contrario, Caroline vino a mejorar nuestras vías –dije sinceramente.

-A todos nos llega la felicidad que tanto deseamos en algún momento de nuestra vida, me alegra que ese momento parece haber llegado a Caroline y si no me equivoco a ustedes también –me dijo sonriente mientras se paraba y colocaba la taza en el fregadero -. Me da gusto que hayan venido, Nik, es agradable conocer a la fuente de felicidad de un hijo.

Creo que jamás me había sonrojado tanto en la vida. _Acaso me acababa de decir que yo soy el motivo de la felicidad de Caroline._ Mi cara debió ser un poema en ese momento con la estúpida sonrisa que la adornaba.

Esther se despidió con un abrazo y un beso antes de salir de la cocina, pude escuchar las pequeñas risitas que iba soltando seguramente producto de mi cara. Cuando recobré algo de compostura, lavé rápido las tazas y me dirigí a mi cuarto.

Ya en la cama lo único que podía pensar en en mi ángel y con esos pensamientos el sueño vino inmediatamente.

Jamás había dormida tan pacíficamente.

**¿Reviews?**


	8. Capítulo 8

_**La historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes, yo solo esto haciendo la adaptación.**_

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**CPOV**

Estaba teniendo el más maravilloso de los sueños: yo estaba sentada en el banquillo del piano de Esther junto a Nik mientras lo veía tocar,estaba hipnotizada viendo sus dedos moverse con suavidad por las teclas, casi como si las estuviera acariciando, creando una suave melodía, veía su rostro, tenía los ojos cerrados y su boca estaba curvada en una ligera sonrisa, suspiraba al ver que su cara transpiraba paz, se veía tan contento y tranquilo y yo simplemente me quedaba observándolo, disfrutando de sus reacciones sin importar lo psicópata que podía parecer, en mi sueño simplemente todo era perfecto.

Por eso cuando sentí dos manos sacudirme violentamente mientras otras me arrancaban mis sábanas casi gruñí frustrada. Abrí los ojos dispuesta a matar con la mirada a quien quiera que se haya atrevido a cortar mi ensoñación y como no, me encontré con las únicas personas lo suficientemente insensibles para venirme a molestar mi descanso.

-¡Qué demonios! –les grité a unas divertidas Katherine y Lexi.

-Shhh… vas a despertar a Bekah –susurró Lexi provocando que yo rodara los ojos, _ahora si les importa respetar el sueño de las personas_. Me giré para ver el despertador y no pude evitar dejar salir un quejido.

-¡Por qué venís a despertarme a las cinco de la madrugada! –grité enfadada haciendo que mi angelito se removiera un poco.

-Care… shhh –me silencio Katherine-. Deja de gritar y sal de la cama.

-No –dije secamente-. Que estéis dementes y no sepáis apreciar los beneficios del sueño, no os da el derecho a venir a interrumpir el de los demás –me di media vuelta dándole la espalda a las locas que tenía por familia tratando de volver a relajarme y enterré mi cara en la almohada.

-Care –habló Lexi al mismo tiempo que me quitaba la almohada haciendo que mi cabeza cayera limpiamente sobre el colchón-. Sabes que no te estamos dando elección, así que solo decide, te levantas tu solita o aplicamos fuerza bruta –bufé resignada, sabía que tenía razón, cuando a esas dos se les mete algo en la cabeza no hay poder humano que las detenga y mucho menos mis resistencias. Pero bueno, una tenía que intentarlo.

Dándole un último vistazo a Bekah que seguía durmiendo plácidamente, me levanté lentamente, una para no despertar a la niña y dos porque ya que no podía zafarme de la tortura que sabía que era inminente, al menos podía hacer que se desesperasen un poco. _Algo es algo._

Moviéndome deliberadamente lenta me levanté y busqué mi bata, me tomé mi tiempo en ponérmela y atarla, contemplando las cintas con detenimiento como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. Después proseguí a buscar mis chanclas con el mismo paso lento, escuché los bufidos de frustración y como Katherine golpeaba su pie en señal de desesperación y sonreí victoriosa. Cuando ya no podía estirar más mi tiempo me dirigí a donde estaban ellas.

-Ya era hora –dijo Katherine medio molesta y empezó a caminar. Lexi me sonrió peligrosamente antes de tomarme del brazo y casi arrastrarme a la puerta.

-Lo siento, Care, pero no estoy de humor para esperarte mientras decides salir de tu cuarto avanzando un centímetro por paso –solté unas risitas al escuchar su tono de frustración.

-En todo caso, se puede saber por qué estamos despiertas tan temprano –pregunté curiosa, entre más rápido supiera lo que me esperaba mejor, la incertidumbre me volvía loca y mi cerebro se aventuraba a imaginar las peores situaciones provocándome pánico.

-Necesitamos un momento de chicas –respondió Katherine mientras bajamos las escaleras.

-Y no podíamos esperar a una hora más prudente –alegué.

-No, nos aguantamos toda la noche, Katherine y yo ya no podíamos esperar más –contestó Lexi, para esos momentos ya estábamos en la cocina y Katherine empezó a revolotear sacando tazas y preparando café.

-¿Pasa algo malo? –pregunté preocupada. Lexi y Katherine intercambiaron miradas cómplices para después voltearme a ver al mismo tiempo. _¡Oh, Oh!_-. Que he hecho ahora –dije derrotada.

Las dos se sentaron frente a mí, Katherine me pasó mi taza de café y jugando muy en serio el papel de "señor de la justicia" se me quedaron mirando fijamente, como tratando de romper mis defensas. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que querían saber pero eso no evitó que sintiera escalofríos.

-Desembucha –dijo Lexi entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Eh? –dije confundida haciendo que las dos rodaran los ojos.

-Vamos, Care, no estamos enfadadas porque nos lo hayas ocultado solo queremos saber desde cuando sois novios.

-¿Quiénes? –dije aun sin entender lo que me decían, estaba claro que mi cerebro sufría lapsos de ausencia por las mañanas y más cuando no tenía merecidas sus horas de descanso.

Mis queridas torturadoras me miraron exasperadas.

-¡Nik y tú! –gritaron a la vez y casi hicieron que les escupiera mi café por la sorpresa.

-De que estáis hablando, no somos novios –dije después de controlar mi ataque de tos provocada por el casi ahogo.

-¿No? –dijo Katherine alzando una ceja, negué con la cabeza. Increíble que por sus suposiciones me hayan privado de mi sueño.

-Pero es obvio que está pasando algo entre vosotros –dijo Lexi y no era una pregunta sino que afirmó confiadamente.

-Sí, eso está claro, te gusta, ¿cierto? –me preguntó Katherine y para no perder la costumbre sentí como me ruboricé por su pregunta-. ¡Cierto! –Katherine interpretó mi sonrojó inmediatamente. _Quien necesita las palabras cuando hay métodos alternativos para comunicarse._

-Ya era hora Care –me dijo Lexi sonriéndome alegremente-. Nik parece un buen nombre, con un nombre raro si me permites la opinión, pero buen hombre a fin de cuentas.

-Sí, sí que tiene un nombre raro –dijo Katherine pensativa-. Como de hace siglos –Lexi asintió su cabeza mostrándose de acuerdo con lo que la castaña había dicho.

-Pues lamento reventaros la burbuja –dije a la defensiva-. Pero teniendo de pareja a alguien con nombres como Elijah o Stefan no sois precisamente las mejores para criticar nombres, muchas gracias.

-¡Lo sabía! –chilló Lexi-. Te gusta tanto que lo defiendes, hasta por cosas estúpidas.

-Esa fue buena, Lexi –comentó Katherine y chocaron sus palmas en signo de celebración. La comprensión llegó tarde a mi cabeza y cuando me di cuenta que todo era un truco para revelar mi fijación por Nik, me levanté molesta-. A donde vas, Caroline, aun tenemos mucho de que hablar –me detuvo Katherine cogiéndome del brazo evitando mi avance y me vi arrastrada por segunda vez en una sola mañana hasta que me volvió a sentar.

-¿Qué más queréis saber? –dije exasperada-. Ya sabéis que me gusta… simplemente… podemos dejar el tema en paz –dije suspirando pesadamente.

-¿Has hecho algún progreso, algún movimiento que le dé idea de que te gusta? No sé emplear algún arte seductivo, darle pistas…

-¿Qué? ¡No! –respondí apenada.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó de nuevo Lexi totalmente inconsciente de mi incomodidad.

-No creo que… mmm… es difícil –susurré.

-Care, ¿qué pasa? –intervino, Katherine que seguía junto a mí-. Como puede ser difícil, tú estás soltera, él está soltero, es obvio que os gustáis, os lleváis muy bien, pasáis mucho tiempo juntos…

-Katherine –la detuve antes de que siguiera con esa tortura, yo sabía muy bien que las cosas eran diferentes-. Somos amigos y vecinos, le ayudo con los niños, es obvio que pasamos mucho tiempo juntos pero eso no dice nada… Nik, él no…

-¿Él no qué? –cortó Lexi mi tartamudeo. Respiré hondo antes de confesar, era mejor acabar con esto para que el tema se dejara enterrado y por la paz, no me apetecía volver a hablar de lo mismo.

-Él me dijo que no está interesado en tener novia, no hasta que encuentre a la persona que esté seguro será la indicada –contesté quedamente.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato, Katherine y Lexi me miraban detenidamente y yo solo quería salir de ahí. Al poco tiempo Lexi me frunció el ceño y habló.

-¿Y? –dijo como si no se hubiera percatado del pequeño problema.

-Como que "y"… pues que no tengo ninguna oportunidad de intentar algo con él –dije molesta de tener que decir eso en voz alta.

-Eso no lo sabes –respondió Katherine-. Por la manera en la que te mira y te trata, estoy segura de que tienes algo más que una oportunidad.

-¡Exacto! Tú puedes ser su indicada –continuó Lexi, Katherine asintió sonriendo y yo rodé los ojos.

-Chicas, seamos realistas, si fuera eso, Nik ya se hubiera dado cuenta –les dije pesadamente-. Él me ve como una amiga y yo estoy bien con eso.

-No, Care –dijo Katherine pensativa-. ¿Cuánto hace que os conocéis? ¿Tres semanas? –asentí secamente y Katherine prosiguió-. A lo mejor no quiere asustarte, a lo mejor está esperando que pase un tiempo más razonable antes de intentarlo.

-Eso… o puede ser que aun no se dé cuenta de lo que siente, recordemos que los hombres son medio retrasados en esa área –interrumpió Lexi provocando que las tres riéramos levemente-. No te desanimes, Care, Nik sería un completo idiota si no ve lo maravillosa que eres.

-Aunque presiento que todo saldrá bien, solo será cuestión de tiempo –terminó diciendo Katherine muy segura de sí misma.

-Gracias chicas, agradezco vuestro apoyo… yo solo no quiero hacerme esperanzas fundadas en la nada, todo esto es nuevo para mí y no se como manejar una desilusión –confesé entre susurros.

-Oh, bueno para eso nos tienes a nosotras, si eso pasa estaremos listas con botes de helado –dijo Katherine sonriendo reconfortándome-. Además no deberías pensar en lo negativo, deja que el tiempo se encargue de todo, sin mencionar que mi sexto sentido ya me había dicho que todo saldrá bien.

-Está bien, Katherine –dije poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Te hablo en serio, además me da gusto que por fin estés interesada en alguien, lo mereces, Care –me dijo Katherine animadamente.

-A mí también me da gusto, Stefan no estaba bromeando con eso de los gatos –dijo Lexi con una sonrisa divertida-. Y hablando de… será mejor que regrese al cuarto, no quiero aguantar su berrinche cuando despierte y no me vea.

Las tres reímos por las actitudes de Stefan.

-Yo también debería volver, no quiero que Bekah se asuste de no ver a nadie y despertar en un lugar desconocido –comenté y después agregué sonriéndoles-. Os quiero mucho.

-Y nosotras a ti Care –dijeron al unísono antes de darnos un abrazo grupal.

-Nos vemos en un rato –dijo Katherine cuando llegamos al segundo piso y cada una tomó su camino hacia su respectivo cuarto. Lexi y yo asentimos y retomamos nuestro andar.

Cuando entré en el cuarto, vi que Bekah seguía profundamente dormida, me acosté junto a ella, del otro lado de la cama consciente de que iba a ser imposible dormirme después de mi taza de café. Así que me permití soñar despierta hasta que sentí una manita posarse en mi mejilla, me giré lentamente para encontrarme con los ojitos azules soñolientos de mi pequeña princesa.

**NPOV**

Desperté con el sonido de cierres y bolsas abriéndose y cerrándose. Medio gruñí porque sabía que mi pacífico sueño había llegado a su fin. Me giré somnoliento para encontrarme a Kol de rodillas buscando en su maleta. Sonreí levemente antes de ver el reloj que estaba en encima de la cama y me di cuenta que era un poco pasadas las siete. Emití otro gruñido que llamó la atención de mi enano ya que se giró inmediatamente para verme y me sonrió alegremente.

-Buenos días, enano –dije con voz ronca provocada por el sueño mientras me sentaba en la cama, recargando mi espalda en la cabecera.

Kol se paró y volvió a subirse a la cama sentándose a mi lado.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? –preguntó curioso aunque su voz también denotaba entusiasmo.

-Mmmm… no estoy seguro –contesté sinceramente, vi como su rostro decaía un poco mientras movía su cabeza asintiendo. Pasé mi mano por sus rebeldes cabellos antes de volver a hablar-. ¿Hay algo que quieras hacer? ¿Te sientes a gusto aquí? ¿Quieres que volvamos a casa? –le pregunté rápidamente, no entendiendo su cambio de humor.

-¡No! –casi gritó y después sonrió apenado antes de murmurar-. Me gusta estar aquí ¿podemos quedarnos más tiempo?

-Seguro enano, me alegra de que te sientas bien –contesté aliviado para después besar su cabeza.

-¿Dónde está Bekah? –cuestionó después de un rato con tono preocupado, como si apenas se hubiera dado cuenta de que nos faltaba la enana.

-Durmió con Caroline –lo calmé.

-Oh –dijo pensativo-. ¿Por qué yo no dormí con ella? –dijo casi dolido, sacando su labio inferior haciendo un ligero puchero, cosa que me dio gracia pero logré reprimir mi sonrisa.

-Y dejarme a mí solo –contesté entretenido abriendo mis ojos exageradamente provocando que Kol se riera suavemente y me abrazara.

-Bueno, no –respondió para después agregar quedamente-. Pero podemos cambiar, yo con Caroline y tú con Bekah.

-Ya veremos –dije mientras lo arrastraba conmigo para salir de la cama. No me sorprendió su proposición para nada, Kol había desarrollado una adoración hacia Caroline bastante fuerte y su relación cada vez se hacía más estrecha-. Vamos a ver si están despiertas, ¿está bien? –le dije estando completamente seguro de que así iba a ser, mi enana tenía el reloj biológico más raro, tal vez no sea madrugadora los demás días pero los fines de semana era otra historia.

Me cambié rápidamente por unos vaqueros y una camiseta, Kol solo se molestó en ponerse sus converse, dejándose el pijama puesto, justo como acostumbrábamos en casa los fines de semana, aunque no sabía como tomarían los Mikaelson nuestro pequeño ritual estaba casi seguro de que no les molestaría, por eso no me mortifiqué en pedirle a Kol que se vistiera.

Salimos del cuarto en silencio para dirigirnos a la habitación de Caroline pero en cuanto salimos nos dimos cuenta de que su puerta estaba abierta, nos asomamos desde la entrada y notamos que estaba vacía. Kol puso cara triste al no encontrar al objeto de su afecto y yo estuve a punto de reír si no hubiera estado en la misma situación que él.

Decidí que la mejor opción sería ir a la cocina, esperando encontrar a Esther o a Caroline con mi enana en cualquier caso, nos encaminamos hacia nuestra nueva dirección, la casa aun parecía estar dormida, no había ningún ruido que nos indicara que había personas despiertas, pero era lógico, quien en su sano juicio está despierto a las siete de la mañana un sábado.

Cuando llegamos cerca de la cocina fuimos recibidos por el inconfundible y exquisito aroma de pan recién horneado. Sentí como mi estómago se retorcía como respuesta y vi que Kol incluso se tocó la barriga. Una vez que alcanzamos la cocina no hice más que sonreír.

Caroline estaba enfrente de la estufa removiendo lo que fuera que estuviera preparando y mi princesita estaba sentada en la isla de la cocina, con pijama y muy despeinada, poniéndole arándanos a lo que parecían muffins.

Mi sonrisa creció aun más cuando fijé mi mirada con más detenimiento en Caroline, nunca la había visto así, recién levantada, vestía pantalones de franela y una camiseta el doble de su talla que le colgaba hasta medio muslo, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta desarreglada y estaba descalza salvo por los calcetines blancos con bolas de colores, simplemente se veía encantadora.

-¡Nikky! –me saludó Bekah en cuanto me vio provocando que instintivamente gruñera. Odiaba mi nuevo sobrenombre.

Caroline volteó rápidamente y cuando nos vio nos recibió con una sonrisa cálida. Kol se acercó a ella para abrazarla mientras yo iba con mi princesita a darle su beso de buenos días, escuché como Caroline le preguntaba al enano si había dormido buen y como se sentía, mostrando las mismas preocupaciones que yo tenía hacia rato. Después de su saludo, Kol regresó a la isla y se sentó en uno de los bancos junto a Bekah para verla trabajar y de paso robar unos arándanos.

Yo me acerqué a Caroline y como siempre mis reacciones me tomaron desprevenido, pero no pude evitarlo, al recordar la charla que tuve con Esther y verla ahí sonriéndome alegremente, sus ojos brillando de manera encantadora, esos ojos que alguna vez estuvieron sin vida, me dio un vuelco el corazón así que sin saber lo que hacía alcé mi mano para acariciarle una mejilla mientras mi boca descendía para besarle la otra y después besar su frente, mis labios hicieron contacto con su piel más tiempo de lo normalmente aceptado. Cuando pude recobrar la cabeza me retiré lentamente pero mi mano se quedó en su mejilla marcando suaves patrones con mi pulgar.

-Buenos días, amor –la saludé tiernamente. Caroline me miraba con los ojos sorprendida y su rubor lo podía ver y sentir bajo mi palma, le sonreí casi avergonzado al darme cuenta que mis acciones fueron demasiado confiadas, bajé mi mano con renuencia para alejarme y darle su espacio personal no sin antes darle un ligero apretón a su mano.

Me recargué en la isla, mis ojos nunca dejaron los suyos mientras esperaba a que me contestara algo, después de un tiempo, bastante largo para mi gusto, Caroline se aclaró la garganta y me sonrió tímidamente.

-Buenos… -fue todo lo que dijo en respuesta, su sonrojo se volvió más intenso y apenada volvió su atención a la comida olvidada de la estufa. Escuché como tomaba respiraciones profundas, después volvió su mirada a mí y me sonrió, esta vez más confiada-. ¿Pasaste buena noche?

-Una excelente, gracias –le contesté contento de que el rato incómodo se haya acabado-. ¿Tú dormiste bien? ¿La enana no te dejó algún moretón, algún hueso roto? –dije en tono burlón.

Caroline se rio suavemente y negó con la cabeza.

-No –respondió divertida-. La verdad es que pasé una de mis mejores noches, Bekah es una excelente compañera –terminó guiñándole el ojo a mi enana y ella sonrió contenta.

Caroline se agachó para abrir el horno y sacó una bandeja de muffins recién horneados que olían exquisitos, Bekah y Kol inhalaron sonoramente al mismo tiempo.

-¡Yummi! –dijo Bekah cuando Caroline puso la bandeja en la isla.

-¿Quieres que te ayude en algo? –ofrecí atentamente.

-No, está bien –contestó rápidamente encogiéndose de hombros-. Es otra de las tradiciones de nuestros fines de semana, siempre termino preparándoles el desayuno.

-Pero Bekah te está ayudando, eso ya no tiene nada de tradición –le dije testarudamente-. Dime que hago.

Caroline rodó los ojos pero sonriéndome alegremente y me dio una espátula para preparar los recién salidos panes de la bandeja y ponerlos en un plato. Cuando iba a tomar la otra bandeja que estaba decorando Bekah antes, mi enana mi detuvo.

-Mirad, Caroline, Nikky, hice una carita feliz –nos dijo Bekah mostrándome una masa de muffin aun sin hornear a la cual le había enterrado los deditos para adornar su carita. Me hubiera reído en otra situación, pero esto ya sobrepasaba mis límites.

-Nik, Bekah… me llamó Nik no Nikky –dije frustrado antes de murmurarle a Caroline quien se estaba tapando la boca con su mano y tenía la vista fija en el techo para controlar su evidente diversión-. Increíble, pasé un par de años enseñándole a pronunciar bien mi nombre, así que lo acorté para que tu hermano en una tarde me eche a perder mi trabajo.

Caroline no se contuvo más y estalló en risas que fueron acompañadas casi instantáneamente por las de mis hermanos, se giró para meter los demás muffins en el horno aun soltando risitas.

-Ni se te ocurra decirle a Stefan que lo odias… cualquier esperanza de que el nombre sea olvidado estará perdida –comentó tratando de ganar compostura-. Además, si me lo preguntas, no es tan malo, _Nikky_ –terminó sonriéndome pícaramente.

Lo único que se me ocurrió hacer es encogerme de hombros, porque la verdad sea dicha, no era nada malo cuando ella lo decía.

-Pensé que era Esther la que estaba en la cocina –cambié el tema abruptamente en un intento de apaciguar mis emociones.

-No, ella salió temprano con Mikael para comprar la carne para luego –me contestó mientras sacaba los huevos de la nevera-. Hoy haremos una parrillada.

Nuestra charla fue tranquila y fluida mientras terminábamos de cocinar el desayuno, Caroline hizo tortillas de queso y frió tocino mientras yo me dedicaba a lo fácil y que tenía cero posibilidades de echar a perder, así que puse la mesa junto con los enanos, saqué el zumo de naranja y corté un poco de fruta. Para el tiempo en el que Caroline estaba por hacer la última tortilla y yo terminaba de poner la cafetera escuchamos la puerta de servicio abrirse por la cual aparecieron Esther y Mikael.

-Todo huele increíble, cielo –comentó Esther mientras besaba a Caroline y después a mis hermanos-. Será mejor que vayáis a despertar a las criaturas –dijo cuando vio que casi todo el desayuno estaba listo, me sonrió cálidamente para, sin necesidad de palabras, saludarme antes de desparecer de la cocina.

-Espero que no hayas hecho mucha comida, Caroline, Esther decidió comprar media vaca –dijo Mikael divertid mientras entraba con tres enormes bolsas en los brazos.

-Con Stefan presente –Caroline soltó un bufido juguetón-. ¡A duras penas podremos probar bocado nosotros!

Mikael y yo reímos ante su comentario. Después de acabar de preparar todo nos dirigimos al comedor, íbamos entrando con las cosas cuando al mismo tiempo ingresaban los demás a la habitación, todos en pijama y despeinados (a excepción de Katherine, por supuesto) nos saludamos brevemente antes de tomar los mismos asientos que la noche anterior y prácticamente devorar los alimentos.

-¿Qué pensáis hacer hoy, chicos? –preguntó Mikael entre bocados, aunque la pregunta era general la atención de Mikael estaba puesta en Katheirne, obviamente sabía quien era la mente maestra detrás de todas sus actividades.

-Pensamos, papi, vosotros también estáis incluidos, ya lo sabes –contestó Katherine tranquilamente, bebió un sorbo de su zumo como para crear más suspenso en nosotros que estábamos a la espera de saber lo que nos deparaba-.. Como hoy promete ser un día soleado, creo que será buena idea aprovecharlo en la piscina, tomar el sol y relajarnos –se encogió de hombros antes de volver a su plato.

Todos nos le quedamos viendo con shock en los ojos, después intercambiamos miradas entre nosotros como intentando descifrar algún mensaje oculto en los simples planes de Katherine. Escuché como Caroline suspiraba aliviada y no pude estar más de acuerdo. El plan no parecía tan malo después de todo, a lo mejor Katherine simplemente disfrutaba de crear psicosis.

-Eso no suena nada mal –concluyó Esther aunque miraba aprensivamente a su hija.

-¡Después del desayuno, todas las mujeres a mi cuarto! –chilló Katherine animada mientras se bebía de un trago el zumo y se levantaba de su silla-. ¡Nos vemos dentro de una hora afuera! –gritó mientras salía del comedor, supongo que estaba en la cocina dejando sus platos sucios cuando volvió a gritar-. ¡Chicas cuando dije después del desayuno, me refería a ahora!

Caroline gruñó provocando las risas y burlas de Stefan, después de casi atragantarse el resto de su desayuno todas las mujeres se levantaron no queriendo tentar a su suerte haciendo esperar a Katherine y salieron del comedor, a los pocos minutos Caroline regresó y cargó a Bekah.

-Se me estaba olvidando este pequeño detalle –murmuró mientras volvía a salir del cuarto.

Los cinco que quedamos en el comedor y seguimos comiendo como si no hubiera pasado nada hasta que le vimos el fondo a los platos y el estómago terminó doliéndonos. Decidimos limpiar la cocina para matar algo de tiempo, cuando terminamos todos subimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones para cambiarnos por nuestros trajes de baño, Kol se puso sus bermudas verdes con rayas negras y blancas a los lados que habíamos comprado la semana pasada y una camiseta blanca de manga corta. Yo me cambié por mis bermudas azul marino y me puse una camiseta blanca, nos pusimos nuestras chanclas y salimos de la habitación. Pude escuchar como en el piso de arriba había conmoción y claramente escuché a Caroline gritar "ni muerta me pongo eso" haciéndome sonreír.

-Tía Katherine hace enfadar a Caroline –comentó Kol mientras bajamos las escaleras.

-Y no habéis visto nada –se escuchó la voz de Elijah hablar por detrás de nosotros, me giré para ver lo que venía un par de escalones más arriba-. Pobre Care, Katherine será el amor de mi vida, pero a veces se le pasa la mano con su hermana.

Asentí con la cabeza, ya me había quedado claro que los límites de Katherine hacia Caroline no existían.

Caminamos los tres hacía el patio trasero, llegamos a una hermosa puerta doble de cristal que ayer en la noche pase desapercibida, cuando salimos quedé maravillado con el patio que tenía ante mí.

Para empezar era enorme, el porche estaba hecho de pisos de piedra de varios colores así como las escaleras, la piscina era más grande de lo que había esperado también estaba rodeada de piedras y tenían hasta una cascada artificial, separada por otra hilera de piedras había un jacuzzi. El área donde estaba la parrilla y las mesas estaba semi techada por el lado izquierdo del patio, del otro lado más fondo estaba lo que supuse era la casa de la piscina y todo estaba conectado por caminitos de piedra. El jardín también estaba diseñado impecablemente con diversos arbustos y flores. En la parte de atrás de la piscina había una despegada y amplia área verde en donde se podía apreciar la vista al océano. Todo era impresionante.

No tuvimos que esperar mucho tiempo antes de que llegaran Mikael y Stefan, este último con un balón de football en sus manos.

-Nikky, que te parece si calentamos el brazo un rato –dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-. Conociendo a las chicas van a tardar horas en bajar.

Tratando de ignorar mi molestia por mi nuevo nombre, me encogí de hombros, la verdad tenía años sin jugar algún deporte de equipo y no sabía si mis habilidades seguían siendo las mismas.

Nos encaminamos los cinco al pequeño campo de football y empezamos a hacer calentamientos, nos tomamos nuestro tiempo enseñándole a Kol como lanzar y recibir el balón, aunque Stefan estaba más interesado en enseñarle técnicas para placar. Estábamos en medio de una jugada cuando Stefan paró abruptamente desviando su mirada hacia la casa, todos paramos de jugar y volteamos a ver la misma dirección que él, después de lo que pareció horas, las cinco chicas por fin iban bajando por el porche.

Sabia que venían todas, de hecho pude ver a mi pequeña princesita caminar de la mano de Lexi usando su encantador traje de baño lila y azul de una sola pieza con faldita en la parte de abajo, también pude notar que Katherine venía discutiendo con Caroline, pero lo que me llamó la atención por completo fue ésta última.

Jamás la había visto con tan poca ropa… y tan entallada, sabía que tenía buen cuerpo, no era ciego, pero suponerlo y comprobarlo eran cosas totalmente diferentes. Caroline venía caminando vistiendo un pequeño pantalón de mezclilla azul claro que apenas alcanzaba el inicio de sus piernas, traía una blusa de tirantes gris oscuro que contrastaba hermosamente con las delgadas cintas de su bañador blanco que se asomaban alrededor de su cuello… cuello que estaba totalmente al descubierto ya que su cabello estaba atado en una cola alborotada y estaba ligeramamente sonrojado al igual que sus mejillas por la evidente discusión que sostenía con su hermana, haciendo la imagen aun más tentadora. Sentí como la garganta se me secaba lo cual me sorprendió ligeramente nunca nadie, ninguna mujer había logrado esa reacción en mí. Pero obviamente no estábamos hablando de cualquier mujer sino de Caroline.

-Nikky, no es divertido que te comas de esa forma a mi hermanita –me habló Stefan sacándome de mi trance.

Me giré hacia él desconcertado solo para encontrármelo sonriendo como idiota con burla en sus ojos, rodé mis ojos teatralmente y traté de actuar normal.

-No sé de qué estás hablando –contesté aunque mi actuación se vino abajo porque mi voz aun sonaba afectada, lo cual provocó la risa de todos los hombres.

-No te apures Nik, es inevitable –me tranquilizó Elijah-. Las mujeres Mikaelson son hermosas, imposible no girarte para verlas.

-¡Demonios si son hermosas! –contestó Stefan casi gritando. Estas mujeres son unas diosas, mira a Lexi con esa mini falda y esas…

-¡Stefan! –lanzó una advertencia Mikael-. Niños presentes –dijo señalando a Kol que por alguna razón nos estaba mirando divertido.

Pronto tuvimos que quedarnos callados ya que las hace rato mencionadas estaban ahora justo enfrente de nosotros, Caroline estaba nerviosa y se veía incómoda con su vestimenta, o falta de ella, ya que seguía ruborizada y la cabeza gacha jugando distraídamente con su pie. Desde esa distancia podía apreciar más la longitud de sus piernas y tuve que tragar seco.

-¡Se me acaba de ocurrir algo! –cantó Katherine emocionada-. Partido de football, chicos contra chicas.

-¿Cuál es la apuesta? –preguntó Stefan interesado.

Katherine se tocó la barbilla durante un momento mientras pensaba.

-El próximo mes que nos reunamos los que pierdan serán los que se encarguen de preparar todas las comidas.

-Eso me gusta –comentó Esther sonriendo.

-Algo más interesante, enana –habló Stefan rodando los ojos.

-Mmm… si vosotros perdéis tendréis que cocinar… vestidos de _Drag Queen_ –dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa-. Y si nosotras perdemos cocinaremos en bikini.

Lexi sonrió peligrosamente y nos miró expectante, Esther hizo una cara de horror pero Katherine la tranquilizó cuando cruzaron una mirada de entendimiento.

-¡Katherine, no! –empezó a quejarse Caroline.

-Shh, Care, no te pongas difícil conmigo –la calló para después volver la atención otra vez a nosotros con su sonrisa de "yo no he matado ni a una mosca" otra vez en su cara-. ¿Qué decís?

-¡Hecho! –gritó Stefan levantando el puño al aiire, Kol y Bekah se rieron ante su actitud y yo rodé los ojos. Mikael y Elijah lo miraron malhumorados, obviamente no estando de acuerdo con la apuesta-. Hey, tranquilos, esto es pan comido o es que ¿acaso no queréis ver a vuestras mujeres un fin de semana completo en biquini?

-No cuando se trata de mis hijas –contestó Mikael.

-Vamos papá, ese no es el espíritu.

Mikael rodó los ojos antes de alejarse, Elijah se encogió de hombros y empezó a caminar también, yo decidí que me daba lo mismo. Si perdíamos, bien podía excusarme de venir el próximo mes.

Todos nos descalzamos, nos llevó poco tiempo organizarnos, de hecho no nos organizamos para nada, Stefan estaba muy confiado en que íbamos a ganar sin mayor esfuerzo, yo sin embargo tenía mis dudas, conocía a Caroline a la perfección y a Katherine y a Lexi lo suficiente para saber que ellas son del tipo de mujeres que no tienen miedo a ensuciarse.

Poniendo en claro las reglas, que prácticamente se reducían al "no maltrato de menores" todos nos pusimos en posición para iniciar el juego, ellas tenían el balón primero así que nosotros nos pusimos en posición defensiva, tratando de adivinar su jugada y buscar posibles bloqueos. Con lo que no contábamos era con un pequeño detalle pero muy significativo. _Sí, que iban a jugar sucio_.

A la cuenta de tres todas las chicas se agacharon, no hace falta decir que mi mirada estaba fija en una sola persona, ese pequeño movimiento le permitió a mis ojos tener acceso a la, de por sí, poca piel cubierta de Caroline, fui consciente de que me estaba mirando fijamente pero simplemente parecía no importarme tremenda falta de respeto.

En algún lugar de mi subconsciente escuché a Lexi gritar "¡hut!" y también vi como Bekah salía corriendo con el balón en brazos pero simplemente no me podía mover y al parecer los compañeros de mi equipo estaban en la misma situación porque nadie, salvo Kol, hizo intento de moverse. Cuando Caroline se volvió a enderezar tuve un poco de lucidez en mi cerebro.

Golpeándome mentalmente por mi ineptitud levanté la vista hacia Bekah que estaba a punto de llegar, Kol estaba dando vueltas sobre su propio eje mirándonos a todos inmóviles y estaba obviamente confundido sobre que hacer.

Cuando mi enana alcanzó la meta todas las mujeres chillaron de emoción y corrieron a alcanzar a mi hermana que saltaba alegre por haber marcado. Todos los hombres estábamos parados con cara de asombro y perplejidad viéndonos los unos a los otros. Cuando pudimos despejar un poco más la cabeza, nos reunimos.

-Esas tramposas –dijo Stefan enfadado-. Quien lo hubiera pensado.

-Opino que cambiemos de estrategia –habló Mikael-. Es obvio que nos afecta jugar contra nuestras propias mujeres así que cambiemos las marcaciones.

-Dejadme a mamá –dijo Stefan chocando los puños.

-Recuerda que es tu madre –le advirtió Mikael-. Yo cubro a Lexi, Kol puede ayudarme –Kol asintió fríamente, estaba claro que estaba tan metido en el juego como cualquiera de nosotros.

-Pido a Caroline –dijo Elijah.

-Está bien, supongo que me quedo con Katherine y la enana –dije no muy seguro de que me gustara la idea.

Planeamos la ofensiva rápidamente ya que teníamos posesión del balón, decidimos que Sefan iba a correr y nosotros cubrir, después de romper nuestra concentración con un gruñido lleno de testosterona volvimos a la formación donde las chicas ya estaban alineadas.

Rápidamente me coloqué al frente tomando el balón con una mano y agachándome para iniciar la jugada, siguiendo con su misma estrategia, Caroline se colocó enfrente de mí, pero esta vez estaba preparado y concentrado en el juego, así que como el cobarde que soy, bajé mi mirada al pasto luchando con la tentación de mirar hacia el frente. Al grito de "hut" le pasé el balón a Stefan y me incorporé lo más rápido que pude buscando a la mujer hiperactiva con la mirada para ir contra ella.

Todo pasó tan rápido y tan extraño que necesité tiempo para procesarlo, en mi búsqueda por Katherine me topé con esos ojos azules tan cerca que casi me hizo pegar un brinco, Caroline estaba a pocos centímetros de mí, sosteniendo a Kol de la mano que se veía más que contento de estar con ella. Caroline me sostuvo la mirada, sonriéndome tiernamente que lo único que pude hacer fue devolverle la sonrisa como un idiota. Cuando comprendí su jugada, sacudí mi cabeza y giré mi cuerpo listo para enfocarme en mi objetivo, entonces fui testigo de la cosa más rara que haya visto en la historia.

Katherine y Elijah charlaban animadamente a un lado del campo, Mikael y Esther tomados de la mano contemplando el océano, todos totalmente perdido en su propio mundo y olvidando el motivo por el cual nos estábamos quemando bajo el intenso sol de San Francisco. Cuando vi a Stefan no podía dar crédito a lo que veian mis ojos.

Enfrente de Stefan estaba Lexi cargando a Bekah como si fuera una cachorrito y la tenía estirada hacia su esposo, Bekah tenía ese infame pucherito en su cara que conocía tan bien y del cual he sido víctima infinidad de veces y que en esos momentos estaba haciendo estragos en la determinación del pobre hombre.

-¿Stef? –dijo Lexi con voz tierna y amorosa. Stefan volteó a ver a su mujer aun con indecisión en el rostro, Lexi aprovechó su momento de duda y jugó la misma carta que mi enana, mostrando su mejor cara de cordero degollado-. ¿Por favor?

-Por favor, tío Stef –dijo Bekah con voz suave que casi, casi destilaba miel.

Eso fue la perdición de Sefan y hasta le reconozco que soportó la tortura bastante tiempo. Totalmente deslumbrado por los encantos de mi hermana, Stefan le entregó sin rechistar el balón. Al instante que mi enana tuvo el balón en sus brazos, la sonrisa de Lexi se convirtió en maliciosa y sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo hacia el lado contrario del campo, cuando avanzó lo suficiente puso a Bekah en el suelo y ésta salió tan rápido como sus piernecitas le permitían hacia la línea de anotación. Debo admitir que se veía hermosa corriendo con su traje de baño, faldita volando por todos los lados y sus bracitos sosteniendo el balón lo mejor que podía dado que a duras penas alcanzaba a rodearlo.

-¿Qué le habéis hecho a mi hermana? –le pregunté a Caroline con falso horror.

-Lo siento Nik, pero me rehuso a perder –contestó medio apenada, medio divertida.

-Ya somos dos Mikaelson –le respondí agarrando a Kol para liberarlo de su encanto y empezamos a caminar hacia donde estaba Stefan.

-Hombre, ¿qué pasó? –me preguntó confundido mientras se rascaba la nuca-. ¿Eso es legal?

Me encogí de hombros no sabiendo las respuestas a ninguna de sus preguntas.

Cuando Elijah y Mikael fueron capaces de aclarar su mente, se reunieron con nosotros y volvimos a hacer nuestro círculo.

-Esto no me está gustando –comentó Stefan disgustado-. Ni siquiera hemos podido realizar una jugada decente.

-Están siendo muy astutas –continuó Mikael-. Están explotando su carta de sensibilidad…

-Están sacando provecho del control que tienen sobre nosotros –cortó Elijah-. Siento deciros esto pero estamos perdiendo humillantemente, a este paso no lograremos nada.

-¿Qué sugerís? –preguntó Stefan.

-Les devolveremos la jugada –dijo Elijah pensativo-. Una gota de su propia medicina.

-¡Hombre, estás loco! –casi gritó Stefan-. Me niego a ganar haciéndole ojitos a alguien, eso es denigrante.

-Estoy de acuerdo –secundé.

-No me refiero a eso –aclaró Eijah-. Sino que juguemos su juego, ellas están usando nuestras debilidades a su favor, hagamos nosotros lo mismo.

-Me gusta como suena –dijo Mikael sonriente-. ¿Qué debemos hacer? Chantajearlas con llevarlas al spa, algún centro comercial…

-No, no. Hay que irnos a lo más básico –volvió a hablar Elijah-. Para ganar debemos actuar de manera inteligente… ¡Caballeros, quítense la camisa!

-¿Qué? –Kol y yo gritamos a la vez.

-¡Brillante ¡'Lijah! –respondió Stefan alzando la mano para chocarla con Elijah.

-No, no –dije desorientado-. ¿Eso de qué nos sirve?

-Querido Nikky, déjame explicarte algo –contestó Stefan-. las mujeres Mikaelson serán unas diosas, pero tienen sus debilidades la más grande de todas es: sus hombres.

Para confirmar lo que acababa de decir Stefan, Elijah y Mikael asintieron con la cabeza mostrando una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Está bien, eso se aplica a vosotros –intenté razonar-. Pero no veo porque yo debería…

-Nikky, Nikky, Nikky –canturreó Stefan-. Será mi hermanita y todo y aunque me gustaría ignorar algunas cosas, esto es imposible.

-¿Eh? –dije confundido.

-Lo que Stefan quiere decir –habló Elijah-. Es que a Caroline no le molestaría ver un poco de carne.

La comprensión llegó a mí al mismo tiempo que mi sonrojo. Mikael rio entretenido por mi reacción y Elijah y Stefan me miraban con sonrisas cómplices.

-Vamos, Nikky, que prefieres –me preguntó Stefan-. Vestirte de Drag Queen o mostrar piel y de paso deslumbrarla –concluyó alzándome las cejas sugestivamente.

Me encogí de hombros no dispuesto a hablar pero aceptando el "plan" estaba bastante alterado para contestar. _Acaso Stefan habla por conocimiento o por suposición_.

-Bien, entonces cada cual uno regresa a cubrir a su respectiva pareja –dijo Stefan afinando el plan-. Nikky, tú y tu mini-yo os encargáis de Care –nos dijo señalando a Kol provocando la risa de todos.

-Aun nos queda un problemita que nuestra nueva estrategia no contempla –dijo Mikael seriamente.

-Bekah –dijimos los cinco al unísono.

-Yo me encargo –dijo Kol sonriéndonos ampliamente, me gustaba verlo así.

-¡Hey, chicos, es para hoy el juego! –gritó Lexi sonriendo orgullosamente.

Rompimos el círculo después de mirarnos unos a otros reafirmando nuestro plan, nos alineamos de nuevo, las chicas nos miraron suspicazmente tal vez por las enormes sonrisas que teníamos.

Estábamos en posición y listos para agacharnos, las chicas tomaron sus posiciones defensivas y cuando menos se lo esperaron nos incorporamos y nos sacamos la camiseta en un movimiento rápido y fluido, incluso Kol se quitó la suya aunque se quedó con otra camiseta.

La reacción que obtuvimos fue la que los chicos habían predicho, vi como las mandíbulas de todas se caían ante la visión de su respectivo semidesnudo, cuando vi a Caroline quedé gratamente sorprendido al notar que tenía la misma expresión que las demás y que estaba mirando fijamente mis pectorales, aprovechando su momento de distracción y no queriendo buscar de nuestra suerte, hicimos la jugada rápido, obteniendo cero reacción por su parte, la anotación fue pan comido para Kol que fue el encargado de llevar el balón.

Cuando las mujeres recobraron la sensatez nos miraron con ojos entrecerrados que descargaban veneno lo que provocó que nuestra sonrisa creciera aun más.

El juego transcurrió más parejo a partir de ese punto, nadie tenía la ventaja y cuando pensábamos que se les habían acabado sus ideas para distraernos y buscar los tantos fáciles, salían con una nueva ocurrencia que nosotros contraatacábamos a la primera oportunidad que teníamos.

Al final el partido dejó de ser una guerra para ver quien era más astuto y se convirtió más en un juego deportivo propiamente dicho, nuestros cerebros ahora se esforzaban por conseguir jugadas creativas y bloqueos inesperados. Resultó que nos empezamos a divertir más cuando nos olvidamos de toda esa estupidez de estarnos provocando los unos a los otros. Aunque la experiencia no la cambiaría por nada.

Decidimos acabar el partido después de casi tres horas jugando, Kol y Bekah ya estaban sentados en una silla viéndonos totalmente exhaustos y Esther se había retirado para empezar a preparar el almuerzo, estábamos empatados así que era la última jugada, Mikael abandonó el juego para que quedaran equipos parejos y se fue a sentar con mis enanos.

Debo admitir, esas tres chicas eran rudas y sabían jugar y nos dieron mucho trabajo para poder vencerlas y para ser justos, si no hubiera sido porque al final la coordinación de Caroline se hizo presente haciendo que perdieran el balón, el resultado hubiera sido distinto.

-¡Care! –se quejaron al mismo tiempo Katherine y Lexi.

-Lo siento –Caroline se disculpaba una y otra vez con ellas mientras caminábamos hacia la casa de la piscina.

-No lo sientas, Care –le dijo Stefan mientras la abrazaba por los hombros-. Yo siempre he sabido que tu torpeza nos iba a dejar algo bueno –dijo burlonamente-. Y ver a Lexi en biquini mientras cocina es realmente bueno.

Lexi le sonrió maliciosamente a su marido y olvidó sus quejas hacia Caroline por completo. Katherine, en cambio, siguió enfurruñada un buen rato pero Elijah logró calmarla.

Una vez dentro de la casa de la piscina Katherine y Caroline fueron a buscar toallas para todos y flotadores para los pequeños y algun que otro juguete inflable que terminé enterándome que eran propiedad de Stefan, cosa que no me sorprendió en absoluto.

De vuelta a la piscina, mis hermanos, con sus energías renovadas, corrieron felices hacia ella, Elijah me ayudó a inflar un par de flotadores mientras yo inflaba los otros y seguimos la dirección por donde los enanos salieron disparados. Stefan venía inflando con una bomba una lancha y otras cosas que no reconocía.

Cuando llegamos, les coloqué los flotadores a mis hermanos que no perdían de vista la impresionante piscina y la cascada. Stefan no perdió el tiempo para tirarse al agua, salpicándonos a todos de paso, él estaba peor que mis hermanos. Lexi, Katherine y Elijah se ofrecieron a cuidar a mis hermanos un rato y yo lo acepté encantado, lo único que me apetecía en ese momento era sentarme, tener tanto tiempo sin hacer esa cantidad de esfuerzo físico jugando ya me estaba pasando factura.

Caroline parecía tener las mismas intenciones que yo ya que extendió una de las toallas en el césped y se acostó mientras dejaba salir un largo y cansado suspiro.

Esperé hasta que vi a mis hermanos entrar en el agua, con caritas de alegría, me saludaron desde donde estaban y les devolví el saludo antes de sentarme junto a Caroline.

-¿Estás bien? –le pregunté suavemente.

-Estoy exhausta –dijo pesadamente-. Nunca en mi vida había hecho tanto ejercicio, ya sobrepasé mi cuota de esfuerzo físico de toda la semana.

Me reí divertido, como siempre, por sus ocurrencias. Pasamos un momento agradable en un cómodo silencio, de vez en cuando volteaba a verla a veces la encontraba con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo levemente, otras veces la encontraba viéndome tiernamente y cada que eso pasaba era inevitable no sonreírle. También estaba disfrutado al ver a mis hermanos interactuar con los Mikaelson. Stefan los subía a la lancha y hacían simulacros de hundimientos o mareas altas, luego decidieron luchar contra barcos piratas y rescataban a, ya sea, Lexi o Katherine de las garras de Elijah. Las risas y gritos de emoción por parte de los dos nunca cesaban.

Estaba tan metido viéndolos que tardé en percatarme del suave toque que sentí en mi espalda, aun desnuda, cuando me giré vi como la mano de Caroline recorría delicadamente mi piel, ella me sonrió tímidamente antes de alejar su mano.

-Tienes un lunar en tu espalda –susurró.

-Oh, lo heredé de mi padre-. Misma forma y tamaño.

-Uau –dijo quedamente antes de suspirar-. Eso es bueno, traer un recordatorio de ellos, yo creo que no tengo nada.

-¡Qué dices! –le dije mientras me recostaba para estar a su nivel apoyándome sobre mis codos-. El simple hecho de que exitas es mucho más que un recordatorio.

-Cierto –concedió sonriéndome tristemente. Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, sentí como mi mano empezaba a hacer el recorrido para alcanzar su mejilla, así que cuando Stefan me gritó salté alarmado.

-Nikky, deja de coquetear con la enana y trae tu trasero aquí –dijo entretenido cuando lo vi tenía esa sonrisa malévola en su cara-. ¡Es la hora de… la batalla con globos! –dijo entusiasmado alzando sus brazos para enseñarme los cuatro globos que estaba sosteniendo.

Vi la carita de mis hermanos que me estaban viendo expectantes y ansiosos a que aceptara y suspiré cansadamente. No podía negarles nada a esos pequeños. Me tallé la cara fuertemente con las manos antes de incorporarme, me giré para ver a Caroline que ya estaba sentada.

-¿Vienes? –pregunté sonriéndole.

Caroline se encogió de hombros y murmuró un "que más da" antes de levantarse y empezar a quitarse su ropa, me fue imposible apartar la mirada de ella, en cuanto se quitó su blusa y pantalones cortos pude ver el pecaminoso traje de baño que traía puesto, era blanco con piedrecitas que adornaban el contorno tanto de la parte de arroba como la de abajo, las cintas eran extremadamente delgadas y parecían delicados cordoncitos ya que estaban ligeramente retorcidos, la parte de abajo era igual de tentadora, en los lados se veían los moños que sostenían la prenda en su lugar.

-¿Vamos? –dijo Caroline con voz tímida y sonrojada. Tuve que cerrar mis ojos y carraspear incómodo un par de veces para encontrar mi voz.

-Vamos –dije patéticamente. _Esta mujer quiere matarme._

Cuando llegamos con los demás vi que todos se me quedaron viendo con sonrisitas burlonas y pícaras, lo cual me hizo sentir más incómodo, ya había dado muchas muestras de lo interesado que estaba en su hermana y estaba seguro que todos pensaban que era un pervertido por la forma en la que la miraba, hasta yo podía percibirlo, Caroline estaba logrando que me olvidara de actuar como el caballero que me enseñaron a ser y reaccionar más de manera primitiva. Sentí como un escalofrío me recorría el cuerpo y tuve que sacudir mi cabeza para eliminar esa idea.

Estuvimos jugando casi una hora antes de que Esther saliera con Mikael para encender la parrilla. Terminamos jugando todos contra Stefan, el pobre ya no sabía ni para donde correr. Mis hermanos se le tiraban y lograron tirarlo varias veces, por increíble que parezca. Era fácil ver porque mis enanos se sentían tan cómodos con todos y es que era como estar rodeado de niños. A ninguno le molestaba actuar un poco infantil para integrar a mis hermanos lo cual agradecía mucho, todos parecían más que contentos y dispuestos a lograr que mis hermanos se divirtieran.

Sequé a mis hermanos con una toalla antes de ir a ayudar a Mikael a asar la carne para las hamburguesas. Poco tiempo después todos estábamos sentados en las mesas del patio disfrutando de un almuerzo tardío, estaba claro que mis hermanos se sentían más cómodos, ahora ya no me buscaban para sentarse junto a mí, o a Caroline en tal caso, sino que ahora Bekah estaba sentada en medio de Elijah y Katherine y Kol estaba junto a Caroline y Stefan. Caroline se agachó a hablar con Kol en susurros sonriendo pícaramente, mientras Kol asentía a lo que sea que haya sido que Caroline le dijo y volteaba a ver a Stefan con suspicacia y la travesura brillando en sus ojos.

Todos tratábamos de tragarnos las risas cuando veíamos como mi enano le jugaba bromas a Stefan y él a ni siquiera se daba cuenta. Tan fácil como que Kol apuntaba hacia algún lugar haciendo que Stefan volteara su cabeza rápidamente para ver lo que Kol le enseñaba y este aprovechaba la oportunidad para robarle patatas fritas o cualquier cosa que pudiera de su plato. Al final nadie pudo contener más las carcajadas cuando escuchábamos como Stefan se quejaba de que su comida se acababa y no sentía que se llenaba.

Caroline y yo intercambiamos miradas de conocimiento, los dos habíamos notado el sorprendente cambio en la actitud de mi hermano y todo en un par de días, Caroline me sonrió alegremente, contenta porque su plan estaba dando resultados positivos y yo le apreté su mano por debajo de la mesa en señal de agradecimiento.

La tarde se vino más rápido de lo que pensábamos y después de estar hablando de todo y nada mientras descansábamos, decidimos entrar en la casa. Mis enanos estaban más dormidos que despiertos así que los bañé rápidamente y los acosté para que durmieran una siesta, aunque los dos se negaron a dormir si no era en la cama de Caroline, yo rodé los ojos y Caroline accedió entusiasmada a su petición. Después de acostarlos y asearme bajé con los demás que estaban en el cuarto familiar jugando videojuegos.

Tomé asiento en el lugar libre y como si de un imán se tratara, Caroline se levantó de donde estaba y se sentó junto a mí recargando su cabeza en mi hombro, esta vez no me reprimí y la abracé por los hombros, ya había dado múltiples señales a su familia de mi fascinación hacia ella, una más no iba a hacer daño. De vez en cundo nos separábamos cuando era nuestro turno de jugar pero una vez que terminábamos volvíamos a nuestra posición original. Notaba las miradas furtivas que nos daban los demás pero decidí ignorarlas, estaba disfrutando mucho nuestra cercanía como para molestarme por tonterías.

Al llegar la noche, decidimos pedir pizza ya que nadie estaba de humor o con energías suficientes para cocinar, Katherine sugirió cenar en el cuarto de cine mientras veíamos una película y todos apoyamos la idea. Como había público infantil empezamos con una película adecuada a la edad: _Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate_. Aunque yo estaba renuente a ver esa película resultó entretenida con los comentarios que todos hacían de los _Oompa Loompas._

Mis enanos no tardaron en volver a dormirse y después de ver una segunda película decidimos terminar el día, todos estábamos muy cansados. Fui abandonado por mis hermanos cruelmente ya que los dos reclamaron su noche con Caroline. Ella estaba más que emocionada de tener a sus angelitos con ella y yo solo recé para que al término de estos días mis hermanos no lo hicieran costumbre, eso iba a ser un problema estando en casa.

Después de despedirme de mis enanos y de mi Caroline con sus respectivos besos, me fui al cuarto de huéspedes y me dejé caer en la cama, sin la más mínima intención de cambiarme los pantalones que traía. El sueño llegó a mí inmediatamente.

**LC**

A la mañana siguiente, fui despertado por suaves toques en la puerta, me levanté tambaléandome un poco para abrirla. Kol estaba frente a mí con su pijama y sonriéndome tontamente, lo dejé pasar sin decir palabra y él fue directo a su maleta.

-La próxima vez que vengamos, me debo acordar de guardar mis cosas con Caroline –murmuró mientras sacaba unos pantalones y una camiseta. Reí incrédulo y dejé pasar el comentario. Al menos no era el único afectado por Caroline.

-Dormiste bien, enano –no era una pregunta sino una afirmación.

-¡Siii! –casi gritó.

Negué con la cabeza antes de salir del cuarto. Saludamos a todos en el comedor donde ya estaban sentados, le di su beso a Bekah antes de sentarme y empezar a desayunar.

Terminando el desayuno nos quedamos en la mesa un poco más de tiempo hablando y bromeando antes de que cada quien volviera a sus cuartos a arreglar sus maletas.

Habíamos decidido salir temprano el domingo ya que Elijah tenía que terminar un reporte para su trabajo y Caroline tenía que terminar su artículo para el periódico de mañana aparte de tener que revisar otras columnas más. Al principio había aceptado salir temprano ya que no sabía como iban a ser estos días pero ahora que pude convivir con todos y sentir ese ambiente hogareño era difícil abandonar la casa.

Después de guardar las cosas en el maletero de mi Volvo volvimos para despedirnos de todos, Esther estaba parada frente a nosotros sonriéndonos tristemente y conteniendo sus lágrimas.

-Me ha gustado que vinierais, Nik –dijo amablemente-. Espero veros el próximo mes también, sois bienvenidos todo el tiempo que queráis.

-Gracias, Esther –respondí cordialmente-. Agradezco mucho vuestras atenciones- dije cambiando miradas entre ella y Mikael.

-No fue nada, cielo –contestó Esther con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Mamá, no nos vamos a cambiar de país –dijo Katherine provocando que Esther riera suavemente-. Nos vemos pronto –concluyó mientras la abrazaba y besaba.

-Conducid con cuidado –comentó Mikael-. Nos vemos mañana, hijo –me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

-Adiós pequeños –dijo Esther mientras se agachaba y abrazaba a mis hermanos-. Ha sido un verdadero placer conoceros.

-Nikky, nos hablamos, no creas que os habéis librado de nosotros –comentó Stefan mientras alzaba a mis enanos y los exprimía en un abrazo.

Después de todas las despedidas y risas de mis hermanos, pudimos salir de la casa hacia el garaje, cuando estuvimos los cuatro dentro del Volvo, volteé a ver a mis hermanos que estaban sonriendo alegremente, después vi a Caroline que se veía igual de contenta y no pude evitar pensarlo.

_En definitiva me podía acostumbrar a esto._


	9. Capítulo 9

_**La historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes, yo solo estoy haciendo la adaptación.**_

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**CPOV**

Habían pasado meses desde mi nueva vida al lado de los Salvatore. Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces, para empezar éramos prácticamente inseparables, lo único que nos faltaba era compartir la misma dirección, habíamos desarrollado varias costumbres que rara vez no cumplíamos, ahora yo cocinaba tres días a la semana la cena y de paso le enseñaba nuevos platos a Nik que se mostró curioso en aprender, los otros días de la semana, salíamos a cenar o pedíamos la comida… pero siempre juntos.

Nik decidió ampliar más sus horas en el hospital en aras de recuperar el tiempo perdido, ahora hacía guardias nocturnas tres veces a la semana, cosa que disfrutaba secretamente ya que podía dormir con mis angelitos. Era como si vivieran en dos apartamentos a la vez, mi casa estaba llena de cosas suyas, no era raro que Nik me viniera a ver por las mañanas para preguntarme si tenía algún suéter de Bekah o los zapatos de Kol. Pero a pesar de que Nik aumentó sus horas de trabajo, él siempre, siempre dejaba libres los fines de semana que ya estaban dedicados al cien por cien a sus hermanos y acostumbrábamos salir a pasear a cualquier lugar que los niños quisieran.

Los Salvatore prácticamente eran unos Mikaelson, el diferente apellido era un detalle insignificante, la confianza y amistad creció rápidamente. Esther quería a los niños como si se tratara de sus nietos, se desvivía por ellos al igual que todos los demás, Mikael era el consentidor y consejero. Ahora era normal ver a Katherine dos o tres veces por semana en su apartamento acomodando la nueva ropa que les había comprado, era tanto su cariño hacia ellos que hasta se inspiró para iniciar una colección niños basada en las personalidades de sus sobrinos.

Lexi canalizaba su deseo de ser madre en los niños, era la tía amorosa pero ruda, nunca dudaba ni perdía tiempo en enseñarles técnicas de autodefensa físicas y verbales, las cuales después Nik y yo nos encargábamos de corregir. Elijah era el tío bueno, los niños adoraban pasar tiempo con él escuchando sus historias. Stefan era otro caso, cuando estaba con mis angelitos prácticamente teníamos que cuidarlo a él, le resultaba fácil transformarse en un niño y olvidar las reglas de seguridad, él era el tío ocurrente, divertido y bromista que todo niño necesitaba.

Nik ahora disfrutaba salir con Elijah y Stefan a hacer ejercicio, jugar a algún deporte o ir a estadios a ver partidos, simplemente relajarse y dejar sus responsabilidades a un lado, había aprendido a confiar en todos el cuidado de su hermanos y podía ver que disfrutaba sus salidas con los chicos, aunque a veces regresaba a casa algo frustrado y molesto por las actitudes de Stefan.

Los Salvatore nos habían adoptado con los brazos abiertos, ahora en su apartamento era común ver fotografías de todos nosotros que habíamos tomado en nuestras salidas, había fotos que sacamos en la casa de Esther y Mikael, fotos en la playa, en el zoológico, en algún parque, en restaurantes, etc. la pequeña galería de nuestras vivencias juntos le daba un toque más real a nuestra añadida familia.

Aunque generalmente éramos solo nosotros cuatro los que pasábamos más tiempo juntos, también habíamos creado costumbres con los demás, como por ejemplo nuestros almuerzos obligados de los sábados con Katherine y Elijah.

Así que ahí nos encontrábamos, los seis sentados en el nuevo _Daily_ que se había inaugurado recientemente cerca del trabajo de Elijah y que según él y Kat era bastante bueno. Era principios de junio, uno de los meses más difíciles para mí ya que estaba por vivir otro aniversario más de la muerte de papá. Y aunque era doloroso, este año tenía dos razones para ver el mes con buena cara: el cumpleaños de Kol y Nik.

Kol había cambiado notablemente, se veía feliz, despreocupado, disfrutando cada insignificancia de la vida y estaba entusiasmada por organizarle el cumpleaños que se merecía. Nik… bueno, Nik era otra historia, el paso del tiempo solo ayudó a que solidificara mis sentimientos hacia él, ya no tenía duda alguna… estaba completa y perdidamente enamorada de él. El casi medio año que llevábamos de conocernos y de ser mejores amigos no había pasado sin dejar huella, mi fascinación y atracción inicial que sentía por él poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en algo más puro, más sólido y es que era inevitable, cada cosa que hacia por pequeña, insignificante o sosa que pareciera era como si me estuviera conquistando lenta pero constantemente.

Sabía que era estúpido vivir escondiendo mis sentimientos, sabía que tenía que decírselo en algún momento pero sencillamente no encontraba ni el coraje ni el momento adecuado para hacerlo, y aunque era consciente que yo no le era indiferente, por la forma en la que me trataba, no podía evitar sentir el miedo por su rechazo, me importaba demasiado su amistad como para arruinarla con mi confesión, pero la urgencia por expresar mis sentimientos cada vez era más apremiante solo tenía que buscar la determinación y aceptar las consecuencias.

El ruido de una palmada que casi me roza la cara me devolvió de mi ensoñaciones, Katherine estaba enfrente cuestionándome con la mirada y sus brazos extendidos con sus finas manos con una perfecta manicura a escasos centímetros de mi rostro.

-¡Por fin! –dijo dramáticamente-. Bienvenida al mundo Caroline, disculpa que te haya roto tu burbuja de fantasía pero hay personas que queremos comer y estamos esperando a que pidas.

-Lo siento –musité mientras bajaba la vista a mi olvidado menú.

-No te apures, Care –como siempre Elijah consolándola-. Katherine está exagerando un poco, lo cierto es que apenas estamos decidiendo que pedir.

Katherine se giró hacia su novio con ojos entrecerrados.

-Arruinas la diversión –lo acusó para después cruzar sus brazos y seguir leyendo el menú. Elijah se rió suavemente antes de acercarse a ella y besar su coronilla tiernamente.

-Yo también te quiero –le respondió.

Sintiéndome una intrusa al ver sus demostraciones de cariño, volví mi atención al menú. Después de varios minutos decidí que no sabía que pedir así que dejé caer la carta dejando salir el aire pesadamente.

-¿Qué ocurre? –me preguntó Nik que estaba sentado junto a mí en uno de esos bancos alargados y acolchonados.

-No sé que pedir –susurré frustrada, aunque supongo que no fue tanto un susurro porque tanto él como Elijah se empezaron a reír.

Elijah murmuró algo así como "tenían que ser hermanas" a Nik.

-Si me permites la sugerencia, el sándwich de pavo y la hamburguesa a la plancha son uno de sus mejores platos –comentó Elijah sonriéndome amablemente aunque podía ver la diversión escondida en sus ojos.

Me mordí los labios indecisa de que pedir, Nik notó mi dilema y lucha interna y sonriéndome divertido habló.

-Qué te parece si tú pides una cosa, yo la otra y la compartimos –ofreció y lo único que hice fue asentir y sonreír como una tonta.

Vi como Katherine me observaba con la ceja alzada pero decidí ignorarla y volví mi atención a Kol que estaba sentado al fondo del banco enfrente de mí para preguntarle si ya sabía lo que quería comer.

Después de que todos estuvimos listos para pedir, la amble anciana que era nuestra camarera fue a nuestra mesa a tomar el pedido. Cuando se fue empezamos a hablar de los planes de ese día, después del almuerzo todos íbamos a ir a casa de Stefan donde los hombres se iban a quedar para ayudarlo a instalar su nuevo equipo de sonido y de paso probar su funcionamiento con videojuegos. Las mujeres íbamos a salir de compras, muy a mi pesar pero era necesario, tenía que comprarme un vestido para mi cena de trabajo con el jefe del _Examiner_.

La camarera regresó a nuestra mesa sonriéndonos amablemente mientras colocaba nuestra comida, quedé sorprendida por la casi insultante porción que servían, era una salvajada hecha y derecha, los alimentos parecían desbordarse del plato. No fui la única que lo notó, Bekah y Kol tenían los ojos bien abiertos por el asombro mientras veían nuestros platos, menos mal que tenían el menú infantil.

La comida resultó ser todo lo que Kat y su novio nos habían dicho, era exquisita. Bekah y Kol habían pedido una mini hamburguesa pero cuando Bekah vio que tenía pepinillos hizo una cara de asco antes de quitárselos.

-¿Care? –me dijo simplemente, extendiéndome las rodajas, estiré mi brazo para quitárselas y ponerlas a un lado de mi plato. Kol, por su parte, le estaba quitando la cebolla y los tomates y también los ponía en mi plato, tomó los pepinillos de Bekah que acababa de poner en mi plato para su hamburguesa. Qué puedo decir, eran niños raros.

Sonreí entretenida antes de volver a mi plato, no sin antes percatarme de la mirada penetrante de Katherine, me giré para verla con mala cara sin entender porque me miraba de esa forma pero ella no hizo ningún comentario.

Comimos como siempre, entre silencios y conversaciones placenteras, poniéndonos al día de las cosas que hicimos durante la semana. Cada vez que Nik robaba comida de mi plato o yo hací lo mismo con el de él sentía de nuevo la mirada de Katherine que cada vez crecía más curiosidad y diversión. Le mandaba miradas confusas no entendiendo el por qué de tanta atención pero ella se limitaba a encogerse de hombros o sonreírme de forma pícara.

Cuando terminamos, increíblemente, todo lo que nos habían servido, salimos del lugar después de darle las gracias a nuestra camarera. Habíamos dejado aparcados los coches en la calle de enfrente, así que tomé la mano de Kol antes de cruzar. Sentí la mano de Nik tomar la mía antes de que pudiera siquiera intentar avanzar. Era otra de nuestras costumbres que había aprendido a amar fácilmente. Siempre que salíamos a caminar, aunque fuera solo una calle, Nik o me tomaba la mano o me pasaba el brazo por los hombros y yo como buena masoquista que soy disfrutaba más de lo debido de su cercanía y a veces me permitía soñar con la idea de que si fuéramos novios ese pequeño contacto físico tendría muchos otros significados.

Una vez en los coches, nos dirigimos hacia la casa de Stefan y Lexi, no nos llevó más de quince minutos en llegar y en menos tiempo del que creí posible, ya nos estábamos despidiendo de lo chicos mientras nosotras subíamos alegremente al BMW descapotable de Lexi para ir rumbo al centro comercial.

Habíamos recorrido infinidad de tiendas del _Union Square_, estaba cansada y frustrada. Todas, hasta Bekah, cargaban bolsas con sus nuevas adquisiciones para su armario y yo seguía con las manos vacías, ningún vestido me gustaba y ya me había probado miles y es que todos eran bastante atrevidos y reveladores; o muy cortos o muy escotados, o extremadamente entallados o con confecciones raras que creaban una silueta para nada halagadora… por eso odiaba salir de compras.

-Arrrggg…. –gruñí después de terminar de caminar por el enésimo corredor-. Ya estoy cansada. Vámonos, simplemente usaré cualquier cosa que encuentre en casa.

-Vamos, Care, donde está tu entusiasmo –dijo Katherine animada-. Encontraremos algo, no permitiré que utilices algo de una temporada pasada, si no vemos nada aquí vamos a mi estudio.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás resignada antes de obligar a mis pies a que siguieran caminando. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, entramos en una tienda que parecía prometedora, recorrí con la vista el lugar y vi que tenía vestidos un poco más de mi estilo, ahogué un suspiro de alivio mientras me disponía a buscar. Al poco rato Lexi gritó emocionada.

-¡Katherine! ¡Aquí están tus diseños!

Katherine cargó a Bekah antes de salir corriendo hacia donde estaba Lexi y yo siguiéndola de cerca. Cuando llegamos vi que había media pared con el nombre de "Kaherine Mikaelson" hasta arriba e iluminado elegantemente. Sonreí orgullosa.

-Olvidé que esta tienda los vende –susurró, sus ojos brillaban de alegría.

-Katherine, ¿cómo has olvidado algo asi? –le pregunté asombrada, solo se encogió de hombros.

-Yo no hago los tratos, sino la dueña de la casa de diseños –nos explicó-. Sabía que mis diseños se vendían en otros lados pero no pensé que pusieran mi nombre.

-Lo importante aquí –cortó Lexi-. Es como no lo vimos antes.

Todas nos reímos por lo irónico de la situación.

-Eres importante tía Kat –comentó Bekah para después besar la mejilla de mi hermana haciendo que su sonrisa creciera aun más.

-Está bien, necesitamos una foto de recuerdo –dijo Lexi entusiasmada al mismo tiempo que sacaba su móvil.

Todas posamos alegremente bajo el nombre de Katherine, ganándonos unas cuantas miradas de desaprobación de las demás clientas. Ese momento era importante para nosotras.

Después de calmarnos un poco, nos pusimos a buscar en la colección de Kat, aunque decía que no era necesario, yo estaba empeñada en comprarme un vestido suyo. No pasó mucho tiempo para que encontrara el vestido perfecto, cuando lo vi supe que era el indicado.

El vestido era rojo de tela lisa sin ningún estampado. Era corto por encima de las rodillas, sin tirantes a excepción del lado izquierdo que contaba con un trozo de tela formando una especie de tirante ancho, además de un broche de cristal a la altura de la cintura en el lado sencillamente perfecto.

Fuimos al probador, todas sonriendo, me cambié rápidamente y salí para mirarme en los espejos de fuera y que las chicas me dieran su opinión.

-¡Uau, Care! Vas a romper corazones con eso –comentó Lexi casi haciendo un silbido de aprobación.

-Estás muy guapa, Care –continuó Bekah sonriéndome tiernamente.

-No es porque sea mío, verdad –dijo Katherine-. Pero estás muy sexy.

Me ruboricé sin poder evitarlo ante sus halagos pero tenía que estar de acuerdo, el vestido me sentaba a la perfección y se sentía increíble. Katherine era un genio.

-¿Crees que Elijah esté libre el próximo fin de semana? –le pregunté a Katherine mientras seguía observándome en el espejo.

-Supongo, ¿por qué? –contestó.

Me giré para mirarla con incredulidad. Para ser un genio de la moda a veces era demasiado obtusa.

-Para que me acompañe a la cena del trabajo –respondí reprimiendo la urgencia de rodar los ojos.

-¿Quieres ir con Elijah? –preguntó asombrada Lexi.

-Siempre voy con él –me defendí.

Lexi rebuscó en su bolso antes de sacar su Ipod y colocarle los auriculares a Bekah, ella sonrió inocentemente mientras Lexi le ponía un juego, en otras circunstancias me hubiera enfadado por su falta de respeto hacia mi angelito pero en esos momentos ya sabía que se acercaban los problemas y el nerviosismo ganaba a cualquier otro sentimiento.

-Y que hay de Nik, acaso no prefieres ir con él –dijo perpleja.

Me encogí de hombros, la verdad es que lo había pensado pero era tan ingenua y cobarde que no sabía como pedírselo, todo este rollo del enamoramiento era nuevo para mí.

-Supongo –susurré.

-¿Por qué no se lo pides? –preguntó Katherine suavemente.

-No creo que pueda.

-¡Oh, vamos! Os conocéis a la perfección, el tiempo ya no es excusa, solo tienes que pedírselo –dijo Lexi medio frustrada. Ella un no lograba entender porque nosotros seguíamos siendo amigos.

-Además no sé si lo has notado, pero cada vez más actuáis como si fuerais una pareja –agregó Katherine-. Coméis del mismo plato, camináis de la mano, los niños te tratan como si fueras su madre…

-¡Care, por dios! Sois pareja sin serlo –casi gritó Lexi-. Qué gracia hay en eso. Esto debe parar.

-No lo sé…

-Caroline –me cortó Katherine-. Alguien debe dar el primer paso, el ser tímidos, por no decir cobardes, no os va a llevar a ninguna parte.

Me quedé pensando un rato, ¿de verdad quería ser yo la que diera el primer paso? ¿De verdad podía hacerlo? ¿Sería algo así como nuestra primera cita? Y después del primer paso, ¿qué? Como si pudiera sentir mis dudas, Lexi habló.

-No tiene que ser una cita ni nada romántico, Care –dijo tranquilamente-. Solo será un amigo haciéndote un favor… amigo que esperamos que entienda la indirecta y te invite a una cita de verdad.

-No pierdes nada, Care –continuó Katherine-. Promete que lo intentarás.

Me mordí el labio indecisa, quería un cambio en mi relación con Nik, uno más acorde con mis sentimientos hacia él. Y era verdad, mi petición iba a ser completamente inofensiva, un simple acompañante para mi compromiso de trabajo, nada romántico ni revelador pero un paso más cerca hacia lo que quería. La cosa era avanzar, por el momento me conformaba con pequeños pasos de bebé.

-Prometo intentarlo –musité.

Ahora la cuestión era ¿de dónde, con un demonio, iba a sacar el valor para pedírselo?

**NPOV**

Si alguien me hubiera dicho que casi un año después de la muerte de mis padres, mis hermanos y yo íbamos a ser extremadamente felices y sintiéndonos completos, les hubiera roto la cara en ese momento sin pensarlo para que aprendieran a no burlarse de la tragedia ajena.

Sin embargo, bastó un golpe de suerte que cambio nuestra vida, y mis hermanos y yo estamos mejor que nunca y todo gracias a una persona y su familia.

Caroline.

Mi hermosa Caroline, nos habíamos vuelto tan dependientes de ella que ya no concebía mi vida sin sus ojos azules, sin su dulce voz. Estos meses sin ella hubieran sido planos, simples, sin vida y ahora todo había cambiado.

La relación con los Mikaelson era un cambio que a los tres nos benefició de muchas maneras, yo aprendí a confiar y tengo en quien apoyarme para poder concentrarme más en terminar la residencia, mis hermanos estaban rodeados de gente que los quiere y los consiente, nos hacían sentir como parte de su familia y puedo asegurar que el sentimiento era recíproco.

Uno de los principales cambios y por el cual estaré eternamente agradecido con Caroline y los demás era por haberme devuelto a mi hermano, a mi niño de seis años; a mi inteligente, divertido, creativo y feliz hermano. Ese era un peso enorme que ya no tenía que preocuparme por cargar. Kol parecía haber vuelto para quedarse.

Yo supongo que una causa por la cual ha vuelto a ser un niño es porque vio que no estábamos solos, que ahora había más adultos en los cuales podía apoyarme y dejó de sentir la necesidad de aparentar ser uno. Pero en definitiva, gran parte del cambio consistía en la nueva rutina que los cuatro teníamos: antes o después de la cena nos sentábamos a hablar de nuestros padres. Caroline les contó su historia a mis hermanos, claro omitiendo detalles, y eso les ayudó a identificarse más y abrirse por completo. Para todos fue como un catalizador cada anécdota que contábamos, escuchar los recuerdos que tenía Kol de ellos, ver a Bekah emocionada por querer saber más de sus padres. Al principio nuestras charlas estaban llenas de llanto y tristeza pero el recuerdo de nuestros padres era visto con alegría, ya no llorábamos su muerte si no que nos alegrábamos por lo vivido. El tema dejó de ser un tabú entre nosotros y la sensación era refrescante.

Servicios infantiles era cosa del pasado, o casi, sus supervisiones y visitas se redujeron a lo más mínimo porque pudieron ver el cambio de vida que ahora tenían mis hermanos, claro que tener de referencia a los Mikaelson fue una enorme ventaja. Ahora estaba a un paso de, por fin, poder librarnos de ellos, lo único que tenía que hacer era terminar mi residencia y comprobar que mis estudios y trabajo podrían sustentar a mis hermanos y entonces podría empezar los trámites de adopción. Después de eso nadie iba a poder quitármelos.

Ahora tenía amigos, verdaderos amigos, no como los de la universidad que lo único que buscaban era un compañero para sus noches de perdición. Elijah y Stefan eran personas en las cuales podía confiar y hablar de cualquier cosa, incluso Stefan podía ponerse serio y darte buenos consejos cuando los necesitabas, claro que era raro que eso pasara.

Katherine y Lexi también se ganaron un pedazo de mi corazón, con todas sus ideas descabelladas y que a veces me desesperaban con sus insistencias, eran unas personas encantadoras y las consideraba prácticamente como unas hermanas.

Pero la que ocupaba mi corazón, por completo sin reservas, era mi Caroline.

Ese fue el mayor cambio en mi vida, había encontrado a la persona con la que quería compartir cada momento de mi existencia. Eso lo confirmaba cada vez que estaba con ella, cada vez que la veía con mis hermanos, cada vez que descubría nuevas cosas sobre su vida o nuevas manías, o cuando veía lo amable y entregada que era con los demás, cada vez que, en contra de su voluntad, aceptaba hacer lo que Katherine le decía solo para hacerla feliz.

La pobre ahora tenía que soportar miradas y comentarios de mal gusto solo por estar con nosotros, cada vez que vamos al supermercado o salimos los cuatro las murmuraciones no se hacen esperar, pero Caroline parecía ser ignorante de aquellos detalles o no les prestaba atención porque su sonrisa no se iba de su rostro cuando estamos juntos. Esa era mi Caroline, perfecta con sus defectos y virtudes, la persona que supo abrirse paso en mi acorazado corazón y que lo fue invadiendo poco a poco hasta que le perteneció por completo.

Hace un par de días había estado planeando mi declaración, quería que Caroline fuera más que mi mejor amiga y estaba dispuesto a intentarlo, podía ver en sus ojos cuando me miraba, su cariño hacia mí… cariño que yo esperaba que fuera más que de amigos y estaba ansioso por comprobarlo.

Al principio lo admito, era un cobarde, no quería tomar ningún riesgo que implicara la pérdida de una de las personas más importantes en mi vida, me lavé el cerebro diciéndome que podía conformarme con ser solo su amigo, con simplemente tenerla cerca, que no necesitaba más que eso. Pero cuando la vi, la semana pasada saliendo de su apartamento, con otro hombre, vi la realidad más crudamente.

Ella me dijo que solo era un compañero de trabajo que fue a entregarle unas carpetas con los artículos que tenía que revisar y sabía que me decía la verdad, estaba consciente de que ella no estaba interesada en ese tipo, o en cualquier otro en tal caso, pero el simple hecho de verla con alguien más me trajo a la realidad de golpe. Sabía que llegaría el momento en el que alguien fuera lo suficientemente decente para llamar su atención y entonces la perdería. Mi estúpida cobardía no me dejaba actuar pero me sentía tranquilo porque en mi subconsciente sabía que Caroline me quería, que ella me esperaría hasta que yo tuviera la suficiente valentía y le declarara mi amor.

Ahora lo sabía mejor.

No iba a dejar nada por sentado, no iba a perder más tiempo pensando que ella estaría libre y disponible para cuando yo decidiera intervenir. Sabía la clase de persona que era Caroline y cualquier hombre sería afortunado de tenerla, _cualquiera podría tenerla_. Y yo estaba sentado en mis laureles, regodeándome en mis miedos, dando por hecho que ella sería mía. Fue entonces cuando me decidí a actuar, no iba a permitir que cualquier chucho me la quitara, al menos no sin pelea.

Escuché la puerta del apartamento abrirse y no tuve que quitar mi atención del ordenador mientras hacía las tediosas capturas de mi trabajo para saber quien era, hace tiempo que Caroline tiene su propio juego de llaves.

-Buenas noches, Nik –dijo quedamente mientras dejaba su bolsa y unas carpetas en la mesa, obviamente todavía no había ido a su apartamento. Empezó a caminar hacia donde me encontraba, se veía exhausta, apenas estábamos a mitad de semana y era su segundo día que llegaba tarde a casa, la visita de su jefe la estaba dejando rendida, sin mencionar que nos reducía nuestro tiempo para estar juntos.

-Hey, amor ¿cómo te fue? –pregunté al mismo tiempo que me levantaba de la silla del escritorio y me acercaba a ella.

-Estoy muerta –respondió pesadamente-. Solo quiero que esta semana se termine –la tomé de las manos y la acerqué a mí para abrazarla intentando confortarla, Caroline se relajó inmediatamente y enterró su cara en mi pecho-. ¿Qué tal tú? –murmuró, su voz apenas audible por el obstáculo de la tela de mi camisa.

-No me puedo quejar –me encogí de hombros-. Estoy terminando unas cosas.

-Mmmm… -susurró cansadamente-. ¿Y los niños?

-Durmiendo –respondí-. ¿Ya comiste? –ella negó con la cabeza lo mejor que pudo sin despegarse de mi pecho-. Bien, guardé cena para ti, hoy cociné yo –dije orgulloso, gracias a ella mis habilidades en la cocina habían mejorado considerablemente.

-Gracias –respondió agradecida mientras se separaba de mí-. Voy a ver a los niños primero.

Asentí simplemente antes de deshacer mi abrazo, ella me dió un intento de sonrisa que más bien resultó una mueca de cansancio, pero igualmente era adorable y después se dirigió hacia el pasillo para ver a mis hermanos. Regresé de mala gana al ordenador dispuesto a acabar con todos los expedientes.

Al poco rato Caroline regresó y se fue directa a la cocina, en lo que buscaba un plato y servía su cena me habló.

-¿Nik? –dijo tímidamente.

-¿Si, amor?

-¿Te falta mucho para acabar? –preguntó aun tímida.

-Eeeh… no, ¿pasa algo?

-No –respondió rápidamente-. Solo quiero hablar contigo de una cosa.

-¡Oh! –dije sorprendido-. Los archivos pueden esperar, ¿de qué quieres hablar? –mi curiosidad era evidente en mi voz.

Caroline salió de la cocina con su plato de espaguetis y una taza y se sentó en el sillón más cercano al escritorio, colocó la taza en la mesa del centro.

-No, puedo esperar a que termines –dijo para después dar un bocado a su comida, dejó escapar un leve gemido de satisfacción-. Esto está delicioso.

-Gracias –contesté y regresé a mi tarea.

Terminar me llevó más tiempo del que planeaba, Caroline terminó de comer y cuando regresó de la cocina después de lavar sus platos se puso a ver la televisión, estuvo un rato pasando de canal en canal sin ver nada en particular, al cabo de un rato decidió apagar la pantalla y salió rumbo al pasillo, noté que se había descalzado y sonreí. Ni un minuto pasó cuando regresó con un libro en sus manos y entonces supe que había entrado en mi cuarto. De un tiempo para aquí, Caroline había quedado fascinada con mi colección de libros, sobretodo los de terror, los cuales tenía en mi cuarto lo bastante alto para que mis hermanos no se toparan con ellos por error.

Me gustaba ver así a Caroline, se movía por mi apartamento como si fuera el suyo, me daba una secreta satisfacción saber que se sentía cómoda conmigo y en mi ambiente. Me apuré para terminar y apagué el ordenador lo más rápido posible, cuando acabé de guardarlo todo me giré en busca de Caroline. La encontré sentada en el mismo sillón de antes, sus piernas cruzadas, estaba completamente perdida en la lectura, movía sus labios de vez en cuando y sus ojos estaban más abiertos de lo normal, debía estar en el clímax de la historia. Me levanté sigilosamente de la silla y me acerqué a ella con mucho cuidado sin hacer ruido, cuando me senté junto a ella saltó y pegó un grito.

-Lo siento –dije medio entretenido y apenado. Juro que mi intención nunca fue asustarla.

-¡Oh Dios! Nik –dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, después de controlar sus respiraciones volvió a hablar-. ¿Ya terminaste?

Asentí con la cabeza y fui directo al grano, me tenía peor que cualquier adolescente que está a punto de enterarse del cotilleo del año.

-¿De qué quieres hablar? –volví a hacer la misma pregunta pero con voz más apremiante.

Caroline carraspeo, cerró el libro y se acomodó en el sillón nerviosamente. Eso era raro, siempre podíamos hablar de lo que sea con completa tranquilidad, verla así me puso ansioso.

-¿Amor? –dije preocupado por su silencio.

-Estoo… verás… -empezó a tartamudear luchando visiblemente con las palabras. Volvió a limpiarse la garganta antes de continuar-. Ya sabes que el jefe del _Examiner_ está de visita ¿verdad?

-Sí –respondí y moví mi mano para incitarla a continuar.

-Bueno, cada año que viene se hace algo así como… una cena baile –susurró mientras jugaba con los dedos de sus manos-. Todos los empleados debemos ir, entregan incentivos, placas, reconocimientos, ese tipo de cosas que si me preguntas son pura basura psicológica; pero en este mundo se recurre a cualquier artimaña para tener a la gente doblegada y contenta ¿no? Y de paso el alto mando se pavonea porque ya ha hecho su buena obra del día, como si entregar pedazos de vidrio grabado lo hiciera el jefe modelo…

-Caroline –la interrumpí divertido por su balbuceo-. Entiendo el punto ¿qué hay con eso?

-Oh, sí –dijo sonrojada-. Bueno, el caso es que me… preguntaba si tú… digo los otros años Elijah me ha acompañado, pero pensé… bueno quería pedirte… -terminó gruñendo molesta por su tartamudeo, respiró hondo y se giró para mirarme, su sonrojo se incrementó y soltó apresurada las demás palabras-. ¿Mepreguntabasimepodríasacompañarel sábadoporlanochealacena?

-¿Eh? –dije confuso, por más que intenté seguir el hilo, los murmullos que salieron de su boca difícilmente pasaban como palabras.

Caroline volvió a suspirar y se mordió el labio antes de hablar más despacio.

-Me gustaría que me acompañaras, si quieres, a mi compromiso –musitó suavemente.

Mi cara de asombro debió asustarla y la interpretó de manera equivocada porque se apresuró a agregar.

-No te preocupes si no quieres, Elijah puede ir conmigo –susurró-. O incluso Mikael, él me había ofrecido su compañía hace un año.

Recompuse rápido mi expresión.

-¡No, no! –dije urgentemente-. Me encantaría acompañarte, ¿cuando es?

Mi sonrisa en ese punto no podía ser más grande. No era lo que yo tenía en mente para nuestra primera cita, si es que esto era una cita, pero no me iba a negar, cualquier oportunidad de estar a solas con Caroline la iba a aprovechar al máximo.

-Sábado por la noche –dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa, su nerviosismo parecía haber acabado.

-Está bien, solo tengo que ver con quien dejaré a los niños –murmuré.

-Katherine seguro que vendrá a supervisar que me arregle apropiadamente –dijo rodando los ojos-. No creo que le molesté quedarse con ellos después.

-Le preguntaré de todas maneras –respondí aliviado de que ahora tuviera quien me ayudara con ellos, resultaba bastante útil en estos momentos cuando tenía la oportunidad de estar a solas con mi Caroline.

Y si todo salía bien, planeaba aprovechar esa ayuda muy frecuentemente en el futuro.

**LC**

El sábado llegó más rápido de lo que pensaba, desde el viernes por la noche empecé a sentir esos nervios en el estómago, aunque más bien era ansiedad. El hecho de que no fuera una cita, si no un simple evento de trabajo, no cambia la emoción que sentía ante la idea de estar con Caroline en una situación lo más parecida a una salida romántica.

Por increíble que parezca, en todo el día no había visto a Caroline, salí muy temprano con los niños para hacer ejercicio con Elijah y Stefan, después de eso, cuando regresamos al medio día después del almuerzo, Caroline ya estaba recluida y en manos de Katherine y Lexi, no entendía porque les podría llevar tanto tiempo para que se encerraran tan temprano. Eso hacía que mis ganas por verla aumentaran aun más, cada día me sorprendía más de lo atado que estaba a ella, a su simple presencia.

Después de bañar y preparar a mis hermanos, me convencí de que ya era hora de arreglarme, estar ocupado hacía que los nervios disminuyeran. Daba gracias al cielo que mi profesión me obligaba a tener infinidad de trajes, si no en estos momentos estaría en dos situaciones: o avergonzar a Caroline por ir con pantalones vaqueros y una camisa o ser víctima de la mujer que estaba ahora con mi vecina y mejor amiga.

La ducha relajó mis músculos tensos, tanto por el ejercicio de la mañana como por los nervios de mi próximo evento. Una vez que estuve más relajado, me fui al cuarto a buscar el traje que me iba a poner, cuando vi el traje supe que era el indicado, era elegante pero con aire casual, justo el término medio que estaba buscando. El traje era de color azul oscuro, busqué una camisa blanca normal de manga larga y me vestí tranquilamente. Optando por seguir mi línea casual decidí excluir la corbata y dejar los primeros dos botones de mi camisa sin abrochar, entre más cómodo me sintiera mejor.

Me estaba terminando de poner mis zapatos cuando escuché la puerta de cuarto abrirse. Kol entró sonriéndome tontamente, corrió hacia mi cama y se tiró.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunté divertido.

-Nada, solo quería ver si ya estabas listo –dijo encogiendo sus hombros.

-Déjame adivinar, ¿tu tía Katherine te pidió que vinieras? –le dije entrecerrando los ojos. Kol se empezó a reír, confirmando mis sospechas, puse los ojos en blanco-. ¿Cuál es la recompensa? –sabía que Katherine no daba algo sin obtener nada a cambio.

-Cuando Caroline y tú os vayáis, vamos a hacer una guerra de almohadas y vamos a pedir pizza y comeremos helado y veremos una película y… ¡muchas más cosas! –me empezó a enumerar sus actividades con los dedos y su sonrisa crecía cada vez más.

-Esté bien, campeón, cualquiera cae ante tremenda oferta –le respondí entretenido, Kol volvió a reír mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-Caroline está muy guapa –comentó como quien no quiere la cosa, su sonrisa tonta volvió a aparecer.

La mención de Caroline me produjo un vuelco en el estómago y me giré rápidamente para ver a mi hermano sorprendido.

-¿Pudiste ver a Caroline? ¿Ya la han dejado salir? –pregunté ansioso. Kol simplemente negó con la cabeza-. ¿Entonces, cómo lo sabes? –le dije confundido.

-Porque entré a verla –dijo tranquilamente.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo has conseguido que Katherine y Lexi te dejaran entrar?

Kol se volvió a encoger de hombros mientras se sentaba junto a mí.

-Tío Stef mandó a Bekah a pedirles comida a mis tías, pero nunca regresó –empezó a explicar provocándome la risa, hasta mi pobre hermanita salía afectada con las ocurrencias de Katherine, no que a ella le moleste de todos modos-. Entonces me mandó a mí porque dijo que ellas no podían resistir mis encantos –continuó con su explicación, sonriendo en la última parte-. Así que fui y les pedí comida y entonces pude ver a Caroline, se estaba peleando con mi tía Lexi porque ella le quería poner una cosa en los ojos y Caroline no se dejaba.

Me reí libremente al imaginarme a Caroline peleando con su hermana y su cuñada, me sorprendía ver que no se cansaban de lo mismo y parecía que ninguna aprendía de sus peleas pasadas, esas mujeres eran un caso serio y como siempre mi pobre Caroline salía perdiendo pero la admiraba por intentar defenderse y durar el máximo tiempo posible dando batalla y aun cuando se rendía no lo hacía sin dejar daños y cayendo con dignidad.

-Parece que por ahí se están divirtiendo –le comenté cuando mi risa cesó-. Lástima que Caroline no lo disfrute tanto.

Me levanté de la cama para ir al baño e intentar hacer algo con mi pelo, incluso aunque supiera que iba a ser en vano cualquier cosa que hiciera.

-Pero está quedando muy guapa –dijo Kol, quien también entró en el baño y se sentó en la bañera-. Le pusieron un vestido y la peinaron diferente.

No necesité más descripción para visualizar a Caroline enfundada en un vestido viéndose completamente hermosa. Mis nervios volvieron casi inmediatamente al ver la imagen de Caroline en mi cabeza, si antes estaba ansioso ahora se quedaba corta esa definición, estaba muriendo por ir a invadir el apartamento de al lado y partir la puerta del cuarto de Caroline si es lo que se necesitaba hacer para poder verla en esos instantes. Dejé escapar el aire pesadamente tratando de controlar mis impulsos animales, vi que Kol me observaba confuso, así que decidí cambiar de tema, ya que no creí que podía seguir soportando escuchar más detalles de lo hermosa que estaba Caroline y menos cuando no era capaz de verla con mis propios ojos.

-Kol, ya sabes que Caroline y Katherine quieren preparar tu cumpleaños, ¿verdad? –Kol asintió con la cabeza levemente-. ¿Sigues queriendo lo mismo?

-Sí –susurró y bajó la mirada-. ¿Crees que a Caroline le molesté?

-No, Kol, para nada –le aseguré-. Hablaré con ella esta noche.

Kol me sonrió levemente antes de levantarse y salir del baño.

-Gracias, Nikky… Nik –contestó, corrigiendo en el último minuto mi nombre, se giró para darme una sonrisa apenada. _Bueno, al menos lo estaba intentando_-. ¡Voy a preparar mi maleta! –me avisó antes de salir del baño.

Terminé de arreglarme, como predije mi pelo no cooperó con la causa. Me miré en el espejo una última vez mientras me ponía la chaqueta y arreglaba las mangas y el cuello de la camisa. Cuando decidí que estaba decente, salí de mi habitación para ir a buscar a mis hermanos. Los dos estaban estirados en la alfombra del salón jugando con un juego que les regaló Esther. Me di cuenta de que sus maletas estaban en el sillón junto con el Hippo de Bekah. Sonreí, al menos no era el único ansioso.

-Bekah, Kol, ya nos vamos –susurré para no espantarlos.

Los dos alzaron sus miradas al mismo tiempo y sonrieron alegremente, medio acomodaron el juego y lo pusieron en la mesa de centro antes de que cada uno tomara su maleta y caminaran hacia la puerta, ni me preocupé en revisar si llevaban lo necesario, en casa de Caroline había bastantes cosas de ellos y además tenían la llave del apartamento así que podrían venir si se les olvidaba algo.

Tomé las llaves del coche y mi cartera antes de salir del apartamento, como siempre mis hermanos ni siquiera se molestaron en esperarme mientras cerraba la puerta, ni mucho menos se tomaron la delicadeza de tocar la puerta, simplemente abrieron y pasaron, a fin de cuentas era como su segunda casa.

Cuando entré en casa de Caroline fui recibido por el nada delicado brazo de Stefan que se posó en mi hombro.

-Hombre, quien hubiera dicho que podías verte así de decente –comentó mientras me arrastraba hacia la sala donde estaban mis hermanos y Elijah.

-Gracias, supongo –murmuré-. ¿Aún no han terminado? –pregunté indicando con mi cabeza el pasillo.

Elijah negó con la cabeza

-Vas a tener una noche difícil, Nik, Care estará muy susceptible, estuvo gritando mucho.

Atiné a asentir levemente con la cabeza, no me esperaba nada menos, la pobre estuvo todo el día poniendo a prueba sus límites y paciencia.

-Hablando de una noche difícil, Nikky –dijo Stefan extrañamente serio-. Elijah ya me contó como hay varios compañeros a los que se les salen los ojos cuando ven a mi hermanita, yo nunca la he acompañado pero si lo hubiera hecho ya habría partido algunos cuellos, espero que tú no seas tan modesto como Elijah y pongas en su lugar a esos malnacidos.

-No es para tanto, Nik, si que tiene sus admiradores pero casi todos son observadores pasivos –corrigió Elijah.

-¿Casi todos? –dije medio confuso, perplejo y molesto.

-Hay dos tipos en particular, no recuerdo sus nombres, pero son bastante… mmm… persistentes –respondió después de pensar que término usar-. La primera vez que la acompañé, se apartaron un poco, pero en cuanto se enteraron de que era el novio de su hermana… -Elijah dejó sin terminar la frase y negó con la cabeza dándome una idea bastante amplia de lo que quería decir. Sentía como la sangre me hervía-. De todos modos, estoy seguro de que ese no será el caso esta noche, cuando os vean juntos, bueno… no creo que alguien piense que eres el nuevo novio de la hermana o el hermano perdido que nadie conocía.

-¿Por qué Caroline nunca me dijo nada de sus pretendientes? –musité más para mí que para ellos.

-Estoy convencido de que no le interesa –respondió Elijah sonriéndome amablemente-. Como te has dado cuenta tiende a ignorar las cosas que le molestan o simplemente no encuentra interesante malgastar su tiempo en ello.

Moví la cabeza mostrando mi acuerdo con lo que Elijah acababa de decir, ese era un comportamiento típico de mi Caroline.

-Como sea, espero que pongas en su lugar a esos animales –volvió a decir Stefan-. Confío en que la vas a cuidar Nikky. Si mi hermanita va a dejar el celibato, que sea con alguien que valga la pena.

Elijah se rió fuertemente con el comentario de su cuñado, yo también lo hubiera hecho pero cuando Stefan me dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro y después me regaló una sonrisa sincera, supe que era su manera de decirme sin palabras su aprobación hacia mí, y lo serio que estaba hablando, a pesar de todas las bromas y burlas que les hacía, había cosas con las que nunca jugaba y eso era cuando se trataba de los sentimientos y bienestar de sus hermanas.

-Nik, no te oímos llegar –dijo Lexi cuando entró en la sala con una enorme bolsa que supuse contenía todos los instrumentos que utilizaron para arreglar a Caroline.

-Pero quien va oír algo, cuando estáis encerradas haciendo sabe Dios que cosas a mi pobre cuñada –comentó Elijah entretenido provocando que Lexi rodara los ojos dramáticamente.

-Ya nos lo agradecerás luego, Nik –me dijo guiñándome el ojo y yo no pude evitar reprimir el escalofrío que me recorrió el cuerpo-. Vámonos Stefan, me debes la cena por ser tan impaciente e interrumpir mi trabajo ahí dentro.

Stefan hizo un intento de puchero, pero cuando su cerebro registró la palabra cena y pudo asociarla con el acto de comer, sonrió alegremente antes de casi saltar del sillón y tomar a Lexi por la cintura.

-¡Nos vemos luego chicos! –dijo casi gritando-. Nikky, recuerda, tráela a casa a una hora prudente, no la induzcas al vicio, aléjala de los pervertidos, no la pasees por calles oscuras, no dejes que haga el ridículo…

Lexi golpeó a su marido haciendo que se callará de repente.

-Deja de hablar de Care como si fuera un perro, además ella sabe cuidarse sola –Lexi se giró para mirarme y me sonrió-. Solo disfrutad de la noche… y bueno tal vez considera eso del ridículo.

Todos nos reímos a carcajadas durante un buen rato. Se estaba despidiendo Lexi de mis hermanos con su respectivo beso y abrazo cuando mi vista periférica vio a Katherine salir del pasillo, pero mi total atención estaba puesta en esa hermosa rubia que venía caminando con la cabeza gacha portando el más tentador de los pucheros.

-De nada –me susurró Lexi palmeándome el hombro antes de salir de la habitación seguida por Stefan. Pude registrar el sonido de la puerta cerrarse pero eso simplemente eran zumbidos a mi alrededor, mis cinco sentidos estaban centrados en la presencia de Caroline.

Mi vista recorría ansiosa la fina figura que ese hermoso vestido permitía admirar y la forma en que su cabello estaba arreglado daba acceso al hermoso cuello, sus piernas parecían más largas de lo normal, esos zapatos negros de tacón estilizaban más su figura. Mi olfato estaba perdido con esa indiscutible fragancia tan única que solo ella podía crear. Mi oído estaba atento al sonido que creaba cada paso que daba con esos tacones. Mi tacto estaba más alerta y con urgencia de tocar esa tersa piel, y ni hablar de mi sentido del gusto, que nada más con ver sus labios rellenos que brillaban por efecto del pintalabios me estaba produciendo verdadero dolor físico.

Caroline decidió que era el momento de alzar la mirada, y cuando se encontró con la mía, una tierna sonrisa sustituyó el adorable puchero en sus labios. Fui consciente de como sus ojos también vagaban por mi cuerpo y sonreí cuando vi que su sonrojo aparecía, si lo estaba interpretando correctamente, al parecer mi elección de ropa había sido de su agrado. Cuando regresó su mirada a mi cara me volvió a sonreír, esta vez apenada, porque se dio cuenta que había notado su escrutinio. Se mordió los labios, respiró hondo y caminó hacia mí.

-¿Listo para aburrirte un rato en compañía de personas estiradas? –musitó casi inaudible. Le sonreí tiernamente, no quería revelar en frente de todos que esta noche sería todo menos aburrida por el simple hecho de que iba a pasar con ella.

-Tan listo como podría estar –me limité a responder mientras agarraba su mano y la atraía un poco hacia mí.

-¡Oh! ¡Sois tan monos los dos juntos! –dijo Katherine rompiendo nuestra burbuja, cuando los dos volvimos nuestra atención a ella nos sonrió antes de hablar-. Chicos no es que os eche, pero iros ya y disfrutad de esta noche. Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí a cargo de todo.

Caroline soltó mi mano para poder despedirse propiamente de mis hermanos, ganándose unas cuantas advertencias por parte de Katherine para que tuviera cuidado de no arrugar su vestido o su maquillaje mientras se agachaba para abrazarlos. Yo hice lo propio, después de ella.

-Niños, portaros bien y haced caso a todo lo que diga… Elijah –Katherine será buena con ellos pero seamos realistas, la mujer tiene ideas locas que no quería que mis hermanos adoptarán, así que opté por el más sensato y cuerdo de los adultos que se quedaban a cargo de mis pequeños esa noche.

Me di cuenta como Katherine hacía un puchero a causa de mis palabras y como Elijah la trataba de consolar, haciendo que sonriera divertido. Mis hermanos se despidieron rápido de mí, era raro que nos separáramos por las noches, salvo por mis guardias, pero a ellos parecía no molestarles en absoluto pasar la noche en compañía de los Mikaelson.

Después de decirles adiós a Katherine y Elijah y de dar unas cuantas recomendaciones, salimos del apartamento.

-Estás hermosa amor –dije mientras bajábamos en el ascensor.

El rubor no se hizo esperar y rápido invadió sus mejillas, bajó la mirada tímidamente por un segundo para después mirarme directamente a los ojos.

-Tú tampoco estás nada mal –murmuró quedamente haciendo que su sonrojo aumentara. Le sonreí para tranquilizarla y le apreté su mano.

Caminamos en silencio hacia el aparcamiento, una vez ahí nos dirigimos hacia mi coche al lado del copiloto y le abrí la puerta para que se subiera. Cuando estuve sentado en mi lugar, metí las llaves dispuesto a encender el motor pero entonces recordé un detalle importante, me giré para verla, sonriéndole y mostrando mis hoyuelos le dije.

-Ahora que lo pienso, nunca me dijiste donde es el evento –comenté divertido.

-Oh, cierto… mmm –dijo para luego morderse los labios-. En el Hotel Marriot San Francisco Fisherman's Wharf, vamos al salón Golden Gate.

-¡Uau! –respondí sorprendido-. Tu jefe no se mide en sus fiestas.

-Chantaje psicológico ¿recuerdas? –contestó provocando que los dos nos riéramos.

Condujé rápidamente por las calles de San Francisco en un cómodo silencio, de vez en cuando Caroline me daba advertencias de lo que probablemente tendría que pasar esa noche y algunos consejos para, según ella, sobrevivir al martirio del cual íbamos a ser víctimas.

Cuando llegamos al Hotel fuimos recibidos por el aparcacoches, me bajé y le di las llaves al joven rápidamente antes de ir a encontrarme con Caroline, quien estaba en la acera un poco incómoda y nerviosa, apoyando su peso de un pie al otro y sus dedos tamborileaban sobre el bolso de mano que traía. Cuando estuve a su lado, le sonreí para tranquilizarla y le ofrecí mi brazo, el cual tomó sin dudarlo, soltó un respiro antes de que empezáramos a caminar.

-Odio estas cosas –murmuró ya dentro del hotel, la recepción era impresionante, pero como no, estábamos en uno de los mejores hoteles de la ciudad-. Prométeme que no me dejaras sola.

-Aunque quisiera no podría –le contesté-. Y créeme que no quiero –le aseguré ganando una enorme sonrisa por parte de ella.

Sin poder evitarlo, sentí como la sangre me volvía a hervir pero con más intensidad que hace rato que estaba sentado con los chicos, y es que era inevitable. Cuando entramos en el salón la mirada de varios hombres se posaron en mi Caroline, podía ver la lujuria en algunas de ellas y mi enfado crecía aun más. En un acto posesivo y totalmente irracional solté la mano de Caroline que estaba sujeta suavemente en mi brazo para que pudiera rodearla por la cintura y la atraje a mí lo más cerca que pude. Noté como ella se tensó cuando la sorprendí con mis acciones pero casi inmediatamente se relajó por completo y hasta inclinó más su cuerpo al mío. Nunca había cruzado esa línea con ella, claro que la abrazaba y tomaba de la mano, pero nunca estuvimos en una posición tan íntima como ésta, y sentirla así era agradable, su cuerpo se amoldaba perfectamente al mío, su cintura parecía estar hecha a medida para mi mano. Suspiré contento y deseando que pronto esta cercanía significara más que unos simples arranques de celos.

Nos condujeron a nuestra mesa, sentí como un tipo, clavaba su mirada en mí; podía ver los celos, el coraje, la frustración, las ganas de matarme con sus ojos, al ver mi mano en la cintura de Caroline y la forma en la que ella me sonreía tampoco ayudaba a la cordura de ese hombre. Supuse que él era uno de los dos admiradores posesivos de Caroline, así que fiel a mis arranques de hace rato, apreté más mi agarre y le sonreí desafiante, quería dejar bien claro que Caroline ya no estaba disponible… o bueno, ya no iba a estarlo dentro de poco, si todo salía como yo planeaba. Pero ese tipo no tenía porque saber ese pequeño detalle.

Cuando nos acomodamos en las sillas, Caroline se relajó aun más y empezamos a hablar amenamente mientras los demás empleados llegaban, como siempre, nos fue fácil encontrar un tema de conversación y no nos costó mucho trabajo sentirnos cómodos y nos olvidamos del lugar y de la gente que nos rodeaba y que seguro nos observaba porque llegó un momento en el que nos estábamos riendo muy alto… las risas fueron apagadas por una voz estridente.

-Niklaus… ¿Niklaus Salvatore? –me giré instintivamente al escuchar mi nombre solo para encontrarme con una mujer de cabello castaño oscuro y que me estaba sonriendo ampliamente. Traté de recordar su cara y me fue imposible, me giré para ver a Caroline buscando su ayuda pero ella estaba igual de confundida. La mujer viendo que no la recordaba decidió presentarse-. Soy Hayley Marshall, hermana de Tom… mmm… ¿tu compañero de habitación en la universidad? –dijo esto último un poco titubeante ya que pudo ver que aun con todos esos detalles no podía ubicarla.

-Oh,Tom. Sí, me acuerdo de él –como olvidar a la persona que me hacía imposible tener una noche de paz cuando él tenía fiestas casi todos los días.

-¡Oh Dios! Cuanto tiempo sin vernos ¿cómo has estado? –su sonrisa seguía igual de grande, obviamente no captó la idea que quise dar a entender sutilmente al decir que me acordaba más de su hermano de que de ella.

-Bien, gracias –dije educadamente, volví mi mirada a Caroline y reprimí mi sonrisa cuando la descubrí frunciéndole el ceño a la tal Hayley evidentemente molesta. _Al menos no soy el único posesivo aquí_-. Deduzco que eres compañera de trabajo de Caroline –comenté mientras mi mano volaba instintivamente hacia la suya, Caroline interrumpió su mirada asesina y se giró para mirarme sonriéndome tiernamente.

-¿Caroline? –repitió confundida, después su mirada se posó en nuestras manos unidas para después viajar a ver a Caroline-. Oh, Caroline, perdona no te había visto.

-No importa –murmuró-. ¿Dónde está Tyler?

-Peleándose con el aparcacoches que al parecer no sabe como tratar a su coche –dijo rodando los ojos y de nuevo su atención volvió a mí-. ¿Entonces, Nik… tú y Caroline…? –dijo con aire despectivo el nombre de mi Caroline provocando que el pobre control, que estaba manteniendo por no gritarle de una buena vez que nos dejara en paz, se agotara.

-Sí, Caroline y yo –dije sonriendo sin siquiera dejarla terminar la frase, ya me estaba desesperando más allá de lo imaginable.

-Eso es… digo, que bien… ¿Caroline porque no me lo dijiste? –dijo queriéndose hacer pasar por la mejor amiga desilusionada. Que mujer más insoportable. Caroline se encogió de hombros, parecía estar igual de desesperada que yo.

-Se me pasó –respondió secamente.

-¡Hola, Caroline! –una voz masculina la saludó. Alcé la vista para ver a un hombre de ojos marrones acercarse a nosotros. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, él muy descarado se agachó para besar a mi Caroline en la mejilla, ignorando completamente tanto a mí como a mi mano que seguía entrelazada con la de Caroline.

-Tyler –contestó Caroline simplemente. Inconscientemente se acercó más a mí provocando que el descarado notara mi presencia.

-¿Quién es tu amigo? –le preguntó, sus ojos me escaneaban meticulosamente, así que me di el lujo de sonreirle antes de alzar nuestras manos unidas y besar delicadamente los nudillos de Caroline provocando tres diferentes reacciones a la vez; el sonrojo y sonrisa encantadora de Caroline, la mirada furiosa de Tyler y la cara de shock y perplejidad de Hayley.

-Niklaus Salvatore –me presenté.

-Y es más que mi amigo –terminó Caroline sonriéndome.

-Oh –fue lo único que pudo contestar el hombre antes de que tomara la mano de Hayley y sin más se alejara de nosotros. Sonreí triunfante. C_ero y van dos_. Me giré para ver a Caroline y le sonreí.

-Más que tu amigo ¿eh? –dije alzando las cejas sugestivamente. Caroline volvió a sonrojarse.

-Eres mi mejor amigo –susurró.

_No si puedo cambiarlo._

-Caroline, nunca me habías dicho que tenías tantos admiradores –le dije divertido. Caroline gruñó y rodó los ojos.

-Calla, tú tampoco me dijiste que tenías mujeres detrás de ti –contraatacó.

Reímos los dos por nuestros comentarios pero tuvimos que calmarnos porque la cena dio inicio.

Caroline tenía razón, su jefe dio su discurso de bienvenida a los trabajadores y demás presentes y lo único que hizo fue alabarse a sí mismo y medio agradecer a sus empleados. Después de lo que pareció horas, el señor decidió que ya había terminado de auto alagarse y los camareros empezaron a salir para servir la cena.

Nuestros acompañantes en la mesa fueron agradables, a diferencia de las primeras experiencias, mantuvimos una conversación amable lo cual hizo la cena más amena. Para cuando la cena terminó, la música empezó a sonar y no pasó mucho tiempo para que la pista estuviera llena.

Muy a mi pesar, cuando invité a Caroline a bailar se negó, así que al principio nos quedamos sentados observando a los demás, escuchando la música, que cabe mencionar la banda era muy buena, pero sobre todo estuvimos hablando.

-¿Eso es lo que siempre haces con Elijah, quedaros aquí sentados? –le pregunté después de un rato.

-Y hablar, sí, prácticamente eso hacemos –respondió sonriéndome apenada-. ¿Te estás aburriendo?

-No, solo tenía curiosidad –contesté amablemente, tratando de desviar el tema un poco recordé lo que quería comentarle-. Hoy hablé con Kol, sobre su cumpleaños.

-Oh –dijo emocionada-. ¿Te ha dicho que quiere en especial?

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Me dijo que no quería una fiesta grande, solo nosotros cuatro –dije y pude ver como su cara decayó un poco.

-¿Solo nosotros cuatro? –preguntó quedamente.

-Si, solo quiere ir a su restaurante favorito y pasar la tarde como normalmente lo hacemos –le expliqué-. ¿Crees que los demás se sientan mal por excluirlos? –pregunté un poco preocupado.

-No, si eso es lo que Kol quiere, eso es lo que va a tener –murmuró y después de un tiempo en el cual estuvo pensativa agregó-. Pero ¿al menos puedo hacerle un pastel?

Le sonreí tiernamente antes de contestar.

-Yo creo que le encantará amor.

-Aunque… crees que le molestaría… -dijo pensativa-. Katherine había sugerido ir a la feria que va a empezar el próximo fin de semana como parte de su celebración y yo pensé que sería buena idea… pero tal vez podríamos ir al día siguiente, el domingo, todos juntos, así ellos también podrán felicitarlo.

-Suena como que ya tenemos plan para el siguiente fin de semana –respondí animado. Mis hermanos nunca habían estado en una feria y sabía que les iba a encantar.

Caroline me sonrió alegremente, sabía que ella quería hacerle algo más grande a Kol pero haría cualquier cosa por cumplir los deseos de cualquiera de mis hermanos. Estaba a punto de comentar algo más cuando la dulce melodía del piano empezó a sonar, las canciones habían cambiado de rítmicas a más tranquilas y al escuchar el piano, no me pude resistir.

-Amor, baila conmigo –volví a insistir-. Una canción, dos como máximo –negocié.

-No, Nik, ya has visto los zapatos que llevo es probable que me acabe matando –respondió dramáticamente.

-Correré el riesgo –contesté mientras me ponía en pie y le tendía mi mano. Caroline negó con su cabeza-. Prometo no dejarte caer y hacer el ridículo.

-Nik… -empezó a quejarse, pero yo actué más rápido y la levanté y empecé a dirigirla hacia la pista-. ¡Nik! No seas necio, si nos caemos será tu culpa –siguió hablando.

-Shhh… -la calle. Fui hasta la parte más alejada y solitaria que encontré de la pista y me di la vuelta para encararla. Déjame a mí, amor- le susurré antes de atraerla hacia mí.

Caroline dejó escapar un largo suspiro antes de colocar sus manos alrededor de mi cuello.

-Que conste que te lo advertí –dijo testarudamente.

-Mmhmm –fue lo único que pude contestar ya que me perdí rápidamente con la combinación de la música y el olor que desprendía su cabello.

Estuvimos meciéndonos suavemente al compás de la música, las quejas de Caroline quedaron olvidadas una vez que empezamos a bailar. Cada vez me sentía más perdido por toda su presencia, jamás la había sentido así de cerca y aun así quería más. Escuché como Caroline suspiraba y después recargó su cabeza en mi pecho, actué por instinto y la abracé más fuerte antes de enterrar mi cara en su pelo.

Casi como si estuviéramos sincronizados y la banda de música supiera mi estado de ánimo, la canción cambió, la melodía se tornó aun más dulce e inmediatamente reconocí la canción y no pude evitar sonreír, no podía ser más perfecta y adecuada para este momento.

Me dejé llevar por la letra, sintiendo lo ciertas que eran en mi vida.

_Time… I've passing time watching trains go by_

_All of my life…_

_Lying on the sand, watching seabirds fly_

_Wishing there would be_

_Someone waiting home for me_

Así era mi vida, viendo como todos a mí alrededor creaban su propio camino y yo me quedaba estancado esperando por algo que no sabía lo que era hasta que lo encontré. _Mi Caroline_. El pensamiento me provocó que la atrajera más hacia mí y respiré profundamente su esencia.

_Something's telling me it might be you_

_It's telling me it might be you…_

_All of my life…_

Suspiré antes de retirar mi cabeza de su cabello, el movimiento hizo que ella también levantará su cabeza de mi pecho y mis ojos inmediatamente buscaron los suyos. Mientras nos seguíamos balanceando suavemente y la canción seguía nos quedamos perdidos en la mirada del otro. Sus ojos solo me dejan ver amor y ternura.

_Looking back as lovers go walking past_

_All of my life…_

_Wondering how they met and waht makes it last_

_If I found the place_

_Would I recognize the face?_

_Something's telling me it might be you_

_Yeah, it's telling me it might be you_

Mis manos dejaron su cintura y se posaron delicadamente en sus mejillas sonrojadas, mis pulgares empezaron a acariciarlas gentilmente, nuestros ojos seguían conectados y sentí como Caroline apretaba su agarre en mi cuello, haciendo que yo bajara un poco mi cabeza.

_So many quiet walks to take_

_So many dreams to wake_

_And we've so much love to make_

_I think we're gonna need some time_

_Maybe all we need is time…_

_And it's telling me it might be you_

_All of my life_

Le sonreí cariñosamente, esa parte de la canción me hizo recordar estos meses que teníamos de conocernos, todo este tiempo que me sirvió para conocerla y aprender a quererla, el tiempo que ella necesitó para robarme el corazón y todo el tiempo que perdí por cobarde. Olvidándome del plan en el cual llevaba trabajando varios días para nuestra primera cita, en donde pensaba declararle mi amor y darle su primer beso de verdad, el beso que ella merecía; empecé a inclinar más mi cabeza, nuestras narices casi rozándose.

_I've been saving love songs and lullabies_

_And there's so much more_

_No one's ever heard before…_

_Something's telling me it might be you_

_Yeah, it's telling me it just be you_

_And I'm feeling it'll just be you_

_All of my life…_

_It's you…_

_It's you…_

_I've been waiting for all of my life…_

_Maybe it's you_

_Maybe it's you_

_I've been waiting for all of my life…_

_Maybe it's you_

_Maybe it's you_

_I've been waiting for all of my life…_

Aunque la canción apenas estaba acabando, nosotros teníamos un buen rato sin movernos, mi mirada empezó a vagar entre sus ojos y sus labios, podía sentir su respiración agitada en mi cara lo cual me dificultaba más mantener mi auto control y cuando sus ojos se cerraron lentamente, en silencio dándome permiso para besarla, me perdí. Todo el sentimiento que ella me provocaba me invadió y me perdí, mandé al demonio por completo mi gran plan y me decidí a romper la distancia y por fin probar sus labios, los cuales en ese momento estaban semi abiertos a la espera de que los míos se posaran en ellos.

Mis labios empezaron a cosquillear por la necesidad y ansiedad que sentía.

-Nik… -mi nombre salió como un susurro suave y tierno de su boca, que inundó mis oídos y me mandó una ola de calor en mi interior que llegó directo a mi corazón.

_Eres tú_ –no sé si lo pensé o lo dije pero era verdad. Era ella… solo ella.

Me incliné aun más hasta que nuestras narices chocaron, Caroline enterró sus dedos en mis cabellos y me atrajo más hacia ella, cerré los ojos disfrutando de nuestro momento previo y sin querer perder más tiempo me dispuse a terminar con nuestro escaso centímetro de distancia.

Nuestros labios apenas se rozaron, fue un toque más ligero que el de una pluma y ya podía sentir su calidez… entonces una voz estridente se dejó escuchar por el micrófono haciéndonos saltar y separarnos.

-¡Compañeros del _Examiner_! ¡Os estáis divirtiendo! –gritó la voz del hombre que estaba en el estrado-. Vamos a interrumpir un poco el baile porque es la hora de entregar los reconocimientos de este año.

Todos gritaron y aplaudieron como borregos amaestrados mientras yo dejé salir un gruñido de frustración y recargaba mi frente en la cabeza de Caroline. Ella suspiró y empezó a frotarme tiernamente los brazos con sus delicadas manos como si me estuviera reconfortando.

-Deberíamos volver a nuestros asientos –susurró en medio de varios suspiros.

-Hmmm… -fue lo único que mis cuerdas vocales pudieron articular.

Soltando mi propio suspiro me separé de ella y la tomé de la mano para regresar a nuestros lugares. El resto de la noche pasó como una bruma, estaba completamente afectado por lo que estuvo a punto de pasar como para poner atención en las sonrisas falsas y los aumentos de ego de las personas en esa habitación.

En cambio me puse a pensar en los sucesos anteriores, ahora con mi cabeza menos nublada podía ver mi frustración de hace rato con otra perspectiva. En cierta parte, aunque moría por besarla y sabía que si hubiera pasado no me hubiera arrepentido, estaba agradecido de que nos interrumpieran. A fin de cuentas esta salida ni siquiera había sido una cita, y quería para Caroline algo mejor, estaba preparado para darle la mejor primera cita y el mejor de los primeros besos de los que pudiera ser capaz. Quería ser yo el que la invitara a salir y llevarla a donde fuéramos nosotros mismos y nos sintiéramos a gusto. Quería que nuestro primer beso fuera algo íntimo, de nosotros, y no en un lugar donde una multitud podía observarnos.

Con mi reencontrada resolución, dejé mi molestia a un lado y me enfoqué en los planes para un futuro no muy lejano. Ahora que había visto que Caroline estaba tan dispuesta como yo en llevar la amistad a otro nivel, iba a hacer que la experiencia fuera lo mejor posible para los dos.

Cuando terminaron de entregar sus premios y después de otro discurso egocentrista por parte del jefe de Caroline, el baile se reanudó y pronto las mesas quedaron vacías dejándonos a Caroline y a mí solos.

-¿Quieres bailar otra vez? –le pregunté no muy seguro de que yo quisiera, no quería volver a poner a prueba el auto control que estaba determinado a llevar a cabo mi idea original.

Caroline hizo una mueca adorable mientras pensaba,

-La verdad es que me gustaría irme, si no hay problema contigo –dijo tímidamente.

-No, no es problema en absoluto –dije aliviado, la verdad es que ya no soportaba los gritos de euforia que invadía el salón provocándome una sensación de sofoques.

Me levanté rápidamente y la ayudé a levantarse, esta vez fue ella la que buscó mi mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos, sonreí como un idiota ante su gesto y nos encaminamos hacia la salida, una vez fuera las dos tomamos aire profundamente haciendo que nos empezáramos a reír, los dos habíamos demostrado no ser muy aficionados a las congregaciones masivas.

Una vez que me trajeron el coche condujé de regreso a casa aun más rápido de mi acostumbrada velocidad, las calles estaban solitarias y me permitió correr tan rápido como quería. En cuestión de minutos estaba aparcando en mi lugar asignado de nuestro edificio.

Bajé del coche y me fui a ayudar a Caroline a salir, volvimos a tomar el ascensor no sintiéndonos de ánimos para las escaleras. En cuanto llegamos a nuestro piso nos dirigimos al apartamento de Caroline. Entramos en silencio para no despertar a nadie, fuimos directos a la habitación de ella sabiendo de sobras que ahí estarían mis hermanos durmiendo.

Después de asegurarme bien, los volví a arropar y besé sus frentes antes de salir hacia el pasillo, Caroline, ahora descalza, detrás de mí. Nos paramos justo en la puerta de entrada para despedirnos.

-Fue una noche interesante –comenté sonriéndole-. Espero que no te hayas arrepentido de pedirme que te acompañara.

-Mmm… aun no, a lo mejor por la mañana –dijo juguetonamente lo que hizo que mi sonrisa creciera.

-Buenas noches, amor.

-Buenas noches, Nik.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron por un buen rato, ya podía sentir mi resolución flaquear otra vez por el simple hecho de contemplar esas piscinas azules que tanto me fascinaban. Me incliné lentamente, mi objetivo era darle un inofensivo beso en la mejilla, pero mis labios se movieron por cuenta propia y terminé besando la comisura de los suyos. Sentí los labios de Caroline posarse en mi barbilla en respuesta antes de apartarse.

-Que descanses –me susurró con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios.

Sin poder contenerme acaricié su mejilla rápidamente y besé su frente antes de abrir a puerta y salir de ahí.

A este paso dudaba seriamente que mi determinación resistiera y permaneciera intacta.

**¡Hola! Sé que he tardado un poco en subir un capítulo, pero intentaré a partir de ahora subir más a menudo. ¡Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo!**


	10. Capítulo 10

_**La historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes, yo solo estoy haciendo la adaptación.**_

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**NPOV**

Estaba estacionando el coche en el Post Street, no sé como lo había hecho para conducir desde el hospital hasta aquí considerando que venía más dormido que despierto. La semana fue brutal para mí, no hubo día en que no llegara tarde a casa, si es que llegaba. Me gustaba lo que hacía y no me importaba perder mis horas de sueño cuando se trataba de ayudar a mis pacientes… ¿Pero por qué tenía que ser precisamente esta semana la más pesada de toda mi residencia? No era de las personas que solía quejarse por el exceso de trabajo, eso era mejor que no tener nada que hacer, pero tal vez mi humor hubiera sido diferente si no era porque mis planes se habían ido al traste.

Y es que quién no se iba a poner de malas, olvidando mi escasez de sueño y mi extremo cansancio, estaba frustrado a más no poder porque toda la semana tuve que estar luchando con las malditas ganas de besar a Caroline y todo porque no tuve ni una noche libre que pudiera utilizar para realizar mi intento de cita y porque mi estúpida cabeza seguía idealizando el momento perfecto y mi resolución de hacer las cosas como quería me impedía hacer algún movimiento que pudiera quebrar mi pobre determinación.

Por eso las tres veces que tomamos nuestra hora de descanso juntos para almorzar, en nuestro ya tradicional restaurante italiano, me veía en la necesidad de limitar mi contacto físico a casi nulo, solo su mera presencia y su esencia era suficiente tortura como para aumentar la sensación de su suave y tersa piel bajo mis manos y tampoco ayudaba que ella pasara desapercibido mis intentos de poner distancia porque cada vez que tenía oportunidad me cogía de la mano o entrelazaba su brazo con el mío… dulce tortura que para el final de la semana se estaba volviendo casi agonía.

Sabía que este fin de semana iba a ser igual de poco productivo que los días anteriores, entre el cumpleaños del enano y la salida a la feria, me iba a quedar con poco tiempo para pedirle a Caroline una cita, y aunque estaba entusiasta por esos eventos otra parte de mi ser quería simplemente cancelarlo todo, coger a Caroline y realizar mi cita de una buena vez.

Suspiré mientras entraba en el edificio. Se supone que tener citas no debería ser tan complicado.

Entré en el apartamento que estaba iluminado por la tenue luz proveniente del pasillo, me desilusioné un poco al no encontrar a Caroline en la sala leyendo algún libro mientras me esperaba como los días pasados, pero teniendo en cuenta la hora a la que regresé era comprensible. Casi arrastrando los pies me fui hacia mi cuarto para dejar mis cosas, después fui a ver a los enanos. Cuando entré en el cuarto de Kol me lo encontré boca abajo y las mantas medio en el suelo y medio enredadas en sus pies; sonriendo me acerqué a él para volver a taparlo y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que bajo su brazo estaba sosteniendo la foto de nuestro padres. Con mucho cuidado y delicadeza le quité el marco y lo volví a colocar en el estante, mi pobre enano estaba sufriendo porque era su primer cumpleaños sin ellos y los estaba extrañando más que de costumbre. Es por eso que entendía su decisión de pasar el día de mañana solo la familia, inconscientemente estaba tratando de revivir su último cumpleaños y hacerlo lo más parecido posible y yo, como siempre, no le iba a negar nada y menos algo que sabía importaba demasiado para él.

Después de arroparlo de nuevo y pasar levemente mi mano por su pelo salí de su habitación y me dirigí hacia el cuarto de mi princesita y como sospeché ahí me encontré a las dos mujeres más importantes de mi vida. Caroline se había quedado dormida, estaba sentada con la espalda apoyada en la cabecera de la cama y su cabeza estaba colgando haciendo que su cuello estuviera contorsionado, uno de sus brazos estaba abrazando a Bekah y el otro sostenía precariamente un libro de cuentos; mi pequeña Bekah estaba acurrucada en las piernas de Caroline, usando su estómago como almohada y, sustituyendo a Hippo que se encontraba tirado en medio de la cama, Bekah abrazaba a Caroline de una de sus piernas. La escena era hermosa de no ser porque sabía que por la mañana iba a sufrir las consecuencias de su incómoda postura, así que caminando despacio me acerqué junto a Caroline y le hablé suavemente.

-Caroline… amor –mi mano se posó en su hombro para sacudirla ligeramente cuando mis susurros no lograron despertarla- Amor, despierta.

-Mmm… ¿Nik? –respondió con voz ronca y con los ojos aun cerrados.

-Sí, soy yo. Acuéstate bien, amor, te vas a lastimar –le dije en voz baja, ella solo soltó un gemido en respuesta pero no hizo intento de moverse, así que viendo que no lograba ningún avance retiré el libro de sus manos y moví a Bekah lo suficiente para que yo pudiera cargar a Caroline y acostarla. El movimiento la alertó y abrió sus ojos de golpe y dio un grito ahogado.

-¡Nik! Que haces –dijo alarmada, sus ojos azules estaban demasiado abiertos y se podía ver la sorpresa y confusión por mi repentina acción.

-Te estoy acostando propiamente, mañana me lo agradecerás cuando no te duela el cuello –contesté divertido cuando Caroline empezó a revolverse para zafarse de mi agarre.

-Ya me puedo ir a mi apartamento… -empezó a alegar.

-Amor, a duras penas puedes mantener los ojos abiertos no creo que puedas caminar de aquí a allá y yo estoy demasiado cansado para cargarte hasta tu cuarto –le respondí mientras la acostaba y tapaba junto con mi enana, milagrosamente en cuanto Caroline tocó el colchón dejó sus quejas a un lado y se movió para acomodarse mejor, después dejó salir un suspiro de satisfacción.

-Qué bien que ya estés en casa –musitó tiernamente y medio inconsciente. Sin poder resistirme más me acerqué a ella y la besé en la cabeza en respuesta Caroline soltó otro suspiro y una hermosa sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

-Descansa, amor –le susurré al oído antes de abandonar la habitación.

**LC**

Sabía que había amanecido porque podía percibir en mis párpados cerrados la tenue luz proviniente de la ventana pero estaba demasiado ensimismado en mi sueño como para prestarle atención a tan insignificante detalle. No fue hasta que sentí en mi cama rebotar junto a mí que hice el esfuerzo de abrir los ojos. Mi enana con pijama y todo, zapatillas y pelo enmarañado estaba saltando emocionada; en cuanto me giré para quedar de espaldas al colchón mi pequeña saltamontes se lanzó encima de mí para quedar atravesada en mi abdomen, me estaba sonriendo ampliamente y yo no hice más que soltar unas risitas.

-¿Por qué tan emocionada, enana? –le pregunté mientras pasaba mis manos por su cabello enredado.

-Hoy es el cumpleaños de Kol, ¡hay que ir a despertarlo! –canturreó alegremente-. ¡Caroline está haciendo tortitas!

Volví a reírme de mi enana antes de levantarme de la cama. Despertar al cumpleañero todos juntos y desayunar su comida favorita, esa era una regla esencial en los cumpleaños de los Salvatore creada por nuestra madre y que todos, hasta Bekah que casi no recuerda nada de ellos, sabíamos que no debíamos olvidar. Incluso Caroline lo sabía y era partícipe de todo como si fuera una Salvatore más, razón por la cual internamente estaba celebrando al propio estilo de una joven adolescente cuando su objeto de afecto la ve por primera vez.

Salimos de la habitación y prácticamente me vi arrastrado por Bekah hacia la cocina, cuando llegamos Caroline estaba sacando de la nevera todos los siropes que teníamos para las tortitas. La imagen de ella en mi cocina por la mañana cuando estaba toda despeinada y descalza siempre provocaba que mi corazón se descontrolara.

-¡Care! Ya estamos listos –gritó Bekah. Caroline se giró para verla sonriéndole ampliamente, palmeó su cabecita y le dio los siropes para que los pusiera en la mesa, una vez que Bekah salió dando brincos hacia el comedor Caroline fijó su mirada en mí y me regaló esa sonrisa que durante toda la semana hizo estragos en mí.

-Buenos días, amor –la saludé dándole un beso en la frente, ya no confiaba en mí para arriesgarme a darle un beso en la mejilla, no cuando estaba a escasos centímetros de la parte de su cara que más deseaba besar.

-Buenos días, Nikki –me dijo juguetonamente devolviéndome el beso en la mejilla, no sabía si sentir alivio o frustración ante el hecho de que parecía ser el único con debates internos ya que Caroline podía acercarse a mí con toda naturalidad-. Gracias –su agradecimiento me desconcertó y ella debió ver la duda en mi cara porque me explicó-. No me duele el cuello.

Me reí levemente y negué con la cabeza antes de murmurar un "de nada" y la saqué de la cocina abrazándola por los hombros con un brazo y con el otro tomando la mano de Bekah que estaba en el pasillo saltando ansiosa en su lugar esperando el momento de ir a ver a Kol. Entramos sigilosamente a su cuarto… bueno, lo más sigiloso que se pudo considerando el entusiasmo de la enana, Caroline nos dio un poco de espacio, como no queriendo entrometerse en algo tan familiar, pero era demasiado tarde, ella ya estaba más que involucrada en mi familia, así que la empujé gentilmente para que siguiera avanzando, no pasó ni un segundo después de que rodeamos la cama cuando Bekah gritó a todo pulmón.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Kol! –el pobre niño parecía estar teniendo un sueño pacífico y no vio la que se le vino encima, al grito eufórico de Bekah, saltó de la cama agitado y tuve que actuar rápido sino se hubiera caído de bruces al suelo. Caroline trataba de ocultar su risa cubriéndose la boca con las dos manos pero aun así era audible.

Kol se medio incoporó después de que lo dejé seguro en la cama, sus ojos rojos por el sueño y se veía medio desconcertado pero en cuanto Bekah se tiró encima de él, como si fuera una piscina, se empezó a reír histéricamente mientras trataba de zafarse del mortal abrazo de su hermana. Cuando la emoción de Bekah se controló lo necesario para permitir alejarla de Kol y sentarla en la cama, me acerqué al enano y lo abracé fuertemente.

-Felicidades, Kol –le dije antes de susurrale-. Te quiero, enano.

Caroline se acercó a él y lo felicitó y abrazó tiernamente, le susurró algo al oído que no alcancé a oír pero que hizo que Kol asintiera con la cabeza y la abrazara más fuerte.

-Te quiero mucho, Caroline –dijo tímidamente mi enano.

-Y yo a ti, Kol, con todo mi corazón –respondió Caroline antes de separarse y le dio una sonrisa amable-. ¿Estás listo para empezar a celebrar tu día?

En lugar de que Kol contestara, Bekah saltó extremadamente rápido de la cama y gritó su aprobación. Sin dejar lugar para las negativas, agarró la mano del enano y lo sacó de la habitación. Sin duda pasar tanto tiempo con Katherine ya estaba dejando consecuencias. Reí entretenido por los arranques de mi hermana pero en cuanto vi la forma en la que me miraba a Caroline, con sus ojos relucientes de cariño y ternura, hizo que se me atascara la risa en la garganta. Me sonrió divertida antes de, sin previo aviso, tomar mi mano y conducirme hacia el comedor. Y por enésima vez en la semana tuve que controlar mis estúpidas hormonas e instintos primarios.

Comimos alegremente el desayuno, entre bromas y ocurrencias, principalmente de Bekah que estaba desatada ese día por lo cual me aseguré de restringirle el consumo de sirope en sus tortitas de frutas, lo menos que necesitaba era meterle más glucosa a la enana y hacerla más hiperactiva.

Después del desayuno, Caroline se fue a su apartamento para arreglarse y hacer el pastel de Kol antes de que saliéramos, mientras yo hice lo mismo con mis enanos tomándome mi tiempo porque sabía que Caroline iba a tardar, así que dejé que los enanos disfrutaran de un largo y entretenido baño de burbujas. Una vez que salieron, a Bekah le puse un vestido que Katherine había traído como primera muestra de su colección para niños. Era estampado, blanco con pequeñas flores rojas, le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo y tenía mangas cortas, en la cintura llevaba una cinta roja con flores y al final de la manga derecha tenía un delicado moño blanco con cintas rojas, mi princesita estaba preciosa.

Kol también optó por ponerse algo de la colección que Katherine le había regalado, se puso unos pantalones de color beige y una camiseta roja oscura que combinaba con las converse del mismo color. No pasó mucho tiempo después de terminar de arreglarnos cuando Caroline entró en el apartamento con un simple pero hermoso vestido de verano, era de color rosa, salmón, le llegaba un poco por encima de la rodilla, de manga tres cuartos con un ligero escote que me dejaba ver un poco de su clavícula; tanto el final de la falda como las mangas de la tela estaba ligeramente calada y me dejaba ver aun más de esas hermosas piernas.

Si creía que estar cerca ella utilizando un simple pijama por la mañana era difícil, en esos momentos estaba pasando un verdadero calvario, cada segundo que pasaba me costaba más trabajo recordar el por qué de mis resistencias.

No sé como, pero pude salir de mi aturdimiento antes de que fuera bastante notoria mi falta de correcta oxigenación a mis neuronas. Me aclaré la garganta mientras iba a por las llaves y mi cartera. Tomé la mano de Bekah y salimos del apartamento. Ese día a petición de Kol nos fuimos en el Audi de Caroline y condujimos camino hacia el cine, donde íbamos a ver la nueva película de Disney en 3D.

Con mi agilidad en la conducción y el motor del coche llegamos en cuestión de minutos a nuestro destino, caminamos como era nuestra costumbre, los cuatro cogidos de la mano sin importarnos las miradas furtivas de los transeúntes. Solo cuando las miradas iban directamente dirigidas a Caroline, y no a todos nosotros con la típica expresión, "mira que familia tan joven", el cavernícola que despertó hace poco dentro de mí tomó posesión de mi cerebro y mis actos. Sentí como mi brazo se movía para atraer a Caroline a mi cuerpo por la cintura y en un acto aun más desfachatado bajé mi cabeza para besar su coronilla, su sien y su oído, una vez que llegué ahí tuve las agallas de expresarle lo hermosa que se veía provocando su sonrojo y que enterrara su cabeza en mi hombro. Sonreí orgulloso al ver la cara que ponían los hombres que vieron mis desplantes.

La tarde fue placentera, decidimos comprar las entradas de la sesión de la tarde y mientras aprovechamos el tiempo que teníamos libre para almorzar e ir a las jugueterías que había en la plaza. A pesar de que Caroline y yo teníamos el regalo de Kol eso no nos impidió comprarle más cosas, así que dos horas más tarde mis enanos llevaban la sonrisa más grande del mundo cargando con sus bolsas con sus nuevas adquisiciones. Claro que cuando pasamos por las tiendas de mascotas, me hice el desentendido ante las súplicas y pucheros que me hacían para persuadirme y comprarles algún animal y al final terminé comprándoles el doble de juguetes para que olvidaran el tema.

-Sabes que no siempre los puedes chantajear con juguetes, ¿verdad? –comentó Caroline con voz rígida por tratar de ocultar su diversión.

-No –le respondí sonriéndole-. Pero mientras se pueda no voy a dejar pasar la oportunidad, además ellos quieren un perro y yo los odio.

-¿Cómo puedes odiar a los perros? –dijo Caroline sorprendida-. Son tan bonitos, de cachorritos son tan graciosos.

-¿Qué tienen de graciosos? Solo babean, huelen mal y son molestos, sin mencionar que solo necesitan mover la cola para conseguir lo que quieren.

La melodiosa risa de Caroline se empezó a escuchar.

-Son animales, Nik –respondió negando con la cabeza.

-¡Exacto! Los perros son unos animales –coincidí haciendo que la risa de Caroline aumentara.

Tuve que hacer un viaje rápido al aparcamiento para dejar las bolsas de los enanos en el coche. Regresamos al cine justo a tiempo para comprar unas cuantas golosinas y entrar en la sala. Una vez dentro, tuvimos que hacer un poco de malabares para poder acomodarnos, Kol exigió su lugar junto a Caroline y Bekah hizo lo mismo dejándome a mí en la punta junto a Bekah. También hubo un momento en el que toda la gente se giró para ver lo fuerte que nos estábamos riendo y es que como para no reírse con la escena que estaba haciendo Bekah. La pobre estaba luchando para aguantar las gafas 3D puestas y comer palomitas a la vez, arrugaba la nariz, levantaba la cabeza, sujetaba las gafas con sus dos manos y enterraba la cabeza en las palomitas. No fue hasta que Caroline se compadeció de ella, y se quitó dos horquillas de su cabeza para utilizarlas como seguros entre el pelo de Bekah y las gafas, que mi princesita dejó de buscar formas alternativas para comer.

La película se terminó más rápido de lo que me hubiera gustado, la verdad estaba pasando un rato de lo más entretenido con mi familia, disfrutando cada vez que se reían por alguna escena o por los "Ooooh" y "Aaah" que decía Bekah cada vez que vía el efecto 3D. Después de tirar toda la basura de la comida, que milagrosamente terminamos, salimos de la plaza rumbo al restaurante que Kol había escogido para cenar. Una persona normal hubiera esperado que canceláramos la cena o que comiéramos poco dado que casi nos acabamos media tienda de golpe, pero cuando llegamos al restaurante todos estábamos deseos de comer otra vez.

Disfrutamos de la cena y de la charla que manteníamos, hubo un momento en el que Kol sacó a relucir su cumpleaños pasado y aunque estaba preparado para enfrentar la crisis por el recuerdo de nuestros padres en un día tan especial, mi enano no hizo más que sonreír y relatarle a Caroline su último cumpleaños con sus padres y lo mucho que lo disfruto justo como éste. Caroline, sin embargo, si soltó algunas lágrimas las cuales justificó diciendo que su comida estaba muy picante y que la había hecho llorar, aun así yo tomé su mano durante el resto de la noche.

Cuando llegamos a casa, Caroline, como quien no quiere la cosa, nos invitó a su apartamento. En cuanto abrió la puerta y vi el interior de su casa, sentí como el amor que tenía por esta mujer creció inmesurablemente. Toda la sala, el comedor y la barra de la cocina estaban decoradas con serpentinas, globos, confeti y pequeños animales de peluche. En el comedor había un cartel con feliz de cumpleaños y me pregunté vagamente como hizo Caroline para colgarlo. En la mesa había un pastel decorado con chocolate, cuando me acerqué vi que en la parte de arriba tenía diferentes trozos de fruta que formaban la figura de un lobo y debajo estaba el nombre de Kol.

-¡Sorpresa! –dijo Caroline emocionada mientras le sonreía alegremente a Kol.

Cuando me giré para ver a mi hermano vi que tenía la misma cara de shock que yo debía tener en ese momento, la devoción y cariño que Caroline les daba a mis hermanos, incluso a mí, era más allá de lo que cualquier ser humano podría siquiera considerar.

-¡Uau! –chilló Bekah una vez que se puso en la silla del comedor y vio el pastel-. Ya tengo hambre –comentó haciendo que todos riéramos a carcajadas.

-¿Te gusta Kol? –preguntó Caroline preocupada después de que mi enano no comentara nada-. ¿Me he pasado?

-Es perfecto, amor –le aseguré.

Kol seguía mudo observando a su alrededor con detenimiento, sus ojos brillaban con entusiasmo, cuando por fin se giró hacia Caroline, en lugar de agradecerlo con palabras fue y se abalanzó sobre ella, abrazándola fuertemente, Caroline se arrodilló para devolvele el abrazo y mi enano aprovecho el movimiento para besar su mejilla y abrazarla del cuello.

-Te quiero Caroline, te quiero mucho –le susurró sonriéndole tontamente, Caroline besó su cabeza antes de levantarse.

-Y yo a ti, mi pequeño angelito –le respondió dulcemente para después agregar con voz más animada-. ¿Quién quiere pastel?

Después del ritual obligatorio de todos los cumpleaños, velas, deseo, comer… Todos nos sentamos a disfrutar del postre, el cual era evidente que Caroline se había esforzado por hacer. Después de eso pasamos a los regalos, Caroline y yo nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo y habíamos combinado el regalo. Era notorio que Kol estaba desarrollando un interés bastante apremiante hacia los animales y la vida salvaje en general, amaba ver programas y leer información acerca de cualquier tipo de vida no humana, es por eso que decidimos regalarle algo que fomentara ese interés. Yo le regalé una enciclopedia completa con todos los animales terrestres, voladores, acuáticos, subacuáticos, microbiológicos que exiten. Caroline le regaló una serie de modelos a escala para montar de diferentes animales y Bekah le dio un juego de lego safari.

Después de eso fue difícil apartar a Kol de sus nuevas pertenencias, el pobre niño se veía atormentado tratando de decidir si mirar los libros, si montar un modelo o si jugaba con el lego, pero lo más importante es que se veía radiante y ese era mi objetivo principal de todo esto.

No paso mucho más tiempo para que Bekah cayera rendida en los brazos de Caroline, quien la estaba meciendo suavemente en el sillón mientras estábamos sentados hablando. Decidimos que esa noche la pasaran en su casa, por lo que fui a acostar a mi princesita en la habitación de Caroline. Cuando regresé Caroline estaba en la cocina limpiando y recogiendo las serpentinas y demás cosas, me dirigí a ayudarla pero los pies de Kol que se asomaban por detrás del sillón llamaron mi atención y fui a verlo, al llegar a la sala me lo encontré profundamente dormido usando uno de los libros como almohada. Me reí suavemente antes de levantarlo y llevarlo a acostar.

Volví a la cocina para terminar el trabajo de Caroline, mientras estábamos hablando de los detalles del día de mañana le volví a agradecer por lo mucho que se esmeró en hacer este detalle para mi hermano. Agradecer era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Al final acabamos de recoger todo y cuando acabamos decidí que ya era la hora de despedirme.

-Ya me voy, amor, gracias por todo, mañana vuelvo a por los enanos –me despedí. Caroline me miraba con ojos de borrego a medio morir y se mordía sus labios nerviosamente, no necesité más pistas para saber que algo estaba cruzando por su cabeza-. ¿Ahora qué? –le pregunté entretenido.

-No te vayas –susurró.

-Caroline, amor, debes estar cansada y mañana será un largo día, será mejor que duermas algo, podemos retomar nuestra charla en cualquier momento mañana –intenté convencerla.

-No me refiero a eso –volvió a susurrar y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa-. Quédate a dormir –musitó tímidamente. Sentí como la respiración se me detenía y mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido de lo que creí posible, aunque sabía que su petición no tenía nada que ver con lo que mi mente se estaba imaginando, la implicación de las palabras era suficiente para ponerme nervioso.

-Amor, no creo que… -empecé a excusarme. No es que nunca hayamos dormido en la misma casa, justo la noche anterior lo hicimos o los fines de semana en casa de Esther, pero conceptualizar esa idea en la casa de Caroline por alguna extraña razón me ponía ansioso.

-Por favor –me dijo poniéndome esa cara que me era imposible resistir-. Puedes quedarte con los niños si quieres.

-No creo que a ellos les agrade la idea de despertar a mi lado en vez del tuyo –bromeé para aligerar un poco mi humor, la idea de dormir en su cama envuelto en su aroma no era la más inteligente que se me podía ocurrir en estos momentos.

-Está el cuarto de Katherine y el estudio –me ofreció otra vez, cuando vio mi reticencia volvió a hablar-. O bueno si quieres irte está bien –su voz sonaba ligeramente molesta y triste, cuando terminó de hablar se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia el pasillo. Y como yo parezco ser incapaz de negarle algo a esa mujer, me apresuré a alcanzarla y la tomé del brazo.

-Me quedo en el estudio –murmuré e inmediatamente una sonrisa de suficiencia y de casi picardía se formó en los labios de Caroline, como si se tratara de un cazador orgulloso de que su trampa hubiera sido efectiva. Así como llegó esa sonrisa así se fue y el rostro de Caroline permaneció sin expresión alguna mientras nos dirigíamos al armario y me daba las sábanas y manta para mi cama esa noche.

Una vez que dejamos las cosas en el estudio, volvimos a salir para encaminarnos al cuarto de Caroline, una vez en la puerta nos detuvimos y yo me acerqué para darle su beso en la frente de buenas noches pero ella me detuvo. Puso sus dos manos en cada una de mis mejillas para rodearme la cara, gentilmente aplicó un poco de fuerza para atraerme hacia ella, aun estando mi cabeza en estado de estupor, por el acercamiento y el aumento de la concentración del aroma de Caroline, fui capaz de relacionar sus acciones con su objetivo y antes de que nuestras narices chocaran, aparté un poco mi cara y sostuve sus manos con las mías, aun en mis mejillas, para detener el movimiento.

-Amor, no –le dije suavemente-. Déjame hacerlo bien –casi rogué.

-Nik, que… -empezó a hablar visiblemente enfadada y empezó a tirar de su manos para zafarse de mi agarre. Comprendiendo que lo pudo interpretar como rechazo me apresuré a aclararle las cosas, mis manos afianzaron mi agarre sobre las suyas para darle más fuerza a mis palabras.

-Caroline, amor quiero esto más de lo que te puedes imaginar –le confesé-. Solo, por favor, amor, déjame hacerlo bien, quiero hacerlo especial para ti.

Caroline se quedó observándome detenidamente y yo le devolvió la mirada sin pensarlo, vi como el enfado se fue apagando dando paso a otras emociones como la confusión y una mezcla de esperanza y cariño.

-¿En serio lo quieres? –dijo sorprendida, cosa que casi provoca mi enfado, como era posible que se sorprendiera de que la quería si no he hecho otra cosa más que adorarla y demostrárselo en casa insignificante detalle. Eso solo quería decir una cosa, basta de sutilezas y decirlo en con todas las letras.

-Lo quiero tanto como respirar –esta vez solté sus manos para que las mías se posaran en su cara.

-Entonces ¿por qué? –dijo confusa y con un ligero rastro de dolor.

-Quiero darte algo que nunca puedas olvidar, la primera cita, el primer beso. Todo eso es importante para mí, quiero que tengas ese recuerdo como algo especial –Caroline me miraba con los ojos cristalinos y reflejaban puro y completo amor, le sonreí cariñosamente antes de continuar-. No creas que no tenía intenciones de decírtelo, ya tenía todo planeado para esta semana pero el hospital no me dejó concretar mis deseos, solo te pido un poco más de tiempo, amor, el martes es mi primer día libre del hospital.

Caroline bajó sus manos para rodearme la cintura y abrazarme fuertemente, su cabeza la enterró en mi pecho y dejó escapar un suspiro contenido. Soltando mi propio suspiró me aclaré la garganta para vocalizar la pregunta que determinaría el camino a seguir de nuestra amistad.

-¿Caroline, te gustaría salir conmigo el martes por la noche?

Caroline alzó su cabeza para verme, su sonrisa era enorme y sus ojos brillaban alegres, me sentí a mi mismo devolverle la sonrisa como el idiota enamorado que era.

-Me encantaría –respondió suavemente. Besé tiernamente su frente y su mano antes de despedirme por segunda vez en la noche.

-Que descanses, amor, nos vemos por la mañana.

Caroline asintió levemente con su cabeza antes de liberar mi cuerpo de su abrazo.

-Buenas noches, Nik –musitó simplemente.

Entré en la habitación aun con esa sonrisa de desquiciado pero no me importaba, el martes si todo salía bien y de acuerdo a mis intenciones, Caroline pasaría a ser algo más que mi mejor amiga y vecina.

**CPOV**

Creo que nunca en mi vida había despertado tan feliz como la mañana de ese domingo, aun con las múltiples patadas que recibí por la noche por parte de mis dos angelitos, me sentía como que nada de lo que me pudiera pasar en el día pudiera opacar mi felicidad. Inclusive el recuerdo de la noche anterior con mis pobres intentos de flirteo hacia Nik, que aunque me daba vergüenza acordarme de mis desplantes no me arrepentía de haberlo hecho si eso consiguió que Nik me dejara ver un poco de sus sentimientos hacia mí.

En otras circunstancias ahora estaría luchando con mi instinto homicida hacia mi única cuñada por aconsejarme semejante barbaridad y de paso golpearme a mi misma por hacerle caso, no sé ni como terminé aceptando su propuesta y sobre todo llevarla a cabo de forma tan entusiasta como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. Cuando alguien te dice "si quieres a un hombre sedúcelo, provócalo y toma la iniciativa" alguien en sus cabales analizaría la propuesta y lo más seguro es que terminaría por no hacerlo, pero que es lo que hago yo, saltar alegremente siendo una completa inexperta y simplemente esperando no hacer el mayor ridículo de mi vida.

Pero aun sin saber los resultados que eso me produjo, estaba deseando hacer algo con mi situación con Nik, después de mi casi beso en la fiesta del _Examiner_ me volví loca toda la semana pensando si había sido un impulso de él, si se dejó llevar por el momento o en realidad era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo y lo estaba deseando tanto como yo. Toda la semana me la pasé esperanzada a que el acercamiento de ese día se volviera a repetir y esta vez pudiéramos concretar el asunto, sin embargo lo que recibo a cambio, fue un Nik completamente ocupado que a duras penas vi por las noches antes de que cayera profundamente dormida.

Tampoco ayudaba que Hayley estuviera todos los días detrás de mí preguntándome el cómo, cuándo, dónde, por qué y cada mínimo detalle de mi "relación" con Nik, supongo que hubiera podido acabar con esa tortura simplemente diciéndole la verdad, pero la simple idea de que alguien nos considerara una pareja me gustaba casi a niveles enfermizos, lo malo de todo eso es que no importaba lo que los demás pensaran de nosotros, a fin de cuentas yo sabía que no era verdad. Esta incertidumbre e impaciencia por saber como estaban las cosas entre nosotros me hizo recurrir a la ayuda de las expertas, Lexi y Katherine.

Como consecuencia de escuchar y aplicar cada uno de sus consejos, ahí me tuvieron llevando ese vestido que era totalmente exagerado para ir al cine a ver una película infantil, me vi en la penosa necesidad de casi rogar que durmiera "conmigo" que en realidad no sé ni como hice para articular palabra y ofrecer tan grande atrevimiento y por si no tuviera suficiente todavía me atrevo a besarlo. El sentimiento que me produjo cuando se apartó de mí casi me consume por dentro, lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza era su rechazo y que yo era una idiota por pensar que él pudiera estar interesado en mí. El sentimiento que me produjo su pequeña confesión después de eso me ha hecho… un desastre de mujer. Mis sentimientos y emociones estaban desbordados, jamás había sentido este nivel de felicidad y no estaba segura de que hacer con eso, era un desastre emocional, pero estaba más que dispuesta a lidiar con él.

Decir que estaba emocionada por mi cita del martes era una subestimación. Literalmente, había soñado con ese día y ahora que por fin podía pensar en una fecha exacta era casi surrealista. Todo lo que me había dicho Nik acerca de querer la mejor experiencia que él pueda darme y de hacerlo especial para mí, _hacerlo bien_ era una idea muy romántica y casi me quita el aliento cuando lo escuché ayer, aunque la realidad era otra, una que Nik parecía no entender y que ahora yo, con mi renovada confianza y mis expectativas más claras, se lo iba a demostrar a la más mínima oportunidad que tuviera… Hoy de ser preciso.

Hoy íbamos a ir a la feria, no era el escenario perfecto, pero algo se me podría ocurrir. Determinada a hacer de este día algo más atractivo decidí levantarme, dejé salir algo así como un bostezo que también sonó a suspiro antes de estirarme y levantarme de la cama para empezar a arreglarme. De todos modos ya era hora de levantarme considerando que tenía que hacer el desayuno y sabía que Kat no tardaba en llegar con toda la tropa.

Me di un baño rápido tratando de estar lista antes de que los niños despertaran, me cambié rápidamente por un atuendo que ya tenía previamente aprobado por el ojo crítico de Katherine. Me puse una blusa de color naranja de cuello redondo y ligeramente escotada, la acompañé con unos pantalones vaqueros algo ajustados para mi gusto, pero sabiendo que Katherine me mataría, y en el peor de los casos me amenazaría con vestirme todos los días, sin no cumplo con su look impuesto no tuve más remedio que ponérmelos, completé mi atuendo con un cinturón naranja y mis amados y cómodos converse blancos.

Cuando salí del baño Kol ya estaba sentado en la cama frotándose los ojos, nos saludamos brevemente antes de que él se fuera al baño y yo saliera hacia la cocina. Cuando estaba en el pasillo no pude evitar volver mi vista hacia la puerta del estudio y sonreí alegre. Me fui a la cocina, estaba terminando de poner la cafetera cuando la puerta de la entrada se abrió, mostrándome a un Nik recién bañado y cargando la ropa de sus hermanos. En cuanto me vio, esa hermosa sonrisa que tanto me gusta apareció en su cara, mientras caminaba hacia la cocina mis ojos vagaron por su cuerpo contemplando lo guapo que se veía en su ropa. Llevaba una camiseta de cuello redondo de color café de tipo sport que marcaba perfectamente sus bíceps y su torso definido, unos pantalones vaqueros de color beige y unas bambas cafés, la simple imagen era abrumadora. Una vez que llegó a mi lado se paró para darme mi acostumbrado beso mañanero y darme los buenos días.

-No te escuché salir, ¿dormiste bien? –le dije después de que yo le devolviera el beso.

-Excelente, gracias –respondió amablemente-. Salí cuando escuché la ducha, supuse que serías tú y aproveché para ir a cambiarme y traer la ropa de los enanos –comentó.

-Espero que les hayas traído ropa ligera, se ve que el día será caluroso.

Nik me sonrió pícaramente antes de salir de la cocina. Después de mi momento de deslumbramiento, volví al desayuno, decidí cortar fruta y hacer algo ligero, no quería ser la culpable de una desgracia si alguno de nosotros nos mareábamos en las atracciones. Como veinte minutos después los tres Salvatore aparecieron en la cocina todos sonriéndome tiernamente. Nik estaba cargando a Bekah la cual estaba vistiendo una blusa de color azul sin mangas y cuello ondulado y tenía florecitas de un tono más fuerte de azul y en cada florecita, en el centro, tenía un brillito plateado; traía un pantalón pesquero azul fuerte que contrarrestaba con la blusa y unos zapatos blancos y azules. Por su parte, Kol levaba una camisa con rayas grises y de color vino, de cuello redondo y manga corta, unas bermudas de mezclilla y sus bambas Nike blancas.

Nos sentamos alegremente a desayunar, podía notar que cada quien tenía algo que nos hacía emocionarnos, los niños estaban casi saltando en su lugar por la simple idea de ir a la feria y se les estaba haciendo eterno el momento para que llegaran sus tíos y por fin poder irnos. Nik se veía entusiasmado solo de ver a sus hermanos tan alegres pero podía ver que su felicidad iba más allá que eso, cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban con los míos. Y yo, estaba emocionada y nerviosa al mismo tiempo no por la feria en sí, sino por lo que iba a pasar en ella… O después de ella, según mi nivel de valentía.

Cuando por fin llegaron los demás no tardamos ni dos minutos en salir de mi apartamento y rumbo al aparcamiento. No pude contener la risa cuando vi las ganas con las que mis angelitos se subían al Volvo y se ataban el cinturón de seguridad. Como siempre Nik, siendo el perfecto caballero, me abrió la puerta para que entrara en el coche y después de casi media hora de camino pudimos ver el parte de la rueda de la fortuna, la montaña rusa y otras atracciones que se podían distinguir perfectamente por que contrastaban con el claro azul del océano y las luces destellaban más por el efecto del intenso sol de ese día. Si los niños estaban emocionados antes, en cuanto vieron las luces de las atracciones se pusieron peor, así que cuando encontramos estacionamiento para los dos coches que traíamos prácticamente se lanzaron al pavimento, estaban demasiado ansiosos como para andarse con sutilezas.

Cuando todos los demás bajamos, las mujeres nos quedamos con los niños mientras los hombres iban a por las entradas, era gracioso ver el contraste de las personalidades entre ellos, mientras Nik y Elijah iban vestidos de forma casual pero a la vez más refinados, Stefan iba vestido casi como un adolescente con su jersey de cardenales, sus pantalones vaqueros y sus bambas blancas.

Era casi como el contraste que había entre Lexi, Katherine y yo, aunque las tres nos vestíamos bien, ellas siempre se las arreglaban para verse como modelos. Incluso ahora que estábamos en una feria donde no se necesitaba vestir elegante, ellas iban listas para subir a la pasarela. Lexi llevaba una blusa gris sin mangas y cuello en "V" muy escotada, del lado derecho del cuello salía una onda en negro, se había puesta unos shorts negros y unos zapatos de charol con tacón y abiertos por delante. Katherine, por su parte se había puesto una blusa de rayas gruesas rojas y blancas, era larga y le llegaba a las caderas, sin mangas y ajustada; unos pantalones vaqueros ajustados, un cinturón rojo a la altura de la cintura y zapatos de tacón blancos con flores puntadas de rojos y abiertos por delante. Inevitablemente sonreí por la actitud de mi loca familia.

-Por tu sonrisita estúpida, concluyo que las cosas salieron bien ayer –dijo Lexi como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Puede ser –respondí sencillamente.

-Care, tu falta de comunicación es un problema serio –comentó Katherine irritada-. ¡Detalles, queremos detalles!

-No pasó gran cosa, pasamos un cumpleaños divertido, usé las técnicas que sugeristéis, durmió en mi casa, intenté besarlo y ahora ya tenemos una cita –dije lo más rápido que pude sin reprimir mi sonrisa.

-¿Cómo que intentaste? –alzó la voz Lexi atrayendo la atención de varios-. ¿Qué pasó?

-Nik expresó su sentir acerca de nuestro primer beso, quiere que sea especial y yo estoy de acuerdo con eso –le contesté sin quere revelar mucho ni de lo que pasó ni de lo que esperaba que pasará, no quería que me llenaran la cabeza con sus consejos, esto lo quería hacer sola.

-Vosotros, chicos, sois peores que una novela barata –respondió Katherine cruzándose de brazos-. Solo vosotros hacéis tanto drama por un beso.

Lexi expresó su acuerdo con lo que Katherine dijo justo antes de que los chicos volvieran impidiendo que mi contestación sarcástica fuera expresada. Una vez con la entrada en la mano nos dirigimos a la entrada de la feria. A penas habíamos dado el primer paso dentro del recinto cuando fuimos bombardeados por el bullicio característico de un lugar como este, diferente música a todo volumen al mismo tiempo, vendedores gritando para promocionar su producto, las grabadoras de cada atracción invitándote a que te subas a ella…

-¿A dónde queréis ir primero? –lancé la pregunta hacia todos.

-Tienda de recuerdos.

-Montaña rusa.

-Autos de choque.

-A aquella casita.

-La noria.

-Tengo hambre.

-Casa del terror.

Todos hablaron a la vez provocando que ninguna respuesta fuera entendible.

-¡Está bien! –contesté rodando los ojos.

-Deberíamos ir a las atracciones más demandadas ahora que es temprano y no habrá que hacer tanta cola –razonó Elijah.

Estábamos indecisos entre ir a la montaña rusa o a los autos de choque primero y, muy para mi tranquilidad, nos encaminamos hacia los autos, ya que queríamos que los niños subieran con nosotros en la primera atraccción y obviamente la montaña rusa no era una opción, estaba agradecida de contar con esa coartada para evitar ese tipo de atracciones, mi coordinación y mi suerte no iban precisamente de la mano.

Efectivamente, de acuerdo a lo que dijo 'Lijah, la cola para subirnos a los autos era muy corta y solo tuvimos que esperar alrededor de diez minutos para poder entrar. Todos tomamos un coche, Kol se subió conmigo y Bekah con Lexi, en cuanto nos dieron luz para empezar a mover los coches todos sin ponernos de acuerdo, nos fuimos contra Stefan pero en el trayecto terminábamos chocando todos contra todos. Lexi terminó por pasar un brazo para asegurar a Bekah en su asiento porque la pequeña estaba brincando y gritando con todas sus ganas, indicándole a Lexi para donde ir y contra quien chocar. Aunque no estuve ahí para presenciarlo, estoy segura de que Bekah es una reencarnación de Katherine cuando era niña.

Cuando terminó nuestro turno, intenté disimular diciendo que "los niños no pueden subir en las atracciones peligrosas y también deben divertirse" para posponer lo más que pude la inevitable montaña rusa. Terminamos subiéndonos a cuatro atracciones más antes de que mi peor pesadilla estuviera a solo ocho personas de distancia.

-Esto… Chicos, yo os espero con los niños ¿vale? –les dije nerviosamente.

-¡Qué! No, Care, tú vienes con nosotros –respondió Katherine tirando de mi para entrelazar su brazo con el mío.

-Pero los niños… -empecé a argumentar.

-Yo me quedo con ellos –respondió Nik. Ya estaba empezando a negar con la cabeza y a punto de soltar un argumento más convincente cuando Lexi me ganó.

-Nada de eso, Nik, yo me quedo con ellos –contestó con voz que no dejaba lugar a las réplicas-. Odio esas, cosas, me despeino y por si no os habéis dado cuenta soy la única vulnerable aquí, a Caroline no le importa si el peinado se le deshace y Katherine ya tiene el pelo rizado y revuelto, por lo que no va a sufrir ningún cambio drástico.

Todos soltaron carcajadas por el comentario pero Katherine asentía con su cabeza solemnemente. Increíble que ellas sobrepongan un maldito peinado por encima de mi integridad física y mental. De más está decir que esa decisión llegó a su fin y no hubo ningún comentario creativo que pudiera haber soltado que me librara de mi experiencia cercana a la muerte. Cuando menos me lo esperé ya estaba sentada siendo asegurada por el muchacho encargado y lo único que podía sentir en ese momento era mi estómago que se revolvía solo de pensar en la que se me venía encima.

-Amor, tranquila, no te va a pasar nada –la dulce voz de Nik sonó a mi lado, sentí como sus dedos acariciaban mis nudillos y fue cuando fui consciente de que tenía mis manos prácticamente en el chaleco protector, lentamente aflojé un poco mi agarre mortal, movimiento que aprovechó Nik para tomar mi mano y entrelazar nuestros dedos.

Su contacto me hizo relajarme un poco pero aun era consciente del peligro inminente en el que me encontraba, así que tratando de olvidar las náuseas que ya estaba sintiendo, cerré los ojos y me concentré en sentir la cálida mano de Nik sobre la mía. Cuando sentí el vagón empezar a moverse apreté más mis párpados y me mordí los labios para evitar gritar en esos momentos, no necesitaba hacer otro ridículo más siendo la única persona que grita cuando el vagón avanza solo un centímetro.

-Amor… amor, mira –me habló Nik tirando un poco de mi mano para que le prestara atención. Renuente a hacerlo abrí los ojos, primero uno y después el otro, descubrí que estábamos en lo más alto que los raíles nos permitían y aunque estaba aterrada, ese sentimiento lo dejé a un lado ya que fui asaltada por la más maravillosa de las vistas. Se podía ver prácticamente todas las bahías de San Francisco y la isla de Alcatraz.

-¡Oh! –solté una exclamación de asombro… Que pronto se convirtió en un grito de pánico cuando el tren se dejó caer sin previo aviso y me vi arrastrada hacia abajo a una velocidad inimaginable, sentí como el estómago se me revolvía violentamente y escuché ñas inconfundibles carcajadas de Stefan detrás de mí, seguramente le estaba sirviendo de entretenimiento en ese momento.

Aun después de sentir como el movimiento se detenía no fui capaz de abrir mis ojos, Nik soltó mi mano y sentí como me removía el chaleco gentilmente.

-Amor, cielo ¿estás bien? –atiné a medio negar con la cabeza como respuesta, Nik rio suavemente antes de darme un beso en la frente-. Vamos, debilucha, tenemos que salir de aquí… a no ser que quieras otro paseo –dijo con voz divertida.

-No, gracias –musité mientras Nik prácticamente cargaba con todo mi peso para sacarme de ahí.

-¡Eso fue divertido! –chilló Katherine alegremente cuando pasó junto a mí colgada del brazo de Elijah.

-Care, siempre me haces el día –comento dándome palmaditas en la cabeza, como si de su mascota se tratara, para después ir al encuentro de Lexi y los niños.

-Caroline, estás verde –me dijo Bekah antes de tomar mi mano y guiarme hacia un banco para que pudiera sentarme.

Pasamos unos buenos minutos sentados tratando de recuperarme, Stefan se impacientó por no hacer nada y se fue con mis angelitos y Lexi a la atracción de las tazas giratorias, que solo de pensarlo sentía náuseas otra vez. Cuando estuve segura de haber recuperado el estado normal de mi estómago y cabeza nos fuimos a buscar a los demás. Gracias al cielo y a que los milagros existe, todos aceptaron ir a atracciones seguras y tranquilas. Terminamos yendo a la casa de los espejos, el laberinto, el mini zoológico que había en una carpa, Bekah se subió con Katherine en el carroussel, Kol se fue con los hombres a los karts. Cuando nos volvimos a encontrar decidimos ir al área de comida para tomar el almuerzo, durante el camino no pude más que rodar mis ojos cuando Stefan comentó que con Kol sentía que "al fin había encontrado a alguien que lo entendía" a lo que Elijah respondió "porque solo un niño es capaz de hacerlo" provocando la risa de todos.

Cuando llegamos a los puestos de comida, Katherine y Lexi se fueron a buscar una mesa para todos mientras los demás íbamos a inspeccionar las cosas que vendían, Stefan no se complicó tanto la existencia y optó por comprar una cosa de cada, Elijah se fue por la tradicional hamburguesa y compro una ensalada de pollo para Katherine, nosotros acabamos en un puesto donde vendían baguettes donde te los preparas a tu gusto. Nik cargó a Bekah para que pudiera señalar sus ingredientes, era evidente que la vendedora se estaba aguantando la risa mientras conversaba con una muy animada Bekah acerca de cada ingrediente que le ponía.

Después de terminar con dos baguettes de cincuenta centímetros, dos pedidos de patatas y uno de aros de cebolla con nuestros respectivos refrescos nos dirigimos hacia donde los demás estaban sentados.

-¡Dios mío! Es que no habéis comido en una semana –comentó Katherine al ver nuestra ración de alimentos.

Me encogí de hombros.

Comimos casi como posesos, yo estaba hambrienta a pesar de mi experiencia pasada, al parecer eso solo abrió más mi apetito. Cuando menos nos dimos cuenta, toda la comida había desaparecido.

-¿Te queda espacio para compartir un postre? –me preguntó Nik quedamente.

-Claro –le respondí sonriente.

Él, Kol y Stefan se fueron otra vez a los puestos en busca de algo dulce, las chicas me miraban con ojos de incredulidad.

-¿Qué? –espeté mirándolas con los ojos entrecerrados.

Las dos alzaron sus manos sincronizadamente demostrando su inocencia.

-Nada, Care, tranquila tu comida ya viene no hay que ser agresiva –habló Katherine con fingida preocupación haciendo que Lexi estallará en carcajadas y yo les sacara la lengua a las dos. Y qué si quería seguir comiendo, siempre hay espacio para el postre.

Al poco rato, los chicos regresaron Kol venía comiéndose una copa de helado, Nik traía otra copa de helado y un plato, el helado se lo dio a Bekah que nada más verlo se le iluminó su carita y empezó a comérselo con devoción. Después puso el plato delante de mí e inmediatamente sentí como se me hacía agua la boca, había comprado una enorme rebanada de tarta que tenía encima tres bolas de helado de vainilla y chocolate derretido para adornar. Dejé que la emoción por el postre me poseyera y sin ser consciente de lo hacía alcé mi mano para colocarla sobre su mejilla derecha y lo atraje a mí para plantarle un beso en su mejilla izquierda. Él rio suavemente antes de voltearse y besar mi oído para después susurrar.

-De nada, amor –giré mi cabeza casi al instante para mirarlo. Nik me estaba sonriendo tiernamente, posó sus labios en mi frente y acarició suavemente mi mejilla-. Se va a derretir el helado –me dijo divertido. Le devolví la sonrisa antes de fijar mi atención en el postre, me di cuenta de que tanto Katherine como Lexi me miraban con una ceja levantada y con una sonrisa malévola pero no le di importancia.

Después de que todos quedáramos satisfechos dejamos el área de alimentos y decidimos caminar un poco por los puestos de chucherías, en todo es tiempo me negué a separar mi mano de la de Nik, Kol iba caminando con Katherine y Elijah viendo las cosas que vendían, Stefan llevaba a Bekah en sus hombros y ella encontró entretenido golpearle la cabeza con sus manitas como si se tratara de un tambor e iba gritándole para que se detuviera en algún lugar que llamaba su atención. Al final terminamos todos en la rueda de la fortuna, como eran en cabinas los niños, Nik y yo, entramos en una, durante todo el recorrido podía sentir la mirada penetrante de esos ojos azules fijos en mí, lo cual me hizo pasarme todo el tiempo con un sonrojo permanente.

Ya para acabar nuestro día en la feria nos fuimos al área de juegos típicos. Todos intentamos insertar los aros en la botella, derribar patitos con pistolas de agua, tirar dardos a los globos, aplastar topos, tirar pelotas de béisbol a botellas. Al final todos estábamos llenos de peluches y pequeñas tonterías, en uno de los juegos Bekah se había ganado un pececito anaranjado pero Nik tuvo la desfachatez de sobornar al vendedor para que le diera un juguete en lugar del pequeño animalito, cosa que provocó que mi angelito casi llorara y haciendo un tierno puchero se acercó a mí diciéndome que ya quería irse. El resto de los juegos Bekah se la pasó en mis brazos con su cabeza en mi hombro y totalmente desanimada.

Todos sin excepción le lanzamos miradas asesinas a Nik, quien sintiéndose mal por acabar con la felicidad de su hermana cruelmente, tuvo que reivindicarse y gastó exagerada suma de dinero en el juego de baloncesto con tal de ganarse el hipopótamo gigante de peluche que según él era familiar de su Hippo. Fue gracioso ver como todos intentaron encestar para ganar el peluche y más cuando sus tiros eran producto de la frustración y enfado por no lograr nada. Resultó que después de incontables veces y casi media hora más tarde, Nik fue capaz de lograrlo. Demás está decir que cuando la niña tuvo en sus brazos ese animal, que la doblaba en estatura, el incidente del pez quedó enterrado. Nik parecía satisfecho y tenía una sonrisa de victoria en su cara, por lo que decidí no romperle su burbuja diciéndole que con el dinero que gastó bien le pudo haber comprado tres animales de esos.

Cuando llegó el atardecer decidimos regresar a casa, nos despedimos en el aparcamiento de la feria ya que ellos iban a coger un camino diferente para pasar a dejar a Stef y Lexi en su casa. Todos abrazaron y felicitaron a Kol antes de subir al coche y salir de ahí. Nik condujo relativamente despacio, considerando su velocidad habitual y nos llegó casi cuarenta minutos llegar a su apartamento.

Lo ayudé a acostar a los niños, pasé un buen rato con Bekah escuchando como le presentaba a Hippo a su nueva mamá y después tratando de acomodar la monstruosidad de peluche en su cama, ya que quería dormir con él. Me reí con cada intento que hacía para acurrucarse junto a su nueva adquisición y cuando por fin estuvo conforme con la posición de los tres le di las buenas noches y salí del cuarto. Todavía iba riendo cuando salí del pasillo y vi a Nik sentado en el asiento de la barra del desayuno tomando un vaso de agua mineral.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –me preguntó entretenido.

-Bekah y su nueva mascota.

-Ni me lo recuerdes, ahora que lo pienso esa porquería me salió más cara de lo que me hubiera salido alimentar ese pez de por vida.

Me reí divertida por la cara de desasosiego que tenía mientras me acercaba a él y me sentaba en el banco junto a él.

-Al menos la hiciste feliz –lo traté de animar dándole palmaditas de consuelo en la espalda. Él asintió en respuesta y se pasó la mano por sus cabellos antes de tomar mi mano que estaba en su espalda y besarla suavemente.

-Deberíamos hacerlo más seguido, me divertí mucho hoy –me comentó lanzándome esa sonrisa que me debilitaba las rodillas.

Decidí que este era el momento perfecto para hacer lo que tenía en mente, estábamos solos y en el ambiente se podía sentir la tensión entre nosotros, estaba cansada de eso y sabía que no quería esperar al martes, Nik tenía que entender lo que realmente era importante. Así que tomando valor me levanté del banco y giré el suyo para que yo estuviera en medio de sus piernas, él me sonrió amablemente no comprendiendo lo que estaba haciendo y hasta podía ver la diversión en sus ojos, no sé que demonios pensaba que quería hacer ¿jugar a darle vueltas hasta marearlo? No señor, en mi mente había otro objetivo más importante.

Me fui acercando lentamente a él, mis manos viajaron desde sus manos hacia la base de su cuello, cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca para sentir su respiración en mi cara, él trató de detenerme otra vez.

-Amor, no me lo hagas difícil –casi suplicó. Apoyé mi frente en la suya y lo miré directamente a los ojos, con una confianza que no sabía que podía poseer le hablé.

-Nik, déjame aclararte algo. Comprendo y aprecio tus intenciones conmigo pero debes saber que a mí no me importa nada de eso –la cara de Nik se contrajo con una mezcla de dolor y confusión y sabía que debía explicárselo mejor-. No me importa el cómo ni el dónde, lo único que me importa es con quién.

Dicho eso y sin darle tiempo a responder o siquiera comprender lo que le acababa de decir, dejé que todo el amor que sentía por él se manifestara, cerré la distancia que nos separaba e inmediatamente esa calidez y suavidad de sus labios, de la que pude apreciar tenuemente hace una semana me envolvió, en cuanto mi boca se posó en la suya, nuestros labios apenas rozándose para después presionar más firmemente. Dado que mi experiencia era nula en esta área, simplemente me dejé llevar, dejé que mi cuerpo tomara control de la situación y lo disfruté por completo. Pude notar que él estaba completamente estático en evidente shock, sus labios se entreabrieron, así que tomando ventaja de su sutil movimiento esta vez lo besé con todo el sentimiento que tenía. No pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando sentí sus labios responder a los míos y lentamente empezamos a movernos en sincronía. Sentí sus manos posarse en mi cintura mientras me atraía más a él, las mías se enterraron en su rebelde cabello y bajé su cara para eliminar el inexistente espacio entre nosotros.

Estaba lejos de la verdad en mis sueños, besar a Nik era más intenso, más profundo, más maravilloso de lo que mi mente podría imaginarse. Aunque nunca había besado a nadie más, no necesité experiencia para decir que este beso era el mejor que alguien me podía dar. La forma en que sus labios acariciaban suavemente los míos casi como si estuviera adorándolos, la forma en la que sus manos me sostenían, todas y cada una de sus acciones lo único que me dejaban ver era su amor, su devoción. No podía pedir mejor primer beso que éste. Muy a mi pesar tuve que separarme de él cuando sentí que mis pulmones me ardían por falta de oxígeno y las rodillas me temblaban a falta de fuerza, no me caía gracias a que Nik nunca dejó de abrazarme.

Nik dejó caer su cabeza en mis hombros, su respiración estaba igual de agitada que la mía y sus brazos se apretaron aun más a mi alrededor. Después de un largo suspiro, volvió a subir su cabeza y sus increíbles ojos azules se posaron en los míos.

-Por qué será que tú siempre has sido la que ha dado los primeros pasos ¿eh? Me invitaste a salir y ahora me besas –me dijo mientras me acariciaba la mejilla después se acercó para darme un beso en la comisura de mis labios.

-Tal vez porque soy una impaciente y me negué a esperar al martes –susurré bajando la mirada.

-Yo creo que es porque eres más determinada que yo –contestó poniendo sus dedos en mi barbilla para alzar mi cabeza-. Y tienes razón no importa nada más que la persona con la que lo compartes, yo solo quería hacerlo un poquito diferente, darte un primer beso que no puedas olvidar.

-Creéme que no lo olvidaré –musité-. Y lamento echar a perder la cita.

Nik me volvió a dar su sonrisa y bajó su mano que acariciaba mi mejilla para colocarla de nuevo en mi cintura.

-Nada de eso, la cita solo la has mejorado –me aseguró.

-¿Mejorado? –pregunté confusa.

-Claro, ahora espero llevarte como mi novia, si tú quieres claro –sus manos enfatizaron la palabra "novia" al apretarme más mi cintura y su sonrisa era increíblemente grande-. Lo que me lleva a una de las cosas que todavía no me has ganado –continuó hablando sus manos dejaron mi cintura y tomaron delicadamente las mías empezó a hacer pequeños trazos en el dorso de mis manos mientras me susurraba con voz melodiosa-. Amor, ¿me harías el honor de ser mi novia?

No pude más que sonreír como una idiota antes de contestarle como pude, mi voz denotada excitación.

-Encantada –dije sencillamente antes de que nuestros labios volvieran a encontrarse en un tierno y largo beso.

-Amor, ya que ahora puedo besarte cuando quiera, me gustaría que la cita sea en mi cumpleaños.

-¡También quieres pasar tu cumpleaños solo! –casi grité, olvidando por un momento la emoción del beso y de la cita. Katherine ya me había perdonado la fiesta de Kol, si le negaba la de Nik estaba segura de que se me iba a venir encima.

-Podemos pasar el día con todos y hacer lo que ellos quieran –me calmó-. Pero la noche es mía y quiero pasarla solo contigo.

-Bueno, eso puede arreglarse –le dije con tono divertido.

Nik capturó mis labios otra vez y las mariposas de mi estómago cayeron desfallecidas ante tanto golpe de emoción.

-Mañana entras temprano –me comentó sin despegar sus labios de los míos.

-Tú también –susurré antes de devolverle el beso.

-¿Estás cansada? –me preguntó después de varios minutos mientras aprovechábamos para tomar aire.

-No –respondí al mismo tiempo que me paraba de puntitas para acercar mi cabeza a la suya en busca de otro beso. Que puedo decir me estaba volviendo adicta.

-Que bien, porque yo tampoco –murmuró antes de entregarme el más maravilloso de los besos.

Mientras nos besábamos solo era capaz de registrar otra cosa aparte de mi evidente felicidad y éxtasis.


	11. Capítulo 11

_**La historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes, yo solo estoy haciendo la adaptación.**_

**Antes que nada me disculpó por si hay algún error ortográfico, pero mi corrector no funciona y tengo que ir mirando palabra por palabra si están bien escritas. Así que si encontráis algún error perdonadme, porque siempre hay alguno que se escapa.**

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**CPOV**

Estaba en la oficina completamente inmersa en el trabajo que tenía que dejar listo y adelantado en prácticamente seis semanas. Por primera vez en años todos habíamos logrado coincidir en nuestro periodo de vacaciones de verano y queríamos aprovechar la oportunidad al máximo. Pasamos casi todas las noches en conferencias telefónicas tratando de ponernos de acuerdo con el destino ideal para visitar durante semana y media; lugares como Hawaii, Disneyland, Nueva York, Jamaica, Las Vegas, St. John… Fueron mencionados pero éramos incapaces de llegar a un acuerdo.

Sin embargo, eso no paró a Katherine para empezar con los preparativos del viaje, fui raptada tres veces esta semana para recluirme en diferentes centros comerciales porque al parecer que no sepamos a donde íbamos a ir solo significa que tenemos que cubrir todos los escenarios posibles en cuanto a ropa se refiere. Jamás entenderé porque una ropa que sirve para Hawaii es inapropiada para Jamaica, pero Katherine asegura que cada lugar tiene su propio estilo y es una falta de respeto no vestir apropiadamente… Lo mejor para mí era no meterme en ese tipo de razonamiento.

Lo único malo de todo esto, ignorando las compras, es que mi tiempo con Nik, mi novio, se vio afectado. Entre planificaciones de fiesta ya llegaba tarde a casa y el poco tiempo que nos quedaba lo pasábamos discutiendo con todos por teléfono, aunque al menos en ese rato nunca dejaba de abrazarme y de vez en cuando robarme un beso. Ser novia de Nik era un experiencia extraterrenal, si como amigo era increíblemente caballeroso y atento ahora era mi perfecto y encantador príncipe azul.

No sé como se las ingeniaba pero el poco tiempo que pudimos pasar juntos no fue impedimento para demostrarme lo romántico y detallista que era y de paso me fue enamorando cada vez más. No hubo día de la semana en el que llegara a la oficina y no encontrara flores en mi escritorio acompañados de una simple tarjeta que traían escritos en su perfecta caligrafía, poemas, frases románticas o un sencillo "te quiero". Cuando llegaba a casa me recibía con el más maravilloso de los besos y cuando se iba de guardia me hablaba todas las noches antes de dormirme para desearme dulces sueños. Es como si alguien del más allá hubiera hurgado en mi cabeza y hubiera descubierto todo lo que había soñado encontrar en un hombre y haya decidido concederme todos mis caprichos y exigencias en Nik.

Me gustaría decir que todos estaban contentos y celebrando el hecho de que haya dejado la soltería después de tantos años, pero la verdad es que cuando se enteraron de que Nik y yo éramos novios todos expresaron su alivio de que la telenovela ya había acabado con un sonoro "por fin". Solo Stefan se vio confuso porque no le veía la importancia a, según él, una noticia pasada y que todo el mundo ya conocía. Al final mostró una reacción más genuina y expresiva por el hecho de que estuvo viviendo todo ese tiempo en la mentira que por el motivo original.

Incluso Kol no pareció sorprendido al día siguiente de la feria cuando Nik me saludó por la mañana antes de irnos, con un tierno beso en los labios. Las únicas que mostraron una reacción parecida a la que esperaba fueron Bekah y Esther, la primera se puso a revolotear alrededor de los dos en cuanto nos descubrió besándonos para luego preguntarme, de la manera más natural e incocente posible, si le iba a dar un hermanito, cabe decir que mi cara se puso en el tono más brillante de los rojos. Esther, por su parte, mostró sincera felicidad por los dos, como toda madre amorosa y se alegró de que decidiéramos darnos una oportunidad.

Decidí dejar de divagar y concentrarme en los artículos que tenía en mano, pero claro, era difícil cuando tu vista parece ser incapaz de ignorar el hermoso arreglo floral en la esquina del escritorio. Me descubrí sonriendo mientras acababa de revisar las carpetas. Aproximadamente media hora más tarde, Maggie, la secretaria del departamento de cultura, que era donde yo trabajaba, entró a la oficina que compartía con mis otros dos colaboradores y se dirigió hacia mi escritorio sonriéndome tontamente.

-¡Qué hay, Maggie! –la saludé divertida por su expresión.

-Caroline, cariño, alguien vino a buscarte –dijo sugestivamente, debía ser alguien importante como para que se tomara la molestia de caminar hasta aquí en vez de usar el intercomunicador.

-¿Quién? –pregunté curiosa.

-Adonis –suspiró de forma soñadora y su sonrisa creció aún más haciendo que sus arrugas se hicieran más pronunciadas, era la mujer de sesenta y cinco años más divertida, dulce, competente y trabajadora que había conocido.

No necesitó decirme nada más para que supiera quien era, apenas terminó de hablar y yo ya estaba levantada acomodando mi falda y caminando hacia la puerta.

-Gracias, Maggie –respondí sonriente antes de salir de la oficina.

Efectivamente, sentado en el pequeño sillón de la sala de espera estaba ni más ni menos que mi novio, que en cuanto me vio esa sonrisa, que me debilitaba las rodillas y me aceleraba el corazón, apareció y se levantó rápidamente sin perder su gracia.

-¡Nik! –casi chillé no pudiendo contener mi emoción al verlo.

-Hola, amor –respondió entre risitas seguramente causadas por mi falta de control emocional.

Sin importarme el lugar ni los posibles ojos clavados en nosotros acorté la distancia y entrelacé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, me estiré sobre las puntas de mis pies al mismo tiempo que con mis manos atraía su cabeza hacia la mía y casi con urgencia besé sus labios. Estaba preparada para un largo y placentero beso pero Nik gentilmente se separó de mí después de apenas un caso beso, sonriéndome divertido me señaló con los ojos que no estábamos solos y que este no era el lugar para este tipo de demostraciones amorosas. Otra cosa que me encanta de Nik, él era el sensato de los dos e impedía que mis arranques me pusieran en ridículo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunté mientras mis manos jugueteban en su cabello.

-Vine a por ti –respondió antes de tomar mis manos y asegurarlas a mis costados, me ruboricé un poco y sentí como mi labio inferior sobresalía mostrando mi descontento por su acción pero él solo me sonrió mostrando sus hoyuelos y su pulgar empezó a acariciar suavemente mi labio-. Salí temprano del hospital y le pedí a Katherine que recogiera a los enanos así que tengo todo este tiempo para pasarlo contigo antes de ir a casa de Mikael, ¿crees que puedas ausentarte por lo que queda de día?

-Seguro que se me ocurre algo –respondí emocionado por la idea de pasar el resto de la tarde a su lado.

Me di la vuelta para ingresar en la oficina y recoger mis cosas cuando me percaté por primera vez de la atmósfera que nos rodeaba. Un puñado de mujeres lujuriosas estaban paradas estáticas con las mandíbulas abiertos mirando fijamente a mi novio, la ira invadió mi cuerpo junto con mis instintos posesivos y sin pensarlo dos veces regresé mis pasos para tomarlo de la mano y arrastrarlo conmigo, él me siguió alegremente aparentemente sin percatarse de la conmoción que había causado.

-¿Te gustaron? –preguntó en cuanto entramos señalándome las flores.

-Me encantaron, gracias –contesté al mismo tiempo que recogía mi chaqueta americana, mi bolso y esperaba a que se apagara correctamente el ordenador-. Lo que no me va a encantar tanto es dejarte sin blanca, no deberías gastar tanto en mí.

-Habrá valido la pena –respondió simplemente mientras volvía a tomar mi mano en la suya y cargaba el arreglo con la otra. Me sonrió amorosamente y yo negué con la cabeza no queriendo discutir con él en ese momento.

Caminamos hacia el escritorio de Maggie para avisar de que me iba. Eso era uno de los beneficios de ser la encargada de área, no tenía que pedirle permiso a nadie y nuestro jefe nunca estaba.

-Anda cariño, que disfrutes de tu fin de semana –se despidió Maggie sonriéndome pícaramente mandando miradas sugestivas a Nik-. Un placer conocerte muchacho, me da gusto saber que Caroline tiene buen ojo. Ya decía yo que rechazar a tanto pelele de la oficina debía ser por algo y mira que…

-¡Nik! ¡Nik! –los gritos chillones de Hayley interrumpieron a Maggie a media frase. La mujer venía casi corriendo y bastante agitada hasta que se paró enfrente de nosostros y sonrió en lo que supongo que era una sonrisa sexy-. Por que no me dijiste que ibas a venir –le reclamó dándole una palmada en su brazo que para mi gusto el contacto duró más tiempo del necesario.

Nik gruñó cerca de mi oído y se tensó inmediatamente mostrando su fastidio pero su cara permaneció tranquila. Siempre mi perfecto caballero.

-Vine a ver a Caroline, no sabía que tenía que avisarte –contestó con voz amable. Al parecer Hayley lo tomó como un chiste y no como la indirecta bastante directa, para que dejara de meterse en lo que no le importa y lo dejara en paz, ya que se empezó a reír exageradamente.

-¡Ay, Nik! Ya había olvidado lo gracioso que eras… Como sea –dijo recobrando la compostura a su fachada seductora-. Le conté a Tom que te vi y se emocionó tanto con la idea de ver a su viejo amigo que quiere que salgamos los tres una noche a divertirnos –recalcó el tres no solo con voz sino también mandándome una mirada despectiva que casi me hizo poner los ojos en blanco-. ¿Qué dices? ¿no suena bien? –preguntó batiendo sus pestañas de manera ridícula.

-Nik estaba serio con los labios apretados y supe que estaba reprimiendo la risa, cuando se controló un poco habló.

-Lo siento, no puedo –dijo secamente.

-Pero ni siquiera sabes cuando es –replicó.

-Exacto –murmuró Nik cansadamente.

-Pero… -empezó otra vez.

-No seas tonta, Hayley –la interrumpió Maggie-. Nik es un caballero y no quiso decirlo rudamente pero para que lo entiendas te lo voy a poner más simple; ¡no molestes, no le importa! Ahora guárdate algo de dignidad y retírate de aquí.

Hayley fulminó con los ojos a mi secretaria antes de irse dando tumbos y maldiciendo. Nik escondió su cara en mi cabello y estaba temblando producto de la risa. Maggie me dio una sonrisa orgullosa y yo no hice más que correspondérsela.

-Nos vemos el lunes, cielo –se despidió sonriente.

-Gracias, Maggie –dije sinceramente antes de empezar a caminar hacia el elevador.

.Maggie me agrada, es una señora encantadora –musitó Nik mientras apretaba el botón del ascensor.

-¿Sabes cómo te llamó cuando me avisó que me estabas buscando? –le pregunté entretenida.

-¿Cómo? –respondió curioso.

-Adonis –dije con una sonrisa pícara guiándole el ojo provocando que él estallará en carcajadas. Cuando entramos al ascensor su risa se calmó lo suficiente para murmurar en tono de broma.

-Dime algo que no sepa.

-Muy modesto –contesté dándole un golpecito juguetón en su estómago. Él me sonrió ampliamente y volvió a tomar mi mano.

-Estaba pensando ir al restaurante italiano a comprar para llevar y almorzar en el parque Golden Gate –comentó dejando atrás el tema-. ¿Qué te parece?

-¡Eso suena muy bien! –dije en mi mejor imitación de voz chillona diciendo las mismas palabras de Hayley.

Nik volvió a reír y pasó su mano por mi cintura para atraerme hacia él y susurrarme al oído.

-Eres irresistible.

**LC**

El sábado había empezado muy temprano para mi y el resto de mi familia. Los planes de Nik para la noche nos había dejado con un tiempo limitado para celebrar su cumpleaños, al menos todos juntos, porque yo sería la única suertuda que iba a pasar todo el día con él. En consecuencia, Katherine estaba más nerviosa que de costumbre, nos había organizado a todos de tal manera que eran las 5:30 de la mañana y yo ya estaba de pie arreglando el patio trasero de la casa de Esther. No sé que sentido tenía desmarañarnos, todos estábamos luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos y los movimientos coordinados. Para el progreso que estábamos haciendo hubiera dado lo mismo quedarnos en la cama.

Estaba algo nerviosa por la fiesta, seguro que iba a ser divertida, pero no estaba muy convencida de que a Nik le iba a gustar, de lo único que estaba segura es que nunca iba a tener una fiesta parecida.

Después del desayuno, los niños y de vez en cuando Stefan, se encargaron de mantener a mi novio ocupado y sobretodo lejos de las puertas traseras. Trabajo que yo encantada hubiera realizado, pero Katherine decidió torturarme hasta el cansancio y no me dejó dar más de un paso para acercarme a él.

Después dennuestra buena dosis de cafeína todos estábamos más animados y productivos, no tardamos más de dos horas para terminar todo e inmediatamente todos nos encerramos en nuestro cuarto para refrescarnos. Katherine lo tenía todo absolutamente preparado, como siempre nunca dejaba un detalle sin cubrir, mucho menos si se trata de ropa. Asó después de que me arreglara lo más rápido que pude volví al jardín, donde prácticamente estaban todos a excepción de los niños, Katherine y por supuesto Nik.

Estuvimos cerca de quince minutos terminando de organizar todo y darle el toque final de cocción a la comida cuando escuchamos los gritos inconfundibles de Katherine y Bekah por las puertas traseras.

-¡Ya vine! –gritó Bekah que venía corriendo de la mano de Katherine. Se veía encantadora con la falda que Katherine había hecho exclusivamente para este día.

-¡Todos a sus puestos! –nos ordenó Katherine sonriente.

Me alisé nerviosamente mi blusa y me puse a rezar internamente para que la sopresa que le esperaba a Nik fuera de su agrado.

**NPOV**

No entendía el porque de tanto suspense con mi supuesta fiesta, lo único que era capaz de entender es que me había pasado toda la mañana en la misma casa que Caroline y solo había conseguido un pequeño beso de buenos días y de ahí desapareció de mi vista, si realmente hubieran querido darme algo que me agradara me hubieran dejado a mi novia conmigo. Cuando acepté que hicieran lo que ellos quisieran de este día no esperé que incluyera la privación de mi Caroline.

Después de perder la cabeza varias veces con los intentos ridículos de Stefan por mantenerme "entretenido" y lejos de la actividad del patio trasero estaba más que listo para degollar al primero que se me pusiera enfrente y siguiera tratándome como un niño. Por eso cuando me vi arrastrado por mi hermano hacia el patio no hice más que suspirar aliviado.

Traté de componer mi cara y calmar mi mal humor, a pesar de todo no podía olvidar que los Mikaelson estaban haciendo algo que en realidad no les correspondía y que se tomaran tantas molestias era un hermoso detalle. En cuanto crucé la doble puerta de vidrio me quedé estático ante la visión.

Observé vagamente como todos estaban parados en diferenres puntos del patio, pero lo primero que me llamó la atención fue el decorado: toda la parte de la barbacoa y las mesas hasta la piscina estaba decorado al puro estilo mexicano. Había hileras de papel picado de diferentes colores colgando en improvisados posters, de esos mismos hilos estaban colgando intercaladamente unos faroles de papel; en varias partes del patio había cactus hechos con globos, la parte techada tenía piñatas colgando, y en la pared había sombreros y telas a rayas de diversos colores, típicas mexicanas, haciendo ondas. Solo ver tan colorido ambiente me hizo sonreír y olvidar mi frustración de todo el día.

Pero lo que me hizo perder el aliento fue mi hermosa novia que estaba junto a Bekah vistiendo unos vaqueros ajustados azul claro, una blusa blanca con elástico en la parte de arriba que dejaba al descubierto un poco sus hombros y mangas cortas igual de arrugadas, había utilizado la misma tela del decorado para ponérsela de cinturón, dejando tiras colgando tanto en su costado como en la parte de atrás de su cabello ondulado. Esa perfecta imagen se complementa aún más cuando vi sus ojos brillantes de emoción y su tierna sonrisa en sus labios, sin pensarlo dos veces me acerqué a ella y la envolví en mis brazos.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Nik –me susurró al oído para después darme un tierno beso en la mejilla muy cerca de los labios-. ¿Te gusta? –preguntó mirándome directamente a los ojos, se mordió ligeramente los labios expectante.

-Me encanta –musité, en ese momento no me estaba refiriendo a la fiesta y al parecer ella lo captó porque su sonrojo no se hizo esperar.

Dado que llevaba toda una mañana en agonía, no puede resistir más, los hombros descubiertos, la mordida de labios, el sonrojo…

La besé, importándome poco que estuviera delante de sus padres, la besé con urgencia. Ella me respondió inmediatamente, sus manos se enterraron en mis cabellos y sus labios se sentían igual de persistentes, después de un rato sentí como la punta de la lengua de Caroline acariciaba suavemente mi labio inferior y suprimí un gemido. Estaba a punto de profundizar el beso cuando un fuerte brazo arrancó a Caroline de mi lado.

Disgustado por la interrupción volví mi mirada a Stefan, quien estaba llevaba un ridículo sombrero, y nos miraba divertido.

Ahora si que lo estrangulaba.

-¡Stefan! –le gritó Caroline enfadada mientras se volvía a acercar a mí y aflojaba su agarre del cuello de mi camisa que fue lo que utilizó de sostén cuando fue brutalmente empujada.

-Basta de besos y es hora de… ¡fiesta! –gritó animado sacando unas maracas de la parte de atrás de su pantalón y agitándolas delante de nuestra cara, sin tener ni idea de lo cerca que estaba de perder la vida.

Caroline gruñó y lo empujó lo más fuerte que pudo antes de tomar mi mano y de llevarme con los demás. Todos estaban entretenidos observándonos y reprimiendo su risa. Pude notar, después de haber desviado un poco mi atención de Caroline, que todas las mujeres estaban vestidas de forma parecida; vaqueros y blusa blanca pero de diferente diseño. Los hombres llevaban un ridículo cinturón donde llevaban orgullosamente pistolas de agua.

Después de que todos me felicitaran y yo agradeciera sus esfuerzos nos dispusimos a disfrutar de la tarde. Muy para mi sorpresa, Elijah sacó unas piñatas según Katherine era nuestra primera actividad antes de comer. La verdad es que pensé que eso era bastante infantil pero una vez que empezamos a intentar romperlas, resultó de lo más divertido. Jamás me hubiera esperado un cumpleaños así. Todos, a excepción de Elijah estábamos muertos de la risa cunado Stefan alzó exageradamente la piñata cuando fue el turno de Katherine y ni siquiera saltando podía alcanzarla al final Elijah no pudo reprimir la carcajada cuando Katherine terminó golpeando a su hermano por mofarse de su estatura.

Cuando terminamos de destrozar tres piñatas, todos nos fuimos a sentar a las mesas, que estaban decoradas igualmente con colores. Esther, Caroline y Katherine empezaron a servir unos tacos de carne pintada de rojo que Mikael hábilmente cortaba. Cuando Caroline me dio mi plato se empezó a reír de mi cara de desconcierto. Olía delicioso pero no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba a punto de comer.

-Son tacos al pastor –me explicó sonriéndome amablemente-. Tratamos de recrearlo lo mejor posible.

-Oh –murmuré sorprendido, había escuchado de esos tacos pero nunca los había comido-. ¿Dónde conseguistéis esto? –pregunté aun asombrado.

Caroline se sentó colocando su propio plato y encogió sus hombros descubiertos como si no fuera gran cosa.

-Hicimos una investigación y nos pareció divertida la idea de tener una brocheta gigante de carne, además ¿Qué puede ser más mexicano que los tacos? –comentó soltando una ligera risa-. Tuvimos suerte de que Esther pudiera conseguir la carne, Katherine y yo nos encargamos de lo demás, incluso una señora nos enseñó a hacer las diferentes salsas –terminó emocionada. Toda ella irradiaba felicidad, sus ojos brillaban u me veían con completa adoración provocando que mi corazón se inflamara lleno de sentimientos hacia esa hermosa criatura.

-¿Te he dicho hoy lo mucho que te quiero? –le susurré al oído.

Caroline me sonrió encantadoramente y sus mejillas se tiñeron un poco.

-No, hoy se te olvidó decírmelo –musitó bajando la cabeza. Tomé su barbilla con dos dedos para que volviera su mirada a mí.

-Bueno, eso fue porque fui cruelmente apartado de ti –le respondí y después le di un pequeño beso en los labios-. Te quiero, amor.

Volvió a sonreírme dulcemente y me dio un beso rápido antes de murmurar un tímido "como yo a ti". Hubiera seguido así toda la tarde en mi mundo personal al lado de la única mujer que había despertado en mí estos sentimientos tan fuertes, pero una vez más Stefan hizo acto de presencia lanzando un comentario cargado de doble sentido hacia nosotros. Gruñí antes de dirigir mi atención a mi plato solo para darme cuenta de que los cuatro tacos que Caroline me había dado solo me quedaban dos, me di la vuelta para ver a todos en busca del sospechoso cuando mi mirada alcanzó a Bekah, que estaba junto a mí, supe que había sido ella. Mi pequeña me miraba con ojos muy abiertos mostrando su culpabilidad e imploraban perdón, sus manos sostenían el taco y su boquita estaba congelada, quedándose a medio morder el cuerpo del delito. No tuve más remedio que reír y darle un beso en la cabeza.

Así pasamos la tarde, disfrutando de mi nuevo plato mexicano favorito, manteniendo una conversación animada con todos, volvimos a tocar el tema del destino vacacional sin llegar a ningún acuerdo más que el hecho de que todos queríamos ira para el este del país, cosa que facilitaba los planes que ya habíamos hecho Caroline y yo. Después de que acabaramos casi con toda la carne, Caroline fue a traer el pastel que increíblemente lo redujimos a migajas.

Después de abrir mis regalos, que prácticamente consistían en películas, cd's de música, ropa y el alucinante reloj que mi hermosa novia me regaló, todos se pusieron a jugar. Yo decidí quedarme sentado con Caroline, no solo porque estaba demasiado lleno para intentar cualquier esfuerzo físico sino también porque estaba disfrutando el tener a mi novia en mis brazos. Estábamos divertidos viendo la pelea con pistolas de agua que tenían, estaba sentado de tal manera que mis piernas estaban a cada lado del banco y Caroline estaba sentado en medio de ellas, su espalda recargada en mi pecho y mis brazos rodeando su cintura, mis manos descansando plácidamente en su estómago, las suyas se posaron en las mías y sus dedos me acariciaban suavemente.

-¿De quien fue la idea del tema mexicano? –pregunté curioso. Caroline recargó su cabeza en mi hombro antes de contestar.

-¿No es evidente? Todo grita Katherine –dijo como si estuviera respondiendo a la pregunta más obvia del mundo-. Dijo que no quería una fiesta aburrida de adultos.

-En denfinitiva, no fue aburrida –contesté.

Interrumpimos nuestra conversación ya que los dos estallamos en risas cuando vimos que Stefan se había puesta la cabeza de las piñatas y estaba persiguiendo a mis hemanos. A veces me resultaba imposible descifrar la mente de Stefan.

-Entonces… -dijo Caroline después de calmarse-. Que se siente llegar a un cuarto de siglo –comentó burlonamente. Sonreí y decidí seguirle el juego.

-Ya lo verás, mi amor, en poco más de dos meses lo experimentarás por ti misma –Caroline soltó un gruñido y yo me reí por su reacción. Bajé mi cabeza y empecé a dejar ligeros besos en su hombro y sentí como Caroline se estremeció y su respiración se detenía. Me fui haciendo camino hacia su cuelo después su mandíbula hasta que llegué a su oído-. Ciertamente no me puedo quejar… No cuando tengo la oportunidad de empezar mi nuevo año contigo a mi lado –le susurré.

-Nik… -suspiró.

-Te quiero, mi amor –le dije honestamente.

-Yo también te quiero –respondió girando su cabeza ligeramente para posar sus labios en mi mejilla.

Al parecer, mi cumpleaños era sinónimo de "destruir la burbuja personal de Nik y Caroline" porque justo cuando estaba dispuesto a besarla como era debido, mi hermanita vino corriendo para tirar de mí y pedirme que jugara un rato con ellos. Renuente me aparte de mi novia, con la esperanza de que por la noche nadie iba a estar presente para interrumpirme, y me fui a concederles el deseo a mis hermanos.

Gracias a que todavía existen los milagros, mis hermanos no tardaron en cansarse y Katherine decidió trasladar los juegos a algo que requiriera el mínimo movimiento corporal posible. Después de un rato, Katherine y Lexi se disculparon, no sin antes llevarse a Caroline consigo para empezar a arreglarla para nuestra cita. Aunque no quería dejarla ir sonreí internamente porque sabía que en cuestión de horas volvería a tenerla en mis brazos, y si todo salí de acuerdo a lo planeado, disfrutando de nuestra primera cita.

**LC**

Cuando terminé de bañarme y arreglarme para la noche con mi traje beige, una camisa de vestir blanca opaca que contrastaba elegantemente con el traje, dejando los primeros botones abiertos, y mis zapatos de color café, bajé a la sala de estar donde estaban mis hermanos con los demás jugando con los videojuegos. Estaba algo ansioso así que ver la cara angustiada y de desesperación de Stefan porque iba perdiendo la carrera que jugaba contra Kol me aligero un poco los nervios, para cuando Stefan se puso a maldecir en el juego de "band hero" porque no podía sacar ni una nota correcta yo ya estaba buscando aire entre carcajada y carcajada.

Pero cuando vi entrar a Lexi en la sala y sentarse junto a mi hermana me levantó como alma que lleva el diablo para ir hacia las escaleras, el que Lexi haya bajado solo indicaba una cosa, Caroline ya estaba lista. No me importo las carcajadas que mi acción provocó en los demás y también dejé pasar el comentario de "alguien está ansioso" por parte de Elijah. Mi único objetivo en mi mente estaba en llegar a tiempo a las escaleras para poder ver bajar a la que, estaba seguro, sería la más maravillosa de las visiones.

Me pasé nerviosamente la mano por mis cabellos mientras estaba apoyado en la barandilla mi vista no se apartaba de la planta alta esperando el momento en el que mi musa apareciera en mi marco de visión.

Lo primero que vi, fe ese hermoso cabello rubio suelto el cual había perdido sus rizos naturales ya que lo traía lacio pero aun así caía deliciosamente por sus hombros. Sus labios estaban apretados en señal de concentración y sus ojos no dejaban de mirar los escalones lo que me hizo sonreír, mi damisela en peligro estaba librando una batalla a muerte con los tacones.

La visión de ella en ese vestido me dejó sin palabras, su fina figura cubierta por un hermoso vestido negro, la parte de arriba estaba sujeta por delicados tirantes y tenía un escote triangular. Toda esa parte hasta su cintura brillaba por efecto de las lentejuelas que lo adornaban, de la cintura para abajo era una falda increíblemente entallada que llegaba hasta las rodillas logrando un contraste exquisito entre la parte de arriba y la de abajo.

Cuando vi sus zapatos sentó como la mandíbula se me terminaba de caer, estaba utilizando los zapatos rojos más sexys que haya visto en mi vida, eran cerrados con tacón alto no muy delgado que hacían que sus piernas se vieran interminablemente largas y junto con esa falda, que no daba espacio ni para que pasar el aire me iban a provocar severos daños en mi sistema cardíaco y hormonal. No existía mujer más hermosa para mis ojos.

Cuando por fin llegó a los primeros escalones le tendí mi mano, la cual ignoró completamente ya que su vista seguía revisando cada uno de sus pasos, para cuando mi mano apareció justo debajo de su cara se paró abruptamente y levantó su cabeza inmediatamente buscándome con la mirada, una vez qee me vio esa sonrisa tan genuina que solo ella podía lograr se posó en sus labios carnosos y aún más irresistibles con ese color de labios. Tomó mi mano y yo n o dudé en acercarla a mí, dejándola a escasos centímetros de mi cuerpo.

-Estás preciosa, amor –la saludé acariciando levemente su mano y sonriéndole como un idiota.

-Gracias –respondió suavemente dejando ver el adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Me acerqué a ella mis ojos nunca dejaron sus labios. Aunque los tacones de Caroline me ayudaban para acercarme a mi objetivo más rápido, al parecer ella consideró mi avance demasiado tardado ya que sé paró de puntitas para cerrar la distancia. Sonreí al darme cuenta de que ella estaba igual de impaciente que yo por sentir nuestros labios juntos. Estaba a punto de besarla cuando escuché un fuerte carraspeo y el molesto sonido de un zapato golpeando constantemente el suelo. Sin despegarme ni un centímetro de Caroline, moví los ojos hacia el lugar de donde procedía semejante interrupción.

No me sorprendió ver a Katherine parada con cara de pocos amigos lanzándome dagas con los ojos, los brazos cruzados para dar más enfásis a su estado actual de desaprobación y moviendo imposiblemente rápido su zapato de diseñador. Arqueé una ceja y le mandé la típica mirada de "cual es tu problema" y ella solo me respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco cansadamente, como si se me estuviera pasando algún detalle obvio.

-Maquillaje –dijo simplemente como si eso solucionara todo-. Al menos deja que le dure hasta la cena.

Ahora fue mi turno de rodar los ojos, mira que prohibirme besar a mi novia por un simple pintalabios que bien se puede volver a poner. _Lo que me faltaba, antes porque no podía y ahora que puedo un estúpido pintalabios me lo impide_. Como sea, Katherine se encargó de acabar con la atmósfera romántica que habíamos creado Caroline y yo y sin decir nada, moví mis labios un poco para besar a comisura de sus labios. Caroline suspiró insatisfecha pero no hizo nada por contradecir a su hermana, ya sabíamos que era un desperdicio de energía y tiempo.

-¿Contenta? –pregunté molesto mientras me separaba de Caroline y tomaba su mano, la cual besé tiernamente.

-Mucho… Ahora marcharos y disfrutad de la noche –respondió agitando sus manos energéticamente y sonriendo alegremente. Cada día reforzaba la idea de que esta mujer era rara.

Sin decir nada, Caroline y yo nos fuimos a despedir rápidamente de mis hermanos y me encagué de recitarles la misma letanía de siempre "portaros bien, lavaros los dientes, acostaros pronto…" A veces hasta yo mismo me aburría. Nos terminamos de despedir de todos y después de unos cuantos "que os divirtáis" fuimos capaces de salir de la casa. Salimos por la puerta principal ya que yo había sacado el coche del garaje y lo había aparcado en la acera de la casa. Sabía que ésta no era una cita normal, teniendo en cuenta que no tuve que salir de la casa para recoger a mi novia, por eso pensé en crear algo de ilusionismo dejando mi coche fuera. Tonto pensamiento pero me gustaba.

Cuando llegamos al coche le abrí la puerta del copiloto a Caroline y antes de que siquiera pudiera pensar en dar un paso para subirse a coche, la atraje a mí y le di un pequeño beso. Sonreí triunfante y ella rió divertida.

-Nadie me puede prohibir besar a mi novia –murmuré provocando más risas en Caroline. La volví a besar para recalcar mi punto antes de dejarla subirse y cerrar su puerta.

Conduje despacio, muy a pesar de mi costumbre, pero esta vez quería disfrutar de mi tiempo con ella. Todo el camino nos lo pasamos hablando cómodamente o escuchando música y en mi caso ignorando las preguntas sobre a donde íbamos o evadiéndolas con otro tema. Mi mano nunca dejó la suya y Caroline de vez en cuando recargaba su cabeza en mi hombro cuando se reía a carcajadas por algún comentario mío, lo cual me daba más acceso para besar su frente.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, vi como la cara de Caroline se transformaba en una de completo asombro. Se giró para mirarme sus ojos brillaban con emoción y sorpresa.

-¿Conseguiste una reserva aquí? –preguntó perpleja.

-Te lo dije, quería una primera cita inolvidable –contesté dándole un beso en la mejilla y obteniendo una sonrisa radiante en respuesta. Bajé del coche y le di mis llaves al aparcacoches.

Me reuní rápidamente con ella, ignorando la mirada lujuriosa del individuo que la ayudó a salir del coche, no valía la pena arruinar mi noche solo porque aquel tipo no podía tener control sobre sus ojos y sus hormonas.

Caminamos de la mano hacia la entrada del hotel Handlery Union Square, uno de los hoteles más caros de San Francisco y que cuenta con el restaurante más prestigioso de la zona centro de la ciudad. Caroline venía observando cada detalle del hotel que pasábamos mientras nos dirigíamos al restaurante, verla tan metida en sus escrutinios con esa sonrisa hermosa en sus labios con esa sonrisa hermosa en sus labios hizo que valiera la pena las horas que estuve por teléfono tratando de conseguir una reserva.

-Nik, esto es increíble –dijo viéndome directamente a los ojos y sonriéndome tiernamente-. Gracias.

-Tú te mereces esto y más –le contesté antes de posar mis labios en su frente y seguir caminando hacia el restaurante.

Cuando entramos escuché como Caroline dejaba salir el aire producto de la sorpresa. Confieso que yo también me sorprendí por la belleza del lugar, la entrada del restaurante tenía una atmósfera oscuro pero elegante apenas iluminado por la tenue luz de varias lámparas colocadas como nichos en la pared de madera. Había un sillón enorme de piel color café semicircular, el suelo era de madera y tenía una alfombra con tonos terracota que combinaba con los cojines del sillón.

Me acerqué a la anfitriona para anunciarnos y rápidamente nos llevó a nuestra mesa. El restaurante contrastaba enormemente con la entrada, todo estaba iluminado las paredes eran de color crema con pilares de madrea, el suelo era de baldosas grandes, negras. Primera pasamos al área destinada al bar cuando llegamos al área de las mesas lo primero que me llamó la atención fue la arquitectura tan compleja que tenía el techo en e centro del salón donde sobresalía una enorme lámpara circular.

-Su mesa Sr. Salvatere –nos dijo la señorita señalándonos el mueble-. Bienvenidos al Handlery y que tengan una encantadora velada, su camarero estará enseguida con ustedes –continuó diciendo amablemente antes de retirarse.

-Nik, aún no puedo creer que estemos aquí, a Mikael le llevó meses conseguir una reserva para traer a Esther –comentó Caroline mientras le sostenía la silla para que se sentara.

-Aún no puedo creer que tú estés aquí conmigo, este lugar no tendría el mismo encanto sin tu compañía –contesté sonriéndole cariñosamente para después acercarme y darle un beso en sus irresistibles labios.

El camarero llegó al poco rato entregándonos la carta y el menú de vinos. Caroline pidió ternera en salsa de setas y trufas mientras que yo pedí el plato mar y tierra y encargué una botella de vino tinto de la mejor reserva que tuvieran. A Caroline se le salieron los ojos cuando vio los precios pero por fortuna no se quejó por eso… O al menos no mucho.

La comida fue todo lo que me habían asegurado, estaba deliciosa, el vino exquisito y el ambiente que crearon con música instrumental y suave hizo de nuestra cena toda una experiencia. Caroline nunca dejó de sonreír ni de decirme lo mucho que le estaba gustando estar ahí. Si no era yo, ella se acercaba a mí para robarme un beso y susurrarme "te quiero" que cada vez que lo decía me provoca un dolo agradable en mi pecho. Nunca me cansaba de escucharlo.

Cuando terminamos la cena el camarero volvió para ofrecernos la carta de postres que yo amablemente rechacé haciendo que Caroline por primera vez en la noche frunciera el ceño y me mandara una mirada reprobatoria. Me reí suavemente y besé su mano.

-Paciencia, amor, tendrás tu dosis de azúcar solo quiero llevarte a otro lado –le aclaré.

Después de pagar y agradecer a los empleados salimos del restaurante, yo llevaba a mi novia bien sujeta de la cintura mientras caminamos hacia la salida del hotel. Cuando estuvimos en el coche empecé a conducir hacia nuestro nuevo destino. Pude ver en los ojos lo intrigada que estaba Caroline cuando descubrió la familiaridad de las calles. Una vez que aparqué me miró con dudas en los ojos.

-Nik ¿qué…? –empezó a preguntar confusa-. ¿qué hacemos aquí? Tenemos que volver con los niños –ahora sonaba preocupada.

-Te prometí el postre ¿recuerdas?

-¿Pero… Aquí? –dijo incrédula señalando nuestro edificio.

-Aquí –contesté simplemente para después abrir la guantera y sacar un pañuelo, Caroline mostró aún más confusión cuando vio el pedazo de tela-. Lo siento, amor, pero tendré que vendarte los ojos.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? si ya sé donde estamos.

-Porque es una sorpresa.

-¡Nik! –dijo quejándose.

-Por favor, amor. Además no está en discusión, está es mi noche y se debe hacer lo que yo diga.

-¡Eso no es justo!

-Bueno, cariño, así es la vida –respondí sencillamente antes de colocarle gentilmente el pañuelo en los ojos, ella bufó e hizo un puchero ganando unas cuantas risas de mi parte. Besé suavemente sus labios y después el lóbulo de su oreja-. Estás encantadora con tu puchero –susurré a su oído para después depositar otro beso-. Te quiero.

La escuché suspirar cuando salí del coche y me dirigí velozmente a su lado para ayudarla a salir. Nos encaminé hacia la entrada del edificio para después tomar el ascensor y presionar el botón del piso al que íbamos. Caroline iba en silencio con su cabeza acostado en mi pecho, era obvio que iba pensando a donde íbamos ya que el tiempo que pasamos en el ascensor era mucho más del necesario para subir lo tres pisos que nos llevaba a nuestros apartamentos, pero cuando me preguntó me negué a contestarle.

-Sabes, amor, para alguien que estudió letras esperaba que supieras lo ue significa sorpresa –bromeé.

-No me gustan las sorpresas –dijo quedamente-. Odio el suspense.

-Ésta te gustará, ya lo verás.

En cuanto llegamos a nuestro destino la ayudé a salir y caminamos hacia el lugar que tenía pensado que sería el mejor impacto que daría a mi sorpresa. Una vez que me aseguré de que estuviera bien colocada y equilibrada fui a encender las luces y ultimar los detalles, volví a donde estaba Caroline y moví mis manos a la parte trasera de su cabeza para sacar lentamente el pañuelo.

Su respiración se cortó en cuanto pudo ver donde nos encontrábamos. Había arreglado, después de varios ruegos, que el Sr. Cooper me prestara la azotea para esta noche. Había puesto una mesa con dos sillas, el centro de la mesa era un arreglo de tulipanes rojos. La iluminación la improvisé con luces de navidad que en contraste con las luces de la ciudad y el reflejo del mar que se lograba ver desde esta altura, debo admitir que daba un toque mágico y romántico. En una esquina había una pequeña mesa donde estaban los altavoces con mi Ipod.

-Nik –dijo Caroline entrecortadamente se giró para mirarme y noté como sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas que amenazaban por salir y estaba sonriendo adorablemente.

La atraje hacia mí y la abracé fuertemente, enterré mi cabeza en su pelo lacio y aspiré su aroma.

-Lo tomó como que te gustó –musité.

-Es maravilloso –contestó y después me dio un beso en la mejilla-. ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Cuándo lo hiciste? –preguntó curiosa mientras se acercaba un poco a la mesa.

-Ayer antes de ir a verte a la oficina lo dejé todo preparado, la Sra. Lucy me hizo el favor de poner la mesa y el postre –le expliqué señalando los dos platos que estaban cubiertos en la mesa.

-Difícilmente te dejará en paz ahora –comentó.

-Pequeño precio a pagar, no es nada –dije no queriendo pensar en ese momento en lo ciertas que eran sus palabras.

Encendí el Ipod y nos sentamos a comer el sencillo poste que había planeado, pastel de chocolate con fresas. Serví el Champagne que estaba a un lado de la mesa y nos dedicamos a disfrutar de la impresionante vista y del delicioso postre.

-Extraño tus rizos naturales –comenté cuando ya habíamos acabado de comer y estábamos sentados terminando el champagne. Pasé mi mano suavemente por su cabello para enfatizar mis palabras-. Peo te ves hermosa sin importar lo que lleves.

Caroline me sonrió y se sonrojó un poco, sus manos buscaron su bolso y sacó una caja rectangular delgada.

-Tengo otro regalo para ti –susurró tímidamente-. No quería dártelo delante de todos.

Me tendió la caja y la tomé ávidamente, le sonreí y besé sus nudillos antes de abrir la caja.

Dentro había una tarjeta que tenía la foto de nosotros dos como portada, reconocí la foto del día de la feria aunque no recuerdo que alguien la hubiera sacado. Era claro el momento en la que la sacaron, estábamos sentados en la zona de restaurantes y yo había vuelto con el postre, el entusiasmo en la cara de Caroline era palpable, nos estábamos mirando directamente a lso ojos sonriendo como idiotas y yo estaba acariciando su mejilla. Sonreí inevitablemente, la foto era preciosa. Cuando abrí la tarjeta vi la inigualable letra de mi novia.

_Nik:_

_Gracias por dejarme entrar en tu vida y por cambiar la mía, gracias por hacerme descubrir que había algo en mí que no estaba completo pero sobretodo gracias por ser tú el que vino a llenarlo._

_Te quiero_

_Caroline_

Leí y releí ese pequeño párrafo, increíble lo que un conjunto de palabras puede hacer en mí. Alcé mi vista para ver a Caroline, quien me miraba con nerviosismo y se mordía los labios.

-Tal vez seas una licenciada en letras que no sepas lo que es sorpresa pero has escrito el mejor párrafo que he leído –dije medio bromeando pero hablando con verdad, Caroline soltó una risita y negó suavemente con la cabeza-. Me encantó, mi amor, gracias –le dije para después apoderarme de sus labios, cuando me separé la volví a mirar a los ojos-. Te quiero.

-No tanto como yo a ti –contestó posando su mano en mi mejilla-. Feliz cumpleaños.

-Ven, baila conmigo –la levanté sin que ella pusiera una solsa queja, tal ve el hecho de estar prácticamente escondidos de todos le daba más confianza o puede ser que tanto el vino como el champagne ya le estuvieran haciendo efecto.

Estuvimos meciéndonos un buen rato, aunque el vestido de Caroline nos limitaba los movimientos no importó demasiado ya que las canciones eran bastante tranquilas. Caroline estaba apoyada en mi hombro podía sentir su respiración en mi cuello, sus brazos rodeaban mi torso y sus manos subían y bajaban lentamente por mi espalda. Yo tenía mi mentón sobre su cabeza, mis brazos la abrazaban de forma protectora por la cintura. Era como estar en el paraíso.

De momento de las bocinas empezó a sonar la misma canción que habíamos bailado en su cena de trabajo y los recuerdos me asaltaron. Recordé todo lo que la canción me había hecho darme cuenta, la manera en que Caroline se sentía en mis brazos, la primera vez que la tenía tan cerca, la necesidad de querer besarla y ser groseramente interrumpidos. Pero aquí estábamos, solos, teniendo de testigo a la luna y a las luces de la ciudad, vivendo la mejor cita que hubiera podido pedir, sin ningún ser humano que nos interrumpiera y sin ninguna restricción que mi cabeza me obligara a cumplir.

-Amor, ¿recuerdas esa canción? –le pregunté quedamente alzando mi cabeza.

-Mhmm –murmuró aún apoyada sobre mi hombro, levanté la mano para tomar su barbilla y la separé lo suficiente para que pudiera verme.

-Ese día me quedé con ganas de hacer algo.

-¿Qué cosa? –susurró apenas audible.

-Esto –respondí a escasos centímetros de sus labios para después besarla con completa devoción.

La empecé a besar lenta y tiernamente, Caroline se entregó al beso de inmediato. Nuestros labios iban en perfecta sincronía y siguiendo el ritmo de nuestra propia música. Las manos de Caroline viajaron de mi espalda a mi pecho y de ahí a mi cuello, donde entrelazo sus dedos en mi cabello para atraerme más a ella, yo respondí abrazándola más fuerte y atrayendo su cuerpo al mío. Sentí más que escuchar el gemido de placer que Salió de su boca y eso fue mi perdición.

Acaricié delicadamente con mi lengua el contorno de sus labios ganándome otro gemido de su parte, aproveché su reacción y lentamente introduje mi lengua en su boca, instantánemente me vi golpeado por su dulzura y calidez, pude identificar el sabor del chocolate y el alcohol en su boca haciéndola aún más apetecible, esta vez no pude reprimir mi propio gemido. Caroline hizo lo propio con su lengua y tímidamente empezó su exploración creando una deliciosa tortura.

Una de mis manos alcanzó la parte de atrás de su cuello y la atraje más a mí, aunque eso era prácticamente imposible. Nos seguimos besando, nuestros labios se siguieron moviendo casi por voluntad propia soltando sonidos de placer hasta que empezamos a jadear en busca de aire.

Me separé de sus labios, pero no de su piel y continué besando su mandíbula y cuello.

-Gracias por darme la mejor cita de mi vida –susurró con la respiración agitada-. Te quiero tanto, Nik.

-No tienes idea, mi amor –le respondí alzando mi cabeza solo para apoyar mi frente en la suya y poder mirarla a los ojos. Mis manos estaban a cada lado de su cara, acariciando con mis pulgares sus mejillas-. No tienes idea de lo mucho que te quiero, que te adoro, que te necesito… Amor, te has convertido en mi vida.

Los ojos de Caroline dejaron salir unas cuantas lágrimas las cuales limpié con mis manos. Nuestros labios volvieron a juntarse en otro beso apabullante. Esto era lo más cerca que he estado de decirle que la amo, sé que puede parecer pronto, pero para el amor no hay que cumplir ninguna regla. A todos nos llega de diferente manera.

En mi caso, llegó rápido y consumiendo cada célula de mi cuerpo y no puedo estar más agradecido por eso. Y si este sentimiento ya era increíblemente satisfactorio aun cuando no lo había expresado con palabras no podía imaginar lo que iba a sentir cuando mi boca dijera lo que mi corazón sentía.

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo!**


End file.
